The Fallen Knight
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: Anger and hatred, combined with a painful past has brought Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side. By age twenty four, he is the Galaxy's most feared man and he hides behind the name, Darth Vader. Hatred and anger rule his soul, but is the Chosen One truly beyond redemption? Things start to change when a special young girl with a similar past is brought into his life. Complete AU
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a complete AU. It is even more AU than Through The Darkest Nights. It will be even darker than Through The Darkest Knights and Anakin/Vader will be colder in this story than he has been in my previous stories. First off, Anakin wasn't born a slave. Second, he has a Father. His Father is an OC of mine. His Mother was a slave who married his Father. She married him because she was young at the time and thought that she would be free but was lied to and caught in an enslaving marriage. She however ran from Anakin's Father, with Anakin when he was seven years old, because she finally found a way to escape after years of living with the Elder Skywalker.**

**Padme meanwhile, is almost a decade younger than Anakin. She has grown up with the best Father imaginable who cares for her and loves her, but behind his back for many years, she was beaten down and degraded by her Mother, Jobal. Think of the position of Ruwee in Through the Darkest Nights and Jobal's position, I have switched their places. Jobal is literally a heartless sadistic monster in this story and Padme escapes from her only to end up in the hands of Darth Vader, who is very twisted and demented from his childhood.**

**During the Clone Wars, and only months before the execution of Order Sixty-Six, Crimes that Anakin Skywalker committed as a teenage Padawan are exposed and he is expelled from the Jedi Order, and sentenced to prison time. Palpatine however comes in and rescues him and takes him as Darth Vader. More on the fall of Skywalker in this AU will be revealed as you read.**

**If this story sounds good, please read and review and if you want more, tell me. If people like this fic, I will continue posting it, as I work on the sequel to Darkness Still Remains. if Not, just let me know. Either way, It will be at least another two months before the sequel to Darkness Still Remains is up, I have about two chapters written, but won't be posting until I'm satisfied with what's written.**

**Meanwhile, there will be this story if you like it, please let me know.**

**-Fallen Jedi 79**

* * *

Prologue: Coruscant:

Fourteen year old Anakin Skywalker watched as his Master entered their quarters.

He sighed, "What is going on?"

"The Judge has set the court date for tomorrow," Obi-Wan grimly replied.

"That's impossible, these cases take months to go through the system," Anakin replied.

"This Judge is one of the most corrupt Judges on Coruscant Anakin, he was probably paid off by your Father."

Anakin clenched his fists in anger as Obi-Wan spoke, "We can appeal the decision to the Chancellor."

"That will take months, maybe even years to get to his desk. I'm not going to live with my Father during that time," Anakin stated in anger.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Your anger is unsettling to me, and who's to say that it will take months? You're a Galactic icon in just two hours time because of the fact that you saved Naboo from the Trade Federation yourself."

Anakin sighed, "I don't want to put up with his abuse again, or have him searching the Galaxy for my Mother."

Just days before, Anakin and Obi-Wan had been made into famous heros thanks to the Holonet.

The greedy Trade Federation had blockaded and invaded the small planet of Naboo over the Senate dispute of the taxation of the trade routes. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin had been sent with orders to negotiate with the Trade Federation viceroy. Those negotiations went south and the three Jedi had been forced to head to the surface of Naboo and assist the Queen in forming an alliance with the Gungans. After a week of planning, they had finally launched the assault on Theed. Anakin led the space battle and successfully destroyed the Droid Control Ship, singlehandedly.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan meanwhile, were fighting against a mysterious Sith Assassin, who they successfully defeated. Meanwhile, an armed Nabuian security force successfully captured the Trade Federation Viceroy. All while the Gungan army kept the Droid Army distracted and fighting outside of the city.

Anakin sighed, "I don't want him to win this."

"Anakin, neither do we. I will take you back as my Padawan after the Chancellor orders him to relinquish his parental rights."

Anakin said nothing as he walked out of the quarters, leaving Obi-Wan behind him.

He reached for his comlink as he made a call.

"Hello?" An all to familiar voice called out.

"I want to meet you in the city tonight at midnight," Anakin stated.

"So you're calling me Son? Are you packed and ready to come home?"

"We will talk tonight, There is a certain outlander club that is a few blocks from the spaceport, we will meet there." Anakin replied.

"I will see you then..."

Anakin hung up the comlink before his Father could finish his sentence.

Anakin sighed, his Mother as a small child had been kidnapped by Pirates and sold into slavery when she was only a child. By the time that she was fifteen, she had caught the fancy of a powerful businessman named, Caleb Skywalker. Caleb promised to buy Shmi on the condition that she would willingly accept his hand in marriage.

His Mother, believing Caleb to be her savior had agreed, but she had given herself to an evil man.

Caleb proved to be an abusive and possessive husband. He kept Shmi Skywalker locked up in his house, and by the time that Anakin was born, she had been abused by Caleb for nearly fifteen years. Anakin grew up being beaten and treaded upon by his Father.

He knew abuse all too well. He still had the scars from it. His Father was the most abusive man in the Galaxy. By the time that he was seven, his Mother had found a way for them to escape. They ran together, after stealing money from his Father and they went into hiding on Tattooine. When he was nine, he was discovered by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan. His Mother, knew just how special her son was, so she willingly gave Anakin to the Jedi Order.

Now, his Father who had just learned of his status as a Jedi wanted him back. His Father was making outrageous claims on how he had been stolen and how he had been given away without his permission. Anakin however had told the truth to the Council many times, still the courts were going to decide his fate, the next morning and Anakin would not go back to his Father. He hated his Father, he had and always would hate his Father.

* * *

It was midnight, Anakin had left the Jedi Temple as his Master slept. Anakin wasn't one bit concerned about alerting Obi-Wan to his departure, he knew that Obi-Wan was exhausted from their holonet interview and all of the drama that they had dealt with, because of his Father.

Anakin stood in front of the outlander club in agitation as he heard an all too familiar voice speak, "You came."

Anakin turned to see his Father standing in front of him.

He took in his Father's appearance, his Father certainly had aged, the old man had grey hair mixed with blonde hair, his face was more hardened. Anakin guessed his Father to be at least fifty years of age at this point, perhaps even older, but he didn't know for sure.

Anakin motioned for his Father to follow him as they walked towards the nearby alley.

As they entered the alley, Anakin turned and coldly stared at his Father.

He then spoke, "I'm going to give you a choice here and now, drop the court case tomorrow, and relinquish your rights to me, or die."

Caleb stared at Anakin in disbelief, "Die?"

"Either you will do as I have told you or you will not walk out of this alley."

Caleb smirked, "You don't have it in you to kill me. Tomorrow I will have custody of you since you belong to me. Your Mother belongs to me too. I know that she's in Mos Espa, one of my agents finally located her I have some mercenaries that are going to sign a contract with me tomorrow."

Anakin felt rage flowing through him, "You will not touch my Mother!"

"Yes I will, and you can't stop me, you won't kill me."

At that moment, Anakin's eyes turned yellow.

Caleb stared at his Son in horror as he took a step back, but it was too late. Anakin raised his hand as he used the Force to hurl Caleb into the durasteel wall that was directly behind him.

Anakin then stepped forward and placed his hand on his Father's throat, he lifted his Father up as he spoke, "You didn't really think that I was just going to make an empty threat did you?"

Anakin then dropped his horrified Father to his knees as he raised his hand and made a fist, Caleb was filled with horror as his throat started to constrict.

"Anakin, please stop!"

"Fifteen years ago, Caleb Skywalker was filled with a desire to have the slave girl, Shmi. He promised her freedom in exchange for becoming his wife, and she agreed out of desperation. You charmed her and then abused her and degraded her. You sealed your fate the day that you conceived me," Anakin stated as he released his Father.

Caleb struggled to breathe as he stared at his Son.

"Anakin, please don't kill me. I-I will leave her be. I will do everything that you have asked. I will relinquish my rights to you in court, and I will let your Mother be."

Anakin stepped forward and punched his Father as he spoke, "You won't do a thing old Man. You're going to be dead."

Anakin paused as he smirked at his Father, "Tell me how it feels to know that you cannot be saved and that you cannot save yourself, I can imagine that a pig like you is shocked by all of this."

"P-Please Anakin don't kill me," Caleb pleaded.

"You certainly aren't that strong. I will never die like you, I will die like a man. You're begging for your life like you're a little girl."

"I will give you and your Mother millions," Caleb stated.

"You cannot bribe me with money, and you cannot threaten me, you're going to die," Anakin replied.

"Anakin please don't. Please don't kill me."

"I don't deserve to die like this, please stop Anakin," Caleb pleaded.

"Goodbye Father, you were no Father to me."

"Anakin..." Caleb Skywalker's words trailed off as a horrific snap echoed throughout the alley.

Anakin looked at his surroundings as he contemplated how to cover up his Father's murder.

At the same time, he noticed two rough looking men entering the alley. He smiled as he spoke, "Want some free money?"

"Of course," one of the men gruffly replied.

"Just take what you want off of his body and leave him, and you didn't see me," Anakin replied with a wave of his hand.

He then used the Force to manipulate the minds of the two men as he left the alley.

Anakin then left the alley with a smile on his face, a murder and mugging, that is what happened to his Father, at least that is what the entire Galaxy would believe, Anakin thought in amusement.

Anakin however failed to notice the open apartment window and the camera that had captured the murder of Caleb Skywalker.

Although the murder of Caleb Skywalker was going to be successfully placed on the shoulders of two innocent men, Anakin was going to be unable to keep the truth hidden forever.

* * *

Naboo: 10 years later:

Padme Amidala watched as the door of her bedroom opened to reveal her angry mother.

"Padme, how could you have done this? Aiding the Rebellion is the most foolish thing that you could have done, it has costed you the Throne!" Jobal Naberrie yelled as she slapped her daughter.

"I wouldn't have been discovered if you hadn't reported my activities to Moff Panaka!" Padme yelled back in defiance as she let the feeling of the slap melt away from her face.

"Moff Panaka is your savior, at least you will be safe and alive now, that's all that I want. Now, thanks to the deal that I cut with him, I can go and find you a suitable young man to marry and you can move on with your life."

"You want me to marry some scumbag that will turn me into his trophy. You want me dependent, that's the bottom line Mother. All of my life Mother you have resented me, all of my life you have beaten me down when Dad wasn't around and you have ran me down until the point that I made it to the Throne. Once I was on the Throne you wouldn't dare to speak out against me, at least you never talked to me. With your first opportunity, you turned me over to my enemy for my illegal activities. You turned me over, because you want nothing more than to control me and use me as though I was nothing more than a bargaining chip. You're nothing more than a selfish greedy pig!" Padme yelled.

Jobal in response slapped Padme on the cheek as she spoke, "I will never hear you speak this way to me again! I'm going to make a few calls, and you will be dating in the coming days and you will be married in three months and until you start to respect me, I will keep you locked in here!" Jobal yelled.

Jobal then turned and stormed out of the room.

Padme sighed as she looked towards her bedroom door, what demoralized her was the fact that she saw a set of durasteel bars on the window, her own mother was making her a prisoner.

She had never gotten along with her Mother, her Mother had always favored Sola, while she had chosen to treat her like trash. Sola had managed to keep a decent relationship with her Mother, although Padme wondered how much Sola knew about the abuse that she had endured based on the fact that Sola was seven years older.

When she was eleven, her Father had walked into the house to the sight of her Mother beating her over the fact that she had won a political debate with her superior understanding of politics.

That was the final nail in the coffin of the marriage between Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie.

The next day, her Father filed for divorce and within two months, he had full custody of Padme based on the excellent social services that Naboo had provided for children before the days of the Empire.

Her Father then gave her Mother the family home in Theed while keeping the Lake house for himself and had chosen to rent a small apartment in Theed that the two of them had shared before she was elected Queen.

Now, here she was in her childhood bedroom where she had been beaten and degraded countless times as a child, this time her Father wasn't going to be able to rescue her. Her Mother's friendship with Grand, Moff Panaka who had been appointed Regional Governor by Emperor Palpatine shortly before the ending of the Clone Wars made certain that she could only have the future that her Mother wanted.

At that moment, the door of her room opened, she looked to see her sister, Sola and her Brother in law, Darred walking into the room.

She smiled when he noticed Sola's round belly, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Another girl," Sola replied with a smile.

"I honestly wanted a boy but Darred doesn't care and I love whatever we get," Sola added as she sat down on the bed and tightly hugged her sister.

"Darred can you distract the guard in the hallway?"

"Of course, he said that he was up for a game of Sabbac," Darred replied with a smile.

Darred then left the room as Padme spoke, "Please don't tell me that Ryoo is alone with Mom right now?"

"I'll be dammed if I leave her alone with that madwoman after listening to her last night."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"She asked Darred and I to sit down with Palo Reliaz and Ian Lego. She has decided that Lego is going to be your husband."

"What?" Padme asked in horror.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sola replied.

Padme looked at her sister as she spoke, "I-I wasn't around enough when you were young. When I was, Mom made herself appear to be a good Mother, you used to come to me at night telling me that she beat you and I never believed you Padme."

Padme felt tears in her eyes as she thought of those nights that Sola would tell her that she was lying and force her to go back to bed and cry herself to sleep, alone without anyone to comfort her.

"I never believed anything until the day that Dad had me set up that hidden camera when you were eleven. That is how we found out that you were being abused. That is how Dad caught her."

"But I remember him walking into the house as though he had gotten off of work early right when that big fight between the two of them broke out," Padme replied.

"All because he had set her up, and I never protected you when you were little. I truthfully should have been there to protect my baby sister, and my ignorance doesn't take back what happened but there isn't anything that says I can't do something now."

"What are you going to do?" Padme asked.

Sola reached into her purse and produced a small bag.

Sola then opened the bag and reached into it and revealed a tiny blaster, "This is fully charged."

Padme smiled as Sola pulled out another device, "Set this up against the door, and then take cover against the wall, the explosion will be just enough to bring that door down. As for the guard behind your door, kill him or stun him, do whatever you have to, he's just the son of one of Mom's cronies."

"Ok," Padme replied.

Sola then showed Padme five valid credit chips, "Fifty Thousand credits, they should be enough to see you off to the Rebellion."

She then reached into the bag for the final item, a small hard piece of paper, "A ticket for the midnight transport off world. R2 will be waiting by the front gate, make your way to the transport, use the alleys to screen your movement, and travel light unless you steal mom's speeder."

"I will simply put on one of my bodysuits and pack everything onto a belt or something," Padme replied.

"You may have to ditch the blaster once you get to the transport,"

"Thank you Sola," Padme replied.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Sola then produced two sets of binders, "Use these to secure Mom and her friend if you choose not to kill them."

"I can't kill my own Mother," Padme replied,

"Then just bind her hands," Sola replied.

"Thank you Sola, you're the best Sister Ever! Tell Daddy goodbye and that I love him," Padme stated in tears as she moved forward and hugged her Sister.

Sola shook her head, "I wasn't much of a Sister. In all honesty I'm the worst Sister in the Galaxy. I should have known, just find a better future and don't let your dreams die," Sola stated as she kissed her fifteen year old Sister on the forehead.

"Goodbye my baby Sister," Sola stated as she stood up and left the room.

* * *

Several hours later, just a half hour before midnight, Padme stood in her bedroom dressed in a black bodysuit complete with a utility belt that contained her blaster, her credits and her ticket onto the midnight transport.

She then took a small black cloak and slipped it onto her body before taking the bomb and placing at the door, she activated it and immediately drew her blaster and took cover behind her nightstand.

Within seconds, there was a loud explosion as she stood up and rushed towards the open door.

She noticed her Mother's friend running towards her as she fired her blaster.

The man dropped to the ground and Padme moved towards him as she saw her Mother rushing towards her.

"Padme what are you doing?" Jobal yelled.

Padme answered her Mother when she fired the blaster a second time.

She then took one of her pairs of binders and slapped them onto the wrists of the man who was laying at her feet.

She then slowly dragged him towards the banister near the stairway that led to the first level of the house.

She then took the free cuff and bound him to the durasteel rods that made up the banister before going back for her mother.

She then took her Mother and slapped a binder on her wrist and slowly dragged her back towards the banister.

She looked her two captives over with a smile before running down the stairs and out of her Mother's house.

She was more than pleased as she left the front yard, when she heard the sound of beeps, she saw her faithful droid moving towards her as she spoke, "Do you still have the Death Star plans R2?"

R2 beeped an affirmative beep in response as Padme spoke, "Let's get to my Mother's speeder now, come on!"

Padme and R2 then rushed off towards her Mother's garage.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were off and into the streets of Theed as they raced towards the waiting spaceport.

With her hood raised and with R2 at her side, she left her Mother's speeder and headed towards the nearby boarding terminal.

As she walked, she reached for her blaster and tossed it into the nearby trash can knowing that she would be apprehended if anyone saw a girl her age alone, with a weapon on her hip.

Things seemed on the bright side for Padme, she was more than confident that she would be able to join the Rebellion.

However, nothing happened the way that she planned.

* * *

Deep in Space: Hours Later:

Several hours later, the transport that she was on dropped out of hyperspace with a highly damaged hyperdrive generator. Someone had sabotaged the Generator, and the entire ship flew into panic as other ships were spotted outside of the viewports.

Within minutes, pirates successfully had boarded the ship, they robbed the passengers and carted off dozens of them including young Padme, but not before she was able to get R2 onto a small escape pod that she designated for Dantooine with the hope that the Death Star Plans would be recovered by the small Alliance team that was based on the planet.

She was then carted off, no one cared about who she was, she was nothing more than a piece of merchandise. That night, she came to accept the fact that she may never see her home or her beloved Father and Sister. She may never again know freedom.

Perhaps, the only life that she would know would be slavery. She didn't know what was going to become of her.

* * *

Yes! I'm back, the break was great and I thank you for your understanding. This Fic will be the tie over until Darkness Still Remains Part II. I hope that you enjoy this story, I have some awesome stuff in the next chapters and I really think that this will be a good story in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. I believe that Disney Just purchased the rights from George Lucas.**

* * *

Dantooine: Three Weeks Later:

Twenty four year old Darth Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet, quietly walked down the boarding ramp of his personal shuttle. He looked at his surroundings, noticing an open field before staring up towards a steep hill, he noticed white armored Stormtroopers swarming the hill as a young Officer rushed towards him.

"What is the situation Lieutenant?" Vader asked.

"We are moving into the bunkers your Majesty, we have suffered minimal casualties and the Rebels are in full retreat."

"Very well," Vader replied as he stormed towards the hill.

He walked up the hill with little regard for the corpses that were spread out on the ground as he approached the bunker.

As he walked into the dark bunker, he noticed the Squad Commander eagerly approaching him, "Is the base fully secured?"

"Yes my Lord, there were twenty Rebel troopers outside or something like that."

"I saw them when I came in," Vader replied.

"Once our snipers took out their Ion cannon it was a walk in the park. When we got into the bunker, there was maybe nine rebels, we have successfully taken three prisoners."

"Very well," Vader replied.

"Any requests my Lord?" The officer asked.

"I want you to bring the prisoners outside for interrogation, collect whatever useful data you can and then burn the base," Vader stated.

"As you wish my Lord."

Vader then turned and stormed out of the tiny outpost in silence as he headed back towards his shuttle craft.

He then stood in front of his shuttle as the same young Officer who had greeted him when he had landed, rushed towards him, "We found the Death Star plans my Lord."

"What?" Vader asked in disbelief.

"They are inside of an astromech droid that was damaged during the fight."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "I want you to remove the chip from him before he's reactivated."

"There's more Lord Vader."

"What do you mean more?"

"We have confirmation that this droid was Queen Amidala's personal servant."

"What?" Vader asked in disbelief.

"Yes my Lord."

"Very well Lieutenant?"

"Piett sir, my name is Lieutenant Firmus Piett."

"What proof is there that this droid belongs to Queen Amidala?"

"I scrolled through it's memory and it matches the markings of the droid that she was seen with when she disappeared last week."

Vader was in shock at the skill of the younger Man as he pondered the man's statement, weeks ago, Imperial intelligence had submitted a report that showed that Queen Padme Amidala was in fact secretly aiding the Rebel Alliance. There was also evidence that a Jedi Knight had brought her the plans for the Death Star.

The investigation that had followed had resulted in the young Queen's mother betraying her and promising to control her daughter if the plans were found with her daughter.

So far, neither Amidala or the plans had been found and she had successfully escaped from the bedroom where she was held in her family home, with help.

Vader had no doubt that the Former Queen had ran off to the Alliance but he was more than surprised by the fact that the plans were separated from her. Did this mean that she had copied the data card that contained the plans?

Vader frowned as he spoke, "Is there any indication that she copied the data in this card?"

"No my Lord, it appears that the code still hasn't been broken, they were in the progress of decoding it when we found the Droid, although the Droid would have decoded it had we not shot him."

"And he appears to be repairable," Vader commented as he saw two stormtroopers setting the blue and white astromech droid down on the grass at his feet.

"A droid with this kind of talent? No wonder he served the Queen as her servant, he's far more than just a mechanic. Send him to my chambers, I will repair him. He's too fine of a droid to waste in the trash compactors," Vader stated.

"As you wish," Lieutenant Piett replied.

At that moment, Vader saw the three prisoners being led towards him.

He then motioned for the two stormtroopers that were escorting the prisoners to step aside as he stepped forward.

He then spoke, "I have the Plans for the Death Star, but I still have another question, where is Queen Amidala?"

"I don't know," One of the Rebel Officers replied.

Vader in obvious agitation raised his hand as he released a storm of lighting that burned into all three men.

He then started to probe the minds of the three officers in frustration as he realized that they were speaking the truth. From what he could tell, the droid had simply rolled up to the bunker with the plans.

He shook his head as he raised his hand and made a fist, within seconds there was a horrible snapping sound as all three men died.

Vader then spoke, "Do what you will with the bodies, I will be back within a few moments."

"As you wish," Lieutenant Piett nervously replied.

Vader then walked a short distance away before reaching for the comlink on his utility belt.

Within moments, he heard Wilhuff Tarkin speaking, "What have you found out Lord Vader?"

"I have the plans, they were just being decoded on the outpost on Dantooine when I found them, as for Queen Amidala, she is nowhere in sight, the Prisoners that we took didn't even know where she was."

"I don't care about the little stuck up rich brat, all that I care about is the plans. As I recall, when I asked you to recover the plans, I never said recover the fifteen year old Queen. Moff Panaka is below you in rank and his requests are irrelevant. So as far as I'm concerned she can just disappear. I don't care!" Tarkin angrily stated.

"Neither do I," Vader replied.

"Will you come to Eriadu to return the plans?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes, I will be on my way immediately," Vader replied.

"Good, I will see you when you arrive," Tarkin replied.

Vader shook his head, the Death Star wouldn't be complete for another seventeen years, and Tarkin was still protecting it like it was his bread and butter, Vader thought in disgust. In his own mind it was a flawed design and he also didn't approve of any type of Technological terror.

"Vader out!" Vader stated as he severed the connection.

* * *

Eriadu: One Day later:

Wilhuff Tarkin smiled as he stood up from his office chair, the plans were going to be back in his hands in just a few hours. Now, all he had to do was focus on his task of supervising the construction of the Death Star.

At the same time, a thought popped into Tarkin's mind, Vader was very volatile and unpredictable, when they had last faced one another, Vader had almost killed him, what could he do to prevent future hostilities between himself and the next Emperor? He knew one thing, weather Palpatine wanted to admit it or not, Vader was the future Emperor. Vader was far more powerful than Palpatine and it was traditional for the Sith to destroy the Master and take the power.

Tarkin had had a good friendship with Caleb Skywalker, Vader's Father, and he knew that Vader loathed him in many ways for that friendship, what could he do to break the ice?

At that moment, the door opened and he saw General Cassio Tagge stroll into the room, "I finished my reports Sir, I'll be heading home for my month of vacation now."

"I see, I'm guessing that you're not planning on staying on Eriadu are you?"

Tagge shook his head, "Not really, the baby is due in a week and I can't wait to see my wife."

Tarkin said nothing as Tagge turned and left the room.

At the same time, he heard his comlink buzzing.

He looked at the frequency as he realized that it belonged to a prominent slave trader that he had done business with in the past.

Most of the slaves that his wife kept and the slaves that he had kept had been purchased from the seller.

He answered it as he spoke, "Yes?"

"Governor, I have some fine merchandise that may interest you, I will give you top pick of everything that I have if you come down to the warehouse where we conduct our transactions."

It was then that an idea came into the Moff's mind, "Any women?"

"Plenty, human and exotic. My Nephew brought in some beautiful girls in the six raids that he conducted last week."

"I will be right down," Tarkin replied with a smile as he severed the connection.

I think that I may have found the perfect gift for Darth Vader, Tarkin thought with a smile.

Tarkin then stood up and walked out of his office and headed towards his speeder.

* * *

Within the dark dingy Warehouse building was a series of prison cells that were guarded by droids and thugs alike.

In the front of the warehouse, was a large section for display where all of the slaves that were for sale were displayed for all of the buyers.

As Wilhuff Tarkin walked into the market, he looked towards the section that contained the chained line of slave girls.

He noticed several beautiful Twi'lek girls in skimpy outfits along with two beautiful Togruta slave girls, he also noticed several Zeltron girls, and dozens of human women.

At the same time, something caught his eye, he saw a beautiful dark haired human girl who was most likely in her mid teens clad in a bikini that was made of gold.

He silently walked towards the girl as he took a closer look at her, she was petite and she was most likely fifteen to sixteen years of age or younger based on her appearance.

She was staring at him with a look of defiance in her chestnut eyes that made the Governor smile.

Tarkin in some ways wished that he was going to be the one receiving this girl, but that wasn't the case, this girl was for Lord Vader and Lord Vader alone, and there were plenty of other girls in the Galaxy besides this young girl who would be Vader's gift.

At that moment, the seller approached him as he spoke, "I'll take her, how much do you want for her?"

"My Nephew said that none of his men touched her and I know how he is about the merchandise, so I would say that seventy five thousand is an appropriate price for this piece of merchandise."

Tarkin looked towards the girl as he spoke, "Open your mouth."

The girl said nothing as Tarkin in agitation stepped forward and forced her mouth open as he examined her set of teeth.

"She's going to need some breaking based on her behavior," Tarkin stated.

"She already kneed one of the men in the groin," the seller replied.

"I'm glad that she won't be my problem," Tarkin muttered as he spoke, "How about sixty five?"

"Seventy, and I'm not going any lower."

Tarkin nodded, "So be it, is there a transmitter in her?"

"The collar is welded onto her, and that marks her. The transmitter, I had it placed on her three weeks ago when we first got her. Here is the control,"

The seller replied as he held out a device that Tarkin immediately took.

"Thank you," Tarkin replied.

He then motioned to two stormtroopers who silently stood behind him, "Take her and escort her out to the speeder, I will be there after I pay the good merchant."

"Yes Sir!" one of the troopers replied.

* * *

Padme Amidala felt tears in her eyes as she was marched off towards the waiting speeder, she had ran from Naboo to avoid a horrible future, and now here she was in the hands of the devil himself. Who could be worse than Wilhuff Tarkin? She knew the stories of how he treated and violated his slaves and she knew that she would be no different.

If only her Father's efforts weren't in vain.

Growing up, she had been abused by her Mother time and time again until the day that her Father had filed for divorce, now here she was in the hands of a man who would only abuse and degrade her for life.

Tarkin climbed into his speeder as he looked at the slave girl who was in the seat behind him, yes Vader would be more than pleased with his new prize.

* * *

Naboo:

A tall broad shouldered man in dark robes walked through the Nabuian streets in silence as he approached a small Cafe.

As he entered the Cafe, he noticed several young adults drinking Caf that were no doubt in their early twenties.

He looked at them with his steel blue eyes as he spoke, "I have been away from Galactic Affairs for some time now, can one of you please tell me where I could find an old friend of mine?"

"What makes you think that we would know?" one young man asked.

"His name is Professor Ruwee Naberrie," the Man replied.

"And he's your friend?"

"Yes, I owe him a few favors, but I need his help before I can help him, assuming that you're students of the University."

"I'm in his class this semester. I was just by his place yesterday to deliver a book that I borrowed from him. He lives down the street in a small apartment, he's been there since the divorce."

"Divorce?" the Man asked.

"Yeah, his ex wife is just a total Imperial loving traitor, and she was abusing their kid, it happened years ago."

"I see, thank you for your time," the man replied as he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie sat at his dining table in his small apartment in complete horror, three weeks since he had taken part in setting up his baby girl's escape and her ship was confirmed missing.

He had no clue as to where she was, and if she had escaped or if she had made it to the Rebellion, she had promised to send word and he knew that she kept her promises. What had happened? He asked himself in complete fear.

At that moment, he heard the sound of his doorbell ringing.

He stood up and answered the door where he was greeted with the sight of a hooded figure.

"Ruwee, it's been a long time."

Ruwee gasped in shock as he saw the hood drop down to reveal a man with steel blue eyes and a mix of blonde and grey hair, "Eli? Eli I was told that you were dead."

"When?" Eli asked as Ruwee motioned for him to step into the house.

"Master Kenobi gave me the news a few years before the start of the Clone Wars."

Eli shook his head, "The Hyperdrive on our ship failed and we ended up having our ship malfunction, when we crash landed, I was the only survivor, my former Master also died.

I ended up spending over ten years with the natives on the indigenous planet that I landed on until I finally left."

Eli breathed in deeply as he spoke, "We had just crushed a massive slave trading operation. When I ended up on the planet, I found that the natives were constantly living in fear of being abducted by slavers, so I spent about twelve years helping them to fight off the slavers."

Eli paused before he continued, "By the time that I found a way back to the Republic, the War had been going for two and a half years. There were dozens of my fellow Jedi that I had grown up with and trained with, who had been killed in the war, during my time away. I was of course given one month of rest before being thrown into action, the thing is, I-I never trusted those clones anymore than I did Palpatine. There was just something about them, I ended up saving myself just in time and I've been laying low since then."

"I see," Ruwee replied.

Eli then spoke, "I sense that a lot has gone on Ruwee since we last met, and I once told you that I would repay you for what you did."

"That's nonsense, you were a child, condemned to a life of slavery, of course I rescued you when I had the chance, you owe me nothing."

"Tell me what's going on," Eli demanded.

Ruwee shook his head, "I divorced Jobal a few years ago because she was abusing Padme."

"Padme?" Eli asked

"She wasn't born when you last visited was she?"

Eli shook his head, "I only remember little Sola."

"She's married now, with one little girl and another on the way."

"What? S-She was just a little girl when I last saw her, and it was you and your wife who were expecting," Eli stated.

"How things change," Ruwee replied.

"So what happened?" Eli asked.

"She was ousted from the throne a month or so ago because of my ex, you see, my ex wanted to control her so she used her friendship with Moff Panaka to get her dethroned."

Eli shook his head as Ruwee spoke, "The two suitors that she had lined up for her are going to make you laugh."

"Really?" Eli asked.

"It was going to be between Reliaz's son and Lego's son who ended up being her final choice."

"What a joke," Eli replied.

"So, there was nothing that I could do, Panaka had used his power to give custody of Padme back to Jobal, so Sola and I helped Padme get off world via a refugee transport that left at Midnight and headed for Alderaan. The ship was confirmed missing last night, and I haven't heard from her, and she was going to send me a message once she was safe."

"Are there any reports on the ship?" Eli asked.

"None that I've heard, the ship was officially marked as missing just last night." Ruwee replied.

"Let me see a list of all of the passengers that were on the ship, they always take holoimages of passengers due to the new laws that Palpatine convinced the Nabuian Government to pass after the Trade Federation crisis," Eli stated.

Ruwee immediately produced a datapad that Eli scrolled through.

Within seconds he spoke, "Here we are."

Ruwee looked and saw that Eli was focusing on the image of a middle aged man with an overgrown grey beard.

"His name is Rayon, he got out of prison three years ago after serving a twenty year sentence for doing what he's done here, I would know him anywhere."

"Who is he?" Ruwee asked.

"He does jobs for slavers, he deactivates hyperdrives on transports like this one, and then hides amongst the captive passengers as the pirates board the ship and collect whoever they want, it's similar to the way that I was kidnapped as a child, when I ran from my Father."

"I see," Ruwee replied.

"Fortunately, I know just where I can find this scum, I will interrogate him and I will chase down the leads and find your daughter."

Eli frowned as he looked towards Ruwee and noticed tears streaming down the older man's face.

"Eli, The thought of what someone may be doing to her right now is making me so sick. Do you think that she's alive?"

"A girl as beautiful as the one in that image?" Eli asked as he pointed to the image on the table.

Ruwee nodded as Eli spoke, "She's alive and don't give up hope, I will find her, I know that I will, even if it takes me twenty years."

"It's not safe for Jedi," Ruwee stated.

"It's a good thing that my face isn't on the posters with Kenobi and everyone else isn't it? And even a price the size of Coruscant on my head wouldn't stop me from helping a friend."

"T-Thank you Eli," Ruwee stated.

"Don't thank me until she's resting in your arms."

"What are you going to need?" Ruwee asked.

"Money, so that I can get information, food and transport."

"Will a hundred thousand do?" Ruwee asked.

"Will I break you?" Eli asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I have plenty of funds at my disposal since my Mother's death, and my Son in law, he's thirty two and he's very wealthy from his ten years of working as an architect. Just take what you need."

"I promise you, I will find her," Eli stated as he took Ruwee's hand in his own.

* * *

Ok, Eli is my OC, and I'm leaving him as mysterious as he was in this chapter, so go ahead and make your guesses and start figuring out who he is if you want. His identity will be revealed in later chapters. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter and or added it to their favorites or their alerts. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: While Vader may have some good in him, this story is much darker and Vader is even more demented than he was in Son Of Destiny It will take a lot to change him. If a story this dark isn't for you, I totally understand, for those of you that will continue to read, I will be showing a lot of his family, I mean his past in the coming chapters starting with the flashback you see here. After about eight chapters or so, this story will probably only be about half as dark as it is now.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Darth Vader watched as Governor Tarkin entered his office.

He immediately handed the data card to Tarkin, "Thank you Lord Vader, you have been most helpful."

"My pleasure Governor," Vader sarcastically replied.

Tarkin chose to ignore Vader's sarcasm as he spoke, "If you don't mind, I have taken the liberty to provide you with a gift."

"A gift?" Vader asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tarkin nodded as the Sith Lord stood up.

He then opened the door and within seconds, two young Officers entered the room dragging a being that was covered by a large dark cloak.

Tarkin then gestured for the two men to step aside as he stepped forward and ripped the cloak off.

Vader watched as the cloak was ripped away to reveal a beautiful dark haired girl clad in a metal slave bikini complete with a collar and chain.

"I picked her up for you yesterday, She was captured rather recently based on what I've heard, and she was well taken care of, by whoever her parents were. I hope that you enjoy her because you have certainly earned her."

Vader at that moment looked the girl over in silence, so many emotions were running through his mind as he thought of his Mother's stories of her own enslavement, she had escaped from his Father when he was only seven. They had chosen to live on Tattooine after her escape and they had worked for Watto who had paid them enough credits to have a roof over their heads and food.

Now, here he was with a slave girl who was just gifted to him as though she was nothing more than a piece of merchandise, it was similar to how his Father had purchased his Mother from the slave market.

At the same time, Vader felt lust just by staring at the girl, he had gone six months without a woman, and now here was a girl just for him.

What did his past matter at this point? This girl wasn't a child slave, and here she was with hardly anything on and further more she was beautiful, and she was his. Was it his problem that she was probably a runaway who had ended up in the trade? Her loss his gain, Vader coldly thought.

He looked at Tarkin and spoke, "Thank you for the gift, Governor."

Vader then looked towards the two officers as he spoke, "Take her to my quarters."

The two men dragged the slave girl off without another word.

Tarkin then spoke, "Thank you so much, you saved me from the Emperor's wrath, now I'll be on my way so that you can enjoy your gift," Tarkin stated with a smile.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Thank you Governor."

"Now go and enjoy her, I'm certain that she will satisfy your needs."

Vader smiled as he walked out of his office.

He looked towards Lieutenant Piett who stood outside of the Office, "See the Governor to his ship Lieutenant and tell Captain Ozzel to keep the ship in orbit."

"As you wish My Lord," the young Officer replied.

* * *

Vader entered his quarters and quietly walked towards his bedroom.

He entered his bedroom, to see his gift sitting on his bed as she defiantly stared at him.

"What is your name?"

The girl said nothing as Vader removed his cloak, "If you don't tell me, I'll just make one up for you. Let's see, what name should I choose?"

Padme sighed as she spoke, "My name is Padme."

"Padme?" Vader repeated as he looked the girl over.

Padme at the same time, dared to look up at her captor as she found herself more than shocked by his angelic features. He had long wavy blonde hair, a very handsome looking yet hardened face aside from the minor scar that ran down the right side of his face. His steel blue eyes were literally captivating to her.

Padme at the same time thought one thing in her mind, Darth Vader of all people, he was the perfect image of the dream husband that she had imagined in her dreams. She had envisioned herself with a man with an appearance like the wicked man who was standing in front of her.

Padme cringed as she placed her hand on her collar, She had no chance of escape with the slave collar along with the fact that she had no clothes.

She had two choices, obey Vader and live and maybe eventually escape, or outright defy him and die after he grew tired of her.

She hated the idea of submitting to him, but the pain that her Father and Sister would have from not knowing what became of her, made her almost want to obey Vader.

She knew that if she wanted to live she would obey him and she truthfully wasn't ready to die.

Vader looked her in the eye with a smile as he climbed onto the bed after removing his tunic.

Padme shivered as he captured her lips with a passionate kiss, before she was able to move away from him, at the same time, his hands started to roam her.

Padme felt herself shaking when she felt his hand on one particular scar that was on her back. It was a scar from the beating that her mother had given her when she had told her that she had signed up for the legislative youth program.

Padme shivered as Vader spoke, "You're a beautiful girl. Whoever your parents were, they took care of you. It's likely that you're a mere runaway," Vader stated.

"I had my reasons," Padme replied.

"Perhaps you had ambitions," Vader stated.

Padme nodded as she looked Vader in the eyes.

Vader wickedly smiled at her as he spoke, "Ambitions that you can kiss goodbye."

Vader then reached forward as he gave her another kiss on the lips.

He then looked Padme in the eye as he spoke, "You're mine now."

"Are you happy?" Padme asked in disgust.

"Happy?" Vader asked.

"You succeeded in getting Governor Tarkin his plans and he gifted you with a beautiful girl to please you in your bed at night and to keep locked away as a little trophy. I'm nothing to you besides a possession. I know how men like you are, I've known men like you all of my life," Padme stated.

Vader shook his head, "No you haven't. You've never known any man like me."

He noticed the look in Padme's eyes as she looked him over. No doubt, she was stunned by his broad muscular appearance as most women were. She was probably noticing the prominent scars that were on his body as he turned and allowed her to see the scars that covered his back.

He then kicked off his boots before climbing back into bed.

Padme attempted to slide away from Vader but she felt his hands holding her in place as he spoke, "No girl has ever refused me before."

Padme looked into the Sith Lord's yellow eyes as they turned back to steel blue. She knew that she didn't have the strength to fight him, her only options were to fight him and lose or comply and perhaps one day escape. At that moment, she felt his lips meeting her own as she realized the one choice that she had.

* * *

Padme awoke to the feeling of Vader's arms wrapped tightly around her body as he held her in his sleep.

She looked towards Darth Vader in horror, she should have fought, she hadn't resisted him, he had simply taken her without a fight. He had taken her virginity when she should have fought him. What had she done? Why didn't she fight him?

The former Queen felt tears in her eyes, she felt tears of shame, she felt so dirty and so used. Would she have felt any better if she had fought him?

At that moment, she felt his arms tightening as he opened his eyes.

Vader looked at Padme with a smile as he thought of his night with her. He had enjoyed her so much, he thought as he noticed the tears in her eyes. At that moment, he felt a slight bit of guilt. However, Vader dismissed the guilt from his mind as he stared into her eyes, in a few weeks she would be used to him.

Vader at the same time heard a voice in his head, he heard a voice telling him that he was wrong, but after two years as a Sith Lord, right and wrong didn't matter to him, all of the light in his soul was extinguished.

Vader thought back to the day when the Darkness chose him on the streets of Coruscant ten years before.

At the same time, another memory surfaced, a memory that was almost three years old.

* * *

_**Flasback**_:

_**Coruscant: Two and a half years earlier:**_

With chains and Master Windu and his former Master flanking him along with four Republic Officers, Anakin was marched into the courtroom for the reading of his verdict.

"Will you please make sure that Ahsoka makes it to Knighthood?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan calmly looked towards Anakin as he spoke, "The Council has already approved, she will be my Apprentice."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "And You stabbed me in the back by voting in favor of expelling her Master, does she know that?"

"What you did was wrong, and I have sensed the Dark Side in you since the day you were brought to us," Master Windu stated.

"You didn't grow up with a Father beating you," Anakin replied in anger.

"Killing him was still wrong, had it not been for seeing your yellow eyes on that hologram, I would have voted to save you, but I feel as though you need to be rehabilitated."

"In prison? They're going to send me to a confinement facility for the rest of my life."

"I doubt that you will get life if you're found guilty," Mace stated.

Anakin sneered in response.

As everyone sat down, Anakin noticed his lawyer, a man of around fifty years of age sitting next to him.

At that moment, the Judge, a man of around seventy years of age entered the room as the members of the jury filed in.

The judge then spoke, "Will the defendant please rise?"

Anakin obeyed as the Judge spoke, "Anakin Skywalker, you have been found guilty of the murder of Caleb Skywalker."

Anakin allowed the words to sink into his skull as the Judge continued, "Before I read your sentence, the Prosecution wants to speak."

The Prosecutor, a broad muscular bothan, spoke, "The Mother of the victim wishes to step forward and speak."

The Mother? Anakin was in shock, he had never heard his Father mention family to him. He had always assumed that his Father had some type of family but had never thought of them. Force, they must be as evil as him.

At that moment, Anakin noticed an old woman walking onto the floor, alongside the Prosecutor.

He looked at her and noticed her hardened face and steel blue eyes, he also noticed her sympathetically staring towards him.

Wait a minute, she is the same woman who sat in the back of the courtroom for the last few weeks as his trial was conducted. Anakin had never given her much regard until now.

She took the stand, "Your Honor, I thank you for allowing me this privilege."

The woman who Anakin realized was his grandmother paused before she continued, "Ten years ago, I watched as two innocent men were convicted for my Son's murder. My Son, I loved him from the day that he opened his eyes to the day that Anakin closed them, despite all of the wicked things that he did."

Anakin's grandmother locked eyes with him as she spoke, "Yes, I will never see him again or even hug him or hear his voice, but I will not deny that he was a very wicked man. I honestly had no idea that my Grandson existed until I heard his name on the holonet after the battle of Geonosis. I-I enquired at the Jedi Temple, but they didn't answer my questions, but the moment that I saw his picture, I knew that he was Caleb's Son. I always assumed that he was conceived through some forced marriage or abusive relationship based on who my Son was."

Anakin heard whispers of disbelief echoing through the room as she continued, "I was shocked when investigators showed up on my doorstep telling me that he was the true killer. I can tell you this, the stories that Anakin has told us of his Mother whom we are unable to locate and of his childhood of abuse are true. I have no doubt that they are true. I-I raised my Son right, my husband and I loved him and his brother and treated them as well as any good parent would, but my Son chose to forsake my teachings. He chose to become the evil man that the defense has portrayed him to be."

Anakin noticed the woman wiping tears from her eyes as she spoke, "Consider this, I may love my dead son, but he got what he deserved. Anakin, Anakin was born into a live of..."

"This is outrageous, I object to her irrelevant statement!" the Prosecutor yelled.

"Silence, Mrs Skywalker has the floor!" The Judge yelled before the Prosecutor could speak again.

"As I was saying, he was born into a life of abuse and degradation with his helpless Mother. He didn't ask for it. Please, honorable Judge, please consider a lenient sentence for my Grandson, he deserves a second chance."

Anakin met the eyes of his Grandmother as she spoke, "I heard you say time and time again during the trial that you had no choice. That you had no choice but to slay your Father. You had a choice to kill him or to spare him, we all have a choice in the end Anakin Skywalker. Even your Father had a choice, he chose to become the monster that he was. Y-You had a choice and I only hope that if you get a second chance that you will change your ways. You're just like him. I can see him in you even now."

Anakin was silent, he couldn't argue with the woman's words. He couldn't argue with what she said to him.

The Judge breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Will the defendant rise?"

Anakin stood up as the Judge spoke, "Anakin Skywalker, based on how your Grandmother pleaded for you, I would be giving you about five years right now for your crime. I would say that that would be enough time based on your circumstances. Five years won't be your sentence though, ten years ago, I sentenced two innocent men to life for your Father's murder. They just were released from prison after losing ten years of their lives, is that fair?"

Anakin breathed in deeply as he spoke, "No Sir."

"No it's not. I think that it is fair for you to spend an equal amount of time in prison. "Therefore, you are hereby sentenced to ten years in prison!"

Anakin heard no other words after that moment, he only remembered the Grandmother that he had never known, watching him in tears as he was led to prison.

It would be three months before he was allowed visitors in prison, but Anakin was notified almost immediately by his lawyer that his Grandmother was first on the list.

She never got the chance, just one day before the scheduled visit between the two, a bomb was set off in Anakin's cell and mercenaries working for Palpatine entered the room and rescued him. A day later, he took his Sith name, and became Darth Vader.

After three months, he led the attack on the Jedi Temple, as Order Sixty-Six was executed.

_**End of flashback:**_

* * *

Vader ended his thoughts as he looked at Padme with a lustful smile, he pulled her closer to him as he spoke, "I'm not exactly needed on the bridge and my Master hasn't contacted me, I think that I will just enjoy you a little more just like last night."

Padme felt more and more tears streaming down her face as she felt hope continuing to slip away from her, how different could her life had been if she had stayed on Naboo? Would it have been worse? She asked herself as she thought back to the dreadful day that had sealed her fate.

Vader slowly dressed as he looked back at Padme who had just dressed in her slave outfit.

She defiantly stared at him as she wiped her tears away.

Vader coldly smiled as he spoke, "Last night was the best night that I have had in months, amusing, from Queen to Slave."

Padme stared at Vader in disbelief, "Yes, I recognize you, Padme Amidala."

Padme as silent before she spoke, "You're nothing more than a murdering tyrant like the one that you serve."

Vader stepped forward and slapped Padme's cheek, causing her to fall back on the bed.

"Don't talk to me that way!" Vader yelled in pure rage as his eyes flashed yellow.

Padme looked up at Vader in defiance as he stood over her.

He then reached down and seized her by the throat, "I will not tolerate any disrespect from you, you belong to me and you should remember that."

"Maybe it would be better to die now than endure your abuse," Padme defiantly replied.

In complete frustration, Vader turned and stormed out of the bedroom and he headed towards the command bridge.

* * *

A few minutes later, he found himself walking out of the turbolift as he saw Captain Kendal Ozzel approaching him, "My Lord, we are still at our current position, what are your orders?"

"We will remain here until I find a reason for us to go elsewhere," Vader irritably replied.

"Of course," Captain Ozzel replied.

"I'll be in the training room," Vader then turned and left the bridge.

* * *

Padme found herself in tears as she laid facedown on Vader's bed, how long would she have to endure this? How long would she have to endure his abuse? How long before she was free of it? Padme truthfully didn't know if she couldn't tolerate anymore of the abuse than she already had.

Perhaps she could leave as she was, maybe she could find a way off of the ship while he was gone.

She quietly got up from the bed as she wiped her tears away, she couldn't allow him to see her vulnerability.

She slowly got up and headed out of the bedroom.

She found herself more than surprised at how bare his living room was, there wasn't a single decoration, only a table, a lamp and a Holonet screen.

She slowly walked towards the door that led out of his chambers and attempted to open it.

She was more than surprised when the door hissed open.

She eagerly stepped out of the door, but at that moment she felt a shock in her neck that went through her body as she fell onto the cold durasteel floor.

* * *

Vader found himself smiling when he noticed the unconscious half naked former Queen laying on the floor in front of the open door that led into his chambers.

He picked her up and carried her into the room as he closed the doors.

He then headed for the nearby couch with Padme in his arms.

At that moment, she opened her eyes as she stared at him in horror.

"You tried to escape," Vader stated with a smile.

Padme started to shiver as she spoke, "Of course I did, but it's obvious that I can't because of your security systems."

Vader smiled at Padme in response as she sat up and stepped out of his arms in frustration.

She stared at him in anger as she suddenly felt more tears in her eyes. The only other being that had made her cry more was her Mother.

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	4. Chapter 4

Exactor:

Vader walked into the living room to see Padme watching him as he sat down next to her with a bowl of fruit, "Are you hungry?"

"Y-Yes," Padme replied.

Vader nodded as he pulled her onto his lap.

Padme resisted the urge to lash out at him as he used the force to send a grape straight into her mouth.

He then spoke, "I'm sorry that I raised my hand to you earlier,"

Padme looked at the Sith Lord in shock as he started to stroke her bare thighs while speaking, "I shouldn't have hurt you like I did and I know that I probably hurt you in more than one way last night."

"I'm nothing more than a piece of property now, how I feel doesn't matter," Padme bitterly replied.

"I know what slavery feels like," Vader stated.

"No you don't you have no idea, you have no idea as to how I feel and how helpless and demoralized I feel because of my current situation," Padme replied.

"My Mother was a slave," Vader replied.

Padme stared at the Sith Lord in shock, "What?"

"My Mother was kidnapped when she was a child and sold, I was born to her after she was forced into a marriage with my Father," Vader replied.

"How did you get away from him?" Padme asked.

"We ran from my Father when I was about seven," Vader replied.

Padme shook her head as she spoke, "How could you be a slave owner if your mother went through the trade?" Padme asked.

"Because I just don't care or feel like I used to," Vader coldly replied.

"What about your Mother? Would she approve of what you're doing to me?" Padme asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in years, I was told that she was freed when I was but I still haven't seen her," Vader replied.

Vader in truth knew that his Mother would be more than outraged by the way that he was treating Padme, but he knew that she would never know. He had different agents searching the Galaxy for her, so that he could bring her to live with him, but by then Padme would hopefully have learned to obey him without arguing.

Vader at the same time realized that there was a unique feeling that he had for Padme, he looked at her, she as different than any of the women that he had been with in the past, she was way different, what was it about her? Vader asked himself.

* * *

Several hours later, Darth Vader stood on the Command Bridge in silence as he noticed Lieutenant Piett approaching him, "My Lord, there are reports of a Jedi not far from here."

"A Jedi?" Vader asked.

"Yes, here's the report," Piett stated as he handed the datapad to the Sith Lord.

Vader scrolled through the data in silence before he looked towards Captain Ozzel who was approaching him, "Take us to Sullust at maximum speed!" Vader declared.

"At once my Lord," Captain Ozzel replied.

Vader then turned and headed off of the bridge in silence.

* * *

Padme found herself shivering from the lack of warmth that her skimpy outfit provided as she finished doing the dishes for Darth Vader.

At the same time, she heard the familiar sound of beeping as she turned to see an all to familiar droid entering the room.

"R2?"

R2 beeped an affirmative beep in response.

"How did you get here?"

"I found him on a Rebel Outpost on Dantooine a couple of days ago with the Death Star Plans. I decided that destroying a droid as well made as him was to waste a good droid so I kept him," Vader stated as he entered the room.

Padme looked at Vader in shock as he spoke, "You will be allowed to keep him as long as you continue to obey me, and do as I demand."

Padme bit her lip as she looked towards her Droid, R2 was a reminder of her days as Queen as well as her previous life. He was all that she had, and he had pictures of her family, family that she would never see again.

She looked at Vader and nodded, "I-I will obey you if I can keep R2."

Vader nodded as he noticed Padme shivering. No doubt, she was fairly cold based on the fact that she only was wearing the bikini that she had worn since she was given to him.

He quietly pointed towards the computer terminal as he spoke, "Go ahead and do some shopping, buy whatever you want and spend however much you must, because that bikini isn't suitable for you."

Padme looked at Vader in shock, "Thank you."

Vader smiled as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Padme.

He then kissed her as an idea came into his mind, he would have her so drowned by materials and jewelry and whatever luxury that she desired that she would forget her previous life and she would forget ever trying to escape from him. She would fully accept her life and she would never fight him or defy him. Once he was through with her, her only goal in life would be to please him, and love then left the room as he decided to meditate

* * *

An hour later, Vader opened his eyes as the Exactor made the drop out of Hyperspace.

Vader then stood up as he reached out with the Force in shock, Kenobi!

His former Master, his former Brother who had testified against him, the day that the Order excommunicated him, the traitor! Vader thought in rage as he stood up.

Vader then headed for the Command Bridge.

As he walked onto the bridge, he stared out of the viewport in complete rage and disbelief, they were only few miles away from the atmosphere of Sullust.

At that moment, Captain Ozzel rushed towards Vader as he spoke, "Lord Vader we have moved out of hyperspace and we're preparing your shuttle."

Vader at that moment, noticed a small freighter flying out of the atmosphere, he was less than surprised when he sensed his Former Master onboard.

"Tractor beam that ship now!" Vader screamed.

At that moment, Lieutenant Piett approached the Sith Lord with a frown, "I'm sorry my Lord but the ship's out of range."

Vader in anger turned towards Captain Ozzel as the man's throat started to constrict, "You have failed me for the last time Captain."

"Lieutenant Piett!"

"Yes my Lord?" Piett nervously asked.

"Take our ship back into hyperspace, take us to the nearest core world, and in the future make certain that you stay at least a light year away from any planet where Jedi may be hiding. You're in command now Captain Piett," Vader stated as Captain Ozzel fell to the ground dead.

"Thank you Lord Vader," Piett nervously replied as the Sith Lord stormed off of the bridge.

Piett looked down at Captain Ozzel's corpse with a frown, such senseless bloodshed, how did Darth Vader live with himself?

Firmus Piett knelt down beside Captain Ozzel's body and reached forward.

He placed his fingers on each of the Captain's eyelids and lightly pushed the eyelids shut in a gesture of respect towards his Commanding Officer.

He stood and stared towards the older Man's body in respect, Captain Ozzel had despised him as much as he had despised the man, but he had never wished for the older Man's death.

Firmus Piett then turned to a younger officer as he spoke, "Remove the Captain's body."

"As you wish Sir!"

* * *

Vader entered his quarters after several hours of training and a long day of touring his ship.

As he entered, he caught the smell of food.

There was no doubt that someone was cooking in the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen to the sight of Padme serving out two plates with a severing of meat and vegetables.

Padme looked towards the Sith Lord as she spoke, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Vader replied as Padme picked up the two plates and headed towards the already set table.

At the same time, Vader reached for a glass in the nearby cabinet. He poured himself a glass of wine and turned around as Padme ran straight into him, causing the wine to pour all over his tunic.

Padme looked at Vader in disbelief, "I-I'm so sorry."

Vader looked down at his tunic as Padme reached for a wash cloth and started to wipe the wine off of her body.

Vader merely removed the tunic and tossed it towards the counter as he walked towards the dining table

Padme then sat down as Vader took the seat across from her.

As they ate, Vader found himself more than pleased with the food that Padme had prepared.

He hadn't truthfully enjoyed home cooked food since the day that he had left Tattooine at the age of nine.

He soon found himself looking at Padme as he spoke, "Tell me about your life on Naboo, before you became Queen."

"My life?" Padme asked.

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "I have a sister, named Sola who's older than me, and I have my Father and my Mother. My Mother, she always favored Sola over me from the day that I was born."

"Favored her?" Vader asked with a frown.

"My Mom always wanted a boy after Sola, my Daddy could have cared less, he was happy, he named me and he of course spent more time with me than my Mother.

When he wasn't around, my Mother would beat me for the smallest things."

"Like what?" Vader asked.

"When I was four, I remember her shoving me against the wall in the kitchen just because I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl without asking. Growing up, I told her that I was going to work and have a good job like my Dad and that I was going to be somebody. I remember telling her that I wanted to be a Senator when I was five and she just beat me and told me that I could never be a politician, she told me that my place was to be a wife and a mother."

Vader at that moment noticed a tear in Padme's eye as she continued, "She always hated the fact that I wanted to be something more than what she wanted, and she couldn't stand the fact that I was smarter than her.

She was more than pleased with Sola choosing to marry at the age of seventeen, but it wasn't enough that I wanted to become a Politician, instead of settling down."

Vader clenched his fist as Padme continued to describe various stories of her abusive Mother and her Mother's attacks.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Vader found himself filled with rage towards Jobal Thule as Padme finished the tale of her abusive mother.

"Tell me about your life," Padme stated as she stood up with Vader and followed him into the living room.

Vader sighed as he pulled Padme onto his lap before laying down on the sofa with his arms wrapped around her, "I already told you a little bit."

"I want to know more about you, you know who you are, Anakin Skywalker."

Vader stared at Padme in disbelief, "What did you call me?"

"I called you Anakin Skywalker, you're Anakin Skywalker."

"That name no longer has any meaning for me," Vader replied in agitation.

Vader then spoke, "I had a childhood that was similar to yours. The difference is that my Mother was the one who really loved me, she was everything that your Mother is not."

Padme frowned, "Was your Father abusive?"

Vader lowered his eyes as he sadly nodded.

He pointed to the faded gash that formed a scar that went from the left side of his chest to his abdomen.

"There are two others on my back," Vader added

"I-I remember them from last night," Padme replied with a blush.

Vader nodded, "That was the worst beating, I was five years old."

"What happened to cause it?" Padme asked.

"I walked into the kitchen of the house where we lived. When I entered, he was beating my Mother relentlessly, so I tried to stop him."

Padme cringed as Vader continued, "When I kicked him, he turned to me with the whip that he used for her and smacked me across the chest.

He then shoved me to the floor facedown, he delivered two hard lashes and then picked me up by the hair."

Padme shivered as Vader continued, "He then shoved me into the wall and kicked me in the ribs before making another lash. By then, my Mother had recovered and she threw herself over me. He then started beating her while she rested on top of me."

"T-That's horrible," Padme replied.

"That's only one story," Vader replied.

"How did you get away from him if your Mother was a slave?"

"She stole money from him one day, then she took me and we ran to the spaceport. We hired a pilot to take us to Tattooine. My Mother had it all picked out because she knew that no one would find us there even though it was a dustball. I was there with her until I was nine."

"Was that when the Jedi found you?" Padme asked.

Vader nodded, "Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, the man who became my Master, came to the planet on a mission."

"Your Master? That's General Kenobi right?"

"That's correct, he ended up stabbing me in the back, the whole Order did."

Vader shook his head, "Things change, and I was stabbed in the back by the order."

"What do you mean by stabbed in the back?" Padme asked.

"I really don't feel like talking about it," Vader replied.

"You've already told me a lot anyway," Padme replied.

"And so have you," Vader replied.

Padme thought of Vader in silence as he held her in his arms, their backgrounds really weren't much different, she realized.

* * *

Tattooine:

Eli walked through the crowded streets of Mos Eisley as he approached the Cantina where he knew that he would find his target.

He walked into the dark cantina and scanned the room.

Within seconds, he was awarded with the sight of Rayon sitting at a booth with a drink at the far side of the room.

He eagerly walked into the room and approached the slimy man.

He then sat down and spoke, "Hello Rayon."

Rayon looked at Eli in disbelief, "You survived the purges?"

"Of course I did," Eli replied with a smirk

"You ruined my life Eli, I rotted in that prison for twenty straight years."

"You ruined a lot of other lives Rayon. A lot of us thought that you should have been given life. Had it not been for the fact that you told us about the other slavers that you worked for, you would have had life. You had a second chance that you didn't deserve. It was your only chance to change."

Rayon shook his head as Eli spoke, "I want to know who it was that raided the midnight transport that left Theed a few weeks ago."

"I'm not telling you," Rayon replied with a smirk.

Eli laughed, "I see a lot of old timers in here, men that have been in the underworld for as long as you have. Word gets around, and the tattoos on your wrists mark you for who you are. Now tell me what I want to know," Eli demanded.

Rayon breathed in a deep sigh of defeat. He then spoke, "There's a seller who's been operating off of Eriadu for decades, he's Wilhuff Tarkin's main slave source. His nephew is the one that did the job, and I can tell you that whoever it is that you're searching for is or was in his market."

"What's his name and where do I find him?" Eli asked.

"He'll be in a large warehouse on the southern end of the Capital city. His name is Cody, Cody Zel."

"Thank you," Eli replied as he stood up and spoke, "Attention everyone!"

With a brief touch of the force, everyone was looking at Eli as he spoke, "This man's name is Rayon, he's a Galactic class snitch, he turned over the names of dozens of pirates and smugglers to Old Republic Officials twenty years ago. A good portion of those men are still in prison and some are even dead."

Eli then turned and walked out of the room as nearly every being in the room moved towards Rayon. He heard the spacers yelling as they started to beat the slimy man.

* * *

At that moment, he heard a voice, "Aren't you staying?"

"I have other things to do Kenobi," Eli replied as he turned to face his fellow Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan frowned, "Eli there's a lot that you don't understand."

"I know all about Vader, and I would have to say that you're part of the reason that we're in this mess."

"I-I couldn't ignore what he did."

"No but you could have defended him, you knew him better than most. Qui-Gon would have never approved. Now I must be off, time isn't something that I have right now."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The man that freed me from slavery lost his daughter, she's in the slave trade and I have to find her, I owe him. Go to the safe house in the Dune Sea, there is a starfighter waiting there. Take the starfighter and make your way to Alderaan. Senator Organa will take care of you. If possible, remain with him until I return," Eli stated as he headed off towards his docked starfighter.

"Eli, he doesn't know that you're alive," Obi-Wan yelled out.

"And it's better that he doesn't until it's too late, I can and I will defeat him," Eli stated as he continued to walk without facing the man behind him.

Obi-Wan frowned as he watched the stubborn Jedi Knight storm off.

Obi-Wan then headed off into the streets of Mos Eisley. The safe house that Eli spoke of, was in the Dune Sea. He could have a warm bed and some food. Hopefully, something would come up to cause Vader to forget about him for a time, but he knew that Vader truthfully wouldn't stop until he had his lightsaber in his hand.

* * *

Alright, this is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	5. Chapter 5

Exactor:

Vader awoke spooned up with Padme, he looked down at her as she opened her eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Vader asked.

"Just fine," Padme replied.

Vader smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Maybe you should think about giving her the love that she deserves instead of just exploiting her, an illusive voice stated.

Vader looked back at Padme as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her.

The only love that he had known was the love that his Mother had given him and the love that he had carried for his Mother, and for his Jedi family before they betrayed him. In his experience, love wasn't enough. Being stabbed in the back by his best friend was proof that it wasn't enough.

He smiled as he turned her towards him. He then gave her a kiss on the lips as his hands roamed her.

The Sith Lord in truth had almost said to Padme, "I love you," but he hadn't, because it would have been a lie.

* * *

Vader stood on the command bridge in silence as he noticed Captain Piett approaching him, "My Lord, we've received word of a Jedi Presence on Corellia."

"Set our course for maximum velocity immediately!" Vader declared.

"At once my Lord," Piett replied.

Vader then turned and headed towards his personal training room in anticipation of the coming fight.

* * *

Padme had just dressed in her bikini after a long warm shower as she thought of a way to escape. How was she going to escape from Vader with her collar? There had to be a way for her to escape. She placed her hand on the collar as she felt it in search of a clasp.

Her hopes were dashed against a wall of durasteel when she realized that there was no clasp, only a spot where it was obviously welded. She remembered being sedated, that was no doubt when the collar had been welded securely around her. She sighed, how could anyone do such a thing to another being?

At the same time, she heard a series of beeps as R2 entered the room.

She looked at R2 and spoke, "R2 is there a way that you can remove this collar?"

R2 moved forward and examined Padme's neck as he attempted to bring out a tool that would do the job.

At that moment, Padme noticed R2 shut down.

She stared at the faithful droid in horror.

It was then that she noticed the restraining bolt that was directly on her droid as he reactivated.

"R2 does that bolt restrict certain functions?"

R2 beeped a sad beep in response.

Padme fell down on the floor in tears.

She curled up and wrapped her arms around her legs as she cried. She had no hope, she had no freedom or future. The only future that she would ever have would be the one that was determined by Vader.

She looked at R2 as a thought came into mind, what if she removed the restraining bolt?

"Forget it, that is a modified bolt that only one as skilled as myself can remove. Just don't even think about escaping anymore, you're mine."

Padme looked towards the door to see Darth Vader walking towards her.

She stood up in tears as she spoke, "How can you talk to me like this? You act like there's nothing wrong with what you're doing to me. I-I don't deserve this fate."

Padme at that moment realized the tears in her eyes, She couldn't show them to him. She couldn't let him see that he was winning. She immediately wiped her tears away as Vader spoke, "The life that you will have here is far better than the one on Naboo. Forget your past, forget Padme Amidala. You belong to me now, and the freedom that you once had will never be returned to you."

"How can you tell me such a thing without any remorse?" Padme asked.

"Because it was the peace loving people like you that disrupted the Galaxy and did more bad than good," Vader replied in anger.

"I didn't want the war, I was a child when it started and as I watched, I saw our freedoms being stripped away bit by bit," Padme replied.

"It was your Senator with the pressure of your predecessor who opposed the Military Creation act."

"An act that stripped away the rights of billions. Look at Order Sixty-Six, you and your Master destroyed the Jedi Order all because you wanted control."

"And because the Jedi Order wasn't aggressive enough."

"Says Anakin Skywalker who betrayed everything he was and his own people to take the name Vader," Padme replied.

Vader at this point had had enough, in rage, he let loose one hard slap on Padme's cheek as he picked her up by the throat and tossed her onto the nearby bed.

"Don't ever call me a traitor again."

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Padme asked.

"I was betrayed they were not, keep your mouth shut, Slave!" Vader yelled as he slapped her a second time.

Padme shivered as she stared towards Vader, is he insane? She asked herself.

Vader looked Padme in the eye as he noticed her staring at him.

What shocked him was that the look in her eye wasn't a look of hatred or resentment, it was a look of pity, pity for his rage and for the monster that he was.

Vader sat down on the bed as he spoke, "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to be putting up with your abuse for the rest of my life, or until you kill me in one of your fits, I might as well get used to it! Besides, I'm just a slave now," Padme boldly stated as she sat up.

Vader looked into Padme's eyes in shame as he spoke, "I didn't betray the Jedi Order."

"Then why do you spend your days hunting them?" Padme asked.

"Things changed after the Trade Federation crisis. Do you remember it?"

"I remember my Dad taking Sola and I into the woods with my Mother and a bunch of backpacks. We stayed out there for like a week, until it was resolved."

"It's also when I became famous," Vader replied.

"That's right, you fearlessly led the attack on the Control ship. You even destroyed it."

"I did," Vader replied with a smirk.

"And you were how old?"

"Fourteen," Vader replied.

"What do you mean by things changed?"

"My Father was still searching for my Mother and I, at that time. When he saw me on the holonet, he wanted me."

"Wanted you?" Padme asked.

"Due to the fact that I was still a minor, he had parental rights. He went to the Jedi Temple, and told them that he wanted me back. He told them that my Mother had stolen me."

"What did they do?"

"They knew my story, or at least Obi-Wan did, so they said no. The next day, my Father sued the Jedi Order for custody of me. He filed the lawsuit with the courts on Coruscant, the Judge that was overseeing the case, was one of the most corrupt judges on Coruscant."

"So what happened?"

Vader breathed in deeply, "The Council knew that the Judge was paid off so their plan was to appeal to the Chancellor. In the meantime, I would have had to live with my Father, until the case was resolved. I of course didn't like that so I called him on my comlink and told him to meet me at midnight in the city."

"What for? Why would you do that?" Padme asked.

"Because I wanted to make my point. We ended up meeting in this alley all alone. I told him that he had one last chance, drop the lawsuit with the Jedi Order, sign his parental rights to me over to the Jedi Order, or die."

Padme stared at Vader in disbelief, "You really said that?"

"And he laughed at me. He started boasting about how he was going to put me in my place in the coming days when he was granted custody of me. He told me that he had located my Mom on Tattooine and was going to have her kidnapped once he had me. I-I told him to leave us alone or die, and he just laughed at me. He said he was going to put me in my place, when I got home. I was so angry that I used the Force and I hurled him against the durasteel wall that was behind him. I then grabbed him by the throat and punched him before tossing him back into the wall."

"You attacked him?" Padme asked in disbelief.

"And then I raised my hand. In my rage, I used the Force to choke him. He begged me to stop, I released him for a moment, and then I taunted him and laughed at him. He started pleading with me, but there was no going back. I-I started to choke him again, and I didn't stop until I heard a snapping sound."

Padme shivered, "You murdered your own Father?"

"Of course I killed him, I hated him, wouldn't you have done the same to your Mother if you had the chance?"

Padme shook her head, "I had the chance a few weeks ago, and I spared her."

Vader stared at Padme in disbelief, "After all that she did to you as a child, you spared her? Don't you hate her? Don't you want to kill her?"

Padme shook her head, "I don't hate her, she's still my Mother and I don't want to kill her. I'm better than her and by killing her, I would be just as evil as her."

Vader sighed as he spoke, "Two men who regularly attended the night club were arrested and convicted of his murder and sentenced to life. Then, during the Clone Wars, this witness came forward, someone was watching the scene from an apartment window. They came forward with footage that they had recorded, they sold it to the Jedi Order for a few thousand credits, and that footage showed me killed my Father."

"So what happened?" Padme asked.

"The Council ordered Obi-Wan, my Master to arrest me. I was brought before the Council and tried. They then expelled me from the Order because they said that my actions showed them that the Dark Side was in me. Then, I was arrested and tried by the Republic Courts for his murder, and I was convicted and sentenced to ten years in prison. After a few months in prison, I was rescued."

"Rescued?" Padme asked.

"I was taken to Palpatine's secret compound. I was so angry that I accepted his offer and I became his Apprentice."

"And you joined him with the knowledge of what he was?"

"I've known him since I was nine years old, he was like a grandfather to me, I trusted him and all he did was twist me more and more. At this point, I am what I am." Vader replied.

Padme looked at Vader in shock as she heard his dark confession.

He was just like her, he had been treaded upon and degraded by a parent. He had been abused and beaten down like he was trash. He was no different than her.

The one thing that made them different, was that he murdered his own Father when he had the chance, while she spared her mother when she was given the chance to murder her.

Vader at that moment stood up as he spoke, "I'll be back, I just need to be alone."

Padme said nothing as the Sith Lord left her.

* * *

Eriadu:

Eli walked into the large warehouse as he was instantly greeted with the sight of chained slaves and armed thugs.

"I'm looking for Cody Zel."

A strong muscular man with a shaved head approached Eli as he spoke, "I'm Zel, what do you want?"

Eli raised his hand and Zel's throat started to constrict. In seconds, the man fell to the ground.

Eli then activated his emerald lightsaber as the thugs standing in the room started to fire their blasters.

He immediately deflected their blasts as he force jumped in the air and landed behind six Rodians who instantly fell to his blade.

Seven young men of around twenty years of age moved towards him and fired their blasters as he deflected the blasterfire and Force jumped towards them.

The green blade flashed six times in one minute, leaving the seven men dead.

Eli then used the force to remove the binders on two young men who were standing in the line of slaves.

"Do either of you know how to use blasters?"

Both men nodded as Eli spoke, "Pick them up, the go to the back rooms and free your fellow captives, bring them all into this room and if you see any of Zel's men, shoot them. I only need Zel."

* * *

Cody Zel opened his eyes as he felt the feeling of a hard punch to his gut.

"I have one question for you," Eli stated as he watched the slimy man staring towards him.

He noticed the look of horror in Zel's eyes when he realized that there were angry emancipated slaves surrounding him.

All of them were armed.

"P-Please don't leave me to them."

"Then answer my question," Eli stated as he held out the holoimage of Padme.

"This girl, I want to know what you did with her. Your nephew brought her here a few weeks ago. What happened to her?"

Cody stared at the image in silence as he felt the feeling of Eli's lightsaber brushing against his arm.

"I don't have anymore time to waste, now tell me what I want to know Mr Zel or I will leave you here for your merchandise."

Cody looked at Eli in horror as he spoke, "I sold her."

"Who did you sell her to?"

Cody was silent for several minutes.

"Answer my question now!" Eli screamed as he brushed his lightsaber against Cody's arm causing the slaver to scream.

"I sold her to Wilhuff Tarkin," Cody replied.

Eli felt rage flowing through him, how would he tell Ruwee that his daughter had been defiled by Wilhuff Tarkin?

"Is Tarkin still on the planet?"

"I think so," Cody replied.

Eli nodded as he looked at the group of angry captives.

"Do as you will with him, take whatever money he has and divide it evenly and burn this place," Eli stated as he called Padme's image back to his hand.

"Please help me Jedi, please don't leave me to this."

Eli was silent as he looked away from Cody.

Eli then stormed out of the slave market in frustration as he proceeded directly towards Wilhuff Tarkin's personal mansion.

Of course a sick animal like Tarkin would choose a beautiful girl like Padme for his bed. Eli knew one thing, Tarkin wouldn't be much of a man by the time that he was through with him.

* * *

A few minutes later, he found himself in front of the front door of the Governor's mansion as a Twi'lek slave answered the door, "What can I do for you?"

"I know the location of the Rebel Base, I will give it up for a price."

"One moment," The girl replied.

A few minutes later, the girl returned as she spoke, "Follow me,"

Eli nodded as he entered the elaborate mansion.

He was silent as he was led into the elaborate mansion. Within seconds, he was led into a small Office, on the second level of the mansion.

He entered the office, to see Wilhuff Tarkin eagerly waiting for him.

"Welcome," Tarkin exclaimed with a polite smile.

"Now what is your price for the Rebel Base?" Tarkin asked as he noticed the man lowering his hood.

Eli activated his lightsaber and pointed it at Tarkin's throat, before the Moff had the chance to say a word.

Tarkin looked at Eli in shock, "You're certainly more aggressive than the Jedi Knights that I dealt with during the Clone Wars."

"I'm here because of the slaves that you keep. A certain one is the daughter of my friend."

"I have a lot of slaves Jedi," Tarkin replied

Eli placed the holoimage of Padme on the desk as he spoke, "Look at this girl, tell me what you've done with her so that you may be forgiven."

Tarkin defiantly stared at Eli without saying a word as Eli took a small box off of his belt.

Eli then used the Force to hold the Governor in his chair as the Governor looked him over, "W-Who are you?"

"You recognize me don't you Governor?" Eli asked with a smirk.

"N-No," Tarkin replied.

"Don't try to deny it, you know just as well as I do that there was never just one."

"Y-Yes, but you died. Y-You have been dead for many years Eli."

"They never did find my ship now did they? And if you look me up in the Imperial database you will learn that I fought in the Clone Wars for the last six months."

"Order-Sixty..."

"Six isn't enough to kill me. Did you really think that Order Sixty-Six would be enough for me Governor?"

"I-I was friends with..."

"The friendship that you had with him doesn't apply and after all that he did to me did you really expect it to?"

Eli looked back towards the device as he spoke, "This bomb has a timer on it, you will have five minutes to tell me what I want to know before it explodes."

Eli at the same time, used the Force to secure two set's of binders onto Tarkin's wrists before using the Force to connect him to his office chair.

He then took the bomb and clipped it to Tarkin's chest.

"Now tell me what I want to know," Eli demanded.

Tarkin continued to stare at Eli in defiance, "I will never bow my head to a mere runaway. I will never say a word."

"Just as stubborn and foolish as my Father. I will take my leave, since you have chosen not to be forgiven," Eli replied.

Eli was silent for a long period of time as he spoke, "You have three minutes and twenty seconds. I have plenty of time, but you don't."

Tarkin stared at the image as he realized that there was only one way out of his situation.

He stared towards Eli and spoke, "Lord Vader was able to successfully recover the stolen plans to a very important Imperial project, and I wanted to reward him. So I went down to the slave market and I found her. I immediately purchased her and I presented her to Vader as a gift."

Eli was filled with disgust as he stared at Tarkin, "You took a fifteen year old girl and gave her to Vader? You're nothing but a pig. There are so many innocent girls who's lives you have ruined because they were nothing more than merchandise to you. Each one was someone's daughter, someone's baby girl. Today, you will pay with your life Wilhuff Tarkin," Eli stated as he turned away from the slimy man.

Tarkin stared at Eli in horror, "I thought that you said that I would be forgiven."

Eli stared back at Tarkin with a smile, "And indeed you may, but that's between you and your Maker."

Eli then left the room.

He heard Tarkin screaming behind him, and within moments, he heard an explosion as Tarkin's life was ended.

As Eli walked out of the mansion, he was greeted with the sound of blasterfire.

He was in shock when he saw emancipated slaves from Cody's slave market assembled right before him as several of them walked out of the Mansion behind him just after lighting fires.

At that moment, a large muscular blonde haired man of around eighteen years of age stepped forward, "My name is Dack, I speak for everyone here when I say, we will fight for you."

Eli frowned, "You owe me nothing."

"You're a Jedi Knight, whatever you fight for I'm more than certain is noble and I have nothing to lose or gain and the same is for everyone else, we would rather give our lives to the Galaxy, like you."

Eli contemplated young Dack's statement in silence for a moment as he debated on what to do.

"Go ahead and sack that mansion, take anything of value that you see that can be carried out easily. Then we will leave the planet."

"As you wish, let the slaves inside claim whatever they want before you boys start the sack."

Yes Sir," Dack replied with a smile.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you're enjoying this story so far.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	6. Chapter 6

Corellia:

Vader noticed two Jedi Knights, one Rodian male and one human man charging him with their lightsabers raised.

This is certainly where the money is, Vader thought with a smile.

Vader eagerly stepped forward, as he got closer to the Jedi, he dropped down four feet and forced his blade into the Rodian's gut before pulling it out and slicing the abdomen of the human Jedi.

Before the man could regain his footing, Vader finished him with one quick strike to his gut. He then called the fallen lightsabers to his hands as he took a look at his surroundings.

It was then that something caught his eye.

He noticed a jewelry shop.

He eagerly walked towards the shop, deciding that it was the perfect opportunity for him to purchase a few things for Padme.

* * *

As the Sith Lord entered the shop, the jeweler, a man of around sixty nervously looked up from his work as he spoke, "What can I do for you?"

Vader at the same time, noticed a beautiful necklace made with gold and beautiful diamonds

"How much is that necklace?" Vader asked.

"Ten thousand credits, it's my display and it's one of a kind."

"I'll buy it, along with the diamond earrings next do it," Vader replied.

And Vader then started his walk through the shop, and by the time that he was done, he had spent fifty thousand credits on Padme.

Vader of course wasn't one bit concerned with the amount of money that he had just put out. He had money to burn, He was fairly rich and at the age of twenty four, he hardly knew what he could buy for himself with the money that he had.

At the same time, a shop with expensive dresses in the window.

He immediately walked into the shop.

* * *

The moment that he entered, he noticed expensive gowns and beautiful summer dresses that were displayed on several mannequins.

At the same time, he examined the size on one of the mannequins. There was no doubt in his mind that it was the same size that Padme wore.

"Can I help you my Lord?" A nervous woman asked as she approached the Sith Lord.

"Yes, go ahead and get me one of each of the dresses in the size that you see on this mannequin."

"O-Of course," The woman replied with a look of shock in her eye.

A few minutes later, the woman returned and spoke, "I have everything that you requested boxed up my Lord."

Vader nodded as the woman spoke, "Does she need matching shoes, any undergarments and shawls or any bodysuits?" the woman asked.

Vader was more than grateful that he had his hood covering his face for he knew that it was red when he realized how much he had forgotten. Padme was without anything, all that she had was the bikini and although she looked good in the bikini, Vader knew that she deserved a full sized wardrobe.

"Go ahead and show me what you have that will look good on a beautiful petite girl of around sixteen years of age that has dark hair and dark brown eyes. Make sure that you throw in whatever toiletries and makeups that you think of as appropriate. In fact, make certain that you give her the best of the best." Vader replied

"Of course," the woman replied.

After just ten minutes, Vader had an additional dozen dresses and gowns picked out for Padme.

A few minutes later, the woman returned as she spoke, "Everything is ready."

Vader at that moment noticed the vanity desk that was set up at the far side of the room as he pointed his finger towards it.

"How much is that?"

"Three hundred your excellency, but I haven't given you your bill yet."

"My bill means nothing, I will take it, throw it in with everything else."

The woman immediately left and within moments, several droids appeared as Vader pointed towards his waiting speeder.

Vader then watched as the woman approached him with a datapad.

"So your total comes to eleven thousand all together."

Vader nodded as he pulled out a valid credit chip that contained fifty thousand credits.

"Don't tell a soul that you did business with me and above all else don't say a word about my presence here. Take the eleven thousand and keep the rest as a tip for your outstanding service.

The woman clutched the credit chip in shock as her hands started to shake.

Vader shook his head, it was obvious that she had just made more money than she had ever made in her entire life.

* * *

Naboo:

Ruwee Naberrie watched as an image of Eli appeared directly before him, "Eli? What have you found out?"

Eli breathed in deeply as he spoke to the horrified Father, "There is no easy way to tell you this Ruwee."

Eli paused before he continued, "Your daughter was kidnapped from the transport by a gang of prominent slavers."

"N-No," Ruwee called out in horror.

"I traced her to Eriadu."

"Eriadu?"

"She was purchased by Wilhuff Tarkin," Eli stated.

Ruwee felt his entire body shaking in horror as he spoke, "N-No, please, don't let that pig have his greasy hands on her for another minute, I don't care what he's done to her, I want her back!" Ruwee screamed.

"Tarkin didn't have her," Eli replied.

"What?" Ruwee asked.

"He never even touched her," Eli stated.

"Then where is she?" Ruwee asked.

"He gave her as a gift to Darth Vader," Eli grimly answered.

Ruwee felt his body continuously shaking as a Father's worst nightmare became reality.

His baby girl, his daughter, his Padme was in the hands of Darth Vader, the Galaxy's most feared man.

Tears flowed out of his eyes as Eli spoke, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to save her."

"And what if he has already killed her?" Ruwee asked.

"Than I will bring him back to Naboo for you, and you will do as you will with him," Eli replied.

Ruwee stared at Eli as he spoke, "No Jedi has survived a fight with that monster."

"I can and I will defeat him because I have an advantage that no one else has, and I also have the element of surprise," Eli replied.

Ruwee nodded as Eli spoke, "I will report back to you after I've either rescued her or apprehended him."

"Thank you Eli," Ruwee replied as the transmission ended.

Ruwee then found himself breaking down in tears as he heard the door of his apartment opening.

Within seconds, he felt two warm arms surrounding him, "Daddy what's wrong?"

He stared at Sola as he spoke, "Eli has some horrifying news about your Sister."

"What's happened?" Darred asked as he walked into the room.

Ruwee shivered as he started to lead his daughter and his Son in law through the horrifying revelation that Eli had shared with him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ruwee noticed a look of rage in Sola's eye as Darred spoke, "I'm glad that Ryoo is on the Holonet."

"She's two, she doesn't need to know about this," Ruwee replied as he wiped a tear from his eye. Darred at the same time put a sympathetic hand on Ruwee's shoulder as he spoke, "I-I'm here for you Ruwee, you know that don't you?"

Ruwee felt more tears in his eyes as Sola stood up, "Stay here with Dad and with Ryoo, I'm going somewhere."

Darred frowned, "Not where I'm thinking?"

"Yes," Sola replied.

Darred shook his head as he looked at Ruwee, "How about you go play with Ryoo, Sola and I both have to do this together."

"You're going to visit Jobal aren't you?"

"Of course I am, we aren't telling her who has her but she needs to know that there will be no ties between us," Sola replied.

Ruwee wordlessly wiped his tears away as he stood up and walked towards the living room.

He looked down at his tiny two year old granddaughter as she looked up at him and spoke, "Hi Papa!"

Ruwee smiled, "Ryoo, how about we go to the park?"

"Ok," Ryoo replied with a smile.

* * *

Jobal Thule watched as her Son in law entered the house alongside her daughter.

She noticed a look of anger in Sola's eye as her daughter stepped forward and slapped her twice.

"That first slap was for Padme, the second one was for the hell that my Dad is living in because of you."

"What do you mean?" Jobal asked.

"Her transport was boarded by slavers, she was carted off and now she's in the hands of some wicked man who will do nothing but abuse her," Darred yelled.

"That serves her right, her defiance and her running away has costed me a lot of money. Ian Lego had made a deal that would have nearly doubled my wealth. I hope that this man teaches her her place, whoever he is," Jobal stated with a smile.

Darred at that moment, in rage, knocked down an expensive vase that shattered on the floor as Jobal spoke, "That was an antique!"

"I don't give a dam about your Money or your antiques, your daughter is in the hands of this vile man and all that you can do is say that she deserves to be beaten down, raped and Force knows what else? You sadistic, selfish Bitch!" Darred screamed.

"Darred Janren, how dare you? How can you speak this way to your Mother in law?" Jobal asked.

"You're not my Mother in Law anymore as far as I'm concerned, and a bitch like you should never be allowed to be a mother."

Sola was in shock, never had she ever heard Darred use such a word in reference to a woman. In fact, one of the reasons that her Father had picked Darred as her husband was because of how he treated women.

Sola dismissed her thoughts as she joined the argument, "My Sister is better off without you just as my daughters are. You're never again welcome in our house or allowed to see our daughters!" Sola screamed as she turned and intentionally knocked down an expensive portrait that hung on the wall just a few feet away from her.

"And Darred is right, a pig like you should never have been allowed to have children, you're nothing but an evil bitch. No Mother would say what you just said about Padme, no true Mother," Sola screamed.

"Sola how dare..."

"You should have just given us both to Daddy and had your selfish life back when Padme was still a toddler. She still carries the scars of your abuse. She's still hurt inside and out because of you. I will never beat down either of my girls like you did. You're disgusting!" Sola screamed as she pushed her foot through the portrait.

Sola then stormed out of the house, alongside Darred who coldly stared back at Jobal

* * *

Ruwee watched as Ryoo fell to sleep on his couch.

At that moment, he noticed Sola entering the room with Darred.

Darred looked at Ruwee as he spoke, "I-I can't tell you how sorry I am. I as a Father am more than horrified at the thought of what that animal is doing to Padme."

"While we're helpless to save her," Ruwee added.

"What if Vader kills her?" Sola asked.

"Eli said that he will bring him to me for execution."

"And why is Eli so convinced that he can win a fight with Vader? He has already killed dozens of Jedi Knights," Sola replied

"He just thinks that he can."

"If Vader is brought to you without Padme what will you do with him?" Darred asked.

"Turn him over to the Alliance for trial. I'm a better man than him, and taking revenge would make me no different than him. But allowing him to have a fair trial would make me a much better man," Ruwee stated.

"You have a lot more control than I do, if someone ever touched my little Ryoo, not even the rivers of lava on Mustafar would stop me from taking his life."

"I've had a longer life than you Darred, and I've seen what revenge truly does, I pray that you will think like me by the time that you get to my age," Ruwee replied as he looked towards the image of Padme that hung on the wall above Ryoo.

"I-I kind of let you down back there. Back before I married Sola, y-you told me that you chose me because of the fact that I treated women like I did. Y-You don't even want to know what I called Jobal. I-I would have made my Mother cry."

Ruwee looked at the younger man as he spoke, "Y-You were so angry over Padme that you lost control which is understandable. Force, Y-you're old enough to be her dad. Of course you would be angry."

Darred nodded as he felt Sola wrapping her arms around him, "I always hoped that Padme would end up with someone like you, not in the hands of the devil, and it breaks my heart to think of how Vader is treating her."

"I've heard that he's spent time with several of the female Senators and countless Senator's aides. He doesn't love, the man is incapable of it," Darred replied in disgust.

* * *

Exactor:

Vader walked into his chambers as he noticed Padme walking out of the kitchen.

He smiled at her as he removed his cloak, "Did you ever manage to order anything for yourself?"

Padme shook her head, "I didn't know the password to your computer."

Vader frowned, "Oh, I-I forgot to give that to you. Never mind though, I picked a few things up for you today."

"A few things?"

Vader in response used the Force to open the door as several work droids entered the room with stacks of boxes, "Take everything into my room," Vader stated as he pointed towards his bedroom.

Vader then sat down as he revealed a small box, he opened the box to reveal the beautiful necklace that he had purchased for Padme on the planet.

At the same time, he noticed the look of shock in her eyes as he moved forward and placed the necklace on her neck.

Padme stared at him in shock, "It's beautiful."

Vader smiled at Padme as he gave her an affectionate kiss, "I knew that it was for you."

"How much did this cost?"

"Don't worry about the money," Vader replied.

"You have a point, it's not like I'm going to be handling it again."

Vader at the same time, removed the cheap earrings that Padme had been given back in the slave market and crushed them with his hand.

He then reached for a smaller box and opened it to reveal two beautiful golden earrings with two fairly large diamonds.

Padme found herself more than shocked as Vader slipped the earrings onto her.

She looked at Vader in shock as he gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips, "You look beautiful. You should see yourself right now."

Padme did her best to smile at Vader as he pulled her onto his lap. Within seconds, she felt his hands stroking her bare thighs.

He then affectionately kissed her cheek as he spoke, "You're going to have everything that you want Padme."

"What about my Dad and my Sister? Or even my sweet little niece? I-I may have everything, but I want to be able to see them. Can't you allow me to see my family?"

"Your place is here with me," Vader replied as he gave Padme another kiss.

Vader then turned on the holonet, Padme noticed a podrace being broadcasted as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

* * *

It was an hour before Vader finally turned off the holonet, "There's nothing else on that appeals to me. That was a good race though."

"You really do enjoy watching the podraces don't you?"

"I used to love to race."

"You raced?"

"I'm the only Human Podracer to ever exist. It's part of what caught the eye of Master Qui-Gon when he was on Tattooine with my future Master. He witnessed my skill in the race and he knew that I was meant to be a Jedi after watching me win."

"You won?" Padme asked.

"I did, I left the prize money for my Mother and joined the Order right after that."

"Oh," Padme replied.

Vader then kissed Padme as his hands started to roam her, "It's time to retire for the night."

"It's not like I have a say," Padme muttered as Vader scooped her up and carried her out of the living room.

* * *

Padme awoke the next morning to Vader's arms still tightly holding her.

She then looked down at herself as she placed a hand on the diamond necklace that sat on her neck, there was no doubt in her mind that the man had spent thousands on her. What for? Did he think that by pampering her and indulging her that he would somehow erase the fact that she was his slave? Did he think that she would eventually forget about freedom and no longer long for it? Did he think that he was going to be able to make her into a perfectly happy and submissive concubine who would eat for his hand without questioning him?

If that was what he thought he had another thing coming, because she would never forget about the freedom that she once had. She would never forget about the time that she had served her people as Queen. She would never forget her beloved Father and Sister and her friends.

She placed a hand on her collar as she felt her hope fading away, how could she escape when the Monster kept her restrained like an animal? How could she escape when he was capable of paralyzing her without even laying a finger on her? How could she escape without access to any weapons or tools?

She sighed, how long would she spend living like this? How long would it be before she knew freedom again?

Would she ever know freedom again?

* * *

Corellia:

Eli walked into the small jewelry shop where he noticed an older man bending over a work bench as he repaired a piece of jewelry.

The man turned towards Eli as he spoke, "Can I help you?"

"I was told that Vader came here yesterday. I want to know what business he had here."

"Well, I-I can't tell you what he did," the man replied.

Eli looked towards the back wall and noticed a holoimage of the same man, only ten years younger with two beautiful girls.

"Are those your daughters?" Eli asked.

"W-Why yes," the man replied.

"Would you want one of your daughters to be a slave to Darth Vader? Would you want her to be forced to please him in his bed at night and take his abuse and do Force knows what?"

The man shivered, "T-The thought of that makes me sick."

"He has my friend's daughter. Whatever he bought here was for her, but she's his slave, not his girlfriend or his wife."

"Please don't tell anyone that I told you."

"I won't but whatever you tell me will indicate if he intends to keep her or not."

"He bought my most expensive pieces. In fact, It's going to take me a week to replace the piece in my display case that he paid for, after that, he went through my store and racked up a massive bill before leaving."

Eli shook his head, "He must think that by indulging her, he will make up for the fact that she's his plaything. It appears that he will have to learn the hard way," Eli stated.

"I don't know if this will help, but there's a shop down the street that sells some of the most expensive gowns and dresses. He could have stopped there," the man added.

Eli nodded as he eyed a beautiful golden chain with a beautiful matching pendant that contained a beautiful ruby.

"How much is this piece?"

"Nine hundred," The man replied.

"I'll take it," Eli replied.

"Very well," the Jeweler replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Eli entered the large shop that the jeweler had described to him as he scanned the room.

He noticed a pretty dark haired woman walking towards him as she spoke, "Can I help you?"

Eli probed the woman's mind as he spoke, "I want to know what business Darth Vader had here."

The woman said nothing as Eli spoke, "He paid you off for a reason, he has a slave girl on his ship. He bought everything for her, she's fifteen years old and she's just beginning her life. Of course it's been stolen from her. How would you like to be in such a position?"

The woman shivered as she spoke, "He spent thousands on her, and he bought some beautiful gowns like the one on that display."

Eli stared towards the mannequin and noticed a dress that left the shoulders and back completely exposed. He also noticed how tight the fabric was as he spoke, "There's no way in hell that I would let my daughter wear anything like that."

Eli looked towards the woman and spoke, "Thank you and have a good day."

Eli was filled with disgust, Anakin was trying to buy Padme's love with expensive jewelry and expensive gowns, and Force knows what else.

Did Anakin really know just how foolish he was? Eli almost wanted to laugh at Anakin's stupidity. Everything would backfire on the young man in the end if he didn't change his ways.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. Any more guesses on Eli? He does seem to know too much doesn't he?

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

Exactor: six weeks later:

Vader awoke with his arms securely wrapped around Padme. He looked down at Padme as he thought of the last month of his life. While he wasn't overly fond of Wilhuff Tarkin, he was eternally grateful to the man for gifting him with Padme, and he truthfully neither knew or cared just who it was that murdered the vile man.

However, he was thankful to Tarkin for giving him Padme.

He looked at Padme with a smile as he thought of how much more enjoyable his nights had been thanks to her.

Vader at that moment looked down to see two brown eyes staring at him. He eagerly smiled at Padme as he spoke, "You're amazing."

Vader then gave her an affectionate kiss before playfully climbing on top of her as he pinned her to the bed.

Padme shivered, Just one week ago, she had gone to the medical droid, that Vader kept in his chambers, and she had learned that she was pregnant.

Would the fights that she had had with Vader endanger their baby? What about nights like last night? She had obeyed him and pleased him at night from day one. She had never refused him, but her baby. She couldn't endanger her unborn baby, she just couldn't.

Padme sighed, for six she had lived with Darth Vader. For six, she had put up with his abuse and his outbursts. Without the abuse and the outbursts, she had to say that she actually loved Anakin Skywalker, because he did have a heart, but did he love her? He had never once told her that he loved her. She sighed, she was nothing to him but a slave. She would be nothing more for the rest of her life, it was a truth that broke her heart more than anything.

She loved Anakin, but she didn't love the Vader side of him, which shocked her in some ways, but then again he was fairly kind to her when he was in a decent mood which was fifty percent of the time. If he could just give up the Empire and the Dark Side, she knew that he would make a wonderful Father for their baby.

Padme noticed the look of lust in his eyes as she thought of one thing, do I tell him?

Better now than later, Padme thought.

Padme looked Vader in the eyes as she spoke, "I-I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?" Vader asked as he gave Padme another kiss.

"There's nothing that needs to be said right now is there?" Vader asked.

Padme shook her head as she spoke, "I went to the Medical Droid awhile ago and I found something out."

"What did you find out?" Vader asked.

"I'm pregnant," Padme replied.

Vader's mouth dropped open as he stared at Padme in shock, "Pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant with your child," Padme replied.

Vader was in shock as he looked at Padme.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have hurt our child."

"Y-You've seemed so agitated in the last fewdays, I-I didn't want to risk angering you."

"And why would I be angry at you for creating a baby with me?" Vader asked.

"Y-You're not angry?"

Vader smiled as he captured Padme's lips, "I will need my own Apprentice, I just hope that I can be a decent Father. My Father, was a monster Padme, I never really learned anything about fatherhood from him. All he ever did was beat me."

Padme felt a shiver run down her spine, her child a Sith Lord?

Padme was filled with horror, she couldn't bear the thought of her child becoming a servant of darkness. No, not my child, Padme thought in fear.

Padme shivered as she felt his hands on her. He then kissed her on the forehead as he placed a hand on her bare belly.

"I-I always wanted a child," Padme honestly stated.

Vader looked at her with a smile, "Have you?"

"Yes," she replied.

Vader smiled, "I'm certain that you will be a wonderful Mother."

Padme smiled back, "I know one thing, I won't be grooming my child to be something that he's not meant to be."

"You think that it's a boy?" Vader asked.

"It has to be," Padme replied.

"It's probably a girl," Vader replied.

"You're wrong," Padme stated.

Vader said nothing as Padme felt his hands pulling her body tightly against his chest.

Padme at that moment felt a tear in her eye as Vader ran his finger right below her eye and wiped the tear away, "What's wrong?"

"You're too cruel to understand," Padme replied.

"That's nonsense," Vader replied.

"I-I just want more from you."

"What more could you want? Look at all the money that I've spent on you in one month. Look at my closet. Two months ago it was bare, now it's filled with dresses and gowns that I paid for. What about that nice vanity desk? How about the jewelry box that is filled with jewelry? In fact, I have you weighed down with jewelry and fancy makeups and perfumes. You have everything," Vader yelled.

Padme stared at Vader for a moment as she slowly shook her head, "No I don't, what I want from you, money can't by. What I want from you, you can't just find in the megamall on Coruscant or snap your fingers and have it in your hands. What I want comes from here," Padme stated as she rested a finger on Vader's chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vader asked in frustration.

Padme was stunned, did he not know anything about love?

"Y-You don't understand?" Padme asked.

Vader said nothing as he looked at the nearby clock, "I will talk about this later, I have to get to the bridge, and you look tired. Just sleep for now," Vader stated as he stood up and walked towards the refresher for a shower.

Vader stood over the bed where Padme was resting as he slipped on his cloak.

Padme looked up at him as he spoke, "I will be back later."

"Ok, I will have dinner ready for you."

"Good," Vader replied with a smile as he bent over to give Padme one last kiss.

"Do you even care about how I feel?" Padme asked.

Vader stared at Padme in anger as he spoke, "What do you mean?"

"A few months ago, I-I was the Queen of Naboo. I-I did what was the best for my people. I served them faithfully. Then, my Mother betrayed me. N-Now, I'm here. I-I was given to you like I was nothing more than a commodity. I-I was pure when I was dragged into the bedroom on that first night, now, I'm pregnant with your child. All of this is because of how you have defiled me over the course of the last month."

Vader was silent as Padme spoke, "Y-You have no idea what it's like. I-I just want to be treated like I matter. I just want you to treat me like I'm more than just your little toy. If I have to be here, sleeping with you, I-I want you to love me instead of just using me."

Vader said nothing as he turned and left his tearful slave girl.

* * *

Vader then walked out of his quarters without a second thought, he knew that Padme wouldn't try to escape him at this point. At this point, he knew that her spirit was all but broken. She wouldn't fight him or argue with him if she could help it, and she seemed to be used to him at this point.

At the same time, he thought of one thing, his child. He was going to be a Father. He was twenty four years old, and never had he dreamed of fatherhood. He realized that he should have considered the possibility but he had never thought of it. Thirteen years of Jedi Training and three of those years spent fighting a war had never left him time to think, and neither had the two years as Darth Vader.

As he approached the bridge, he noticed Captain Piett approaching him.

"What is it Captain?"

"We are in orbit directly above Coruscant. The Emperor wishes to speak with you, he's on the holocom."

Vader nodded as he headed towards his office.

* * *

Within minutes, an image of Emperor Palpatine appeared directly before him as he knelt before his Master.

"What is thy bidding my Master?"

"I want you to supervise things on Coruscant for the next two weeks that I'm off of the planet. Take the time to rest up my Friend, before you go out on another mission. Give your men leave and be certain to enjoy some quality time."

"Thank you Master," Vader replied.

"I will talk to you when I return," Palpatine stated.

"As you wish," Vader replied with a bow.

* * *

Padme noticed Vader entering their chambers as he spoke, "Just collect a few of your nightgowns and a few outfits. Get one of your swimsuits and whatever else you will need. We're going to be in my Palace on Coruscant for a month."

"Doing what?" Padme asked.

"Not much really," Vader replied with a smile.

Padme obediently headed towards their bedroom as Vader headed for the nearby safe where he kept the control for her slave transmitter, "I will set the perimeter so that you will have access to my gardens and the swimming pool as well as our living chambers, but don't go anywhere else," Vader stated.

Padme said nothing as she packed her bag. She was used to being told what she could and couldn't do. She was used to Vader at this point. She would never be used to being a slave, but she was used to her Master.

That was what Vader was, she almost wanted to pretend that he was a lover, but the truth was that he was her owner, and she was his property.

* * *

Coruscant:

Vader walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle with Padme in tow.

He looked behind her with a smile as he breathed in the air.

He then spoke, "We'll get a good shower and then some dinner."

"I understand," Padme replied.

Vader and Padme had just finished dinner when Padme felt his hands on her body. She looked into his eyes as she spoke, "Do you enjoy me as much as the other girls?"

Vader smiled, "You have certainly done a good job of supporting my needs."

"How many others were there?" Padme asked uneasily.

"It doesn't matter," Vader replied.

Padme shivered as Vader captured her lips. After six weeks, she had concluded that Vader spent the nights with her in an effort to escape from his nightmares. She had heard him crying and screaming in his sleep many times. She almost wondered what all happened to him as a child. He still had only told her only the surface of the abuse that he endured. She knew that he was more emotionally damaged than he would ever admit.

She felt his lips on her neck as he picked her up and carried her towards their large bedroom.

* * *

Padme awoke the next morning with bright sunlight in her eyes as Coruscant's sun rose.

She opened her eyes in delight, it had been her first time in two months with sunlight.

She looked towards the open window as she attempted to move, but she was stopped by the two large arms that held her in place.

"You're not going anywhere," Vader stated as he kissed her cheek.

"I-I just wanted to see the sun."

"You have a month to enjoy the sun, and an even longer time with me," Vader stated as she felt a pinch on her rear.

Padme blushed as Vader turned her towards him, "I will show you the gardens today and the swimming pool. You will have access to both of them."

"You mean it?" Padme asked.

Vader nodded as he kissed her cheek.

He then spoke, "The garden has exotic plants from systems all over the Galaxy."

"That sounds lovely, I used to spend hours in the gardens in Theed when I was able to."

Vader smiled as Padme continued, "There would be times that I would just go on hikes outside of the city with my handmaidens just for the sake of being able to enjoy nature, now I-I don't get to enjoy anything like that."

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "In the first few years of my life, I was here on Coruscant with my Mother. We were kept in this one mansion. My Father would come home from work and to most outsiders, we appeared to be a normal family. After we ran, we went to Tattooine and there is nothing there but sand. Whenever I come here, I just think of it as the same city that I was raised in so long ago. I-I never got to enjoy anything natural in my early life. Whenever I went to a world like Naboo, I would just find myself loving my surroundings. There were several times when I went on leave during the war that I took trips to Naboo, and I loved the forests and the beautiful lakes and rivers."

"Do you think that you will ever take me if you go on any other trips to Naboo?"

"It's likely, but you still have to remember your place," Vader stated.

* * *

An hour later, the couple was sitting at Vader's large dining table as they started to eat.

"I never really cared, but how did you recognize me?" Vader asked.

A smile crossed Padme's face. Vader was stunned, he had rarely seen her smile in the last two months and now here she was smiling back at him.

"Every girl had a crush on you during the war. Force, at the Academy, I would hear the older girls talking about how much they wanted you, that is the not so good girls. I-I used to have this fantasy about you," Padme added.

"Fantasy?" Vader asked.

"Never mind," Padme replied as she took a bite of shurra fruit.

Vader said nothing as he watched Padme.

The Sith Lord then spoke, "I have things to take care of today. I will show you the way to the garden, and the way to the pool."

"I'll have to decide which one to enjoy first," Padme said as she finished her shurra fruit.

Vader smiled as he motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

As the couple walked into the large garden, Padme opened her eyes in disbelief. She looked at her surroundings, and noticed beautiful flowers and plants from dozens of planets. She noticed beautiful trees and beautiful ground cover plants. She noticed an open sky with sunlight blazing down on the garden as Vader spoke, "Walk back into the hallway and the pool is the last door in the hallway."

"Ok," Padme replied.

"I will be back later," Vader stated.

Padme found herself sitting in the garden for hours as she found a smile forming on her face. It was the happiest moment that she had had in far too long. She almost forgot that she was a slave.

She sat in the garden as she felt complete peace and happiness, happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

Vader climbed out of his speeder after a long day of listening to various Senators as they complained about issues that he considered highly irrelevant. The Sith Lord walked into his private chambers as he reached out with the Force.

He smiled as he sensed Padme's presence. He eagerly headed towards the large pool room.

He walked through door to the sight of Padme's bright smile as she looked up at him from the pool.

Vader noticed her swimming towards him as she spoke, "It's wonderful to be able to have sunlight while I swim again."

Vader nodded as he pointed towards a large fish statue that was nearby.

He then made a wave with the Force and within seconds, a large waterfall was freely flowing out of the fish's mouth.

Vader noticed Padme laughing in delight as she moved towards the waterfall and moved her head under the stream.

Vader was stunned, he had never heard her laugh. Here she was laughing and playing in the waterfall as though she was just a small child playing in the swimming pool.

Vader then quietly headed towards his chambers and obtained a pair of swimming shorts.

* * *

Padme continued to play in the waterfall up until the point that she heard a splash in the pool.

She turned to see Vader's head popping up from the surface as he moved towards her.

"I thought that I would join you," Vader stated.

"I-I forgot about you when you turned on the waterfall, I-I just love it."

Vader smiled as he wrapped his arms around Padme, "Maybe I could install a couple of these on the pool onboard the Exactor."

"I-I would like that," Padme replied.

"How often did you swim on Naboo?"

"Even after I was Queen, I always found time to swim. I love the water, back at our lake house, I would swim with other girls and sometimes Sola would swim with me. We would swim to this island in the middle of the lake. We would lay out in the sand with the sun beating down on us as we tried to guess the names of the birds singing."

"I don't like sand, it's course, it's rough and it gets everywhere. Not like on Naboo though. There, everything is soft and smooth," Vader stated as he rubbed Padme's bare back before continuing, "Everything is soft, Including you."

I miss my life there, Padme thought as Vader spoke, "I really don't want to raise our child in a Star Destroyer or here."

"Where do you plan on taking me then? What are your plans for the future?" Padme asked.

"I don't know," Vader replied.

"Just because I don't want it, doesn't mean that I can do something differently."

If only you gave up the darkness, Padme sadly thought. If Vader gave up his power and the darkness, and set her free, she wouldn't hesitate to remain with him, for life.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. The next Chapter will have a lot of jumping around in time, I'm not sure when it will be up, just let me know how you liked this chapter.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

Two Weeks Later:

V'jun:

Eli stormed down the boarding ramp with Dack and a dozen other heavily armed men as they charged into the Bast Castle entrance.

He noticed one waiting woman who had infiltrated the Castle disguised as a servant just a week earlier.

He smiled as he spoke, "What have you learned?"

"Vader hasn't been here in at least two months, according to most of the servants. At least they haven't seen him."

"That means nothing, show me the way to his chambers."

The young woman nodded as she led her Commander down the large dark hallway.

Within moments, Eli found himself in front of two large double doors that were made of durasteel as Dack threw several small detonators towards the base of the door.

In just moments, the door was on the floor as Eli's faithful soldiers charged into the room.

"Guards are coming, I will deal with them, search those chambers and then head for that balcony. The ship will do a flyby over it once the power outage occurs."

"The generators will go offline in just two minutes," The women stated.

Eli nodded as he activated his green lightsaber and charged down the hallway.

Imperial Stormtroopers stormed into the hallway and he raised his lightsaber and started to deflect their blasts as he charged into the ranks of white armored stormtroopers.

Eli flashed his blade with speed and precision as he hacked down wave after wave of stormtroopers.

It was when his blade removed the head of the squad Commander that he realized that he had slaughtered an entire squad.

He heard more running boots as he turned and ran back towards Vader's chambers.

He entered the chambers and ran onto the balcony as he noticed the last of his men boarding the fully extended boarding ramp.

Eli quickly jumped onto the ramp and rushed onto the ship as it took off.

As the ship left the atmosphere of V'jun, Eli noticed Dack approaching him, "Nothing," Eli stated.

"What now?" Dack asked.

"Our next target will be Coruscant, and infiltrating that place will be trickier and since Palpatine was just there we will have to wait at least another month before we pay a visit. It will have to be after we know that he's off of the planet."

"How will you know?"

"I have contacts in the Senate," Eli replied with a smile.

"It's obvious that he's keeping her based on how much money he spent right?"

"Of course it is, the question is where? This place is rolled out, so either she's in his Palace on Coruscant, or he keeps her with him on his flagship."

"I think that a man like him would probably keep her on the flagship."

"That's my guess too, but we still have to keep checking other places where she could be, and it also will start to irritate him."

"To the point that he gets desperate?" Dack asked.

"He will be very desperate to find me by the time that he finally does. When he does it will be on my terms," Eli replied.

"We managed to steal some credits," Stated a young Zabrak man who stepped forward.

"From where?" Eli asked.

"He had a bag full of them inside of his closet."

Eli laughed, "Good job, doing stuff like this constantly will help to anger him more and more as time goes on. It may take us months before we can actually search his Palace let alone board his flagship, which means more months in his captivity."

"Is there anything that we can do to successfully free her sooner?" Dack asked.

"Nothing but what I've planned on doing. We can't just march into his Palace without a plan that we can successfully execute or board his flagship and infiltrate it without a good excuse for our presence."

"I understand," Dack replied.

* * *

Coruscant:

Emperor Palpatine eagerly sat down on his Throne that was within his office beneath the Senate Floor.

At that moment, he noticed Vader entering the room.

"How was your break Master?"

"It was just fine, and your time here?"

"Nothing important happened," Vader replied.

Palpatine nodded as he spoke, "I wish that I could give you a longer bit of time off. I wish that I could give you a month or so in your Palace or at Bast, but we have problems."

"I have the Exactor ready, we're heading to V'jun."

"Vader right now..."

"He raided Bast last night. I need to figure out just what the hell he's after."

"This Jedi Knight attacked Bast last night?" Palpatine asked in disbelief.

"They were in and out of my personal chambers. The Rogues went in while the Jedi fought against my guards. Then they left as quickly as they appeared."

"That seems rather odd," Palpatine commented.

"I want to figure out who the hell this man is and what he's after. He's raided dozens of supply ships in the last two months. He's attacked plenty of outposts. His Men sacked Tarkin's mansion and they murdered him," Vader added.

"Are you sure?" Palpatine asked.

"I never really cared about Tarkin's death until I found several other raids with similar circumstances."

"I just hope that they don't have the Death Star Plans," Palpatine commented.

"I think that they burned up inside of his mansion," Vader replied.

"Hopefully that's the case," Palpatine replied.

"Lord Vader, you're dismissed, go ahead and investigate V'jun, I'm looking forward to hearing your report."

"Thank you Master," Vader replied.

* * *

Padme stared out of the nearby window and into the streets of Coruscant as a lone tear flowed down her cheek.

Two months, two months as Darth Vader's personal slave and she was still in his captivity and she was pregnant with his child.

She felt tears as she thought of the harsh reality. She placed a hand on her stomach as she thought of the child that was growing inside of her. What would her Son be like? She was certain that she was having a boy regardless of what Vader said. Would her Son be like her? Or would he take after his Father and his wicked Grandfather? Padme felt herself shivering as she thought of the possibilities of what her child could become.

The evening came and went as usual. The couple had a simple dinner, that was followed by Vader carrying Padme off to the bed chamber, without a moment of hesitation. Padme each and every night asked herself one question, when will he have enough of me? When will he decide to let me go free?

* * *

Padme awoke to a strong stomach ache. Knowing that she was about to throw up, she struggled to free herself from Vader's grasp and then ran towards the refresher.

She quickly squatted over the toilet and started to throw up.

After a few minutes, she stood up and felt two strong arms wrapping around her.

She turned to see Vader looking down at her as he kissed her forehead.

"Go ahead and pack your bag, we're going to be leaving today."

"For where?" Padme asked.

"The Exactor," Vader replied.

"Oh," Padme replied.

"You can consider that place our home for the most part. I only visit this place and Bast on occasion. When I do, I usually spend a month or so before going back to the Exactor."

Padme nodded as Vader placed a hand on her belly. She then looked towards Vader as she spoke, "I-If the baby and everything is too much for you, I could just get a small apartment somewhere and you could just come and see us whenever you want, and I can raise the baby and give him a normal life."

Vader looked down at Padme with a smirk as he pulled her against his chest.

He then lifted her chin up with with with his forefinger as he spoke, "You're not going anywhere. You're mine, Padme Amidala Naberrie."

Padme felt a shiver running down her spine as she felt his hand settling on her collar.

"The child that you're carrying belongs to me and so do you. You should remember that, there is no way that I will ever part with you," Vader stated.

Padme sighed, "I-I would be yours. I-I just want to..."

"The freedom that you will have is choosing our child's name."

"You don't understand, I-I will stay with you and be your girl if it's what you want. You're better than my Mother and the animal that she would have given me to. I just want to be treated better. I don't want to be a slave, and I want to be allowed to see my Father and my Sister Sola and her husband Darred, and my niece."

Vader stared down at Padme as he spoke, "That isn't exactly possible."

"Why? because you're afraid to face them?"

"No," Vader replied.

"Then why?" Padme asked.

"Because you're mine now and your place is here with me. Your past life is irrelevant. Your life belongs to me and I make each and every decision. Now don't question me again."

"I get it, I'm just your slave, it's all I will ever be. There will never be anything between us besides me cooking your meals for you and pleasing you in your bed at night, and raising your child. For me to even think that I matter to you would be very foolish"

Vader tightly gripped Padme's wrists as he spoke, "Be careful about what you say, I will not tolerate such disrespect."

Padme sighed, "W-Why can't you just treat me equally instead of degrading me like this?"

"Look at how I've treated you, you have some of the nicest gowns and dresses on the market, I've weighed you down with beautiful riches that most women can only fantasize about. Inside of two months, I've spent more money on you than the average being makes in one year, on you. Why can't you just be happy with what I've given you?" Vader asked in anger.

Padme looked at Vader in tears as she felt his hands resting on her forearms.

"Why can't you just be happy with what I've given you?" Vader asked in agitation.

"Because I want more," Padme replied.

"Go ahead and order it on the holonet," Vader yelled.

"Are you really too stupid to understand that your money can't buy happiness?"

"I'm not stupid," Vader replied as he pushed Padme against the cold wall.

He then stared into her eyes as he spoke, "If it wasn't for the baby I would put you in your place. I will not forget this. After the baby is born, you will be punished for this insult," Vader yelled as Padme started to tremble in fear.

Padme collapsed on the cold floor in tears as Vader stared down at her, how could Anakin Skywalker be so evil? It wasn't long ago when she had looked up to him as a hero. At that moment, she thought of her very first encounter with Skywalker, an encounter that she knew that he most likely had forgotten.

* * *

**Flashback: Four years Earlier:**

Padme gathered her books after a long day in class at the Academy, when she noticed her friend Dorme watching her, "Are you going home today?"

"I think so, I want to make sure that my Dad has dinner tonight."

"What are things like since the two of you left?" Dorme asked.

"Things are great, we have each other, and Sola visits us with Darred at least three times a week."

"She must feel horrible about everything," Dorme commented.

"She does, "She really feels like she's responsible, she's trying to make it up."

"And your Mother?" Dorme asked.

"She's furious over the Court's ruling, but I wonder if she really cares about me," Padme said with a sigh.

"My Mother was stunned when the truth was exposed," Dorme replied.

"You have a good mother," Padme replied.

"I wish that you did."

"At least I have my Daddy," Padme replied with a smile as she took her backpack.

The young eleven year old then started to walk towards the small apartment that she shared with her Father. Their apartment was just a few blocks away from the Academy, and Padme planned to immediately do her homework when she got home before she started worrying about dinner.

* * *

As she walked, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see her Mother charging towards her.

Padme had just enough time to wrap her arms around her books as he mother slapped her and shoved her.

"You little bitch! You ruined my reputation with your statements in court, and you ruined my marriage!"

"It was the truth, if you cared about your marriage and your reputation, maybe you would have been a real mother," Padme defiantly replied.

Jobal kicked Padme and prepared to raise her hand, but her hand never came down on Padme.

Padme heard her Mother scream as she was thrown against the stone wall that was behind her.

She looked at the source of the attack in shock and disbelief, Anakin Skywalker!

Anakin stormed towards her Mother in rage as he spoke, "There is nothing that I hate more than the sight of an abusive parent. Get up!"

Jobal fearfully stood up as she spoke, "Mind your own business General Skywalker."

Anakin turned towards Padme as he spoke, "Does she have custody of you? I heard you mention divorce."

"She lost her rights to me in court," Padme replied.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "If I contact the Nabuian Guard and tell them that I caught a woman assaulting a child on the streets, how do you expect them to react?"

Jobal shivered as she spoke, "I-I would go to jail."

"You're right, and so I'm going to say it like this, get away from this child or you will be in binders."

Jobal stood up in fear and ran down the street.

Padme found herself trying not to laugh. The sight of her Mother running in her elegant gown was the most amusing sight that she had ever seen.

At that moment, Anakin turned towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What is your name?"

"Padme," Padme replied.

"Padme, don't let your Mother's abuse get to you. I know how it feels, just live your life and do everything that she says that you can't do. In the coming years, she will look like a fool."

Padme smiled as she took in Anakin's comforting words. She then spoke, "I hope that I see you again. All of the girls talk about you at the Academy, we all look up to you. Do you think that I will ever see you again?"

"The Galaxy is a very large place, anything is possible Padme."

With that, Anakin turned and walked down the street with his cloak swirling in the wind as he walked.

That evening, Ruwee had chosen to take Padme out to dinner at the local cafe.

When they arrived in the cafe, Padme and her Father sat down together as Padme told her Father about her encounter with her Mother and of how Anakin had rescued her.

As she finished her story, her Father spoke, "I'm going to get a restraining order filed against her. She won't be allowed within one hundred feet of you or allowed to be in any place where you may hang out."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Padme asked.

"I'm your Father, and it's my duty to protect you," Ruwee replied.

The eleven year old nodded as she looked across the room.

She noticed General Skywalker sitting down at a table with a beautiful dark haired girl who was dressed in a very revealing dress.

It took Padme a moment to process everything, but she soon realized that she was looking at the current Queen who had disguised herself.

"Daddy, that's the Queen that's sitting over there with General Skywalker."

Ruwee followed his Daughter's gaze in disgust as he spoke, "Of course half of Naboo wants her off of the Throne, she's a disgrace the the Thorne. She has no dignity or class and she has no respect for herself," Ruwee stated in disgust.

Padme said nothing as she took a sip of her shurra lemonade.

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

Her encounter with Anakin was a memory that was several years old.

It was that encounter that had allowed her to recognize him as Vader.

Padme wondered if Vader even remembered that encounter and if he remembered the innocent eleven year old girl that he helped on the streets.

She slowly stood up as she wiped her tears away.

She looked towards Vader uneasily, would the baby change him? Would he raise their child the way that he was raised?

Padme hated to think of her child being abused and beaten like she had been as a child.

Padme placed her hand on her stomach, how long would she live like this? She knew one thing, Vader was breaking her will faster than she wanted to admit. She was struggling to hold onto whatever dignity she had, but she felt as though he was winning. She was already so hurt from her childhood, and now Vader was in her life and he was beating her down.

She didn't know how long she could hold on. She felt as though her spirit was soon going to break.

Vader noticed Padme staring into his eyes as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Don't ever call me stupid again!" Vader firmly stated.

Padme was silent for a moment as Vader spoke, "Your place is here. You were taken and sold in the slave market Padme. You're not the Queen of Naboo anymore. You're mine. No one knows that you're here. No one is going to save you. You belong to me, do you understand me?"

Padme was silent as Vader gripped her arms and forced her to look into his eyes as he yelled, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Padme replied in tears as she realized that she was breaking faster and faster.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. The next two or three chapters will be a jump forward in time, so make sure that you read the summary, the location and all before you start reading so that you don't get lost.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	9. Chapter 9

Star Destroyer Exactor: Three Months Later:

It had been a long day, hour after hour of interrogating Rebel Prisoners with no answers to the questions that Vader had. Questions on just who the mysterious Jedi was who had killed Tarkin and had raided Bast Castle.

Vader was more than frustrated as he walked into his chambers and into his bedroom where he was greeted with the sight of Padme who was staring out of the nearby viewport.

"It's late," Vader stated as his mood softened.

"It is," Padme replied.

Vader smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her large stomach as he thought of their child. The child that she was carrying, his child. He then kissed her on the lips as he lifted her up and gently placed her in the waiting bed.

He then removed his robes and his tunic and kicked off his boots before climbing into the bed with her.

Padme felt him pulling her towards his chest as he spoke, "You look tired."

"He was kicking all last night he...Ah!"

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"He just kicked again," Padme reached for his hand and rested his hand on her belly.

After just a moment, Vader felt another kick that landed in the palm of his hand.

He was stunned, his child. His very own flesh and blood was growing in the belly of this beautiful girl that had been given to him by Wilhuff Tarkin as though she was nothing.

Force, she was the mother of his child, that meant that she had to be something, Vader thought as he felt a second kick.

Vader smiled as he looked towards Padme, "I don't know what you're thinking, that is definitely a girl's kick."

Padme stared towards Vader in amusement, "I think that you're wrong."

"It's a girl," Vader stated.

"No it's got to be a boy," Padme replied.

Vader smiled at Padme as he spoke, "I'm positive that it's a girl."

"Does it matter what we have?" Padme asked.

Vader was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Not really. I-I really don't know what it's like to be a Father. Weather I'm right or wrong, I just hope that I can be a better Father than the one that I had."

"And I hope that I can be a real Mother," Padme stated.

"You had the messed up Mother, and I had the messed up Father, and here we both are hoping that we can be better."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "I-I'm already gaining so much weight. I-I'm not going to even be able to wear my clothes by the time that this is over."

"I'm looking forward to that," Vader replied with a smile.

Padme blushed as she felt his lips against her neck.

Vader at the same time felt another kick in the palm of his hand.

Padme looked towards Vader with a smile, "Our baby already knows his daddy."

As if to confirm Padme's statement, Vader felt a second kick in his hand as he moved his hands towards Padme's shoulders.

He turned her to the point that she was facing him.

He then looked into her eyes as he spoke, "I-I love you."

Padme was stunned as she heard Vader's confession. The confession that she had been hoping to hear for months.

"What did you say?" Padme asked.

"I love you, and I love the child that we created together," Vader stated.

Padme felt tears streaming out of her eyes as Vader leaned forward and sealed her lips.

"I love you, so much," Vader stated.

Padme lost control as she buried her face in his chest, she sobbed in delight as Vader stroked her hair.

Vader looked down at Padme in shame, he felt a strong sense of guilt as he thought of all that he had done to her in the past few months.

He felt an even stronger sense of guilt when he thought of the fact that he still chose to keep Padme contained in his chambers and away from her family.

She still was his slave, even as he told her that he loved her, he realized in shame.

He felt even more shame as he felt the strong sense of desire for her.

Vader sighed, can I be redeemed? Can I be saved after all of this?

Vader truthfully was feeling as though nothing mattered. There was no reason to change his ways. He was still dammed by the Jedi Order and by the laws of the Old Republic. He was no different than his Father, his only redeeming hope was to be a better Father, and hopefully succeed in giving Padme the love that she truly deserved.

Vader started to run his hands up and down Padme's sides as he thought of one thing, In Nabuian culture, she was defiled, he had dishonored her by taking her virginity away as he had. If she returned to Naboo with a child that she had born out of wedlock, she would be looked down upon by the entire planet, her reputation would go down the drain. There was no going back, she belonged to him, she was now the lowest of low. She was his Slave, why should he free her? He may love her, but by freeing her, he would also give her the opportunity to leave him and to take his child. Let the disappearance of Queen Amidala remain a mystery. As far as he was concerned, Queen Amidala no longer existed. Padme was his and she would always be his, until the day that he died she would belong to him.

* * *

Coruscant:

Eli watched Dack enter his room and spoke, "Is everything in place?"

"I've got six men on the roof of the one tower. They're ready to fire on my orders."

"Good, we will make our way to the Palace, via airspeeder.

"Are you sure that you don't need more men?"

"I already have the bombs on that power generator. They will explode in five minutes. All I need is to get in and out of his living chambers. If she's in there, the four of us will get her into the speeder and onto our ship. If not, we will leave and board anyways."

Dack nodded as Eli noticed a young Rodian man and a young redheaded girl approaching with the airspeeder.

Eli climbed into the airspeeder as Dack climbed into the driver's seat. Eli then spoke, "Just fly into the hanger, the doors are open and there's only a handful of guards in there."

The emancipated slaves obeyed the orders of their Commander and Liberator without an ounce of hesitation.

* * *

As the group flew into the hanger, Eli and Rodian jumped out of the speeder. Eli noticed the young redhead joining them as the Rodian fired several shots.

The trio headed towards the elevator as Eli pointed his lightsaber towards the ceiling, he easily cut a hole in the elevator ceiling and climbed into the shaft as his two warriors followed him, "I will head to the top level and cut a hole into the door. You two follow me once the door is cut."

"Yes Sir," The two slave turned warriors replied.

Within moments, Eli had used a grappling hook to climb up the shaft.

he soon was on the top level that led into Vader's chambers.

"Come on up!" Eli yelled as he stepped into what he realized was a massive hallway.

The two warriors followed as he spoke, "The chambers must be those double doors over there. I can see a garden, that way, and something at the other side of this hallway. We will be in and out," Eli stated.

"Should we activate our homing beacon?" The young Rodian asked.

Eli nodded as he cut the large door open with his lightsaber.

He charged into the room as he called out, "Padme? Padme? Are you in here?"

Eli ran from the large living room towards the kitchen before heading into the large master bedroom as his allies came up behind him.

At the same time, he found himself staring at a large unmade bed.

Force, it looked as though someone tore this bed up in their sleep, Eli thought.

He also noticed a torn nightgown on the floor nearby and several hairpins.

He picked up the nightgown as he looked at the label. It was Padme's size.

He dropped the nightgown in disgust as he noticed the girl heading into the nearby refresher.

She returned with what appeared to be a bottle of shampoo.

She smiled, "I would know this stuff anywhere, my last owner used it all of the time. It costed her a fortune."

"How much?" Eli asked.

"Like ten credits a bottle at least," The girl replied as the Rodian ran into the living room and shot out one of the windows.

Eli followed the Rodian as he noticed Dack pulling up to the window.

"Let's get out of here!" Eli called out.

As Dack flew their ship out of the atmosphere of Coruscant, Eli realized one thing, Padme was alive.

Based on the shampoo that he held in his hand and the fact that he had found an unmade bed, showed that she was alive and in Vader's captivity. Eli hated the thought of what her life was like. She was onboard the Exactor with him, it was obvious that Vader was keeping her close. What angered Eli more than anything was how long it had taken to learn that she was with Vader wherever he went, now he had to spend months, planning her rescue. The girl would most likely spend at least a year as his sex slave before he rescued her.

* * *

Four Months Later:

Vader watched Padme scream out in pain as she prepared to give birth to their child.

He looked at the four Med droids and the middle aged Doctor as he spoke, "How soon?"

"Right now," the doctor replied.

Vader nodded as the Doctor, a man of around fifty years of age, bent over Padme.

The next thing that Vader heard were the screams of his child as the Doctor spoke, "It's a boy."

The baby was quickly washed by a waiting droid before being passed to Vader.

Vader looked down at the boy as he brought him to Padme's side, "You have made me look like a fool Angel."

Padme smiled as she touched the boy's forehead, "I-I will name him Luke."

Vader looked into his Son's blue eyes and nodded, "Luke it is."

At that moment, he heard another scream from Padme as he turned to the Doctor, "What is going on?"

"It looks like you have twins My Lord."

Vader nodded as droids moved forward to receive the second baby from the Doctor.

The doctor then spoke, "It's a girl."

Vader turned towards Padme with a smirk, "I told you that I felt a girl's kick."

Padme breathed in deeply as she noticed her daughter being brought to her side.

She touched her daughter's forehead as Vader spoke, "What are we going to call her?"

"I named Luke, Y-You name her," Padme replied.

"Are you sure," Vader asked.

"I'm positive," Padme replied.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "I will name her Leia."

"Leia? I like that name," Padme replied as she looked down at her daughter.

"Padme, thank you for these twins," Vader stated as he kissed her forehead.

Padme looked up at Vader as her eyes closed in exhaustion.

Vader then turned towards the Doctor as he spoke, "What happened?"

"It's normal, especially for a girl her age to fall asleep after giving birth to a child let alone twins."

Vader breathed in deeply, "I see."

"Can the Droids take care of everything else that needs to be taken care of?"

"In terms of her care and the care of the babies?"

"I chose you because you're experienced and I believed that I could trust you."

"And you made a wise choice. Yes, the twins are in excellent health and their mother is very well taken care of," the Doctor replied

Vader nodded as the Doctor left the room.

Little did Vader know that the Doctor had an ulterior motive for being onboard the Exactor.

* * *

As the Doctor left the room after being sworn to secrecy in regards to Padme and her twins, he activated his Comlink and spoke, "Your Excellency, she is here, go ahead and tell your friend that she is here when you hear from him next."

"And?"

"They have two newborn twins together."

"Thank you, now get off of that ship before he realizes that you're a spy."

"I will."

* * *

That night, Vader and Padme took their newborn twins into their living chambers and climbed into their bed. Vader held Leia in his arms and Padme held Luke.

She looked towards him with a smile as she spoke, "I love you."

Vader looked towards Padme and spoke, "I love you too, and I love our twins."

Padme nodded as she thought of one thing, she wanted her freedom. She wanted Vader to make her into an equal. She wanted to be a free woman, she wanted Vader's love and she wanted him to take things a full step forward by freeing her and making her his wife, above all she wanted him to give up the Empire and the Dark Side.

Vader at that moment, noticed Padme closing her eyes as he reached for a book that was on the nightstand.

"Isn't that my book?" Padme asked.

"I've decided to read it," Vader replied.

"I read that in just days."

"I never really read much growing up, but I don't want to mess either of our children up."

"You don't want them to be like you?" Padme asked.

"No, I would die to keep that from happening."

Padme said nothing in response as she pointed towards the nearby crib, "In a few nights, I'm going to put them in the crib."

"That sounds good," Vader replied.

* * *

One Month Later:

Vader awoke and noticed that Padme was still sound asleep.

He stood up and headed towards the shower as his daughter started to cry.

He reached for Leia who was resting on Padme's chest as his Angel sat up, "I-I'll take care of her. Just get your shower, I will get you some breakfast since Luke is sleeping."

"Who will watch him?" Vader asked.

"I'll call R2 in," Padme replied.

Vader said nothing as he headed towards the refresher.

After showering and dressing, Vader entered the dining room to the sight of Padme who appeared to be highly exhausted.

He noticed the dark circles under her eyes as she sat down and started to eat a piece of shurra fruit.

Vader smiled as he spoke, "I was reading about discipline in the book last night."

"What have you learned?" Padme asked as she stood up.

"It defines the way that your Mother disciplined you and the way that my Father disciplined me as child abuse, but it says that a little swat is acceptable," Vader replied as he playfully swatted Padme on her rear and pulled her onto his lap.

He then kissed her cheek as he spoke, "I'm glad that they're sleeping right now."

"Me too. I can't imagine having to spank them, growing up, my Dad never even spanked me."

"You were so obedient to him that he never had to," Vader stated.

"How did you know?" Padme asked.

"After having the Father that I did, I listened to every word that my Mother said."

"Because she was the good parent?"

"I knew that she loved me, but my question was did my Father even care?"

"That sounds like the question that I have asked about my Mother for my entire life," Padme replied.

"Last night was wonderful. I'm glad that the droids gave you the full bill of health after their birth."

"It was that hard to go without me?" Padme asked with a blush.

"It was horrible," Vader replied.

The best month of my enslavement, Padme thought as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"How much weight did you lose when they were born?" Vader asked as he eyed Padme's petite body with a look of lust

"Like almost forty pounds," Padme replied.

Vader smiled as he took another bite of his breakfast, "Don't get too tired, tonight will be like last night."

"That's all that I am to you," Padme muttered as she heard the cries of one of her twins.

The exhausted young Mother rushed into her bedroom and reached for Luke whom she realized was hungry.

At that moment, Leia also started crying for food.

Padme quickly took the twins in her arms and sat down on the unmade bed and started to nurse her starving twins as she closed her eyes.

* * *

As Vader walked onto the command bridge, he noticed Captain Piett walking towards him.

"Lord Vader!"

"Yes Captain?"

"Jango Fett is on your Holocom, he just called with a message for you."

A smile formed on Vader's lips, he had contacted Fett just one month ago and had given him the task of tracking his Mother down.

Vader was led to believe that his Mother had been forced to leave Mos Espa due to his Father's actions, just months after his departure. Perhaps, Fett would be able to confirm things for him.

Within minutes, Vader was watching as an image of Jango Fett appeared directly before him.

"What do you have to report Fett?" Vader asked.

"From what my Son and I have learned, Shmi Skywalker left Mos Espa about thirteen years ago. She moved to Anchorhead which is many miles south of Mos Espa, and she has been living there ever since."

"Did you find her house?" Vader asked.

"Yes, it's a small little apartment. She sells woven materials in the market and makes enough money to keep herself fed and under a roof."

Vader nodded, his mother was always the master of adapting to her surroundings.

"I want you to remain on Tattooine for now, I will bring you your pay in just a few hours and then I will take care of her."

"As you wish," Jango replied.

Vader at that moment looked at a map of the Galaxy while comparing it to the Exactor's current location.

It would take him two hours to get to Tattooine in a shuttle craft.

Vader reached for his comlink as he spoke, "Captain, I want you to hold our position here, I'm leaving the ship in a shuttle and I will be back within seven hours. If the Emperor contacts me, inform him that I'm hunting for a Jedi who's in the region."

"As you wish my Lord," Captain Piett replied.

* * *

Padme heard the doors hissing open as Vader strolled into the room.

She was just dressing, and she had to say that she was surprised by his sudden arrival. he usually didn't return to their chambers after being gone for only an hour.

Something had to be up, Padme thought as she sat up from the bed after gently laying Leia down in the crib next to Luke who was already asleep.

Padme noticed him enter the room as he spoke, "My Mother will be moving in with us by the end of the day. She will take the spare room that is next to the kitchen."

"Y-Your Mother?" Padme nervously asked.

Vader nodded as he pointed his finger towards Padme, "You will show her the utmost respect. You will obey her as though she is me. You will do as she asks, if she ever asks for something to be done, you will tend to her without questioning. You will respect her and think of her as the most important woman on this ship. Should you disrespect her, anger her, or offend her, you will hear from me. Make sure that dinner is prepared for both of us. Remember your place, because you're just as much of a slave to her as you are to me."

Padme shivered as she spoke, "I-I understand.

Vader then turned and left their chambers as Padme shook in fear, the Mother of Darth Vader? What was she like? How would she act around her? Was this woman as cruel as her son? Who was she? What would she be like? How would she treat her?

All that Padme knew was what Vader had told her of this mysterious woman, she had just hours to learn just who she was dealing with.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Yes Shmi is still alive, since even her life and age are much different in this AU than in cannon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	10. Chapter 10

Tattooine:

Shmi Skywalker walked out of the market in Anchorhead like it was any other day. She was used to her simple life on Tattooine. After almost two decades of living alone her life had been far from eventful.

As she entered her small apartment, she noticed a shadow in the tiny living room. He's here, he's finally found me, Shmi realized.

She walked into the living room, where she was greeted with the sight of the Son that she hadn't seen in fifteen years.

She stared at her Son in silence as she took in his appearance, "You're certainly even taller than you look on the holonet, Darth Vader.

Vader stared at his Mother in disbelief, "Y-You knew?" Vader asked.

"A few months after the rise of your Empire, Obi-Wan showed up on my doorstep. He told me everything," Shmi stated.

"How did he find you?" Vader asked.

"Because instead of enslaving the Galaxy, he was searching for me because he was considerate enough to make sure that I knew the truth."

"The Jedi Order turned against me," Vader stated.

"Because of the fact that you murdered your Father," Shmi replied.

"He would have found you, and he was going to force me to leave the Order because of the fact that I was stolen from him as he said."

"Obi-Wan told me that had he won your custody that the Council would have appealed directly to a higher court. He also said that that court would have ruled in their favor, and even if that had failed, they could have appealed to Palpatine and you know that he would have ruled in your favor," Shmi stated.

"Time that I would have spent in his home," Vader hatefully replied.

"That's not the case. The next day, before news of his death spread, he was indicted in the Republic Courts for multiple charges. He would have been arrested the day of your hearing and you would have never had to deal with him."

"He would have bought his way out of those charges."

"The Judge that he would have had to face was the same one who prosecuted the Slavers that you and Obi-Wan captured the year before. He was a good Judge, your Father would have gone to prison for at least ten years."

Vader was silent in response.

Shmi sighed as she spoke, "The bottom line is that you just wanted to kill him. You wanted to shed his blood because of the fact that you couldn't let go of the hatred that you carried."

"And you forgave him for what he did to you?" Vader asked with a sneer.

"I certainly didn't spend the last twenty years hating him. Let's see, when you were seven years old, I remember destroying the control to my transmitter before running with you into the streets of Coruscant with nothing but a small travel bag and the clothes on our backs. I remember getting safe passage to this planet and then I remember finding an apartment in Mos Espa and work. I didn't sit around with hatred consuming my soul, I spent my time working and raising you. Had I allowed hatred and grief to consume my soul, I would have been a horrible mother."

Vader was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I'm here because I want you to come and live with me. Think of it this way, I have everything. You will be able to retire, you will be provided for."

"While you continue to soak your hands with the blood of innocent beings," Shmi stated in anger.

"My Father certainly wasn't innocent," Vader bitterly replied.

"And you certainly didn't make yourself the better man by killing him," Shmi countered.

Shmi sighed as she contemplated Anakin's statement. While she hated letting him care for her she thought of one thing, could she help him to move back towards the light? Obi-Wan had said that there was good in him.

Shmi had one option, leave now and if Vader didn't slowly start to or try to change, she would just return to Tattooine. It wasn't like she needed his money to live.

Her other option was to just shut him out, she immediately decided that the first option would be her choice.

She quickly scooped up the holoimages that sat on her table as she walked towards her small bedroom, "Help me pack then, 3PO is in the kitchen, he was completed a long time ago."

"You kept him?" Vader asked.

"Of course I did," Shmi replied.

Vader calmly walked towards the kitchen.

Within moments, he heard the clanky steps as 3PO came into view.

"Hello, I am C..."

"3PO," Vader finished with a smirk.

The droid looked Vader over as he spoke, "The Maker! Master Ani, I knew that you would come back. I knew it!"

Vader smiled as Shmi entered the room, "3PO, take this bag, we're leaving."

"What about the furniture?" Vader asked.

"All of this came with the apartment. Nothing else matters besides two other bags," Shmi replied.

"And computers, datapads and new clothes can also be purchased, I have no shortage of funds for you," Vader added.

"I see," Shmi replied.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Shmi Skywalker took in her surroundings in disbelief, she had never imagined herself onboard a Star Destroyer. She was shocked by the environment.

"How often do you leave this ship?" Shmi asked.

"Whenever I have a reason. I've spent up to a month without ever stepping foot on a planet though," Vader replied.

Shmi nodded, "This durasteel floor must make actual ground feel odd after weeks of this."

"I'm used to it," Vader replied as he stopped in front of the double doors that led into his chambers.

Shmi watched the massive doors open as her Son stepped into the room.

"This is our new home Mistress Shmi?" 3PO asked.

"For now," Shmi replied in disgust.

Padme watched as Vader walked into the room, behind him walked a protocol droid that appeared to have scrap plates covering his body and a dark haired woman who was most likely in her late woman had dark hair and dark eyes, and she also had a hardened look, that told Padme that she had been through a lot of hard times.

Shmi took in the surroundings of her new home as she found herself shocked by the spaciousness of Vader's living room. As she took in the living room, her eyes settled on a beautiful dark haired teenager who stood in the room. The girl can't be a day over sixteen, Shmi thought as she took the girl's appearance in. What troubled her most wasn't the girl's nervous look that was in her eye, but the collar that was on her neck.

After spending years as a slave, Shmi knew a slave collar all too well. She cringed, this girl is Anakin's slave. It was obvious to her that Anakin was more like his Father than he wanted to admit.

"This is Padme, if you need anything, just ask her, Padme meet my mother."

Padme locked eyes with Shmi as she gave her a nervous yet polite bow, "Greetings," Padme called out.

"It's nice to know that I will have other company besides 3PO during your time of doing whatever it is you do," Shmi commented.

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "Dinner is ready if you are hungry."

"I'm starved," Vader stated as he removed his cloak.

"Where is my room?" Shmi asked.

"Let me take your bags while I show you," Padme stated.

Shmi gave an angry glare towards Anakin as she spoke, "No, let Anakin take the bags, just show me the way," Shmi replied.

Padme responded by motioning for Shmi to follow her.

* * *

Shmi's jaw dropped as she stared at the spacious bedroom that she had.

She hadn't had such a bedroom since the day that she had parted ways with Caleb.

She was more than shocked.

"The refresher is just the door to your right as you walk out and the closet is over by the window as you can see," Padme stated.

"Thank you," Shmi replied.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Just ask me if you need anything."

"Where will you be if I need to find you during the day?" Shmi asked.

"Either in the kitchen, in the living room or in our room with the..."

Padme's words trailed off as Shmi heard the cries of two infants. She noticed the exhausted young girl rushing out of the room as she turned to her Son.

"What is that?"

"Our twins," Vader replied.

"Twins?" Shmi asked.

"We have a newborn boy and girl."

"And you never told me during our flight?" Shmi asked in disbelief.

"I-I didn't know how to tell you," Vader replied.

Shmi responded by rushing off towards the room that Padme had entered.

She entered the room to the sight of Padme nursing a small newborn baby.

She moved towards the crib as she heard another baby screaming.

She scooped the little girl up and looked down into her dark eyes, "Force, she's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Her name is Leia, Anakin named her," Padme replied.

Shmi looked towards the baby that Padme was nursing and noticed two familiar blue eyes looking towards her, "And this one?"

"This is Luke," Padme replied.

"He looks just like his Father, only he's way smaller." Shmi commented.

"I wondered about that, I know that Leia resembles me but I have no baby pictures of Anakin and I can only guess that he was very blonde just like Luke."

Shmi nodded as Padme nervously walked towards the doorway of the room.

Shmi could tell that Padme was unnerved by her presence alone.

What had Anakin done to this girl? Shmi asked herself.

Padme led Shmi into the dining room, where Shmi noticed a large bowl of salad and three empty plates.

"I made a salad like the one last week. You seemed to enjoy it enough," Padme stated as Vader sat down.

Vader smiled, "I did, I'm certain that my Mother will enjoy it as well."

Shmi watched Padme serve out the three plates with her free hand as she looked down at Leia who was resting in her arms.

She noticed Anakin coldly glaring at Padme as though he was telling her something.

She immediately looked towards her and spoke "Would you like me to take Leia from you so that you can eat?"

Shmi noticed Luke looking towards her as she looked down at Leia, "How about we trade, that way she can eat and I can hold my Grandson. How can you eat if you hold two babies?"

"O-Of course," Padme replied.

Shmi kissed Leia's forehead before passing her to Padme.

Padme then handed her Luke.

Shmi felt her hands trembling as she looked down at her grandson, "He's a clone of you Anakin, he's just half of the size that you were as a newborn."

"Is that a fact?" Vader asked.

"Yes," Shmi replied as she kissed the boy on the forehead with a smile.

Shmi noticed Padme nervously looking towards her before looking towards Anakin in fear.

"You can relieve my Mother of..."

"I don't mind eating with a baby in my arms," Shmi stated as she cut her Son off.

She then looked towards Anakin in disgust as she met his eyes. If you think that I'm going to put up with you having a slave girl to do your dirty work and please you in your bed at night, you better think again Anakin. This won't be ignored, I promise you that, I will not stand by, Shmi mentally stated.

Padme watched Shmi as she ate her dinner.

Shmi looked towards her with a smile as she spoke, "This is a wonderful salad Padme, where did you get the recipe?"

"It's a traditional recipe from my world. Back home, this salad is served all summer long."

"What planet are you from?" Shmi asked with curiosity.

"Naboo, it's in the Outer Rim," Padme replied.

"Naboo? The planet that had the Trade Federation Crisis ten years ago? The one that my Son had a part in ending?"

"The very one, I was only five at the time."

"Did you end up in one of those prison camps?" Shmi asked.

Padme shook her head, "My Father was always resourceful, and the moment that he saw the assault vessels, he got backpacks. Grabbed my Sister, my Mom, took blasters and food and went into the woods. We were out in the mountains hiding for almost a week before my Dad noticed the droids in the nearby town, shutting down.

"Oh yes, I think that I remember reading about several people like your Father who were never found by the Trade Federation because of how dense the Nabuian forests are."

"That sounds about right," Vader interjected.

"You like to read?" Padme asked.

Shmi looked towards Padme with a smile, "If I can, I'll read all day and night, I love to read."

"Me too, I have plenty of books. You're welcome to dig through them," Padme stated.

"Thank you," Shmi replied.

Padme nodded, she truthfully hoped that Shmi would be kind to her, Shmi did seem like she was nice enough, but they had only been in the same room for less than an hour.

Only time would tell her just who Shmi was.

As dinner was finished, Shmi spoke, "3PO can take care of the dishes. Just show him where everything is."

"I'll do that, thank you," Padme replied as she stood up.

"I have some new plates that I'm going to put on him in the morning," Vader stated as he took Leia from Padme.

"That sounds good, he can use them. I just put on what I could."

"Money won't be an issue for you as far as life is concerned."

I can tell that based on how Padme is dressed, Shmi thought as she took in the expensive jewelry and the beautiful yet revealing dress that Padme was wearing.

If Padme was her daughter, she would have forbidden her from wearing the dress that she wore. The dress left her shoulders and her back exposed and the dress was rather tight. Did Anakin pick out that dress or did Padme? Shmi asked herself.

A few minutes later, Padme entered the room as Vader stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Leia is asleep," Vader stated.

"So is Luke," Shmi commented as she looked down at her sleeping Grandson.

"He's easy though compared to Leia," Padme commented.

Vader stroked her exposed back as he looked towards his Mother, "It's getting late. I will see you tomorrow mom," Vader stated as Padme took Luke from Shmi

"Goodnight Ani," Shmi replied as she stood up and let out a tired yawn.

Deciding that she too was tired, Shmi headed off towards her nearby bedroom.

She turned on her holonet screen and within moments, she had a few relaxing songs filling the bedroom as she fell to sleep.

* * *

As the couple tucked their twins into the crib, Padme spoke, "Did I treat her the way that you wanted?"

"You did well," Vader replied as he slowly removed his cloak.

"Anakin, can't you free me? Why do you leave me with this on my neck?" Padme asked as she touched her collar.

Vader stepped forward as he spoke, "You're mine."

"I-I just want to be a free human being again."

"So that you can just run?"

"I'm nothing to you, that's the bottom line. I sleep in your bed, I'm the mother of your children, but I was given to you as a gift. I never asked to end up here, can't you at least treat me like you love me instead of treating me like the slave that I am? I just feel like I'm nothing to you but your sexual plaything."

"How can you speak this way to me? I tell you that I love you and I kiss you before I leave our chambers. How can you think that I see you as nothing after all that I've given you?" Vader asked in anger as he stepped forward and slapped Padme's cheek.

Padme merely laid down on the bed as she started to cry, "I have no chance of a normal life. Even if you let me go free, things would never go back to normal after the last year. I'm not even marriage material after all that you've done to me. Do you even care about my future or the future of our babies?" Padme felt another slap in response.

"You're still my Slave. You aren't the Queen anymore You're my slave and you will never be free again. Don't forget who you are Padme, your days of freedom are long gone. You should quit acting like you will ever be free, as long as I'm breathing, you will be nothing but what you are now!"

Tears flowed down Padme's she was broken, she had broken months ago, but it seemed as though her spirit was still breaking. Vader had broken her. He had demoralized her, Vader was many things, he was a murderer, he was a tyrant, he was a rapist and a tormentor and he was a slave owner.

"I could always turn you over to your Mother and let her give you to Ian Lego, if you would like."

"N-No, he's even worse than you and she's a thousand times worse and I don't want to part with my babies."

Vader smiled as he climbed into the bed.

He pulled the tearful slave girl into his arms as he spoke, "Than just keep your tongue behind your teeth and make sure that you care for them and satisfy me as you have for the last year, and make sure that you serve my Mother like she's the Queen of Naboo. You better have a nice large breakfast ready for her tomorrow morning. Serve it to her like you're her slave you will be punished, like you were the other night."

Padme trembled as she thought of what Vader had done to her the other night, "You're a murderer, and you're..."

Padme's words trailed off as Vader grabbed her by the throat, "I just punished you the other night for the time that you called me stupid, a few months ago. It looks like you need to be punished again."

Padme felt tears of horror in her eyes as Vader looked down at the broken girl with a dark smile, "Just don't cry for help that will never come and if you wake my Mother, I will kill you!" Padme helplessly stared into Vader's yellow eyes as she anticipated what was coming.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, Do you even need to guess what the next chapter is going to be like? Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope that you all had a Happy Easter! For those of you who celebrate it.


	11. Chapter 11

Shmi turned off the kitchen stove after cooking a decently sized breakfast. The suites were extremely quiet, Padme wasn't awake, and Anakin was probably going about his business. It had left her the time to make her own breakfast, she also had breakfast for Padme.

She would take today, and be sure to get to know the girl.

She sighed as she served out two plates of pancakes and fruit. Where was Padme?

Shmi turned in curiosity and walked towards Anakin's chambers.

At that moment, she heard the screams of one of her grandchildren.

She opened the door without hesitation and rushed into the room and towards the crib that contained the two twins.

She reached for Leia and scooped her up in her arms. Leia immediately settled down as she looked up at her Grandmother.

* * *

Padme heard the screams from her daughter as she struggled to open her tear sealed eyes. Vader was already gone, Padme thought as she sat up, she was stunned when she realized that Leia had stopped crying.

She jumped out of bed, and it was then that she realized that Shmi was in the room holding her daughter.

In humiliation, Padme jumped into her bed and covered herself up as Shmi stared down at her.

She then looked towards the nearby clock as she noticed the time. Force, it's ten hundred hours and thirty minutes, she must want breakfast. I have to keep her happy, Padme thought.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Milady, you must want breakfast. Let me get it cooked for you."

Padme attempted to get out of the bed as Shmi stood in her way, "I don't need you to bow to me and serve me constantly."

"I-I just overslept, I will get you fed right..."

"You don't need to take care of me," Shmi replied.

Padme was silent, not daring to anger Shmi.

Shmi felt instant disgust towards her Son as she stared down at Padme. She could see the torn dress that was on the floor, and Padme was trying to keep herself covered with the blankets. She noticed the bruises on Padme's cheeks and on her neck.

She could see the shame in Padme's dark eyes as she bent over and picked up the discarded dress.

She then looked down at Padme as she did the best to hide her rage from the nervous girl. Shmi felt complete rage towards Anakin,

she knew the look, she knew the humiliation, she had endured it in the hands of Caleb many times.

"You're afraid of me," Shmi stated.

Padme looked up at her as her entire body shook.

Shmi sat down on the bed as she spoke,

Shmi then spoke, "Don't fear me, my Son and I are as different as night and day."

"Y-You don't understand..."

"Oh, I do understand, he beat you last night and then he raped you, didn't he?"

Padme looked down towards the bed as Shmi leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I know exactly what you're going through now come," Shmi stated as she reached for a nightgown that was laying on the nearby chair.

She tossed the nightgown to Padme.

Padme then slid her nightgown over her head.

Shmi then took her hand as she stepped out of the bed in fear.

"Don't be afraid of me, nothing is going to happen to you if I can help it."

"Y-You don't understand," Padme replied.

"You're being abused by that monster, that's what I understand, and it ends today."

* * *

A few moments later, Padme quietly sat down at the dining table and started to eat.

She noticed tears streaming out of Shmi's eyes as she quietly watched her.

"Tell me, how did you end up becoming my Son's slave?"

Padme's face reddened as Shmi spoke, "I was a slave for years Padme. I know what you're going through, don't deny it."

Padme felt more tears in her eyes as she spoke, "On my home planet, I was Queen. I was the elected Queen of Naboo."

Shmi stared at Padme in disbelief, "Y-You're Queen Amidala?"

Padme looked towards Shmi in disbelief as she spoke, "You may have never heard of me, but I've heard of you. I read an article on how you were stripped of the Throne for working with the Alliance. It said that you've been working with the Alliance and the Jedi for the last year."

"I won't deny it," Padme replied.

"Good, because I think that that was a very brave thing for you to do."

Padme stared towards the Mother of Darth Vader in shock as the older woman spoke, "What ever happened after that?"

"My Mother had a friendship with Moff Panaka, the regional Governor of Naboo. She used that friendship to gain custody of me. She was going to wed me off to this rich powerful young man who was the son of one of her cronies."

"And that fell through?" Shmi asked.

"My Father divorced her when I was eleven, it was after he found out that she was abusing me."

"You had an abusive Mother?" Shmi asked.

"I'll get to that in a moment, but yes," Padme replied.

"How did you end up here?"

"My Dad managed to get me on a transport that was heading for Alderaan, but the ship never made it. We were attacked by Pirates..."

"And you ended up captured and in the slave market," Shmi finished in disgust.

Padme nodded, "And then I was purchased by Wilhuff Tarkin. Tarkin gave me to Anakin as a gift."

Shmi was filled with disgust as she clenched her fists, "You were just given to him?" Padme nodded as tears came into her eyes.

"When was your first night with him?" Shmi asked.

"T-he n-night that I was given to him," Padme replied as she wiped her tears away.

"He just took you to his bed that night?"

"I didn't have a choice," Padme replied.

"So he raped you like last night."

"I-I didn't fight him, I never do," Padme replied.

"You complied with him for the last year including last night because you didn't have a choice. You're his slave, and he has authority that you can't dispute and he beat you like the animal that he is. He may not admit it, but he has abused you and he has raped you," Shmi stated.

Shmi felt rage flowing through her, this special girl, this beautiful young girl, taken, broken, abused and violated by her wicked son, she had failed.

Padme stared at Shmi as she spoke, "You must think that I'm a total slut for getting pregnant and sleeping with him for the last year. And I am, I'm just a commodity now, I'm not Queen anymore. I'm nothing but the lowest of the low. I-I'm just a piece of merchandise. I live only to please him and to see to his desires. He even reminded me that I was just a slave last night when..."

"Don't talk that way, young lady!" Shmi firmly stated.

Padme looked towards the older woman as she reached out and hugged her, "You're not a slut, and you're not trash. He's just broken you mentally to the point that you look down at yourself."

Padme was stunned by Shmi's statement as she spoke, "Why did he strike you last night?"

"Because I-I said something that he didn't want to hear."

"Was it about how evil he is?"

"Y-Yes. I know that he loves me in his own way. I-I just want him to give me freedom.I-I would give him a chance. I know that without the Dark Side that he would be a good man, and he would be a wonderful Father."

"He doesn't matter, you matter," Shmi replied.

"My bed has room for two people, we can share. Just move your things into my room."

"I-I don't mind him. He's not abusive on every night."

"Only on some nights, so that's ok? You're just used to abuse," Shmi stated.

Padme said nothing as Shmi spoke, "Let me guess, growing up, until the day that your Father caught her, she beat you every single day for any little thing. Here, you keep him happy and you get abused only when you say or do something wrong."

Padme stared at Shmi in shock, "H-How did you know?"

"Because his Father was the same way."

Padme was silent in response.

"You don't deserve this. You're a very special girl and if you were my daughter, I would have made sure that you never ended up with a man like this."

* * *

As Padme finished her breakfast she spoke, "So how old were you when you ended up in the slave trade?"

"Very young," Shmi replied.

"And how did you end up with Anakin's Father? He told me that he was beaten by him many times as a child."

"His Father bought me when I was about your age, and he married me. I thought that my life was going to be a happy one after that, but I was wrong. I was his prisoner, until I was in my twenties."

"How did you escape?" Padme asked.

"I found the safe where he kept the control to my transmitter unlocked.

He was very drunk that night, so I just took the control and neutralized my transmitter.

I stole a blaster and some money from him and then I took Anakin and we ran that very night."

"Transmitter?" Padme asked as she walked into the kitchen with Shmi.

"Most slaves have transmitters placed in their bodies that keep them from escaping."

"I don't think that I have one," Padme replied.

Shmi responded by walking towards Padme and moving towards the back of her neck.

She pushed her hair back to reveal a small scar that was partially covered by her collar.

Padme reached back and touched the scar as tears poured out of her eyes.

Shmi noticed all hope leaving the already broken girl as she felt the scar with her fingers

Shmi looked Padme in the eye as she spoke, "There's no way in hell that I will ever leave this place without you."

Padme looked towards Shim in disbelief as she sensed the older woman's sincerity.

"Now go and relax, I'm going to get these dishes cleaned up. When Anakin comes back for dinner, we're going to have a long talk."

"He will just get angry," Padme replied.

"He won't raise a hand to you," Shmi replied.

"Are you certain?"

"I know that he won't, not as long as I'm around. As for that transmitter, he will neutralize it," Shmi stated.

"And if he doesn't?" Padme asked.

"He will," Shmi firmly stated.

Padme shrugged her shoulders as she turned and left the room.

* * *

Vader entered his chambers after spending hours on the bridge, as he directed his crew.

As he entered his chambers, he caught a familiar smell. His Mother was cooking bantha stew. It was obvious that she had decided to cook for the evening.

The Sith Lord calmly walked towards the kitchen in anticipation.

As he entered the kitchen, he could sense his Mother's anger through the Force.

He entered the kitchen as he noticed 3PO in his new golden plates stirring the pot of stew.

Vader also noticed his Mother turning towards him as 3PO put the lid on the stew.

"I better leave right now, dear oh dear," 3PO exclaimed.

As 3PO left the room, Vader stared at his Mother in disbelief. He had never seen such anger in his Mother.

"What is it Mom?"

Shmi responded by storming towards the young Sith Lord.

She let loose a hard slap that brushed Vader's cheek.

She then shoved him several feet.

Vader was so shocked that he lost his footing and fell against the wall that was directly behind him.

What was going on? His Mother had never raised her hand to him, what had he done?

As he attempted to stand up, he felt two additional slaps on the cheek, "Maybe you forgot your abusive Father, because I can't think of any other explanation for how you're treating Padme," Shmi screamed.

Vader stared up at his Mother in shock, Padme, she had whined to his Mother the first chance she had gotten.

He clenched his fist, "You're angry at me just because she came whining to you after I was out of here?"

Shmi responded by slapping her Son a fourth time, "I am outraged, that girl is the mother of your children, Anakin Skywalker."

"I-I know," Vader replied.

"She's given birth to your twins, she sleeps in your bed, she provides you with your meals everyday and how do you reward her? You treat her like she's trash. What kind of man are you? What man keeps a girl as special as Padme locked up in a bird cage?"

"I don't keep her locked up in..."

"Enough! She has a transmitter inside of her, and she has that collar that is welded around her neck. You will take everything off of that woman tonight."

"I will not," Vader replied.

"You will!" Shmi screamed as she brought her knee into her Son's groin.

"So help me Force, if you don't release her, I will find a way to remove that transmitter from her body, Padme isn't going to be your sex slave if I live here. I will free her, and I will take her and those babies away from you and make sure that you never see them again."

"You can't take them away from me," Vader screamed.

"Watch me, and shut your mouth you filthy pig!" Shmi screamed.

Padme listened to the argument in shock, it was obvious that Shmi was outraged by Anakin's actions.

"Padme belongs to me!" Vader screamed.

"And murdering your Father was acceptable right? Let's see Anakin, you killed your Father. You kept Padme as your slave, you've raped her. You got her pregnant and you have continuously abused her, I would say that you're just like Caleb Skywalker. Perhaps, you should change your name to Caleb," Shmi replied.

"No! And I never raped her!" Vader screamed.

"You're so dam ignorant, forcing a girl to sleep with you against her will is rape, at least the last time that I checked it was," Shmi countered.

"She's just a slave," Vader replied.

Padme hung her head as she heard Vader's declaration, just a slave? I'm just a slave? That's all that I am to you? She asked herself in tears as she heard glass shattering.

"Just a slave? Yeah I'm just a slave so it was ok for your Father to treat me the way that he did right?" Shmi screamed as Padme heard empty pots and pans hitting the floor.

"You're not a slave!"

"I was in his eyes, even after we had married. I can't believe you, you make me sick."

"Mom, I can't just..."

"You will remove that transmitter from her."

"Then she will leave."

"Leave?" Padme asked as she walked into the messy kitchen, while wiping her tears away.

All eyes turned towards Padme as she spoke, "Look at me, I'm sixteen years old, I'm a mother of two and I have nothing and nowhere to go. If you set me free, where would I go? I can't go back to Naboo because my Mother would get me and she's a thousand times worse than you."

Padme shivered as she spoke, "She would take the twins from me and make sure that I never saw them again. In fact, she'd probably just drown them in one of the lakes, so that Ian Lego would take me. Do you think that I want that?"

Shmi stared towards Padme in disbelief, "She's that evil?"

"She doesn't care about anything but herself," Padme replied.

Vader stared towards Padme before looking back towards his Mother.

He then stared down at his hands in horror. It was in that moment when he realized just how much of his Father was inside of him.

"If I free you, will you please stay with me? I-I need you. Please don't leave, I-I beg you to stay," Vader pleaded.

Padme breathed in deeply as she spoke, "I-I don't have a choice. I will live here willingly, will you allow me to see my family? Will you let me be a person? Will you give me what I really want?"

"If it's enough," Vader replied.

"It's not enough, I want every part of you, I want your life, and I want you to be mine. If I belong to you, than it's only fair to say that you belong to me as well."

Vader thought over Padme's statement as his Mother moved her face only inches from his as she spoke, "You will take that collar off of her neck and you will deactivate the transmitter."

"I..."

"You will, do you hear me? You will release it, or else!" Shmi screamed.

Vader appeared to be stunned by his Mother's outburst.

He was silent for a moment.

He then looked towards Padme as he spoke, "Stand still."

Padme obeyed as Vader activated his lightsaber.

Shmi counted two red flashes and heard the sound of Padme's split collar hitting the floor.

Vader then walked out of the room and walked towards a nearby wall safe.

He opened the safe and removed the small rectangular box that Shmi realized was Padme's control.

Vader then took the device and pressed a button. He then placed the device back in the safe and pushed the door shut.

He turned to Padme and spoke, "You're free."

"Thank you," Padme replied.

Neither Padme nor Vader noticed Shmi reaching inside of the safe as the door slowly closed.

She stole the box while noting that it was still activated, which meant that Padme's transmitter wasn't neutralized.

She slipped the box into her pocket as the safe sealed shut.

Vader at the same time stared towards his Mother as he spoke, "Are you happy now?"

"For the moment," Shmi replied.

"When can I arrange a visit with my Father?" Padme asked.

"I will let you contact him when we get to Coruscant. We're heading back in a week."

"Ok," Padme replied.

Shmi then spoke, "Just remember one thing, she is no longer your slave."

"I understand," Vader replied in frustration as he left the room.

After a few minutes, Padme heard the whistling sound of her droid entering the room.

"R2?"

"I removed his restraining bolt, you're free and so is everything that you own," Vader stated.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

"If she leaves, you will not stop her," Shmi firmly stated

"She's the mother of my twins if she..."

"She will take your children, guess what Anakin, you don't matter anymore. The moment that you conceived Luke and Leia, your life of being a boy ended. Padme and those twins are supposed to be first in your life, and their best interests are what matter. You don't," Shmi bluntly stated.

Vader sighed as he turned towards Padme, "You certainly did me no favors by whining to my..."

"I knew what you did to her just by looking into her eyes. She didn't even talk at first, because she was too afraid of me. She didn't whine to me and if you ever touch her again, I will be taking her out of this place."

"Mom you..."

"I can and I will. You're a very wicked Man, Anakin Skywalker. You're evil and you're sick and twisted, but you're not evil enough to murder the woman who brought you into the Galaxy."

Vader glared at his Mother, "I-I can't believe that you..."

"She's a free woman Anakin, she's no longer your slave."

In anger, Vader turned and stormed out of the room and headed into the hallway.

As Vader left Padme spoke, "He seems shocked by how you have treated him."

"I never had to hit him when he was a child," Shmi replied.

"It must be hard, he's your only child isn't he?"

"Yes," Shmi sadly replied.

Shmi then looked Padme in the eyes as she spoke, "Do you want to move the twins into my room?"

"I can deal with him, he won't hurt me after that outburst. I'm certain that he won't."

"I will sleep with my door open, if he ever does anything, I want you to scream, do you understand?"

"Yes," Padme replied.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, a long argument, but I tried to imagine how my Mother would react if I was Vader and let's just say that I probably wouldn't be seen alive again. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Do you think that Vader is really going to change?

-Fallen Jedi 79


	12. Chapter 12

Exactor: Three Days Later:

Padme had just finished nursing Luke on one early morning, when she heard the sound of the door to the chambers buzzing.

She walked towards the door, not knowing what else to do since Vader was still asleep.

She opened the door to the sight of a young Officer.

The Officer appeared stunned by her presence as he spoke, "Forgive me, but I must speak with Lord Vader, it's urgent."

"O-Of course," Padme replied.

She turned and walked back towards her bedroom.

Vader awoke to Padme tapping on his shoulder, "What is it?" Vader asked.

"There is an Officer waiting for you at the door, he insists that it's important."

Vader stood up and dressed and reached for his boots.

He then walked towards the doorway that led to their chambers.

Firmus Piett was stunned by the sight of the man who was approaching.

This was the man who was under the hood?

Why does he look so familiar? Piett asked himself.

"Forgive me my Lord, but we received a distress call from the outpost on Ambria. They reported being raided by pirates from a vessel that resembles the one used by our Rogue Jedi. They are attacking as we speak."

"How soon until we arrive?" Vader asked.

"Just forty five minutes, I have us at maximum velocity."

"Have all battle stations manned, I will be on the bridge in just five minutes."

"Of course," Piett replied as his mind wondered towards the mysterious girl who had answered the door to his Commander's quarters.

Vader read Piett's mind as he spoke, "Don't mind the girl, she's just my slave," Vader stated.

"Yes my Lord," Piett replied as Vader turned and walked back into his chambers.

Firmus Piett walked away from Vader's chambers in disgust, how could he have been so stupid? How could he have joined the Empire at such a young age? What was he thinking? He realized now that everything his Mother had told him about the Empire was a reality. He was serving evil. Vader was a monster, her had witnessed Captain Ozzels death at the hands of the monster. He saw Vader commit various atrocities, and on top of that the animal kept a teenage girl who was most likely the age of his younger sister as a slave. How could he have ended up under the command of an animal like Vader?

* * *

Vader walked onto the command bridge as Piett approached him, "We're almost there."

"Good," Vader replied.

As the ship made the jump out of Hyperspace, Vader reached out with the Force in frustration.

He then turned to Captain Piett as he spoke, "Go ahead and send a team down there, I already know what they will find."

Vader felt rage flowing through him as he spoke, "Get us out of the system after the data is collected from the surface."

Vader then stormed off the bridge, he couldn't stand it, another raid and this Jedi had evaded him once again.

He turned back towards Captain Piett and screamed, "And the bounty has been raised to three hundred thousand credits alive. I will tear this Jedi rebel apart limb by limb the day that I find him!"

* * *

Shmi was reading a book on the couch in the living room in silence, after doing the evening dishes.

It had been three days since Anakin had freed Padme of her collar and so far, he was treating her rather well. Padme hadn't once cried or complained to her of being abused by him.

While Shmi had faith in her Son, she knew that he wasn't changing immediately, the fact that he hadn't neutralized Padme's transmitter was proof that he wasn't changing.

Shmi quietly stood up and took the book and walked towards the kitchen, deciding to get herself a little ice cream.

* * *

Padme had just showered and dressed in a nightgown when she noticed Vader entering their room.

Vader at that moment noticed that the twins were both in bed as he looked towards Padme, "You don't seem happy. What is wrong?"

"I want you to run away with me."

"What do you mean?" Vader asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All that you have wanted is your power. I-I want you to give it up for me and the babies. We can run away together, we can raise them and be happy. Your Mother can come with us and we can have a real life somewhere in the Outer Rim, think about it," Padme replied.

"I am Darth Vader, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet. I am a Sith Apprentice and a day will come when I will destroy my Master and take the Empire."

"What is wrong with you?" Padme asked.

"Only a fool would give up such an opportunity," Vader replied.

"Even if it means giving up your family? More and more, I'm coming to realize just how stupid you are."

"How dare you!" Vader screamed as he slapped Padme on the cheek.

He then pushed her towards the bed as Padme noticed his eyes blazing yellow.

"You listen to me, I will not put up with your disrespect. You will learn your place," Vader stated as he shoved Padme onto the bed.

He then climbed on top of Padme.

She looked up into his yellow eyes as he spoke, "You belong to me, just because my Mother is here doesn't mean that you can stop acting like it. You need to remember your place."

Tears flowed into Padme's eyes, she knew what was about to happen. After Shmi's confrontation, she thought that she would never see one of these nights again.

She started to cry and scream for Anakin to stop as he pinned her down on the bed and forced his lips against her own.

"Please Anakin!" Padme pleaded.

* * *

Shmi slammed her book down on the counter along with her bowl of ice cream as she heard Padme's cries.

She heard Luke and Leia starting to scream and didn't have to think twice.

She knew exactly what was happening, she had been waiting for it.

She quickly ran for the door and opened it.

Vader slapped Padme several times as he spoke, "Remember your place, you're mine!"

"Get your hands off of her!" an angry voice screamed.

Vader turned his head to see his Mother staring at him with a look of anger in her eyes.

"Get the hell away her, you filthy pig!"

"She doesn't know her place," Vader yelled back.

"Don't say another word to me," Shmi screamed.

Shmi then looked towards Padme who was shaking in fear as she eyed the shredded nightgown that covered her.

Vader looked towards his Mother as he stood up to face her.

"And no simple apology to your slave is going to change anything this time around," Shmi stated.

"Shmi what do you mean? He freed me," Padme replied.

"You're still a slave Padme, he never did a thing aside from removing your collar. The transmitter is still active. I saw that with my own eyes when he put it in the safe." Shmi stated.

Vader stared at his Mother in disbelief.

Padme looked at Vader in tears as she spoke, "H-How could you? I-I was never free. Y-You never intend to free me, do you?"

"That is correct, I just had to get my Mother off of my back. I can't hurt my own Mother, but I couldn't put up with her screaming in my face like she was."

"You're just like your Father," Shmi stated.

Shmi looked towards Padme as she spoke, "Go ahead and get off of the bed."

Padme obeyed much to Vader's disdain as she shook in fear, Shmi then looked towards the crib that contained the twins as she spoke, "Just push the crib into my room and get them calmed down and back to sleep. Then get in bed, you're not going to be with him for another minute if I have anything to say about it."

Padme left the room without another word as she cried.

After Padme left, Shmi stared at her Son for a long time as he sat down on the bed.

After several minutes, she spoke, "I'm embarrassed to call you my Son. Had I known that you would grow up to be like your Father, I would have never once allowed you to leave Tattooine with Master Qui-Gon."

"Mom, she called me stupid," Vader replied in anger.

"You are stupid, You're as stupid as your Father. You have this wonderful girl in your life, who you have transformed into a fearful helpless sex slave in the course of one year. You have two adorable little children that need a good Father and how do you continue to think mentally? You think about having more and more and more power. You're even more greedy than your Father. You have more than twice the wealth that he had and power that he only dreamed of having and all you want is more power. All that Padme is to you is a possession."

"I am meant for..."

"The power has made you into a monster, you're just like him. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm taking Padme and the twins with me. No Son of mine will be allowed to rape and abuse a woman under my watch."

"I didn't..."

"You have, Force knows how many times but you did it the night that I came here and you would have tonight. You're an animal," Shmi stated with disdain.

"You don't even love me anymore do you?" Vader asked.

"I will always love my child. A true Mother always loves her child, even when she hates who he is and what he does."

Vader felt tears flowing down his cheeks as he sat down on the bed.

He was silent as his Mother spoke, "I gave you your chance and you blew it three days ago. Did you really think that you would be able to lie to your own mother?"

Vader said nothing as Shmi spoke, "I'm taking them away from you and I'm going to make sure that you never lay a hand on Padme again."

Vader was silent for a long moment before he spoke, "Go ahead, try to take her. She can't leave the room, I have the control to the transmitter. She will always be mine. As long as I'm breathing, she's my property. I will not allow her to leave. You can come and go as you please, but you aren't taking her anywhere, she's mine!"

If only you knew where the control to her transmitter truly was, Shmi thought in amusement.

"I will stay here just so that I can protect her from you. She will just stay in my room with me."

"She won't," Vader replied.

"You have to get past me to touch her again, go ahead and strike me down now, Vader!"

Vader was silent as Shmi turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Shmi entered her bedroom to the sound of Padme sobbing as she laid in bed.

Shmi changed into her nightgown as she spoke, "I'm taking you away from him tomorrow, no woman should live like this."

"H-He loves me in his own way," Padme replied.

"You don't deserve this, you and I can raise Luke and Leia on Tattooine away from him. You can raise Luke and Leia with my help and your Mother will never be able to intervene."

"What about Anakin? What if he changes?" Padme asked.

"The door is open for him to change, it has been open for years. If he changes his ways, the choice of allowing him to be a part of this life of yours will be a choice that only you can make."

"Shmi?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Shmi replied.

"He has the transmitter," Padme stated.

Shmi reached into her pocket with a smile and held out the control.

She then spoke, "Do you know what this means?"

"No," Padme replied.

"Tomorrow when we pack and leave, I'm getting my blaster out, the moment that I shoot this, you will be a free woman."

A smile formed on Padme's face as She hugged Shmi.

* * *

Vader awoke in his empty bed to the sound of his buzzing comlink.

He answered it in agitation as he spoke, "Yes Captain?"

"Sorry to contact you so early my Lord, but there's a spacer that we just brought onboard that says that he knows the current location of the Renegade Jedi and his army of Rogues."

"The same one that that we have chased across the Galaxy?" Vader asked.

"The very one, My Lord."

A smile formed on Vader's face, "Send him to my office, I will be there in a few minutes."

* * *

Vader noticed his Mother's icy glare as he walked into the living room, "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm leaving," Shmi replied.

"How will you leave without a ship to take you? I won't let any of my men take you."

"You would actually try to keep your own Mother prisoner?"

"You can leave, but not with Padme and the twins, and that's assuming that you find a way to deactivate that transmitter," Vader stated.

"You're an unbelievably stupid man, If you think that I will walk out of the door and leave Padme here as your sex slave, you better think again."

"She's mine," Vader replied as he walked towards the door.

"We will see," Shmi mused as she turned and walked back towards her bedroom.

She noticed Padme sitting up with Leia in her arms as she spoke, "Go and pack, we have to move quickly, if we are to get off of this ship without notice. I have a plan!"

Padme passed Leia to the older woman and left to follow her orders.

Shmi had no clue that her plan was about to be altered.

* * *

On the small freighter, that was within the hanger bay of the Exactor, Eli noticed Dack approaching him.

"It's done, they want me to meet in Vader's office."

Eli nodded as he reached for a razor. Dack watched as the older man shaved his blondish grey beard before looking towards him, "Get me that black robe."

Dack immediately handed the robe to Eli.

Eli dressed in the robe and raised the hood as Dack gasped in shock, "By Force you look just like him."

Eli smiled, "Now go and pay him a visit, I have the Ysalamiri to shield my presence, and I have a mission to complete."

"Yes Sir," Dack replied.

Eli stood up a few minutes later, and stole off into the hanger bay of the Exactor as he used the detailed map that he had obtained during a previous raid so that he could find his way to Vader's quarters.

Vader watched as the large broad shouldered young man entered his chambers.

He then spoke, "So what is your price for the current location of the Jedi?"

"Will ninety thousand be acceptable?" The man asked.

Vader nodded, "Yes."

The man leaned forward as he whispered, "Senator Organa has been harboring him and his army of thugs in his royal Palace on Alderaan. There's about seventy five of them or more."

"Killing him is all that needs to be done to dissolve this army of thugs, and I will defeat him," Vader stated as he handed the man three valid credit chips.

The man bowed before turning and leaving Vader's office.

* * *

Eli stood in front of the door that led into Vader's living chambers as the door hissed open to reveal a dark haired woman who was likely only his age or a few years older.

"You must be Eli, you look like, well both of them" The woman stated.

"I am, and you must be Shmi, Obi-Wan told me that you went missing a few days ago. He told me that it was likely that you were here."

"Explain to me why Obi-Wan never told me about Padme? Surely he has known about her?"

"He didn't know when he was last at your house. I only explained her existence to him a month ago. Since then, he has joined me in our rescue mission, by taking my mission before Senator Organa, it was one of his spies that confirmed her presence onboard this ship last month."

"I see, well come, I want to get her off of this ship as soon as possible, and away from Anakin."

Padme walked into the living room and noticed a large blonde haired man who appeared to be in his forties. She was stunned when she saw just how much he resembled Vader.

She noticed Shmi entering the room as she spoke, "Are you packed?"

"Y-Yes," Padme replied as she looked towards the man.

"Hello Padme, my name is Eli Skywalker, I'm a Jedi Knight and I'm a friend of your Father's."

"You're the same Eli that he met on his travels many years ago?" Padme asked.

Eli nodded as he spoke, "Where are your bags? We don't have much time."

Padme pointed towards two large suitcases as Eli noticed two droids entering the room with additional luggage.

He noticed Padme and Shmi picking up the two twins as he removed the Ysalamiri from his chest.

"Come," Eli stated.

"Are you related to Anakin?" Padme asked.

"We will talk later," Eli replied.

Vader had just left his office when he sensed it, the Jedi was here!

Not only that, the Jedi was taking Padme and his twins.

He activated his comlink as he spoke, "Hold that spacer and don't allow a single ship to leave without my authorization."

"As you wish Sir!"

Vader then stormed off towards the hanger bay.

* * *

Padme and Shmi had just boarded the ship when Eli sensed Vader approaching.

"Dack, get the ship powered up, it's time to go!"

Vader stormed into the hanger bay and was greeted with a freighter that was ready for takeoff.

He was in shock with what he saw standing on the boarding ramp.

He could have sworn that he was looking at the reflection of himself.

At the same time, he noticed the confused Officers standing by as he spoke, "He is an impostor! Kill him!"

Blasters were pointed at the mysterious Jedi as the boarding ramp closed.

The ship then flew out of the hanger.

Vader helplessly watched as the ship that carried Padme disappeared.

He immediately stormed towards his starfighter as he spoke, "Inform Captain Piett that he's in command until further notice."

"As you wish!" A young officer called out.

Vader felt rage flowing through him, his Mother, she had betrayed him. How could she have betrayed him like this?

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. Any predictions on the next chapter? And yes Eli's identity will be truly revealed in the next chapter.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	13. Chapter 13

Alderaan:

Vader climbed out of the cockpit of his starfighter, and jumped onto the landing pad as he headed towards the Royal Palace. Rage flowed through him, his Mother had taken Padme and his twins from him, how could she?

At the same time, he was able to feel the illusive presence of the Jedi Knight who he had hunted for an entire year. Vader was in shock, what was with this man's power? The power was like nothing that he had ever felt. This Man's presence in the Force even rivaled his Master's presence.

At the same time, he felt something else, Kenobi! Kenobi was here, Vader quickly ran through the beautiful hallways of the Palace as he focused on Kenobi's presence.

He finally found Kenobi in his visual range, Kenobi however was rushing towards the Throne Room.

"No place to hide," Vader called out with a laugh as he made his way towards the Throne Room where the Rogue Jedi was waiting.

As he approached the Throne room Obi-Wan ran into the room as the doors closed. He noticed a young aide approaching him, "Viceroy Organa will see you now," The aide stated as the doors of the Throne room reopened.

Without a word, he stormed into the Throne Room as he failed to notice the doors tightly closing behind him.

He stormed towards the Throne as he spoke, "I'm here for the Renegade Jedi Knights."

* * *

At that moment, Vader realized that there was no sign of Senator Organa or his wife and even Kenobi had left the room, the Throne room appeared to be empty, but the Jedi was extremely close.

Vader at the same time heard the sound of two doors opening.

He then turned to see a hooded figure standing between him and the main doors to the Throne Room through which he had just entered as armed men and women of various races surrounded him.

"You're here for me indeed, and I have you, Anakin Skywalker!" The Jedi stated as he lowered his hood and allowed his cloak to fall to the floor.

Vader stared at the man in shock, the man had his face, his height and appearance. g. N-No, it can't be, he's dead. I was told that he died before I ever made it to the Temple. H-He can't be.

It was in that moment that Vader realized that everything that he was told was wrong. Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Eli."

Eli smiled, "Now hand over your lightsaber, it's over."

Vader shook his head as he lowered his hood and allowed his robe to fall towards the floor before reaching for his lightsaber.

He activated his lightsaber as he spoke, "You have taunted me for an entire year, you have stolen property from me and you have made me look like a fool in the eyes of my Master, you're going to pay for it."

"I have you here because of the Queen of Naboo, and your children. Now surrender your weapon, Brother."

Vader's eyes turned yellow as he stormed towards the Jedi in rage, "Give her to me now! She's mine!"

* * *

Padme stood in the far corner of the Throne Room alongside Shmi and General Kenobi as she watched Vader and Eli facing one another, "Can he take him himself?"

"He's confident that he can," Obi-Wan replied.

"You promise me that they won't kill him?"

"It's not what Eli plans to do," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

Eli activated his lightsaber with a frown as he spoke, "If you insist."

He took a defensive position as Vader moved forward made the same dive that he had used to kill countless Jedi in countless duels.

Vader was more than shocked when his blade was blocked in the downward dive that he had made.

On top of that, he felt a kick in his gut.

"Lower body attacks, they are fairly formidable for the inexperienced, but the experienced can easily reverse such an attack, and you and I are both experienced, aren't we Anakin?"

Vader stood up and made an overhead strike that Eli easily blocked, "You have excellent form, but you still have so much to learn."

Eli then stepped forward as he made a strike towards Vader's torso that the Sith Lord barely had time to block. "The light has defeated you."

Vader in rage made a harsh strike towards Eli's head but Eli ducked as he slammed the hilt of his lightsaber into Vader's gut.

Vader buckled over in pain as Eli punched his cheek before kicking him several feet.

As the young Sith Lord recovered, he raised his hand as he sent a stream of lightning towards the older man.

Eli easily caught the lightning in his hand as he spoke, "Sith Lighting, very painful and lethal, especially when it's used against the user."

With that, Eli sent the lighting back towards Vader with one hard Force push.

Eli smiled as Vader fell to the ground with lightning burning through his body.

Vader then stood up as he used the Force to send several objects flying towards his brother. Eli easily used the Force and caught the objects as he spoke, "So you think that the Force is your Ally against me don't you? And you think that Darkness is your Ally?"

Vader stood up and charged Eli as the Jedi Knight sent all of the gathered objects back towards him.

"I was trained in the ways of the Force. I have a great understanding of it, all due to the fact that I started my training before you were even born. The Darkness cannot defeat the Light. The Light will always triumph over the Dark no matter the circumstances. The Sith will always lose."

Vader in response stepped towards his foe as he made several lethal rage filled strikes.

Eli retreated a few steps before blocking one strike and advancing upon Vader.

Yellow eyes glared back at Eli as he spoke, "You fight like any other young man, you fight arrogantly, without any control and without even a slight sense of balance."

With that Eli made another strike towards Vader's head that the young man barely blocked as Eli gave him a hard force push.

Vader then stood up and Force pushed Eli several feet before standing up and Force jumping upon his older brother.

With his back on the floor, Eli raised his blade in defense of Vader's lethal attack.

Using the ground to his advantage, he brought his legs up in a strong kick towards Vader's right shin that sent the younger man down to the ground.

* * *

The men in the room surrounding the two brothers watched the scene in grim silence as Padme tightly hugged Shmi. Padme feared for Vader, it was obvious that this man's skills were superior to his own, it was obvious that this man had greater skills and experience compared to Vader, what was going to happen to Vader? She asked herself.

* * *

Vader fell down at his older brother's side as his older brother got up.

Eli then delivered a hard punch that slammed into Vader's cheek.

Vader reached out with the Force and called his lightsaber to his hand as Eli stood up.

Vader stared up at his brother as he realized one thing, this was a fight that he could not win. He stood up as Eli took a defensive stance.

Vader took a step back as he thought of his escape options.

"The room is sealed, lay down your lightsaber, this is a fight that you cannot win."

Vader turned towards Eli with his hateful yellow eyes as he sent a storm of lighting towards the Jedi Knight.

Eli held up his lightsaber and allowed the lighting to be absorbed as Vader Force jumped towards the older man.

Eli had just enough time to prepare for Vader's rage filled strike. Their blades locked with Vader pushing every ounce of strength in his being upon the older man.

Eli at the same time moved closer to his opponent as he spoke, "You cannot win this fight Anakin, you cannot win!"

Vader stepped back and charged towards Eli as he swung his blade in a vertical two handed strike that Eli met mid way by positioning his lightsaber over his head.

He successfully blocked Vader's strike before moving towards Vader's open body with one hard punch towards the younger man's Gut followed by a hard force push that sent Vader flying into the large pillar that was behind him.

Vader was in shock as his lightsaber left his hand.

He looked up and realized that his lightsaber was now in the hands of the victor, his older brother.

Eli then stepped forward as he delivered a kick towards Vader's ribcage.

"You didn't betray the Jedi Order the day that you joined the Dark Side Anakin Skywalker, you betrayed yourself."

"They betrayed me," Vader yelled back in defiance as Eli picked him up by the throat.

"All because of the fact that you killed an unarmed man in your fitful rage, there was nothing right about killing our Father, and you could have atoned for your actions by turning Palpatine over to them instead of joining him. Imagine the heartbreak that you caused your Mother."

Vader defiantly stared towards the older man as he felt the hate flowing through his body and soul.

He realized in that moment that fighting his Brother was futile. His Brother's skills were superior to his own. He had lost, he realized as he was dropped to the floor.

"You certainly have a strong spirit. It took fairly long to break you."

Eli then seized his brother by the throat a second time. He delivered one hard punch that knocked him out and dropped him to the ground.

Eli then turned his back to Vader as he looked down at the Sith Lightsaber in his hand.

He held the lightsaber in his hand for just one moment before dropping it to the ground.

* * *

Padme watched as two men stepped forward and dragged Vader's body out of the Throne Room. She was horrified, in the last year she had been through hell. She had been beaten down, she had been verbally abused and she had been raped by Darth Vader. He had broken her emotionally and battered her beyond belief.

Despite all of this, she knew that Vader had loved her in his own way and she had started to accept her life as his personal slave. She had learned how to keep him happy and had started to see the romantic side of him, and the last thing that she wanted was for him to be killed.

* * *

Eli smiled at Senator Organa she spoke, "Thank you Senator for assisting me in detaining him."

"Do you really think that your plan will work?" Bail asked.

"It has to work, if the Galaxy is to have any future."

"Couldn't you defeat Palpatine?" Breha asked.

"I faced him once, and like Master Yoda, it was a stalemate. Only Anakin can defeat him. Either Anakin has to be redeemed or his twins will have to be trained for the day that we destroy Palpatine."

"I understand," Bail replied.

"Just trust my judgement, your Majesty," Eli replied.

"I do trust you," Bail stated.

* * *

Praesitlyn:

Padme walked down the boarding ramp with Luke in her arms, after hours in hyperspace as she took in her surroundings. She quickly realized that the ship had landed in the middle of a beautiful forrest.

She also looked at Eli and spoke, "Aren't you the child slave that my Father saved many years ago? I remember him telling me about a special boy that he freed during his travels when he was rather young."

Eli nodded, "He wasn't much older than Anakin when he found me but he was idealistic, filled with passion and spirit and a desire to protect the oppressed. Much like you are now," Eli stated with a smile.

"So he freed you?" Padme asked as she noticed Shmi walking alongside her with Leia while R2 and 3PO walked behind them with their personal belongings.

"After an intense shoot out with my owner and with several other thugs. He freed me and brought me to Naboo. It was around that time when he brought me to the Lake House where his parents were sitting down to dine with a Jedi Master who recognized my abilities. I was taken to Coruscant and within one year I had a Master and by the time that I was twenty one, I was fully trained."

Padme listened to the story in shock, she couldn't imagine her Father in a shootout, It just didn't sound like the father that she had known. She looked towards Eli as he continued, "Shortly after I completed the trials, my Former Master and I were sent on a mission but our ship was sabotaged and we crash landed on a primitive world. I survived but my Master did not. I spent the next fifteen years amongst the natives until I was finally rescued by Republic Forces."

"So you were rescued during the Clone Wars?" Padme asked.

"And I saw action for the last year, after a month of rest at the Temple, I was sent to the front and I didn't see the Temple again."

"And you survived Order Sixty-Six?" Padme asked.

Eli smiled, "I'm a Skywalker, of course I did."

"How are you related to my Son?" Shmi asked.

Eli looked towards Shmi as he spoke, "Caleb was my Father."

"H-He never spoke of another."

"Of course not, I disgraced him."

"Was he married to your Mother too?" Padme asked.

"He was, but when I was eight she sought divorce from him for all of the abuse."

"Your childhood was just like Anakin's?" Padme asked uneasily.

"It was, from what I've been told about him."

"So how did you escape from Caleb?" Shmi asked.

"Caleb of course instantly gained custody of me, so my grandparents joined the fight alongside my Mother. Their testimonies destroyed his credibility to the point that he was going to lose me. The day that the Judge was expected to make the ruling he had plans to hide me away. Fortunately, my Grandmother secretly smuggled a one way ticket off of Coruscant into my bedroom during a supervised visit. I ran, but the ship that I was on was attacked, I was kidnapped by slavers. The man who sabotaged our transport was actually the same man that sabotaged your transport to Alderaan," Eli stated as he looked towards Padme.

"How do you know?" Padme asked.

"I recognized his tattoos when my Jedi Master and I arrested him ten years later."

"And he's still on the streets?" Shmi asked in disgust.

"He went to prison for twenty years, now he's dead. He was killed in a cantina in Mos Eisley right after I left."

"And what happened to you in the slave trade?" Padme asked.

"I was sold to this cruel man on an Outer Rim planet. Your Dad showed up two months later and that's when he freed me."

"What about your Mother?" Padme asked.

"Your Father contacted my Grandmother who contacted her. It was at that time that I was admitted to the Jedi Order."

"And they were ok with that?"

"My Mother knew that I was meant for the Order, so she gladly gave me to the Jedi Order. She also knew that my Father would simply take me from her once he tracked us down if we stayed together, so the Order was the best place for me to go."

"That sounds like me an Ani," Shmi commented.

"And my Father did eventually find you, but he was killed before he could have you kidnapped."

"Murdered," Shmi corrected.

Eli nodded as he spoke, "You're about to meet our Grandmother."

Shmi nodded as Padme spoke, "What about your Mother?"

"She died in my arms a couple of weeks after Order Sixty-Six from illness and a broken heart," Eli replied.

"Oh," Padme replied as she found herself walking into a large clearing.

The moment that she looked ahead, she noticed a massive mansion

Eli then spoke to one of his men, "Take Anakin to the room that my Grandmother has set aside, I will deal with him later."

* * *

As Anakin was dragged into the mansion, Shmi noticed a small blonde haired girl rushing out of the house, "Daddy!"

"Hello Kayla," Eli called out as he scooped up his daughter.

She also noticed a beautiful blonde haired woman who was most likely in her mid twenties moving towards Eli.

At the same time, she noticed an elderly woman walking out of the door.

She locked eyes with the woman and realized that she was staring into Anakin's eyes.

"Hello Shmi, I am Lana Skywalker, I have been expecting you."

Shmi took in the older woman's appearance as she spoke, "Y-You're Caleb's Mother aren't you?"

Lana nodded, "I am."

She then looked past Shmi at Padme who was walking up to her side, "And this is the girl that you rescued Eli?" Lana asked as she noticed him breaking the embrace with his wife.

Eli nodded, "The very one."

Lana nodded as she looked down at the two babies that Padme and Shmi were holding.

"I guess that these are your great grandchildren, would you like to hold them?" Padme asked as she held up Luke.

Lana smiled, "Please, follow me into the living room. I would love to hold them."

Padme nodded as she followed the elderly woman into the large house.

* * *

Lana then led them towards a large living room.

As she sat down, Padme sat down next to her with Luke, "This is Luke,"

Lana reached for the small blonde haired boy in tears.

She held him in her hands as though she had done it once before.

"Is something wrong?" Shmi asked as she sat down next to the older woman with Leia.

"I-It's like holding my Caleb again, only he's way smaller."

Shmi frowned, "I'm sorry."

Lana nodded, "He made his choice, I taught him everything I knew. I did my best as a Mother, but he chose to become the man that he became, and his choices costed him his life."

Lana then passed Luke back to Padme as Shmi passed Leia to her.

She held Leia in her arms with a smile, "I always wanted a daughter, now I have two great Granddaughters, Force, she's beautiful, they are both so beautiful."

Padme smiled, "Thank you."

Lana wiped the tears away from her eyes as she noticed Eli entering the room with his wife and child.

"This is my wife, Mia."

Padme looked towards the beautiful blonde with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I will show you to your room when you're ready," Mia stated.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

"Actually, the twins are about ready for their lunch and their nap, just go with Mia, I would like to talk to Lana alone," Shmi stated.

"Ok," Padme replied.

Eli immediately took Luke from Padme as Shmi passed Leia to the young Mother.

He then led the way as he spoke, "Hello Luke, I'm your Uncle."

Padme smiled as she noticed Eli's daughter looking up at him.

"These little bundles of joy are your cousins Kyla," Eli stated.

"How old is she?" Padme asked.

"Two," Eli replied

"She's adorable," Padme replied.

"Yes, Kayla they are your Cousins, and I have to talk to your Uncle Anakin and make sure that he makes better choices."

"Ok," Kayla replied.

Eli smiled as he led Padme up the stairs of the large mansion and onto the second level.

"If you need anything, just ask," Mia stated.

"I will, thank you," Padme replied.

"And after I deal with Anakin, I'm contacting your Father," Eli stated.

"Can I talk to him?"

"I will come and get you when I'm ready to contact him," Eli replied.

* * *

Once the room was empty, Lana was the first to speak, "I had no idea that you existed until the day that I heard the name Anakin Skywalker."

"No idea?" Shmi asked.

"Caleb wasn't even Anakin's age when he married for the first time, he wasn't much older than that girl who was just in the room with Anakin's children. The girl that he married was wonderful and we loved her like our daughter, and when she came to my husband and I, and told us of what Caleb was doing to her, we were outraged. We confronted him and we ended up paying her lawyer since Caleb wouldn't give her any money during the divorce. Then we took her into our home as we joined the fight for Eli's custody."

"I never even knew that Eli existed, he also said the same thing about Anakin," Shmi stated.

"We severed the ties with our Son after that court case, in fact, my husband took him out of the will, and our younger Son ended up siding with Caleb through it all."

"So your whole family was torn apart?" Shmi asked.

Lana sadly nodded, "When Caleb was murdered, I attended the Court Hearings and the Trial. I got the chance to talk to the two accused killers and they swore to me that they didn't do it. I-I believed them. I believed them so much that I spent years pressuring the investigators to keep digging. I even gave food baskets to the families of those two men. Then, Anakin who was the Jedi sensation in the Clone Wars, was indicted for his Murder."

"And how did you take it?" Shmi asked.

"Quite well, I listened to the stories of his childhood in Court as I thought of Eli as a child. Murder is murder, but I didn't want him to be locked up forever, after he was imprisoned, I bought this house so that he could have a stepping stone from which he could start his new life."

"That's what this house is for?" Shmi asked.

"I wanted to give him a home that was far away from the influence of the Core Worlds and a home that the press and others couldn't easily locate and this home and world were both suitable," Lana replied.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews! You guys have been awesome. This chapter is my treat, even though I've already spoiled you guys this week with updates.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	14. Chapter 14

Vader opened his eyes to the blurry sight of a face hovering above him.

As he regained his vision, he realized that he was staring at Eli, "Why didn't you just kill me?"

"You're my Brother, my younger Brother and I'm responsible for you," Eli replied.

Vader sneered, "You were never there for me, I'm twenty five now, don't you think that you're a little late?"

Eli shook his head, "I honestly never knew that you existed until the day that I was rescued from the Outer Rim, it was around that time that I learned that you were on trial for murder."

"He deserved it," Vader replied.

"I agree, but it was still wrong," Eli replied.

Vader hatefully stared up at his Brother as he spoke, "Do you even know..."

"He was just as abusive to me," Eli replied.

"Where are we?" Vader asked.

"Home," Eli stated.

"Where is Padme and where are my twins? Vader asked.

"In a safe place, you're going to have to explain to her Father why you treated her the way that you did when he arrives."

"I have nothing to explain," Vader replied in anger.

"Let's see, had you been arrested by proper authorities, you would be charged with domestic abuse, rape and illegal enslavement, I think that you have a lot of explaining to do. The fact that you still treat her like trash even after she gave you a daughter is beyond comprehension. Would you want someone to treat your daughter like that?"

Vader hung his head in response.

"She even loves you, after everything, she loves you, she loves you because she's been obsessed with you since her childhood. How can you exploit her like this? What does she deserve from you?"

"You're not my Father," Vader stated in agitation.

"You're right, but our Father wasn't much of a Father and you can be bitter towards me all that you want Anakin. The truth is that I never knew that you existed and had I known that I had a little brother being beaten in my Father's house night and day without stop, I would have gone for him. I would have rescued you and taken responsibility for you had I known. All I can do now, is speak to you as though you were my son, I'm old enough to be your Father," Eli added.

Vader said nothing as Eli stood up and left the room.

* * *

Naboo:

Ruwee Naberrie watched as an image of Eli appeared directly in front of him.

"Do you have her?" Ruwee asked.

"I have her," Eli replied.

"She's alive?" Ruwee asked in disbelief.

"She is, I can't say that she truly is unscathed but she's alive."

"And what of Vader?" Ruwee asked

"I have him detained at my Grandmother's house, he will remain there until further notice," Eli stated.

"And can I talk to Padme?" Ruwee asked,

"You certainly can."

Ruwee then felt tears in his eyes as Padme appeared alongside Eli, "Hi Daddy," Padme called out.

"Is my baby girl alright? Has that monster hurt you?"

"I-I can't say Daddy," Padme replied.

Ruwee shook his head, "Padme, there's nothing to be ashamed of, I will see you soon."

"You should tell him," Ruwee heard Eli whisper to Padme.

Padme looked at Ruwee as she spoke, "Dad, I-I don't know how to say this, but I-I'm a mother now."

Ruwee was stunned, pregnant? What had Vader done to his little girl?

He felt himself shaking in horror as he spoke, "Is Vader the Father?"

"Y-Yes," Padme replied.

Ruwee shook his head, "Don't be afraid, there's nothing to be ashamed of, none of this is your fault Padme. I will be there for you, I promise you that."

Padme smiled sadly at her Father as Ruwee spoke, "What of Vader?"

"I won't let him hurt Padme again. If she asks us, we will have to send him out of here."

"And who's to say that he will obey you?" Ruwee asked.

"There's one person in the Galaxy that he will listen to," Eli replied.

"Why would he listen to anyone?" Ruwee asked with a frown on his face.

"He won't defy his own Mother or his Grandmother," Eli firmly stated.

Ruwee gasped in shock, "You're saying that Vader is your Brother?"

Eli nodded, "He was the result of my Father's second marriage. You may also know him as Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker doesn't do these kinds of things to women, Anakin Skywalker is a hero," Ruwee replied.

"Get on a ship and come to Alderaan. Head to the Royal Palace and General Kenobi will be waiting for you, then you will see who Anakin Skywalker is," Eli stated.

Ruwee looked at the calendar as he spoke, "I can probably leave tonight, it's holiday vacation and no one would suspect anything."

"Then I will see you then, just keep everything low key," Eli firmly added.

"I will, thank you so much for finding her," Ruwee stated.

"There's no need to thank me," Eli replied with a smile as the transmission was ended.

* * *

Praesitlyn:

Vader watched as the door of his room opened to reveal a very old woman. Much to his disbelief, he realized that the woman was his Grandmother.

She walked into the room with a look of love in her eyes.

She looked down at her Grandson in silence for a long moment.

After a few minutes she spoke, "You look just like my Caleb. You even resemble him more than Eli. Eli's hair and skin is lighter than yours. Your complexion makes you into an almost identical clone of him."

Vader sighed as his Grandmother spoke, "I told you four years ago that you had a choice to make. I told you that you chose to murder, that was wrong."

"He deserved it," Vader replied.

"Look at Padme, what do you think that you deserve after all that you've done to her?"

Vader looked towards Lana's feet in shame as he spoke, "I love her."

"You love her? How have you treated her?"

"I have given her everything," Vader replied.

"Anakin, material things are meaningless in a true relationship, it's not the outside or what you give her that matters, it's what's in here," Lana Skywalker stated as she pointed to her heart.

"Have you treated her like you love her?"

"I have tried," Vader replied.

"Have you abused her? Have you forced yourself upon her?" Lana asked.

Tears streamed down Vader's cheek as he stared up at his Grandmother in humiliation, "S-She's just a slave."

"And so is your Mother right? Did your Father abuse her? Did he rape her?"

"Yes?" Vader replied in tears.

"So if you hated your Father for abusing your Mother, why is it ok for you to abuse Padme?"

Vader was silent as his Grandmother spoke, "Repeat after me, it's wasn't for my Father to abuse my Mother, but it's ok for me to abuse Padme, because... Go ahead and finish that for me," Lana stated.

Vader looked up into his Grandmother's blue eyes in silence.

"You can't finish it can you?"

Vader shook his head, "No."

"Than repeat this for me, it's never ok for me to abuse a woman, especially the mother of my children."

Vader was silent for a moment before he spoke, "It's never ok for me to abuse a woman, especially the mother of my children."

Lana stared down at her Grandson as she knelt down to the floor. She then affectionately kissed his forehead as she spoke, "What do you think that you should be doing after all of this?"

"I-I don't know," Vader replied.

"Have you thought of atonement?"

"How so?" Vader asked.

"Give up your Power, you can easily start a new life with her," Lana stated.

"The Empire is my dream," Vader replied.

"Is it the right thing to do?" Lana asked.

Vader said nothing as Lana spoke, "Sometimes, we have to give up our dreams, and we usually have to give them up because they are too selfish. You have Padme, and you have Luke and Leia, you owe Padme your soul," Lana stated as she got up and left the room.

* * *

It was late in the night when Vader had finally broken free of his binders.

The young Sith Lord eagerly stood up and headed out of the small room.

he then walked down the hallway as he attempted to move towards the nearby staircase, but one sound stopped him, the cries of his child.

He walked two doors back the way that he had came and opened the door to the sight of Padme sleeping in a queen sized bed as Leia cried from the nearby crib.

He immediately walked towards the crib and scooped Leia up in his arms as he spoke, "It's alright, Daddy is here now."

Within moments, Leia's crying ceased as Vader kissed her forehead. Vader could see his infant daughter smiling at him as her tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

"Are you planning on just leaving?"

Vader turned to the sight of his Older Brother who was standing in his way.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"You have freed yourself of your binders, just go, no one is going to stop you. You can forget about this family since your Mother and I will take care of them."

Vader looked down at Leia as he placed her back in the crib.

Leia immediately screamed as Eli spoke, "That little girl loves you."

Vader looked towards Leia and immediately picked her up. The baby was instantly silent as she was enchased in her Father's arms.

Vader at the same time noticed Padme starting to stir as she opened her eyes.

She nervously looked up at him as she spoke, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," Vader replied.

"Leaving?" Padme asked.

"Look at how I've treated you Padme, look at all that I've done to you in the last year, I'm no good. You deserve better," Vader stated.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"I've beaten you down, I've enslaved you and I've raped you and treaded upon you like you're the ground that this house is built on. I'm no good."

Padme looked towards Eli as she spoke, "It's ok Eli, you can leave, he won't hurt me, just go."

Eli sighed as he left the room, he didn't trust his brother with Padme, but the damage was already done, it didn't matter what happened at this point, Eli reasoned.

"Is leaving going to change what happened between us?" Padme asked as Eli left the room.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"Just that, my reputation is down the drain, I was Queen of my world, but if I returned with these two, I would be named the whore of Naboo. No one would respect me, I was the roll module for the children of Naboo, now I will be looked at with distain for having children out of wedlock."

"The Queen before you was a slut though," Vader stated.

"Why do you think that I beat her in the election?" Padme asked with a smirk.

Vader smiled as Padme spoke, "Everyone knew that she had a tendency to sleep around, that's why I won. I was innocent and pure, and I cared about my people, now that's all gone down the drain. I went from being the Queen to being your pleasure slave."

Vader looked at Padme with shame in his eyes as he spoke, "All because of me."

"Why don't you at least try to change your ways?"

"I did, but the other night, I learned that I can't change I would have raped you if my Mother hadn't intervened. How many times have I beaten and raped you over the last year?"

Padme was silent as she looked into Vader's eyes. She was silent for a moment before she spoke, "Love keeps no record of wrongs."

"What?" Vader asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, love keeps no record of wrongs," Padme stated.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"Maybe I'm stupid, I know that you are for sure, but regardless of that, I want you. I want you to be mine. I don't want any other women to be with you, I don't want you to be anywhere else but with me."

"I'm dirty and I'm evil, I destroyed my mind, body and soul with the darkness. I exploited you and I used you like you were nothing, I am a monster. I'm certainly an unbelievably stupid man, just as my Mother said I was."

Padme giggled as she spoke, "That may be, but I still love Anakin Skywalker. Just stay with me, no one needs to know about your past," Padme stated.

"I'm no good, this isn't some fairytale love story, you were so pure and special and I knew it the moment that I looked at you, and I just destroyed you inside of a year."

"Just look at the good things you did, how about that day that we spent swimming on Coruscant? How about the night that you felt our babies kicking while they were growing inside of me? What about the times that we spent cuddled up on the couch in your chambers or swimming in the pool that's in your training room? We have had some happy times together, why don't you just stay here with me?"

"And how do I explain what I've done to your Father?"

"Ani, he doesn't need to know anything, and I can see the good in you," Padme replied as she spread out her arms.

Vader looked her in the eyes and immediately captured her in his strong embrace.

The couple then stared down at their sleeping daughter as Padme pulled Vader's tunic off, "Just sleep here tonight."

Vader removed his boots and his trousers as he moved towards the crib, "Get Luke, let us be a family tonight," Vader stated.

Padme reached for Luke as Vader climbed into the bed with Leia in his arms.

* * *

Shmi sipped a cup of caf with Lana as she noticed Eli walking onto the porch, "You seriously let him stay with her last night?"

"It was her choice," Eli stated.

"Padme just took him after all of that?" Mia asked as she walked onto the porch.

"She did," Eli replied.

"I think that that girl is missing some screws," Shmi stated.

"I think that they both are missing some screws, but look at it this way, our Father was missing quite a few and so is her Mother, maybe they are the perfect match," Eli replied.

"But she deserves better than him," Lana stated.

"She loves him, I can sense it," Eli stated.

"She may love him, but he needs to learn how to treat her before they become a couple, if they do" Shmi replied.

At that moment, Shmi turned her head to the door as she saw Anakin walking onto the porch with a baby in his arms.

"Luke is still asleep, but Leia was awake," Vader said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"What made you stay?" Shmi asked as the young Sith Lord.

"A lot of things, I think a lot of it had to do with Leia starting to cry when I tried to put her in the crib and Padme telling me that she wanted me to stay."

Shmi glared at him, "If you ever lay a hand on her again, you will pay."

"I understand," Vader replied.

At that moment, Vader noticed Padme walking onto the porch with Luke resting against her chest.

Padme looked him in the eye before she spoke, "So we're going to be together you say?"

"If it's what you want," Vader replied.

"I want it, but I want you to be a real Father. For the last few months, I have done seventy percent of the parenting. You have to give up the Empire and the way of the Sith," Padme added.

"What did you say?" Vader asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, you can't serve that thing that you call Master and be a good Father. You have to choose, one or the other. You can either be a good Sith Apprentice to that monster, or you can be with me and our babies like you should be. It's one or the other."

Vader was stunned by Padme's statement.

"One or the other you say?" Vader asked.

Padme nodded, "And no in between."

Vader was silent as he looked down at his daughter. Shmi then spoke, "It's going to take some time for someone as stupid as him to comprehend what you're demanding."

Vader looked towards his mother as she spoke, "All of that power will be in your hands for one short moment. That's all that your life is. Then you will die, and your name will go down in the ages, we are all just moments in time Anakin, would you rather spend your short moment alone oppressing millions as you have for the last two years? Or would you rather spend it with that little girl in your arms and that boy that Padme is holding?"

* * *

Alderaan:

Ruwee Naberrie walked off of his transport and proceeded directly towards the Royal Palace as Eli had ordered, meanwhile he did his best to make sure that no one was following him. He knew that Jobal was evil enough to hire spies to find Padme if she suspected that he knew her location, but it appeared as though she hadn't learned of his departure form Naboo.

He eagerly headed towards the Palace grounds as an Alderaannian security guard approached him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ruwee Naberrie, I..."

"Yes, the Viceroy is expecting you," the young Officer replied.

Ruwee nodded as the man led him into the beautiful palace.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat inside of Organa's office as the doors opened.

He saw a middle aged man entering the room as he spoke, "You must be Mr Naberrie."

"I am," Ruwee replied.

"Welcome to Alderaan," Obi-Wan stated.

Ruwee smiled as Obi-Wan spoke, "A ship is waiting in the hanger, we will leave immediately."

"What about the Viceroy?" Ruwee asked.

"He had to leave for a Senate session, and his presence isn't required anyways. He doesn't even know where we are going. He told e to just keep it to myself."

"Of course," Ruwee replied as he followed the Jedi Knight out of the room.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	15. Chapter 15

Praesitlyn:

Padme stared out of the mansion window and was greeted with the sight of her Father walking alongside Obi-Wan.

She eagerly ran down the stairs as though she was a child and ran towards the front door of the house without a moment of hesitation.

She wanted to see him.

Ruwee saw the door open as his precious daughter came running out of the house, "Daddy!" Padme exclaimed.

Ruwee looked towards his daughter in delight as he ran for her.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her as he tightly hugged her.

He then kissed her cheek as he spoke, "My little girl!"

"I thought that I was never going to see you again," Padme exclaimed in tears as she looked into her Father's eyes.

Ruwee hugged her tightly as he spoke, "It's over now, You're free."

Padme smiled as she took her Father's hand and led him towards the front porch.

Ruwee at the same time noticed Eli stepping onto the porch with a small white bundle in his arms. He noticed a dark haired woman who also carried a matching bundle.

"My babies!" Padme exclaimed.

"They woke up when you ran down the hallway," Eli stated.

Padme took her Son from Eli as she moved towards her Father, "This is Luke."

Ruwee reached for his first grandson and looked down into two steel blue eyes as he spoke, "He's so blonde and fair."

"Isn't he?" Padme asked.

Ruwee smiled, "I always wanted a grandson. It's just that your Mother ended up with daughters but that you got a son."

"I always wanted a boy," Padme added as she took her daughter from Shmi.

She then spoke, "And this is Leia."

Ruwee looked down at the dark haired girl as he took her in his free arm.

Padme then took Luke as she noticed the shock in her Father's eyes.

"For a moment, I thought that I was holding you again."

"What?" Padme asked.

"She looks exactly like you did at this age, and I would know since I spent so much time with you."

"I remember Sola lurking around you. You were the true parent even back then," Eli stated.

"I was," Ruwee replied as he looked down at his daughter.

Eli then pointed towards Shmi as he spoke, "This is Shmi Skywalker, she's my stepmother, and she's Anakin's mother."

Ruwee looked towards Shmi as she spoke, "I'm so sorry for what my son put your daughter through."

Ruwee shook his head, "It's not like you were able to control him. You're sounding like my ex's Mother apologizing to me for how evil her daughter is, it's not your fault, he made the choice."

"There's a lot that we need to talk about," Padme added.

"I want to go talk to him while you all have dinner," Obi-Wan stated.

"Go ahead and take it up to him I will talk to you while I get the plates together," Eli replied.

* * *

Vader watched as his old Master entered the room.

"What are you here for Kenobi?"

"To talk to you," Obi-Wan replied.

Vader glared at the older man as a plate was set down in front of him, "Is Padme's Father here?"

"Yes, he is, and he wants to meet you."

"So that he can kill me?" Vader asked.

"No, so that he can confront you. You have done a lot of horrible things to her and you have a lot to atone for."

Vader hung his head in response, "I love her, I truly do."

"Then why do you beat down and rape the woman that you love?"

"I-I got angry..."

"I've gotten angry at Siri before, does that mean that I beat her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Let's talk about how you stabbed me in the back," Vader stated.

"I didn't stab you in the back," Obi-Wan replied.

"You voted me out of the Order, and you testified at my trial," Vader replied in anger.

"Why didn't you come to me after the killing Anakin? I could have helped you then, had you been prosecuted as a minor, we may have been able to keep you in the Order and we could have saved you from the Dark Side."

"Why do you care?" Vader asked.

"Because I spent thirteen years training you and raising you as though you were my own flesh and blood. I know what you went through, you told me time and time again. I always did care," Obi-Wan replied.

Vader sighed, "But why did you agree to expel me?"

"Remember the brutality that I witnessed on the last mission of ours? That was the Dark Side. You slowly succumbed to it and your eyes were yellow as you killed Viceroy Gunray and the Separatists in cold blood, they were unarmed. I'm not perfect and neither are you, but you need to change. You have two children that need a Father, you need to think about them instead of yourself."

"I-I have hurt her so much Obi-Wan, I-I'm no good, you know that I'm no good."

"Anakin, I know the good side of you, I know that you can change. Do it for her," Obi-Wan stated.

Vader looked towards the older Jedi Master in near tears as he spoke, "I-I want to, but I don't want to hurt her again."

* * *

"And you love him?" Ruwee asked in disbelief after hearing Padme's dark tale of her time as Vader's slave.

"More than you know Daddy, I want him to give everything up."

Ruwee shook his head, "After all that he's done to you, I don't like the sound of you two becoming a couple."

"He loves me, he wants to change, he just doesn't know how."

"He's an animal, at least by the sound of things," Ruwee replied.

"Why can't anyone just accept the fact that I'm in love with him? Please at least meet him, give him a chance for me," Padme pleaded.

"After all that he did to you?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes," Padme replied as she stood up and left the room after collecting each of the twins.

As Padme left the dining room, Ruwee took a sip of water in frustration as he looked towards Eli and Shmi who were seated at the table.

Shmi was the first to speak, "I personally agree with you, I love my son, and I always will, but she needs to think things through more throughly."

"I don't understand it, Force knows what all he did to her, but she insists that Jobal is worse and she insists that he's the one for her. She has been obsessed with Anakin since she first heard his name. She's letting a childhood fantasy overrule her judgement and her reasoning."

"I think that she's missing a few screws, and so is my son."

Ruwee sighed, "So is my Ex."

"And my husband was missing plenty," Shmi replied.

Ruwee looked towards Shmi, deciding that he liked the woman as he spoke, "You sound like me, a perfectly regular person stuck in a marriage with some lunatic."

Shmi smiled as she spoke, "When will you talk to Anakin?"

"Tonight," Ruwee replied.

* * *

Vader noticed Padme entering the room with one of the twins resting in each of her arms as Leia cried, "Leia wants you."

Vader reached for his daughter and took her as she instantly settled down.

Padme smiled, "She loves you."

"She's only a newborn," Vader replied.

"She was pointing towards your room as she cried, she was literally asking for you."

Vader smiled, "It must be her Force sensitivity."

"It must be, it's obvious that she's your baby," Padme replied as she noticed Obi-Wan picking up Vader's dinner plate.

Vader kissed his daughter's forehead as she stared up at him.

He looked down at her as Padme spoke, "Luke's the easy one, he only cares about his food."

Vader laughed, "Leia is different."

"She always wants someone to hold her and she's very particular about who."

"She lets you hold her though," Vader replied.

"Anakin, can you really give her up for the Empire?"

Vader looked down at his precious daughter as he thought over Padme's statement. He then looked her in the eye as he spoke, "No."

"I-I just want to go see my Sister and my Grandmother," Padme stated.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "We will make it happen, I promise."

At that moment, the door hissed open as Vader noticed a man with a mix of dark and grey hair standing in the doorway.

"I think that you should give us some space Padme."

Padme reached for Leia and looked towards her father for a brief moment as she left the room.

Vader then stood up as he looked into the man's dark eyes.

The two men were both silent until Ruwee broke the silence, "With the childhood that you had, how could you have abused my daughter?"

Vader sighed, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Tell me this, Vader, do you love that little girl of yours?"

"Of course I do," Vader replied.

"And I don't know just what all you have done to Padme although I can only guess based on the twins. If it was your Leia, what would you do to a man like yourself?"

"I would tear him apart piece by piece," Vader replied.

Ruwee at that moment delivered one harsh punch that slammed into Vader's nose as he spoke, "I'm not like you, killing you would be wrong, but I'm more than outraged by how you treated her, and I'm not ready to forgive you. I don't know how she can say that she loves you."

"I don't know either," Vader replied as he wiped the blood away from his nose.

He also noticed Eli and Obi-Wan standing behind Ruwee as he spoke, "What are your plans for my daughter? You owe her your soul."

"I agree," Vader replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Eli asked from his position behind Ruwee.

"I-I have hurt her," Vader replied.

"In more than one way," Obi-Wan added in disgust.

"I-I will try to make it right," Vader stated.

"How?" Ruwee asked.

"Who currently lives in your Lake House?"

"Just my Mother in Law, and myself in the summers. Why do you ask?"

"She could live a lifetime at that house with the twins without anyone knowing."

"You have my..."

"I'll take care of your ex wife, no one on Naboo will dare to overturn Lord Vader's orders."

"So she'll go to live there?" Ruwee asked.

"Not permanently, just for a week or so, that way she can spend time with you and hopefully see her Sister. I have something that I have to do."

"What is your plan?" Eli asked.

"I'm going to stage my own death."

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you have my Padme?" Ruwee asked in anger.

"I'm not taking your daughter by force and if she's to remain with me, it will be her choice and her choice alone. It's time for me to make things right," Vader stated.

Ruwee glared at Vader for a moment before he spoke, "Fine, but if you ever raise your hand to her again, I will..."

"I'd like to see you try," Vader stated with a smirk.

"He may not be capable of ending your life, but Obi-Wan and I are," Eli warned.

Vader looked into Eli's eye as he realized one thing, his brother wasn't just making empty threats.

"Here's what's going to happen, your Mother and Obi-Wan will go with Ruwee and Padme to Naboo. I expect you to behave and leave Obi-Wan alive, and I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other soon," Eli added.

"I understand," Vader replied.

* * *

The next day, Vader carried Padme's travel bag as Obi-Wan carried Shmi's.

R2 and 3PO walked behind them as Eli spoke, "Ahsoka is returning from a mission, she will be here in two days. When you return, she wants to talk to you."

"Very well," Vader replied as he noticed Ruwee holding Luke as they approached the waiting cruiser.

"I expect you and Obi-Wan to continue to be civil to one another too."

"It's like Grandmother said, I made the choice," Vader replied.

"I'm glad that you see that," Eli replied.

A few minutes later, Vader had Luke in his arms as Padme sat down at his side with Leia.

The ship then lifted off as Ruwee spoke, "Sola will meet us there."

"Mom might get suspicious though since they have the newborn and since they normally only leave town in the summer."

"Your sister has another child?" Vader asked.

"Yes, a little girl, Dad was just showing me pictures of her today."

Vader nodded as he looked towards Ruwee, "How will they take everything?"

"About the same way that I took it, only Darred may try to kill you."

"May?" Vader asked.

"I'm his sister by marriage and in some ways after the divorce, Sola and Darred became second parents to me," Padme stated.

"That's right, you mentioned that," Vader replied.

"Sola felt immense guilt over everything," Ruwee added.

"She would even feel worse if she saw what I saw."

"What do you mean?" Ruwee asked.

"I've seen her memories," Vader replied as he pointed towards Padme.

"Seen her memories?" Ruwee asked.

Vader nodded as he felt the ship lurching into hyperspace.

* * *

Naboo:

Vader and Padme walked down the boarding ramp side by side with their twins as Ruwee and Shmi followed with Obi-Wan.

Vader at the same time spoke, "So how long will you stay here for?"

"Long enough for my Grandmother to see them and long enough to see Sola and Darred. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, I won't try to tell you how to live or what to do."

"And the sleeping arrangements?" Ruwee asked.

"Dad, it's a little too late to be worried over that, and he helps with the twins in the night."

Ruwee frowned as he glared at Vader. He noticed that Vader was gently holding Luke as he nodded, "Fine, just know that if you hurt..."

"He will be dead before you even draw your blaster," Shmi finished.

Ruwee stared towards Shmi in disbelief as she spoke, "If he hurts her, again, he's a dead man."

Vader looked towards his Mother in silence, he knew that she meant what she said. She wasn't a woman that made empty threats. He breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I won't hurt her again."

"I'm holding you to that statement," Shmi stated.

Vader nodded as he looked towards the waiting gondolas.

He noticed the lake house that was a distance away as Ruwee spoke, "Let's load up the gondolas and head for the house."

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader was walking into the elaborate house with his and Padme's travel bags in hand as Padme carried the twins.

"This way," Padme stated.

Vader looked behind and noticed 3PO carrying the bag that contained a dismantled crib as well as a bag of clothes, toys and diapers for their twins.

They entered the room that Padme had chosen where Vader noticed an already made bed and an open spot by the glass door where he was able to see a beautiful garden.

"3PO set the crib up here."

"Of course Mistress Padme," 3PO replied.

"This is the perfect room for them," Padme stated.

Vader smiled as he looked out towards the garden, "This place is beautiful."

"I know, I missed this place so much," Padme replied.

"I see why you begged me to be allowed to go back home," Vader replied as he looked down at his feet.

"Now we return with our babies. It's not just me, we're parents now, Force, one year ago, I stood in this room alone and now here I am with my two babies and you."

Vader smiled as he noticed Padme placing Luke and Leia into the now assembled crib.

She then turned towards Vader as she captured his lips.

Vader wrapped his arms around her and broke the kiss as he spoke, "Your Father is coming."

Ruwee Naberrie walked into his daughter's room to the sight of her being held by Vader.

She looked towards him as she spoke, "What is it Dad?"

"Your Grandma just got back from her walk, she would like to see her great grandchildren."

Padme nodded as she looked down at the twins.

"They slept for most of the flight and now they're awake."

"They aren't even crying?" Ruwee asked.

"They are both good little babies," Padme replied.

"Just like you," Ruwee said.

"I was a good baby?" Padme asked as she picked up her daughter.

Vader at the same time reached for Luke as Ruwee spoke, "You were even easier than Sola. I never understood why your Mother treated you the way that she did because Sola gave us way more of a run for our money than you ever did."

"You even had a hard time with her when she was a teenager too," Padme added.

Ruwee smiled as Vader spoke, "Unfortunately, these two have me in them."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Padme asked.

"I fear for them," Vader stated as he looked down at Luke.

"As I look down at my Son, I think of one thing, what can I do to prevent him from becoming like me? What can I do that will make him turn out like my brother and Obi-Wan."

Padme wrapped an arm around Vader as she spoke, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Just stop Padme, I'm no good."

Ruwee watched the young Man in disbelief as he left the room with Padme, he has no self esteem, Ruwee realized.

* * *

Ryoo Thule sat on the porch overlooking the lake with a bright smile on her face, she was about to see Padme's twins. Ryoo knew that Padme had been through hell with Darth Vader in the last year, and although she knew that Padme had been given the twins through unspeakable circumstances, she was more than pleased to have the opportunity to see them. Yes, she was seventy years old, she had married young and the odds of seeing Jobal's grandchildren had always been in her favor, but she still wouldn't take the privilege for granted. Jobal, her daughter, her evil daughter.

For the last few years, Ryoo had asked herself one thing, where had she gone wrong. She had given Jobal the best that she could. She had loved her and raised her and cherished her like any true mother would, but her daughter was a monster. Her daughter had abused Padme, she had beaten her down and even tried to bargain her off in a forced marriage to the notoriously Ian Lego of Naboo, the most corrupt of the Nabuian nobles aside from Emperor Palpatine. What had she done wrong? Why had Jobal turned out so evil?

"It isn't your fault," she heard a man state.

She turned to the sight of an angelic blonde haired man in pure black robes with a white bundle in his arms. She took in his steel blue eyes and the darkness that she saw in him as well as the scar that ran down the right side of his face as she spoke, "Y-You're Darth Vader."

Vader nodded as he sat down, "This is Luke."

Ryoo reached out for the baby as she spoke, "Where is Padme and your daughter?"

"She had to change Leia's diaper, so she told me to just take Luke on out."

Ryoo nodded as she spoke, "He's so fair, he takes after you, I can see your eyes and hair. He will grow up to look just like you."

Vader nodded as she spoke, "I know that Jobal always wanted a son and the Force punished her by giving Padme the son that she never deserved."

Vader was silent as he saw Padme walking onto the patio with Leia in her arms.

Ryoo looked towards her granddaughter in delight, "Padme!"

Padme eagerly hugged her in response.

Ryoo then looked down at Leia with an affectionate smile, "And this is Leia?"

Padme nodded as Vader stepped forward, "I'll take Luke so you can hold her."

"Thank you," Ryoo replied.

"Actually, I can take him," Padme replied.

"Very well, I'll take my leave so that you two can have some space," Vader added as he walked towards the door that led into the house.

* * *

Vader walked into the kitchen to the sight of his Mother sitting at the small table with Ruwee as they ate.

"Are you hungry?" Ruwee asked.

"A little bit," Vader replied as his Mother pointed towards a plate and a sandwich.

"We were talking about our messed up spouses," Shmi commented.

"I see," Vader replied as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Is Padme's sister coming up here?" Shmi asked.

"She's on her way, she just got on the gondola according to the last message that she sent to my comlink," Ruwee replied.

"I look forward to meeting her," Shmi replied.

Ruwee nodded as he looked towards Vader, "Just stay a distance away because she already hates your guts. She won't be near as civil with you as my Mother in law was."

"I understand," Vader replied.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	16. Chapter 16

Jobal Thule noticed a young Imperial Officer entering her room as he spoke, "Your daughter and her family just boarded a gondola that's heading towards Varykino."

Jobal smiled, "That means that Padme's back.

"There's more, I intercepted one of their transmissions and it does appear that Padme has children, she has one boy and one girl. They didn't talk about the father but your Daughter did say, I look forward to meeting my nephew and niece."

Jobal smiled, "It looks like I'm going to have the son that I've always wanted. Tell Ian that he can have his wife tomorrow. We will toss the girl into the lake and the boy will be my son," Jobal stated.

"Of course," The young man nervously replied.

* * *

Sola Naberrie ran towards her younger sister as she thrusted little Pooja into Darred's arms.

She ran as though she was a little girl as Padme stood up to embrace her.

"It's really you!" Sola exclaimed as she kissed Padme's cheek.

She hugged her tightly as though she wasn't going to let go.

"My baby sister is free," Sola stated.

Vader listened to the reunion from a distance in shame, of course Padme was free. She was free because he had been forced to free her.

Padme smiled as she hugged Darred and kissed little Ryoo's forehead, "Force, you've grown!" Padme exclaimed.

"I'm three Auntie!" Ryoo exclaimed. Padme smiled at her niece in response as she noticed the bundle that rested in Darred's arms.

She reached for the baby as Sola spoke, "This is Pooja."

Padme looked down at the dark haired baby with a smile, "Wait until you see my Leia, they look so similar."

"Where is she?" Sola asked.

Padme pointed to her Father who was walking onto the porch with Leia in his arms and her grandmother who held Luke.

Sola reached for Leia as she spoke, "She's gorgeous!"

"Can I see baby?" Ryoo asked from her position at her Mother's feet.

Sola bent over as Darred spoke, "I'll take her so that you can get the boy."

Sola passed Leia to her Uncle as she reached for the little boy that her grandmother was holding.

Sola looked down at the boy as she dropped her mouth open, "Padme, by Force, he's so adorable, what's his name?"

"Luke," Padme replied.

Sola smiled as she noticed two blue eyes staring up at her.

"I just love little blonde boys," Sola stated as she kissed her nephew's forehead.

Padme laughed, "I know, I remember how much you time you used to spend with them back when you worked at that nursery."

Sola merely smiled at her Sister in response.

Darred at the same time looked down at Leia as he spoke, "She looks just like our little Pooja."

"That's what I'm saying about her," Padme stated as she pointed towards her little niece.

* * *

Shmi and Obi-Wan had just finished setting the table for dinner when Obi-Wan spoke, "I just hope that this hotheaded sister of Padme's can wait and fight after dinner or get it over with now and not at the table."

Shmi laughed, "I just hope that he can treat Padme like she means something to him, the way that he has treated her has driven a wedge between us."

* * *

Sola had just placed Luke into her Father's arms as Darred handed Leia back to Padme.

Padme had passed her niece to her grandmother when Sola angrily spoke, "Now where is that animal?"

"What animal?" Padme asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The one that kept you as a slave," Sola stated.

"He's just in the living room," Padme replied.

"Sola try to be civil," Ruwee stated.

Sola wouldn't listen, she stormed into the house as Darred followed.

"I thought that he was going to keep her in line, isn't that one of the reasons that you picked him for her?" Padme asked.

Ruwee shook his head, "I've seen him join her in more arguments and feuds than I've had in my entire life. It doesn't help that he has daughters, it only makes him angrier at Vader."

* * *

Vader noticed a man of around thirty storming into the room with a dark haired woman who was likely only years younger than him.

He could sense the anger radiating from them as they faced him.

He stood up as the woman spoke, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Vader."

"Explain to us why our sister was your slave for one year and why she ended up pregnant," the man added in anger as he stepped forward.

Vader looked at the couple for a moment before he spoke, "You are very brave but very stupid to come and confront me like this. You must be Sola and Darred."

"And what are you going to do? Choke us to death with the Force? Are you just going to murder us for confronting you?" Darred asked in anger.

Vader shook his head as Sola stepped forward, "My sister was degraded and beaten down by our Mother for her entire life, and then she ends up with the Devil, how do you think that we see you?"

"I wasn't quite as bad as your Mother, she said so herself."

Darred laughed, "You expect me to allow you to justify it when she ends up becoming a mother?"

"I..."

"She's sixteen for Force sakes," Sola exclaimed.

"You took her innocence and her entire life and destroyed it all," Darred yelled.

"So what are you going to do? Beat me? Kill me? No one in this house is capable of doing just that, what do you hope to accomplish by screaming at me?"

Darred grabbed Vader by the tunic as he spoke, "Padme is my sister by marriage and in some ways Sola and I were second parents for her. Do you know how angry we are at you for all of this?"

"I'm trying to make it right," Vader replied.

"And you expect us to give you a chance after what you've done?" Sola asked.

"I don't expect anything, but you're not Padme now are you?" Vader asked.

Sola was silent for a moment as she noticed Padme entering the room, "That's enough."

"Do you really expect us..."

"Sola, he's already had his Mother jumping down his throat for what he's done, along with his former Master and his brother, and even his grandmother, not to mention Dad, do you think he needs another angry scolding. It's not like he's a child, he's trying to atone for it, give him a chance."

"But..."

"Darred, Mom is still five times worse than him and he's trying to make everything right, he deserves a chance."

Sola and Darred glared at Vader for a moment before leaving the room.

Padme breathed in deeply as she looked towards Vader, "I'm..."

"Don't be, I deserved it."

"Why don't we sit down for dinner?"

"Will they be civil?" Vader asked.

"My Grandma is talking to them about it right now and they won't make a scene in front of Ryoo.

* * *

Sola had just taken her seat when she noticed a dark haired woman who appeared to be in her thirties, entering the room with a large salad, followed by a blonde haired man whom she recognized as General Kenobi.

"Sola, Darred, this is General Kenobi and Shmi Skywalker."

Shmi looked towards Sola with a smile as she spoke, "I hope that you're hungry."

"Even if I'm not, our daughters are."

Shmi smiled as she noticed the three year old who was sitting next to Sola and the baby that was resting in Darred's arms.

As the group sat down Shmi spoke, "I trust that your reunion with Padme was a happy one for the most part."

"It was," Sola replied as she looked towards Shmi.

Was this woman really Vader's Mother? How could a woman like this be the mother of a monster like the one at the table?

"This roast is quite good Shmi, what did you use to roast it?" Ruwee asked

Shmi smiled, "It's an old recipe that I learned when I was very young. I had a master that taught me when I was about eleven or so."

"A master?" Sola asked uneasily.

Shmi looked towards the younger woman as she spoke, "I was kidnapped when I was very young by pirates and sold into slavery."

"Oh," Sola replied in shock.

"How did you get free?" Darred asked.

"When I was sixteen, Anakin's Father saw me in the market, he bought me with the promise of freeing me, although things didn't turn out like they should have."

"Mom, please don't talk about him."

Shmi nodded as Sola watched the exchange between Mother and Son.

* * *

It was hours after dinner, Sola and Padme were socializing with Shmi, his Mother in law was in bed, and Obi-Wan and Darred were playing a game of Sabbacc on the back porch. It was during this time that Ruwee walked into the garage to the sight of a shirtless Darth Vader working on a speeder. It took him a moment to realize that Vader was working on his Father's old speeder.

"That thing doesn't run anymore," Ruwee stated.

"Have you ever thought of getting it fixed?" Vader asked.

"I didn't know if it was possible."

Vader smiled as he turned around, "I just love these old speeders. This one sure is a beauty her engine just needed a few touchups. Now, she will run like the day that she left the factory."

"Do you know how old that thing is?" Ruwee asked.

"Even older than you," Vader replied with a smile.

Vader turned and got back to work as Ruwee noticed several prominent scars that were on the younger man's back, "Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things, I always was," Vader said.

Ruwee was stunned by Vader's statement.

At the same time, Vader closed the hood of the speeder after pouring an entire bottle of oil into the oil tank.

Ruwee then watched in disbelief as Vader started up the speeder, "Want to go for a ride?"

Ruwee stared at Vader for a moment before nodding.

He climbed into the passenger's seat of the airspeeder as Vader drove him out of the garage and into the air.

"I can't believe that this thing is running, I never thought that I could get it running."

"Sometimes the problems are more simple than they seem. All that she needed was a little work," Vader replied as they flew over the lake.

Vader then flew back towards the garage after a few moments of flying.

Vader then climbed out of the speeder with Ruwee as he spoke, "That's a good speeder, she'll run for another forty years if you take good care of her."

Ruwee nodded as Vader washed his hands and slipped on his tunic.

Ruwee watched the young Man leave the garage as he stared back at the repaired speeder in disbelief.

* * *

Vader entered the room that he shared with Padme to the sight of her brushing her hair at her vanity desk.

She looked at him with a smile, "The babies are exhausted, they are asleep."

Vader looked towards the crib with a smile, "I can see that."

"So what are your plans for us Ani?"

"What did you call me?" Vader asked.

"Ani," Padme replied.

"My Mother used to call me that, when I was young."

"I like the name for you for some reason," Padme replied as she stood up and kissed his cheek.

Vader nodded as he removed his cloak and his tunic.

He then climbed into bed as Padme joined him, "I plan to go back to the Exactor in a day or two. I will then get rid of all of the evidence that is left there of your existence. I will then stage my death in a convenient way."

"What will Palpatine do?" Padme asked.

"He will be forced to return to Coruscant, he's with Moff Panaka at the Death Star right now. Once he receives word of my death, he will do an investigation and most likely indict a few Jedi Knights for my murderer and meanwhile we will hide on Praesitlyn with my family."

"Is there anything else that we should do?" Padme asked.

"We should probably marry," Vader replied.

Padme looked at Vader for a long moment before leaning forward and capturing his lips.

Vader then deepened the kiss as he turned the lights off.

* * *

Vader awoke the next morning spooned up with Padme. He looked down at Padme as she opened her eyes and spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too," Padme replied as she attempted to climb out of the bed.

Vader merely held her in place as he spoke, "You're not going anywhere."

"The babies..."

"Are asleep," Vader replied.

"They only woke us up like twice last night," Padme added.

Vader smiled as he kissed her.

She felt his calloused hands roaming her as she was kissed a second time.

Vader then pinned her down to the bed as he spoke, "I guess that we can get up."

"We can?" Padme asked.

"When they wake up," Vader replied with a smile.

* * *

Jobal Thule smiled as she noticed the six young Imperial Officers standing alongside her as the Gondola neared Varykino, "I thank you for coming on such a short notice. Because of my Daughter's status as Former Queen, I can't trust any Nabuian law enforcement for this task. The boy will be mine and she will go to Lord Lego."

"Understood," the men replied in unison.

"You should not have come back Padme," Jobal said aloud with a wicked smile on her face.

Vader sat on a bench at the edge of the garden that overlooked the lake. Padme sat on his lap dressed in only his tunic, he kissed her and ran his hands up and down her bare thighs as she spoke, "I love you Anakin."

"I love you too, you're my Angel," Vader replied.

Padme smiled as she felt his lips resting against her cheek.

At the same time, she heard Leia starting to scream, "That's them."

She stood up and ran towards their bedroom as Vader stood up and followed her.

Ryoo Thule had just finished her cup of tea when she noticed the Imperials climbing off of the Gondola along with her daughter.

She breathed in deeply as she stood up and headed off to meet the Imperials.

"What do you want?" Ryoo asked.

Jobal glared at her Mother as she spoke, "I'm here for Padme and for her twins. Step aside Mother," Jobal stated.

Ryoo found herself almost laughing, wait until she meets Vader.

Ryoo merely nodded as she spoke, "Please don't make a scene in front of little Ryoo, I will go inside, just wait here."

"I really don't care."

Ryoo turned with all of the speed that she had and rushed towards the door as Jobal

spoke, "After her!"

By the time that the officers started running, Ryoo was inside of the house and the door was locked.

* * *

Ruwee frowned as Obi-Wan spoke, "If I attacked them right now, word would get out of a Jedi presence on Naboo, go get Anakin, he's our best bet for this situation."

Ruwee nodded as he turned and headed off towards Padme's bedroom.

Ruwee entered his daughter's bedroom while doing his best to hide his shock at the sight of her in Vader's tunic and the sight of Vader only wearing his shorts as he held Leia in his arms. He noticed Padme nursing Luke as he spoke, "Jobal is here and she intends to take Padme and the babies. She has Imperials backing her."

Vader's eyes instantly blazed yellow as he spoke, "How many?"

"Six."

Vader passed Leia to Ruwee as he reached for his trousers.

Padme then stood up as she grabbed the nightgown that was on the floor.

She then left the room and headed towards the refresher as Vader slipped on his boots.

* * *

After a moment, she returned dressed in her nightgown as she passed Vader his tunic.

Vader slipped his tunic on and reached for his sash and his belt.

He then picked up his black robe as he noticed Padme shaking in fear, his eyes turned blue for a moment as he spoke, "Don't worry, no one is taking them from you."

Vader then leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he left the room. Ruwee also noticed one thing, his eyes were blazing yellow again.

Padme looked towards her Father as she spoke, "The twins certainly slept well last night."

Ruwee looked down at Leia as he spoke, "She likes him doesn't she?"

"She loves him," Padme replied.

* * *

Jobal looked at the Imperials as she spoke, "Do you have charges?"

"Yes Milady, shall we warn them first?"

"By all means, just dial them up on the comlink. Then blow that door open," Jobal stated.

* * *

Vader opened the door and stepped onto the patio in anger with his blazing yellow eyes as he spoke, "What is going on here?" he asked in anger.

The six young Officers looked towards the Sith Lord in shock as they spoke, "We are here under Lady Thule's authority Milord," One of the men replied.

Vader turned towards Jobal in anger as he spoke, "What business do you have here?"

"I'm here for my runaway daughter, the courts granted me full custody over a year ago and I'm here for her and her children."

Vader glared at Jobal as he read her mind in rage.

He turned to the six officers as he spoke, "Stand down, return to the Gondola and await my orders."

"Yes Milord."

Jobal looked towards the men as she spoke, "No stay here, I'm in charge here."

"Do you feel in charge?" Vader asked with a smirk.

Jobal looked up at Vader as everything dawned upon her, Vader was the Father.

Jobal at that moment realized one thing, she had done nothing but wake a demon.

She stepped back in fear as she spoke, "I-I'm so sorry Milord, Padme is yours. I won't..."

Jobal's words trailed off as she was hurled against the stone banister that was behind her.

She looked up into Vader's blazing yellow eyes as he spoke, "Do you think that I really need your permission? I can do whatever I want and there's nothing that you or Panaka can do or say that will change it."

Vader then raised his hand as five forks of lighting burned into Jobal's body.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	17. Chapter 17

Jobal screamed in agony as she fell to the ground.

"I have seen your intentions for my daughter, for that you will be destroyed!"

Jobal realized one thing, she had been a fool to come after Padme. She had no clue as to who had kept Padme for the last year.

She screamed as Vader continued to torture her.

After a few minutes, Vader ceased his attack as he stepped forward.

He wrapped his hand around her slender throat as he picked her up and held her eye to eye.

Vader failed to notice Sola and Shmi standing behind him with Ruwee and Obi-Wan as he spoke, "You were going to murder my daughter, you were going to toss her into the lake and steal my son for yourself, do you think that you're going to walk out of this alive?"

"P-Please I won't ever come back. Please Lord Vader, Padme is yours."

"She is, she has been mine for an entire year, I don't need your say on the issue," Vader stated as he punched Jobal and tossed her several feet.

He then raised his hand as he throat started to constrict.

"Anakin!"

Vader turned to see Padme rushing onto the patio.

"Don't kill her," Padme pleaded.

"She deserves it, she intended to murder our Leia," Vader replied in rage.

Padme stared towards her mother in disbelief as blood poured out of her fractured nose. She noticed her Mother clawing at her throat. She breathed in deeply as she spoke, "She may deserve death, but it's still wrong. Murder is never right, she should stand trial. Please Anakin, please spare her!" Padme pleaded.

Vader relented and released Jobal from his grip as he removed his hood.

Jobal looked up at Darth Vader as she realized one thing, it was him, the same Jedi whom had humiliated her so many years ago, he was a Sith now. Jobal was in shock, Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were one. She would know Anakin Skywalker's face anywhere after facing him so long ago, and here he was, the father of her grandchildren, and the Galaxy's second most powerful man. A man whom she knew could do as he pleased to her.

Vader picked her up by her throat as he spoke, "If you want to live, you will kneel before your Queen and thank her for her Mercy. Otherwise, I will kill you."

Jobal struggled to talk as she spoke, "I-I..."

"It's your only option, now bow to her and kiss the ground as you thank her."

Jobal stared at the Sith Lord as she realized that she had no choice.

At the same time, she noticed the six young Officers being waved back towards her.

She realized much to her humiliation that Vader intended for them to watch her lower herself for mercy.

"Now do as I told you or you will die."

Jobal reluctantly bowed before Padme as she kissed the ground in obvious pain, "I thank you for your Mercy, my gracious Queen."

"And apologize for everything that you have done to her."

"I apologize for everything."

Vader then grabbed Jobal by the hair and pulled her up as he spoke, "Take her back to the city, and make sure that you tell everyone how she bowed to her Queen. In fact, detain her. I will contact you when I feel like releasing her"

Two of the officers stepped forward to follow Vader's orders.

Vader then spoke, "And Jobal."

Jobal turned towards Vader with blood still pouring out of her nose as he spoke, "If you ever say a word about the twins to anyone, I'll kill you. They don't exist and if you ever touch Padme again, I'll kill you. Do you understand me?"

Jobal nodded as Vader spoke, "Now take this piece of trash away."

Vader then turned to Padme as he spoke, "Don't worry, she'll never touch them again."

Padme nodded as her Father spoke, "That was unacceptable. No man should ever do that to a woman."

"It only shows me the man that you truly are, I did my best to give you a chance, and you had it. You're just a monster, and I don't know what Padme sees in you," Sola stated.

Vader calmly looked down into Padme's eyes before looking towards Sola and Ruwee, "One thing that strongly divides us is that I don't consider that pig a woman, or a person for that matter. She's an animal and she's the scum of the Galaxy and the only thing that she deserves is the end of my lightsaber in her gut," Vader stated with a sneer.

Ruwee stared at Vader in disbelief as Sola spoke, "How..."

"I don't treat abusive parents like intelligent beings," Vader replied as he turned and stormed towards the sound of his crying daughter.

Sola opened her mouth to speak as Padme spoke, "Sola you would only understand him if you were abused as a child."

It was in that moment that it dawned upon Sola, Vader was abused when he was a child. He had gone through what Padme had gone through, there was no other possible explanation for the way that he had attacked her Mother.

Darred at the same time spoke, "Now that you mention it, I remember hearing a buddy of mine that worked on Coruscant mentioning that he had indicted Anakin for the murder of Caleb Skywalker."

"You mean that shady businessman that your Dad bought that one factory from?" Sola asked.

"The very one," Darred replied.

"Caleb was Anakin's Father," Shmi stated.

"It was about twelve or thirteen years ago when my Father and I last saw him, we were finalizing our deal and a two weeks later, the Trade Federation invaded Naboo and about a week after that was resolved, I heard that he was murdered on the streets of Coruscant."

"Anakin killed him in his anger, that was when he started to fall towards the Dark Side," Obi-Wan stated.

"And you never knew?" Sola asked in anger.

"We knew about his childhood, but we had no idea that he was responsible for Caleb's death. Let me rephrase it, The Order had no idea, but I knew that he murdered Caleb. I remember him leaving that very night to commit the murder but I had no idea that those were his intentions and after I read about Caleb's death, I pretended that I didn't know anything."

"So you knew?" Ruwee asked.

"Of course I did," Obi-Wan replied.

"You should have gone to the Jedi Council back then," Sola stated.

"You didn't spend the time that I did comforting that boy in the middle of the night as he relived being beaten by his father and seeing horrible things happen in his home. You don't know what I saw, I didn't have the heart to turn him over. So I turned a blind eye and by the time that he was on trial I realized that he had fallen. I had to confirm his brutality on the battlefield, and that was the hardest thing that I ever did. He had his chance but the day before he was indicted for Caleb's murder, he massacred Viceroy Gunray and all of the other Separatist Leaders in cold blood," Obi-Wan stated.

"So that's why you agreed to eject him from the Order?" Ruwee asked.

"Correct," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

Vader looked down at Padme as Leia calmed down, "I'm going to get everything done. I'm leaving for the Exactor today, I want you to wait here with your family until I return and I promise you, things will be different."

Padme looked towards Anakin and spoke, "The babies will miss you."

"I know they will, but all of this is stuff that I have to do. I will come back after I take care of things."

Padme nodded as she felt Vader's lips resting against her own.

He then turned and walked off towards the lake, he would take a gondola to the city, but he had one thing in mind, he was going to Coruscant, it was about time that he faced the past and Coruscant was a good start.

* * *

Coruscant: two days later:

Vader walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle in silence as he noticed a young Officer rushing towards him, "My Lord, your speeder is waiting outside as requested."

"Very well," Vader replied.

Vader walked onto the landing pad and noticed a waiting airspeeder.

He looked at the Officer who was piloting the speeder and spoke, "Remain here, I will pilot this speeder myself."

"As you wish Milord," the young Officer replied.

Vader then climbed into the driver's seat and flew off into the city.

Vader soon found himself driving into a part of Coruscant that he hadn't visited in nearly twenty years.

Before he knew it, he was driving on the street in a beautiful part of the city as he stared at a small playground that his Mother had taken him to when he was a small child. He had memories of his Mother walking onto the playground with his Father watching as she joyfully took him to play on the slide and swings.

Vader climbed out of his speeder and walked towards the playground as he watched several children playing on the same climbing structure that he had played on over a decade before.

He then turned as he noticed a wealthy looking man of around sixty who was nervously watching him. Of course there are a few crooked pigs like him lurking around, Vader thought in disgust, this was one of the richest parts of the entire planet. The mansion that he had grown up in was just up the street, he thought in anger.

Vader looked towards the man and spoke, "Do you happen to know who lives in Caleb Skywalker's estate?"

The man breathed in deeply as he spoke, "N-No one Milord, ever since his death it has been empty aside from maintenance droids that tend to it. I met his Mother once or twice she has the property in her name but she's doing nothing with it."

Vader nodded as he walked past the man and towards the speeder.

A few minutes later, Vader found himself parked in front of his childhood home as memories stirred.

He climbed out of his speeder and walked towards the front door of the house as he felt his entire body shaking.

He stood in front of the door and used the Force to open it.

He walked into the house and as he walked in a memory came to him.

* * *

20 years earlier:

_"Anakin get in here right now!"_

_The small five year old rushed out of the living room and to the front door where his angry Father was standing._

_Anakin noticed his ball that was in the middle of the floor as Caleb looked down at him, "What did I tell you about leaving toys laying around?" Caleb screamed._

_Anakin shook in fear as he felt his Father's hands on his shoulder._

_His Father then slapped his cheek as he picked him up and shoved him several feet. He felt several smacks on his back as he started to cry._

_"Please Daddy!" Anakin screamed_

Vader felt himself shaking as he left the room and walked into the living room as another memory came into mind.

* * *

20 years earlier:

_"Caleb I deserve a normal life," Shmi yelled._

_"I paid for your freedom, you belong to me, shut your mouth and stop being a whiny bitch!" Caleb screamed as he slapped his wife and shoved her onto the couch._

_"Daddy stop!" Anakin screamed._

_Caleb turned upon his small son in rage as he started to beat him._

_Shmi moved into his path only to be beaten, both Mother and Son were beaten on the ground by Caleb and Anakin helplessly watched as his Father did unspeakable things to his Mother on that very floor._

_Tears were flowing down Vader's cheeks as he walked into the kitchen. As he stood into the kitcehen, another memory came to mind._

* * *

20 years earlier:

_"You can shut your mouth and cook my dinner," Caleb yelled as he beat his wife with a whip._

_Five year old Anakin Skywalker rushed into the room to the sight of his Father beating his Mother repeatedly he rushed up behind his Father and delivered a kick to his calve._

_Caleb responded by turning around in rage with the whip in hand that he was using on Shmi._

_He delivered one hard whip that tore into Anakin's chest before shoving him to the ground facedown and delivering two lashes to the five year old's back._

_He then grabbed the boy by the hair and shoved him against the wall and delivered an additional lash to his small body as he started to kick him in the ribs, "Learn your place boy!" Caleb screamed._

_Anakin then felt his Mother climbing on top of him as blood from her broken nose dripped onto the floor. He felt her moving as lash after lash tore into her body._

* * *

The young man felt tears flowing down his cheeks as he continued his tour of the house. He sat down in his bedroom as memory after memory surfaced.

As his childhood memories came to him, other things came to mind, his Mother and all that she had said to him in the last week, and his Grandmother and all that she had said to him, from the day that he was sentenced for his Father's murder to the day that he had been reunited with her.

* * *

_"So help me Force, if you don't release her, I will find a way to remove that transmitter from her body, Padme isn't going to be your sex slave if I live here. I will free her, and I will take her and those babies away from you and make sure that you never see them again," Vader heard his Mother scream_

* * *

_Anakin met the eyes of his Grandmother as she spoke, "I heard you say time and time again during the trial that you had no choice. That you had no choice but to slay your Father. You had a choice to kill him or to spare him, we all have a choice in the end Anakin Skywalker. Even your Father had a choice, he chose to become the monster that he was. Y-You had a choice and I only hope that if you get a second chance that you will change your ways. You're just like him. I can see him in you even now."_

* * *

_"You are stupid, You're as stupid as your Father. You have this wonderful girl in your life, who you have transformed into a fearful helpless sex slave in the course of one year. You have two adorable little children that need a good Father and how do you continue to think mentally? You think about having more and more and more power. You're even more greedy than your Father. You have more than twice the wealth that he had and power that he only dreamed of having and all you want is more power. All that Padme is to you is a possession," Vader heard his Mother scream in his mind._

* * *

"_Sometimes, we have to give up our dreams, and we usually have to give them up because they are too selfish. You have Padme, and you have Luke and Leia, you owe Padme your soul," Lana stated._

Another image came to mind, Padme crying in tears as he forced himself upon her, Force he had done so many evil things to her, how could he have abused her like he had?

And yet another memory from their last night on Praesitlyn entered Vader's mind.

_"Why don't you at least try to change your ways?"_

_"I did, but the other night, I learned that I can't change I would have raped you if my Mother hadn't intervened. How many times have I beaten and raped you over the last year_?"

_Padme was silent as she looked into Vader's eyes. She was silent for a moment before she spoke, "Love keeps no record of wrongs."_

_"What?" Vader asked in disbelief._

_"You heard me, love keeps no record of wrongs," Padme stated._

_"What do you mean?" Vader asked._

_"Maybe I'm stupid, I know that you are for sure, but regardless of that, I want you. I want you to be mine. I don't want any other women to be with you, I don't want you to be anywhere else but with me."_

_"I'm dirty and I'm evil, I destroyed my mind, body and soul with the darkness. I exploited you and I used you like you were nothing, I am a monster. I'm certainly an unbelievably stupid man, just as my Mother said I was."_

_Padme giggled as she spoke, "That may be, but I still love Anakin Skywalker. Just stay with me, no one needs to know about your past," Padme stated._

* * *

_At the same time, his grandmother's words echoed in his mind, "You had a choice to kill him or to spare him, we all have a choice in the end Anakin Skywalker. Even your Father had a choice, he chose to become the monster that he was. Y-You had a choice and I only hope that if you get a second chance that you will change your ways. You're just like him. I can see him in you even now."_

_"We always have a choice, We always have a choice, we always have a choice,"_ Vader heard his grandmother say.

* * *

Vader stood up and looked into the mirror at his face.

He had a choice, even now he had a choice. He made a fist and slammed his gloved hand into the mirror, that would be the last time that he would look into the mirror and see Darth Vader again. Darth Vader was no more, he may be like his father, but he was a different man and it was time to change, he had Padme, he had Luke and Leia and he had his Mother. He shattered the mirror and stormed out of the room.

Anakin left the house without looking back and headed for his speeder.

He had to get to the Exactor, he had to get rid of any bit of evidence of Padme's presence onboard and then he would stage his death. He would marry her, and he would take her back to Praesitlyn to live until the time was right to join the war against Palpatine. Darth Vader was no more, Anakin Skywalker had vanquished Vader once and for all.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	18. Chapter 18

Exactor: Two Days Later:

Anakin had just finished packing the last of Padme's belongings in the last cargo container when he noticed two officers entering the room, "Start taking these containers to my shuttle. I will be down there in a few minutes.

The men followed Anakin's orders as he walked through the suites in silence, making sure that each and every little trace of Padme was gone.

Anakin at the same time probed the minds of the two men in disbelief, these men were assassins. They had already had set a bomb on his shuttle. They had been hired by the Rebel Alliance for the job. Who in the Alliance would hire assassins? Anakin asked himself.

Anakin was in shock, but he realized that he had an even better way to stage his death than he had planned.

He would let these men follow through with his assassination and he would disappear as his ship exploded. The two professionals would be detained and interrogated and Palpatine would believe his death.

He smiled as he left the room and activated his comlink.

"Senator Organa we have to alter our plan. I want you to have your ship at the following coordinates, don't be late, we will have only a few minutes before the bomb goes off."

"I understand," Bail replied.

As he walked onto the bridge, he noticed Captain Piett nervously turning towards him, "Milord?"

"I've received word that the Jedi is hiding on Malastare. I will deal with him personally. You will be in charge until then," Anakin stated.

"As you wish," Captain Piett replied with a bow.

Anakin then turned and headed off towards the hanger bay.

As he walked into the hanger bay, he noticed the two assassins walking off of the waiting shuttle.

"Is everything complete?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Milord," the two assassins replied.

Anakin immediately boarded his shuttle and headed to the engineering section where he examined the bomb that was attached to his hyperdrive. The bomb was designed to drain the hyperdrive as he went into hyperspace, after flying three hundred light years, the hyperdrive would die and he would have around fifteen minutes before the bomb went off.

Anakin smiled, this was perfect, the entire Galaxy would soon believe Darth Vader to be dead.

* * *

Deep in Space:

Anakin connected his shuttle with the waiting cruiser with an eager smile. Just a few more minutes until freedom.

Within minutes, he saw Viceroy Organa walking onto the shuttle with several Alliance troopers, "Thank you so much for meeting me on such a short notice Senator."

"You're welcome Anakin, I'm glad to see that you've removed your robe, it means less explaining to my men."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Just take everything in the cargo hold and hurry, we only have ten minutes! "

"So the Alliance will be blamed for your death?" Bail asked.

"They are responsible, I will explain everything onboard," Anakin replied.

"What do you plan to do now?" Bail asked.

"I just want to be a good father. I'm also going to marry Padme, I owe it to her."

Bail nodded as he spoke, "How old are you? She's only sixteen, and you've gotta be thirty by now."

"Twenty five," Anakin replied.

"You better treat her right, she deserves true love from you."

"I have to be good to her, I've already damaged my relationship with my Mother to the point of it being beyond repair."

"You don't think that it will be repairable?" Bail asked.

"Repairable yes, but it's never going to be the same, and it's my fault," Anakin replied.

Bail said nothing as the last cargo container was removed from the shuttle.

"Let's get going," Bail ordered.

Anakin at the same spoke, "Let's talk alone."

Bail led Anakin towards his office as the Tantive IV flew away from the shuttle.

A few minutes later, Anakin watched his shuttle explode from his position within Bail's office. Perfect, now the whole Galaxy would believe Vader to be dead. No one would know, he could go back to Naboo and he could take Padme as his wife just as he planned. His days as Vader were over. It was time for him to be the man that Padme needed and deserved, it was time for him to make things right.

Anakin then turned to Bail as he spoke, "There were two men that came to collect my cargo containers. Even if it had been real Imperials doing the job, I would have found the bomb because I was planning to use the same type of bomb to stage my death."

"Bomb?" Bail asked.

"These men were professional Assassins that infiltrated the Exactor. I probed their minds and it appears that they were hired by the Alliance. I know that you have no reason to believe me, but I give you my word of honor that they were hired by the Alliance, I don't know who on your Council would have done such a thing, but I swear that it happened that way."

Bail shook his head, "Whoever authorized this didn't have the authorization of the Council. I'm heading to the b ase, straight from Naboo, I will talk to someone who I suspect would have done it."

"I already have a suspect," Anakin replied.

"Mon Mothma?" Bail asked.

"How did you know?" Anakin asked.

"Because she's the only one that would break Republic laws for something like this."

"I understand," Anakin replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Padme awoke to the sound of Luke and Leia crying.

"I just fed you," The exhausted young mother stated as she sat up.

She climbed out of bed as the door of her room opened.

She saw a large human form entering the room, "I'm back."

The lights were turned on as Padme found herself staring at Anakin.

She ran towards him in tears of delight and she instantly pressed her lips against his.

Anakin then broke away from her as he reached into the crib.

He scooped up both twins and kissed their foreheads.

Padme smiled when their cries ceased.

"They knew that you were here."

"They sensed me," Anakin replied.

"Because of the Force?" Padme asked.

Anakin nodded as he looked down at the now sleeping twins.

Padme smiled, "Let me take one so that you can get into bed."

Anakin handed Leia to Padme who instantly started to wail.

Anakin quickly removed his robe and his tunic.

He kicked his boots off and reached for Leia.

"Good, let me sleep. I need it."

Anakin kissed Padme on the cheek as he spoke, "I'm never leaving again. I'm yours until the day that I die."

"You mean it?" Padme asked.

"Tomorrow, there will be a holonet report on my assassination. We can forget my existence, we will marry and head to Praesitlyn, we can be a family now. The days of slavery, the days of abuse are over, I will never hurt you again," Anakin stated.

Padme snuggled up against Anakin as she kissed him, "And you will step up as a Father?"

"Of course I will, you've already been doing seventy percent of the job since day one," Anakin replied.

Padme felt tears of joy in her eyes, he really loves me, she thought as she closed her eyes.

Within moments, the young family was fast asleep.

* * *

Shmi had just poured her cup of caf when she saw Obi-Wan walking into the kitchen. "He came back last night," Shmi stated

"You sensed him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I know that my Force abilities are weak, but I can sense him and I always have been able to."

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke, "I woke up when Senator Organa brought him, he got here in the middle of the night."

"And he's in that room with Padme?"

"It's not like they haven't been together before," Obi-Wan replied.

"I know but..."

"He's not like he was when he left. It's almost as though he never was Vader, I swear that he's like the Anakin that I knew."

"You know him better than I do at this point, you raised him from the age of nine, and for you to say that means that something must be different."

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke, "The darkness was nothing like it was a few days ago, but the pain that I feel in him is so great that I'm shivering from it."

Shmi said nothing as she left the kitchen.

* * *

Anakin awoke to the sound of Luke's cries. He reached for his son and sat up.

He then looked down at Padme who was holding Leia in her sleep.

He stood up and climbed out of bed and slipped on his trousers.

"Come on, we're going to let your Mother sleep."

Anakin then kissed his son's forehead as a foul oder was detected by his nose.

"Oh of course, where does mom keep the diapers?" Anakin asked.

* * *

Sola noticed Vader walking out of Padme's bedroom shirtless with a small white bundle resting in his arms.

Sola tightened her grip around Pooja as she looked into Vader's eyes, "You came back?"

"Of course I did, my place is with her," Vader replied.

Sola glared at him as she spoke, "My sister has been beaten down and abused by my Mother time and time again and then she spent an entire year as your personal slave, the last thing that she needs is you."

"Those days are over, I'm going to do everything for her from this day forward until the day that I die," Anakin replied.

"If you think..." Sola's words trailed off as Pooja started to cry.

"She can sense your anger," Anakin stated.

Sola glared at Anakin as he spoke, "Now, with children in the hallway with sleeping people isn't the place for us to have our argument."

Sola nodded, "You're right."

Sola sighed, "Look, I didn't know how bad your life was as a child, I'm sorry that I said what I said to you the other day."

"You had no way of knowing, apology accepted," Anakin replied.

Sola at the same time noticed the faded gash on his chest.

As Anakin walked in front of her, she noticed prominent scars on his back and even a burn mark that was on his side.

"Were all of those from your childhood?" Sola asked uneasily.

"A good number of them were, some were from battles during the war but a lot of them are from my childhood," Anakin replied.

"The gash on my chest and the gashes on my back are from the times when he beat me with a whip that he also used on my mother."

"A whip?" Sola asked in horror.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"How can a man do that to a child?"

"I don't know, I certainly won't allow it to happen to my son," Anakin replied as he walked away from Sola.

Sola was silent as she watched Vader walk down the hallway.

* * *

Anakin noticed his mother's conversation with Ruwee abruptly ending as he walked onto the patio.

She looked at him in silence before she spoke, "So what is your plan now?"

"To take care of her," Anakin replied as he sat down with Luke cradled in his arms.

"And you're expecting me to trust you after all that you've done?" Ruwee asked in irritation.

"And it's not just Ruwee that is angry at you Anakin, you realize that you drove a very large wedge between us don't you?"

"I understand that," Anakin replied.

"And even if you are talking about taking care of her, I'm not certain that I trust you with her after seeing you on that last night onboard the Exactor. I know the pain that she has felt because of you," Shmi stated in anger.

Anakin hung his head, "Mom, I-I'm unworthy to be your son, I have failed you. I-I'm just like my father, but I'm going to change. I'm doing it for the sake of her and my children and I don't want my son to become me," Anakin stated.

Shmi glared at him as she spoke, "So what now?"

"I'm going to marry her."

"Marry her? You're going to bind her in marriage Lord Vader?" Shmi asked.

"I'm not Vader anymore, Vader is dead, my death will be in the news in just hours. I staged my death just for the sake of protecting her. We will marry and then we will return to Praesitlyn where we will hide," Anakin replied.

Shmi shook her head in disgust, "If you think that I'm going to allow..."

"You're not Padme's mother," Anakin replied in irritation.

"I don't care if I am or not, I don't trust you yet, and it's about time that that girl has a real mother. I may not be her mother by blood but I will be her mother so that she will know what it's like to have a real mother that loves her and cares for her and guides her." Shmi replied in anger.

"Mom, I love her. I have loved her for a very long time.

"Do you really think that..."

"Why are you marrying her?" Ruwee asked as he cut Shmi off.

"Because I love her, and because I owe it to her. I destroyed her honor and her reputation by getting her pregnant when I did and I don't want people to be talking about her in ten years after the war is over and after she has the half grown twins at her side as Queen."

"Does she agree to it?" Ruwee asked.

"Of course I do."

Everyone turned to see Padme walking onto the patio. She immediately took a seat next to Anakin with Leia in her arms as Ryoo and Sola walked onto the patio followed by Obi-Wan.

Sola glared at Anakin as she spoke, "Do you really want this animal to be your husband for life?"

"Don't call him that," Padme yelled.

"After all that you've been through, you deserve so..."

"Sola!" Ryoo yelled.

All eyes turned to the frail old woman as she spoke, "It isn't my place to condemn her choices or this man after all that they have been through and it isn't your place to call him an animal. His childhood was no better and what would you have turned out like had you had Caleb Skywalker as a Father?"

Sola was silent as Anakin spoke, "I returned to Coruscant a couple of days ago, I immediately proceeded to my childhood home," Anakin stated.

Anakin noticed his mother cringing at the mention of the place where she had been held prisoner by his father, he closed his eyes for a moment as he thought of all of the things that he had relived.

Anakin felt himself shaking as he spoke, "I walked through that house as I relived my entire childhood and I know one thing, I cannot be like him. I can't be like him. I swear on my life and honor that I will do my best for Padme if I'm given a chance to show her my love."

Ruwee and Shmi exchanged glances as Anakin met Padme's eyes.

* * *

Death Star:

Emperor Palpatine was stunned as his aide gave him the news, Vader was dead!

That would explain the strange ripple that he had felt through the Force in the night, but why hadn't it been even more powerful?

Palpatine shook his head in disgust, his apprentice was only twenty five years old and he was gone, his right hand man and enforcer was dead. Palpatine looked at the aide as he spoke, "Prepare a press conference."

"Yes your Majesty," The aide replied.

Moff Panaka breathed in deeply before he spoke, "What do you want to do about this?"

"I will have to find another apprentice, eventually, but my main goal will be to put a price on the head of the man who is responsible for his death. It has to be this illusive Jedi that has been attacking our supply ships and outposts for the last year. I mean the same one who killed Tarkin."

"There are no Jedi Knights that could have possibly killed him are there?" Panaka asked.

"There is one, but I was led to believe that he was dead, but it's possible that he could have survived and if he did, I'm in grave danger."

"Who could possibly be capable of defeating Vader in actual combat?" Panaka asked.

"No one, Captain Piett just sent me the official report on his death, it appears that someone had to have placed charges onboard his shuttle. They detonated when he briefly dropped out of hyperspace on his way to Malastare."

Palpatine frowned, "Charges? Malastare? What was he doing there?"

"He told Captain Piett that he had traced the fugitive Jedi to Malastare and that he was going to finish him. That's all that Captain Piett knows. He also informed me that no one was with him. He left on his own."

Palpatine was silent for a long moment before he spoke, "Have Captain Piett contact me, I want to speak with him myself."

"As you wish," the Aide replied.

Within ten minutes, Palpatine was awarded with the holoimage of Firmus Piett.

The Young Officer was bowed as he spoke, "Rise."

Piett slowly stood up as Palpatine spoke, "What have you found in the wreckage of his shuttle?"

"Your Majesty, whoever murdered him had access to the shuttle. I detected traces over the course of one hundred light years of leaking hyperdrive fluid. I have a theory if I may share it."

"Let's hear it," Palpatine replied.

"My theory is that someone placed a certain type of bomb on the ship that drained the hyperdrive so that once he was forced to drop out of hyperspace the ship would detonate. That would then make it appear to us as though his hyperdrive merely malfunctioned."

Palpatine probed Piett's mind finding himself impressed by the young man's brilliance.

"I want the members of the engineering team that are responsible for maintaining the shuttles to be held until I arrive. I want them questioned."

"That's the problem your Majesty, the engineering members are dead, they were found in the garbage chutes. We did apprehend two men who we believe to be Alliance assassins. They are obvious professionals, I have them detained and sedated because I don't want to take any chances."

Palpatine smiled, "Good, very good, I will leave for the Exactor in the next thirty minutes."

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	19. Chapter 19

Naboo:

Sola looked at Darred who was standing at her side as they watched their daughters sleep, "Padme just doesn't seem the same," Sola stated.

"What do you mean?" Darred asked.

Sola sighed, "Look at how she is towards Vader, and look at how she stays at his side. It's like she's still his slave after being freed."

"I think that he broke a part of her that will never be put back together," Darred stated.

Sola shook her head, "I don't like the idea of them marrying."

"Neither do I, but what can we do about it? It's not really our place to tell Padme what to do," Darred replied.

"He's a monster and..."

"He's trying to change, look, whatever happened between them in the last year Padme has obviously forgiven. Whatever he's done, she's let go. If she's let go of it and if she loves him and if he will truly take care of her, what right do we have to condemn him?"

Sola glared at her husband in frustration.

"I don't want her to be stuck with some animal. She deserves something better than him."

"And if he is good to her? What if he really changes and doesn't mess up?"

Sola was silent in response.

"You never were good at forgiving, and neither was I, believe me I'm having a hard time forgiving him right now, but if your Father can and if Padme can, shouldn't we?"

Sola hung her head as she spoke, "We rarely fight because I can't argue with you, you're always right."

Darred merely kissed his wife's cheek as he hugged her, "Your Father is the same way, why do you think that I look up to him like I do?"

* * *

Anakin and Padme stood in their bedroom together as she spoke, "Anakin, I-I don't care what they think, I will be yours."

Anakin looked into Padme's eyes as he spoke, "Are you sure that you want this?"

"I know that I want it," Padme replied.

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "I'm yours, I belong to you and you're mine, you belong to me. Let us be bound together in marriage," Padme replied.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her as she reached into her pocket.

Much to his shock, he saw her pull out the control to her slave transmitter.

Anakin looked at Padme in disbelief, "I thought that my mother destroyed this."

"I told her to let me keep it and she agreed. Now, I will give it to you. My life is in your hands," Padme stated as she placed the device in Anakin's hand.

Anakin shook his head as he spoke, "What is wrong with you? Don't you realize that I can just take you and the twins away right now if wanted. You just gave me your freedom."

"I gave up any hope of having freedom a few months ago. I accepted my fate as your slave for the rest of my life. Then, your Mother came into the picture but that was after you had broken my will. Even now in this very moment, I'm still yours, a part of me will always be a slave, the pain that I endured will always remain."

Anakin was silent for a long moment.

"Our relationship is very messed up, it always was, that's the truth, but to give me this kind of power is pure stupidity. Look at what I did to you physically and psychologically, the affects are still lingering."

"They always will linger, the abuse from my mother and the abuse from you just as your Father's abuse will always stay with you. We're perfect for one another Anakin, we both have an equal amount of emotional damage. Just do as you will to me, my life is yours."

Anakin was silent for a moment before he leaned forward and captured her lips.

"I want my brother and grandmother to be here. We can marry and then go to Praesitlyn. No one will ever hurt you again, I will always be there at your side. I will protect you and our twins," Anakin stated.

Padme smiled as she felt his hands on her sides. She looked into his eyes as she spoke, "I love you Ani."

"I love you too Angel," Anakin stated.

Anakin then reached into his pocket for the wedding ring that he had purchased the day before. He slipped it onto Padme's finger as he held her.

Padme held her hand up and examined the ring as she spoke, "It's beautiful," She stated as she noticed the prominent diamonds.

"I guess that that is a yes."

"I told you, I'm yours," Padme replied.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie had just finished setting the table with Shmi when she spoke, "They still are in their room?"

"They are," Ruwee replied.

Shmi shook her head, "I'm sorry to say it but I think that your daughter is..."

"I already know, and I have no choice but to accept it," Ruwee replied.

"Accept it?" Shmi asked.

Ruwee nodded, "I can't control her and who knows? He may change and they may be happy together. Or, as we expect, it will be a horrible marriage that will end with them divorced, but I will give him a chance if he can treat her right, but I will do it only for her," Ruwee replied.

"That's not how I feel, but you didn't see what I saw," Shmi replied.

"I probably don't need to know."

"I almost killed him," Shmi stated.

"That says enough," Ruwee replied.

Shmi nodded as she saw Anakin and Padme walking into the room hand in hand with their twins resting in their free arms.

The couple then took their seats at the table as Obi-Wan entered the room, "Eli is going to be here any minute. He left Praesitlyn a few hours ago, Ahsoka and your Grandmother are with him and so is Mia and Kayla."

"Ok," Anakin replied.

"And don't think that they are going to talk us out of what we are doing, and don't try to talk us out of it," Padme added as her sister and brother in law entered the room.

Sola at the same time noticed Padme's left hand resting on the table. She instantly noticed the prominent ring that rested on her wedding finger.

"All I have to say is if I ever see what I saw on the Exactor, I will take her and the twins away from you and make sure that you never see them again," Shmi firmly stated.

Anakin met his Mother's eyes in silence.

"Do you understand me?"

She gave him a warning glare as he nodded, "I understand."

Shmi was silent as Sola spoke , "You have yet to gain my trust, but if you take care of her and give her what she deserves, you may actually earn my trust, but it will take a very long time. And it may take even longer for me to forgive you."

"I-I will do my best to make her happy," Anakin replied.

* * *

Yavin IV:

Bail Organa entered Mon Mothma's chambers in anger as she turned to face him, "What can I do for you Bail?"

"You have some explaining to do," Bail stated.

"What do you mean some explaining?" Mon asked.

"Just that, you set up Vader's assassination."

Mon was stunned, how did he find out?

"I have sources all over the Galaxy, word gets out Senator. Now explain to me what the hell you were thinking?"

"I'm trying to end the war, the bomb on Palpatine's shuttle should be going off rather soon and the assassins will hopefully return to my agent with the location of the Death Star."

"What?" Bail asked in disbelief.

Mon nodded, "I know what I'm doing."

"This mission was authorized by you and not by the Alliance Council, you know the laws of the Alliance and you just broke them, I will be discussing this issue with Master Yoda and the rest of the Council, and don't think that I won't."

"The Jedi haven't succeeded in destroying the Sith, so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"You fool," Bail yelled in anger as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Death Star:

Emperor Palpatine walked towards his shuttle as a young aide rushed towards him, "Your Majesty, Captain Piett has just contacted me, he says that it's urgent."

Palpatine nodded as he took the small holoprojector from the aide where he saw the kneeling Captain, "Yes Captain?"

"Your Majesty, I believe that it's possible that a bomb may also be on your shuttle, I plead with you, please have your shuttle searched before you leave."

"What makes you think this?" Palpatine asked in slight irritation.

"If you and Vader were killed at the same time, the entire Empire would be thrown into chaos, it's complete brilliance if you ask me. I can assure you that this is their plan, I'm certain that you're a part of their plot as well if the Rebellion is behind this, check your ship."

Palpatine turned to two Royal Guards as he severed his transmission, "Search that shuttle."

As the two guards left, Palpatine probed the two guard's minds in disbelief as he spoke, "Come back!"

The guards returned and stood in front of their Emperor as Palpatine pointed to the two guards who stood on either side of the boarding ramp, "Remove their..."

Palpatine's words trailed off as the four guards advanced upon him all at once.

The loyal young aide raised his blaster and stood between Palpatine as he was ruthlessly struck down.

Palpatine quickly summoned his lightsaber to his hand and Force jumped into the air and landed behind the guards.

He brought his blade into the back of one guard before bringing the blade into the guard's head.

He then raised his hand and released a storm of lightning that burned into the remaining two assassins as a storm of Royal Guards entered the room followed by Moff Panaka and a squad of Stormtroopers, "What is it your Majesty?"

Palpatine deactivated his lightsaber as he spoke, "An attempt on my life."

Palpatine pointed to the two surviving assassins as he spoke, "Remove the robes from those two and bring them onboard, search my ship and check the hyperdrive for bombs."

"At once your Majesty," Panaka replied.

Moff Panaka boarded the shuttle with twelve stormtroopers and a half dozen engineers.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Palpatine saw Panaka return as he spoke, "It was the exact bomb that Captain Piett said was used for Lord Vader, it has been neutralized and removed. We are now scanning the ship for additional bombs."

"Captain Piett should be rewarded," Palpatine said aloud.

"What will we do?" Panaka asked.

"He's a brilliant young Man it's part of why he's serving under Vader now, and we can make a public example of his loyalty for future generations of the Navy by promoting him to the rank of Admiral. He will be the youngest Admiral in the Navy if we do that," Palpatine stated with a smile.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin watched as his family filed down the boarding ramp followed by his former Padawan.

Ahsoka walked towards her former master in silence.

As everyone passed by, the two faced each other as Anakin took in the appearance of his former Padawan, Force she's grown, was Anakin's first thought.

He had taken Tano as his padawan at age fourteen and now four years later, here she was facing him at age eighteen.

"I'm glad that you came back to the light, Skyguy."

Anakin smiled as he stepped forward and hugged her, "I missed you snips."

"Do you know how lost I was? You were like my older brother and when you werearrested, I was so alone, all I had was Obi-Wan."

Anakin hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry Snips."

Ahsoka nodded as she spoke, "Now let me meet your wife to be, let's make sure that she has my approval."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Follow me."

Padme noticed Anakin walking onto the porch alongside a beautiful Togruta girl whom she guessed was least two years older than her.

She met the Togruta's blue eyes as Anakin spoke, "This is my former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano who is now a Jedi Knight, Ahsoka, meet Padme."

Ahsoka smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Padme, I hope that you will make him happy and that he will do the same for you."

"Thank you," Padme replied as her sister stepped forward with Leia in her arms.

She took Leia from Sola as Shmi walked onto the porch with Luke.

Ahsoka quickly moved towards Leia as she spoke, "She's adorable."

Ahsoka eagerly took Leia from Padme as she looked down at the baby, "Hello there, I'm your Aunt Ahsoka."

Anakin smiled as he put his arm around Padme. He kissed her affectionately as he spoke, "Do you approve Snips?"

Ahsoka critically looked Padme over before nodding,"Yes."

Anakin kissed Padme a second time as they walked into the dinning room towards the already set dining table.

* * *

Once the entire group was seated Ruwee spoke, "The holy man will be here tomorrow at noon. So we have to have everything ready for the ceremony by then."

"What all needs to be done?" Anakin asked.

"I guess that's up to you and Padme, I mean it's your wedding," Ruwee replied.

"Just some flowers along the balcony and I can think of a few other things if Sola hasn't already planned something."

"Oh, you have no idea," Sola replied.

"She already ordered a few things for lunch tomorrow," Ruwee replied.

"Thank you Sola," Padme stated as she met Sola's eyes.

"As long as he treats you properly," Sola replied as she looked into Anakin's blue eyes.

"Let's try not to get into it," Ruwee interjected.

Anakin glanced at his future Father in law and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, we should be civil for now," Sola stated.

"Mommy, what's civil?" little Ryoo asked from her seat next to her mother.

"Don't worry about it," Sola replied as Anakin did his best not to laugh.

* * *

After dinner, Anakin found himself on the balcony alongside Padme as they held their twins. Anakin looked towards Padme and spoke, "I have all of your belongings from the Exactor in the garage in cargo crates. Would you like to go through them?"

"How about we just go through them when we get to Praesitlyn? I'm kind of tired tonight."

"That's fine, I will try to stay up with the twins if they don't got to sleep so that you can get some rest."

Padme smiled as she kissed Anakin's cheek.

* * *

Eli and Ruwee stood on the balcony in the moonlight as Eli spoke, "I really don't like this."

"None of us do but we can't reason with her. She's hell bent on staying with him."

"Her lifelong childhood obsession with him certainly isn't the healthiest not to mention the things that he's done to her," Eli added.

"Their relationship is one that probably should not be, but what can I do? Her Mother has already tampered with her life and tried to control her, what kind of parent would I be? I think that it's best if I just let her make her own choices, maybe their marriage will turn into something good, maybe it will be a total mess, I can't see the future. Can you at least tell me what you think of his position in the Force?"

"I can sense a few hints of darkness in him, but he's not like he was when I fought him on Alderaan. I would have to say that he's moving deeper and deeper into the light."

"Which is a good thing right?"

"Yes," Eli replied as he looked towards his younger brother who was on the far side of the balcony with Padme and the twins.

Ruwee followed his gaze as he spoke, "I hope that he truly has changed. I hope so for Padme's sake, I can't stand to see my daughter in pain because of a husband. She has had the worst mother and she doesn't need the worst husband."

"For the sake of your daughter and your grandchildren, I too hope that he has changed," Eli replied.

* * *

Sola sat next to Shmi as she spoke, "I can sense a very large amount of tension between you and your son. What exactly did he do to Padme on the Exactor?"

Shmi sighed, "That is something that you should ask Padme. I'm not going to be giving any details on private matters such as their relationship. Just know this, he may be my only child, but there is no way in hell that I will ignore his behavior. He has to treat her right or I will take her from him."

"And where will you go?" Sola asked.

"Lana gave me a good portion of Caleb's wealth. She never had much need for his money and she told me that I was entitled to it, so I could easily take credits and her and the twins and go to some low profile backwater world and help her raise them. It would take him years to find us," Shmi replied.

"It appears that he believes you," Sola replied.

"I never make empty threats. Never make empty threats to your children or their defiance will thrive. If you threaten them with anything, you better follow through."

"I-I never thought of that until I read the parenting book that Darred's parents gave me, I mean my Mother wasn't the best mother, and I want to be a good mother but I don't want to hurt them."

"Grounding them and giving them a good spanking for talking back isn't the same as whipping them and beating them, or locking them up. Just love them and show love even as you discipline them," Shmi replied.

"I will remember that, Ryoo is a good little girl for the most part, but I usually let Darred be the one."

"Don't always let him be the one, that will turn into the good parent bad parent game," Shmi replied."

Sola nodded, "I will have to be the one more often it's just..."

"You're not your mother, and you're a wonderful mother from what I can see," Shmi stated as she pointed to little Pooja who was resting in Sola's arms.

Pooja opened her eyes as Sola spoke, "She knows good people already, would you like to hold her?"

"Of course I would, I always like to hold any baby," Shmi replied.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	20. Chapter 20

Anakin sat in the chair next to the bed that he shared with Padme as he watched her sleep.

Leia was resting her arms and as he watched his future wife and daughter sleep he thought of one thing, he was witnessing one of the loveliest sights in all of the Galaxy. There was nothing more precious to him at this point than Padme and his twins.

Padme, how could he have ever hurt her like he had?

Anakin looked down at Luke who was resting in his arms before looking back at Padme, never again, I will never hurt you again, he silently vowed as he stood up.

He walked out of the room without another word.

Anakin noticed that he wasn't alone when he walked into the garden.

He noticed Obi-Wan opening his eyes as he spoke, "This place is wonderful for meditation."

"I came out here the other night and did the same thing," Anakin replied.

"As you've gotten older, I've noticed that you've finally been able to actually meditate."

"Maybe becoming a father helped," Anakin stated as he looked down at Luke.

"He looks just like you."

"I know, I just hope that he's more like his mother."

"Anakin, don't be this hard on yourself."

"Master, I-I failed you, I failed everyone. I can't help but feel regret over who I was, and even as I watch her sleep, I think of how I hurt her. I owe her my life. I feel like I need to spend the rest of my life paying for what I did to her. I destroyed her personality and I destroyed her. I broke her spirit in so many horrible ways, and the horrible truth is that I knew what I was doing to her, and at some points, I even enjoyed it."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he heard the younger man's dark confessions.

"Maybe I just have too much of my father in me," Anakin added.

Obi-Wan stood up and hugged Anakin as he spoke, "You're just beating yourself down to a low and horrible place, you've got to let it go, at least for today, your marriage is only hours away."

* * *

Shmi braided Padme's hair as she spoke, "You're so beautiful Padme, if your Mother doesn't want you, I will keep you," Shmi stated.

Padme smiled, "It looks like you're going to be stuck with me after today."

"I don't mind that, but he will be answering to me," Shmi stated as Sola entered the room with a box that contained the wedding dress.

"Let's get you dressed," Sola stated.

"I'm ready," Padme replied.

"You will look better in this than me, you're far prettier than me after all."

"Sola why do you always say that?"

"It's the truth," Sola replied as she kissed her sister's cheek.

* * *

Anakin stood alongside Obi-Wan and the holy man as he looked down from the alter at his own family as well as Padme's family who was gathered for the wedding. He looked down at his black robes, he had chosen a brand new set for the occasion along with a new pair of matching boots.

He then looked back towards the waiting audience

He noticed Kayla and little Ryoo playing with dolls together and smiled, it looks like they get along fairly well, Anakin thought. In fact, it appeared as though both families got along well just in the short time that they had known each other.

At that moment, Anakin saw Padme walking onto the balcony alongside her Father.

He met Padme's eyes as he noticed Eli and his Mother watching him from their position alongside his grandmother.

Padme was led up to the alter where she eagerly faced him, Anakin locked eyes with her as the holy man started the ceremony.

* * *

The ceremony and the celebration seemed to happen in the blink of the eye. by the evening, Anakin found himself in the living room alongside his new bride surrounded by the extended family.

Shmi then spoke, "So we're going to talk about our plans for hiding."

"Let's hear them," Anakin replied.

"We're proceeding directly to Praesitlyn, we will leave you a ship which you will take after your honeymoon," Obi-Wan interjected from his position alongside Eli.

"A noisy honeymoon considering the twins," Eli added with a smile.

"We don't mind, we don't want to leave them out of our lives," Anakin replied.

"One thing that I included in our wedding gift to you was a playpen that is portable that you will be able to set up in the fields for them when you go out on picnics. We use one for our girls and it's great," Darred stated.

"Thank you," Anakin replied.

"Thank you for giving Anakin a chance," Padme said as she looked at her brother in law.

"As long as he treats you properly," Sola interjected.

"I will," Anakin replied.

Sola nodded as Anakin looked down at his sleeping daughter.

* * *

It was hours later when Anakin found himself in his bedroom with Padme and the twins. "Your Grandmother looked so happy today."

"I think that she's the only one that knows just how much I've changed, but I can't blame my mother for being so angry at me."

"Do you think that your relationship with her will ever be the same?" Padme asked.

"She loves me and she always will, but I really doubt that it will ever be the same. What hurts the most is the fact that it's my fault," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded as she wrapped her arms around her new husband.

"I dreamed of this at age four, but I never imagined that it would become reality," Padme stated.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Becoming your wife," Padme replied.

Anakin looked at Padme in disbelief as she spoke, "From the moment that I saw you on the holonet screen after the Trade Federation crisis, I wanted to be your wife."

Anakin was stunned, Padme had had a childhood obsession with him? An obsession that had caused her to accept him after all that he had done to her?

"How did you know that I was who I was when you were given to me?"

"I used to just collect images of you and store them up in my room. I would stare at them for hours and imagine myself with you. The obsession grew even more after my first encounter with you."

"First encounter with me?" Anakin asked.

"I was walking home from my day at the academy. I had had a pretty good day, I was eleven and it wasn't long after the divorce. My Dad's apartment was just a few blocks away. As I was walking, my Mother came at me and attacked me and started to harass me. I was so down from it all as she degraded me. T-Then I heard her scream and I saw the most wonderful thing ever."

"What was it that you saw?" Anakin asked.

"It was you," Padme replied.

"Me?" Anakin asked.

"You were real angry, you told her how much you hated abusive parents and you told her that you would have her arrested if she laid another hand on me. She ended up running down the streets in fear. You then told me not to let her abuse get to me and that I could be anything I wanted in the future. Later that night, I saw you in a cafe dining with the Queen."

Padme paused before she continued, "I knew the look in your eye, I knew the pain and the rage, it was obvious at that moment, that you had been abused like me. After you became Vader, I still recognized you. I recognized you because you had the same face and the same look that I saw every single morning when I looked at myself in the mirror."

Anakin was stunned as Padme finished her story, slowly his recollections of that day with the young child that he had met in Theed and his night with the Queen came back to him.

He hung his head as images of the Queen and his time with her surfaced his mind.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked.

"I-I just wish that I had done things differently," Anakin replied.

Padme frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I took it all from you, I destroyed your life, I stole your innocence all while I gave you nothing in return besides the twins. I spent so many nights with others, so many and if I could, I would do differently, and I would have tried to marry you and have our twins without all that happened on the Exactor."

Padme shook her head, "I don't care about the past. I'm your wife and you love me and one thing I have that no other woman has from you is your children. No woman has carried the child of Anakin Skywalker, only me, to me that's enough. I don't care about anything else besides the fact that we are meant for each other."

Anakin smiled and kissed his Angel and spoke, "I had no idea that that little eleven year old Padme was right here with me, I totally forgot about her."

"I'm not really a girl now am I?"

"No, no you aren't, but you're still a little young to be a mother," Anakin replied.

"I don't care about that, I love my babies," Padme stated.

"And so do I," Anakin replied.

* * *

Five Days Later:

Anakin awoke with Padme resting in his arms. He looked down at his wife with a loving smile, today was the day that they would take the twins and go to Praesitlyn to begin their new life together. The chapter on the Exactor was over, they were now a family and they were going to be a family together as they prepared for the day that he would face Palpatine.

Now wasn't the time, Anakin knew that he wasn't ready, killing Palpatine now could push him back into the darkness that he had just been freed from. If that happened, the consequences for the Galaxy could be even more severe than Palpatine's rise to power. Darth Vader after all was far more powerful than Darth Sidious and until Anakin knew for sure that Vader was dead, he would be a father and a husband and join the Alliance once he knew that he was ready.

At that moment, he heard Luke starting to cry. He immediately stood up and moved towards the waiting crib.

"I'm here," Anakin stated.

Anakin turned to see Padme opening her eyes as she intently watched him.

He sat down on the bed as he passed Luke to her.

Padme smiled, "Today is the day that we leave."

"It is, I will have the ship loaded up by noon."

"So you aren't worried about my Mother coming back for us after she hears the news that I've been arrested?"

"Not at all, The law is that she is to be held for at least two weeks to a month in case someone comes forward with charges for her. By the time that she gets out, the evidence of our time here will be over and your Father already plans to tell her that you died with me when she comes to him."

Padme smiled, "I did die, I died and ended up in a small heaven with you and with two babies."

Anakin laughed as he kissed his wife, "I owe you my life."

"The past is the past, you just spent all of that time hurting me and abusing me because you craved love, you just didn't know what it was that you craved."

Anakin looked into Padme's eyes as he spoke, "You're an Angel that saved me."

"Where exactly did you get that name anyway?" Padme asked.

"It was a story I heard from deep space pilots on Tattooine, they are the most beautiful creatures on the universe, they live on the moons of Iego."

"As far as I know, I'm human though," Padme replied.

Anakin nodded as he hugged her.

* * *

Two weeks later:

Jobal Thule walked down the streets of Naboo in frustration, she was finally out of detention. She had been treated like a criminal for nearly three weeks and then she was finally told that Vader was dead and that she was free to leave.

She smiled, perhaps she could have Padme if only she could locate her.

She knew just where to go, she was only a block away from Ruwee's apartment.

She would confront him and demand answers as to where Padme was. She knew better than to go to Sola and Darred since Darred had threatened to shoot her the last time that she had called upon them.

At this point, Jobal was afraid to even face her daughter and son in law in public.

She smiled as she walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Ruwee's apartment.

She rang the doorbell and within moments, the door hissed open as her ex husband faced her.

Ruwee faced Jobal in disgust, "What do you want?"

"Where is Padme?"

Ruwee rubbed his eye as he spoke, "She's dead."

"What?" Jobal asked.

"She had her babies onboard the shuttle with Vader when the bomb went off, She's gone Jobal, she will never be seen again. She's just space dust along with her precious babies. All because she chose to leave Naboo with Vader after your visit to kidnap her."

Jobal was silent as Ruwee glared at her, "I will never forgive you for this, I will never forgive you for the death of my little girl and my grandchildren."

"They are..."

"They aren't yours, you spent eleven years beating my daughter and you intended to toss my granddaughter into the lake. They were never your family and I will never even acknowledge that I ever had a wife!" Ruwee screamed as he closed the door in Jobal's face.

Jobal sighed, "There goes the deal that Ian Lego had cut with me along with the son that I was going to adopt."

Jobal shook her head, her stupid daughter. Padme had costed her so much money in the last year and now she was losing the cottage and the credits that Lego had promised her for Padme, and the son that she wanted.

* * *

Praesitlyn:

Anakin held Luke in his arms as he looked towards the large lake that was behind his Grandmother's mansion.

At the same time, he noticed his Grandmother walking onto the balcony as she spoke, "Will you and Padme go to town for me and get some supplies?"

Anakin smiled, "We would love that we've been here since we returned and nowhere else."

"You're not worried about being recognized?" Lana asked.

"My hair is a lot longer now than it was when I fought here four years ago."

"I understand," Lana replied.

"And the Galaxy thinks that I'm long dead or in prison or whatever."

"It amazes me because even after your case came to the light, the majority thought that there was nothing wrong with what you did."

"It still was wrong to kill him though," Anakin replied.

"It was, and you made a mistake, but you have changed for the better now," Lana stated as she kissed her grandson's cheek.

"Padme has the list for you."

"Ok," Anakin replied.

* * *

Anakin walked through the house and towards Padme's waiting presence.

In front of the house was a waiting speeder, Anakin noticed Leia already secured in her child's seat and handed Luke to Padme.

She immediately buckled him in with a smile on her face as she spoke, "It's our first time leaving home as a family."

"As an entire family," Anakin added as he jumped into the speeder alongside his Angel.

Padme handed him the list as she spoke, "There is a shop across the street from the market that has speeder parts, Eli needs some stuff for the other speeder that you two are working on."

"I know exactly what we need. And food?" Anakin asked.

"I will be the one to do that, I have my assistant," Padme stated as Anakin noticed 3PO approaching the speeder.

"Mistress Padme you asked for me?"

Anakin rolled his eyes as Padme smirked, "Go ahead and get into the speeder 3PO, you're going to help me gather groceries."

"Of course Mistress," 3PO replied.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin and Padme pulled into the town that was thirty minutes away from their home.

As Anakin pulled up on the side of the street alongside the market Padme spoke, "What's the population here?"

"Eli says that it's a little over four thousand. It's not too large or too small, and the Imperial presence here isn't that bad."

"How bad is it?" Padme asked.

"There is a handful of officers that oversee the enforcement of laws in the town. They leave most of the city under the control of the local authorities and they leave only one squad of troops to maintain order in the city."

"I understand," Padme replied.

Anakin then unbuckled his son and picked him up as Padme moved towards Leia.

"If you need anything just pick up the comlink."

Padme merely smiled at her protective husband as she spoke, "I have a blaster now, don't you think that I can take care of myself?"

Anakin kissed her on the lips as they parted.

Padme entered the store with Leia in her arms as 3PO followed.

She noticed the hovering shopping carts in the corner of the room and spoke, "Go ahead and get the cart 3PO."

"Yes Mistress Padme," 3PO replied.

"Follow me," Padme added.

3PO followed Padme as he babbled about something.

At the same time, Padme noticed four young girls who were about her age who looked at her in shock when they noticed Leia resting in her arms.

Padme merely ignored the school girls as she headed to the produce section.

"That girl can't be a day past our age," one girl said to the others.

"What an idiot, a mother this soon," another said.

"She must just be the school slut. Only a school slut has a child at this age, I can't wait to put her in her place. She came here to get away from her past but it will come back to haunt her," another added with a smile.

"I've never seen her before, and who and what she is isn't my business. I just know that that baby is adorable. Maybe she got forced into an arranged marriage at an early age, there are some messed up parents on other planets," stated one girl in irritation as she walked away from her friends.

Padme and 3PO had just left the produce section as she looked behind, the three girls were still following her. Padme truthfully didn't care, she just continued to shop as she spoke, "Keep an eye on those girls 3PO."

* * *

Alright that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry that I didn't get this posted sooner, I've been real busy.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	21. Chapter 21

Anakin had just loaded up the speeder when he realized that Padme was still shopping.

He noticed an elderly man on the side of the street who spoke, "You don't have to worry about anyone stealing in this town son."

"Thank you," Anakin replied as he looked down at Luke who was in the child's seat.

He unbuckled Luke as he spoke, "Come on buddy, let's go find mommy and Leia."

* * *

Padme turned around as she noticed the three mysterious girls continuing to follow her.

She sighed, they had followed her since she had entered the produce section and now here she was collecting meat from the meat market as they approached her.

"So did you just party a ton and forget who fathered your child and have to find a new place to hide?" One girl rudely asked.

Padme was stunned as she realized what the girl was suggesting.

"She probably doesn't know which one of them is the father. She probably was with a dozen. If you think that you can find a safe place to live think again slut!" stated another girl as she stepped forward with her hand raised.

"Get away from my wife and daughter!" an angry voice yelled as a can of shurra fruit went slamming into the girl's cheek.

All eyes turned towards Anakin who was glaring daggers at the three girls.

Padme looked towards her husband with a smile as he stared at the three girls, "If you ever touch her, you will die. Am I clear?"

The three girls looked at Padme in disbelief as Anakin spoke, "Apologize to her now!"

"Aria was right, Force do we look stupid," one girl stated.

the three girls fearfully looked towards Anakin before looking towards Padme. Anakin then spoke, "Don't even try to leave or you will die. Apologize to her."

The way that Anakin spoke left the girl with the now bloody cheek shaking in fear as she spoke "We won't do it again, we're sorry for..."

"Now you can leave, I don't want scum to be near either of my twins or my wife at any given time."

As the girls left, Anakin looked at Padme in shame as she spoke, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that had I not gotten you pregnant you would have been able to be able to have friends your age and time to yourself like them. You would have had that instead of being a young mother and being judged by your own..."

"Not another word Anakin, I never had a childhood and that's not your fault. I'm your wife now, and I will be your wife until death parts us. I have two beautiful children that I could have never had if I hadn't been made into your personal slave. I don't regret it," Padme replied.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Do you have everything?"

"I do, are you ready?"

"Of course I am," Anakin replied.

"And I was Queen before the slave trade and before the Exactor. I was never a normal teen. That means that you have no right to condemn yourself."

As the couple turned, Anakin noticed a lone redheaded girl watching them as she nervously spoke, "I-I wanted to apologize to the two of you for the behavior of my friends. I left them because I knew what they were going to do."

Anakin looked the young girl over as he spoke, "Were you a part of it?"

"N-No," the girl replied.

"Then I would say that you don't owe anyone an apology, and I would also tell you to find a new set of friends, you're a far better person than any of those three," Anakin stated.

"H-How..."

"I read their minds and their thoughts just as I read yours. Believe me, I know good

when I see it."

The girl smiled at Anakin and Padme as she spoke, "I'm Aria by the way."

"I'm Padme and this is my husband, Anakin," Padme replied.

"A pleasure to meet you, your babies are adorable," Aria stated.

Padme smiled as she stepped forward.

"Would you like to hold one?" Padme asked.

"If I'm allowed to," Aria replied.

Anakin smiled, "Try Luke, Leia doesn't like very many people besides us but Luke is usually ok with most people.

"Luke and Leia? Such pretty names," Aria stated as she reached for Luke.

Anakin watched as the girl expertly took the baby in her arms as he spoke, "You seem quite familiar with this."

"I'm the first in a family of six."

"The first in a family of six?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, My mother right now is raising us on our own. My Father died in a speeder accident two months ago, we are here for the summer."

"You mean that you aren't local?" Padme asked.

"No I live on Naboo in the small town of Dee'ja Peak. My Father had an estate here and we're selling it to help with family expenses."

"I'm sorry," Anakin replied.

Aria at the same time looked at Padme as she bowed, "It's an honor to face my Queen, and to hold her child."

Padme nervously met Aria's eyes as she bravely spoke, "Don't be afraid, I won't say a word to anyone. My Father was a loyalist and so am I. And I'm proud of it."

"So how is your family getting along with your Father's death?" Padme asked.

"Financially we will be fine after my Mother sells this house and after my marriage."

"Marriage?" Padme and Anakin asked uneasily.

"I agreed to marry a man from the House of Jade. He met me not that long ago and he says that he would be happy to have me as his wife and to help my family since they would be his as well."

Anakin uneasily looked towards Padme, "Isn't Jade one of the noble houses on Naboo?"

"It sure is, she must be talking about Lord Jade's youngest Son. He's also very loyal to me. He stepped off of the Royal Council right after I was removed from the Throne."

"Is he a good man?" Aria asked nervously.

"He is and if you have to agree to an arranged marriage, he's probably one of the few on Naboo that I would say is acceptable. He will be a good husband."

"But are you willing to do this?" Anakin asked.

"My mother never even asked me, I'm doing it for my family."

Anakin sighed, "I hope that you don't regret it."

"Family is the most important thing in this life," Aria replied.

Anakin nodded as Aria met his eyes, "And it was also an honor to meet you General Skywalker."

Anakin was stunned as Aria spoke, "Don't worry General Skywalker, I won't tell."

Anakin and Padme exchanged glances of relief as Padme spoke, "Do we have to worry about..."

"No one here is likely to recognize him since this town is so isolated most of the people here don't even watch the holonet. The only reason that I recognize him is because I'm a Nabuian

"I see, it was a pleasure to meet you Aria," Anakin replied.

"It was an honor to meet both of you and to lay eyes on the two of you as well. I hope that we meet again someday."

"Likewise," Padme replied as Aria handed Luke back to Anakin.

The Skywalker family then parted with the young Nabuian failing to realize the small part that she would play in the future of the Galaxy.

* * *

As Anakin loaded the groceries into the back of the speeder, he noticed the three girls nervously watching him. He found himself smiling when he noticed the cuts on the cheek of the girl that had taken the can of fruit in her face.

Perhaps the girls would learn common respect now that they had received such a rude awakening, Anakin also noticed that the three girls were sipping hot caf. He felt the wind brushing against his cloak as an idea crossed his mind.

He used the Force to send a harsh current of wind towards the three teenagers. Within moments, he was awarded with the sound of their screams as they were burned by their caf.

He found himself laughing as he climbed into the speeder with Padme.

"You didn't did you?" Padme asked.

"I did," Anakin replied with a laugh as they drove off.

Padme shook her head, "Isn't that the dark side of the Force?"

Anakin chuckled, "It's putting three slimy girls in their place without them actually knowing it."

"The can of fruit in the face wasn't it?" Padme asked.

Anakin shook his head, "For attempting to assault you and Leia, nothing is enough."

Two hours later, Anakin found himself resting on a large blanket in the middle of the field that was behind his grandmother's mansion alongside Padme. It was three weeks into their marriage and Anakin was more than shocked by the fact that they hadn't had a single fight. They hadn't fought since their time onboard the Exactor. In some ways it almost appeared as though it was a past life, life was almost perfect.

Anakin ended his thoughts as he heard Leia letting out a cry as Padme reached for her.

Anakin affectionately wrapped an arm around her as he felt shame. Not even a month ago he had taken this special girl, this wonderful girl and he had beaten her down, he had abused her, he had raped her and he had used her for his own desires and he had treated her like she was nothing but a possession. He had loved her but he had abused her and he hadn't shown her love like he should have, and he should have treated her like the mother if his children.

"Padme, I hope that I'm a good father."

"You're a wonderful father," Padme replied.

"I wonder about Aria, will her husband be like I was? Or will he be a good husband?"

"Kyle Jade is a good man, he will love her and cherish her for the rest of her life. I know him personally."

"The Force tells me that they may have some part to play in the future of the Galaxy, even though it will be a small part," Anakin stated.

"I can see that, they will be a lovely couple. Especially since they are both redheads."

Anakin smiled, "That does sound like a good match in terms of appearance."

They will be perfect for one another," Padme replied as she kissed Leia's forehead. Anakin responded by reaching for Luke who started to cry as he looked out towards the lake and towards the future.

* * *

Thirteen Years Later:

Anakin Skywalker watched as his thirteen year old Son and Daughter furiously dueled against one another in the back yard of their house that was next door to his grandmother's mansion.

At the same time, he felt two arms wrapping around his body.

He turned to see Padme looking at him with a smile in her eyes, "When I woke up, I was all alone."

"We were up so late last night, I just thought that I'd let you sleep."

"If only Luke wasn't pranking his Uncle. Were your pranks this bad?"

Anakin smiled, the night before, Luke had snuck over to Eli's house and had deactivated their power couplings with ease just a few hours before midnight before running off into the woods.

Anakin had ended up helping his brother with the repairs before apologizing to Eli and Mia and going off after his Son.

"I-I did quite a few things as a Padawan," Anakin replied.

"What will his punishment be?" Padme asked.

"I gave him three hours of meditation last night."

"That must be why he's so eager to fight Leia," Padme commented.

"He takes after me, he is better at meditation than I was but three hours of meditation at his age is unpleasant."

Padme laughed, "It sounds like a good punishment."

"It is indeed, I worry about Luke, I worry about him more than I do Leia," Anakin stated.

"Please tell me that it's not just because of the fact that he looks like you, he's not you."

"I never said that he was, but in time, I believe that you will see why I worry more about him than I do about our Leia."

Padme looked towards her husband and spoke, "He won't turn out like you."

"I never said that he's going to, and his childhood compared to mine is as different as night and day."

"Your Father is proof that choices are what define each of our lives."

Anakin sighed, "In many ways, that's what horrifies me as I watch our children grow up. I want them to turn out a certain way, but I cannot make those choices for them."

Padme breathed in deeply, "I think that we've done a good job."

"Especially when you consider how young you were when they were born. That was all because of me," Anakin stated as he hung his head in shame.

"Ani, it never mattered.

"Your entire youth was ended in that moment."

"We've been through this, I pretty much gave it up after I became Queen of Naboo, the year before I ended up being given to you. When you look at it from my point of view, it ended for both of us at an earlier age."

Anakin sighed as Padme spoke, "And don't tell me that you regret creating our wonderful Son and Daughter."

Anakin stared towards the two thirteen year olds with a smile, "It's not them that I regret. It's what I did to you."

"Just let the past remain the past, we have a wonderful family together that we created."

Anakin smiled as he kissed Padme's cheek.

He then wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her against his chest, "I hate the thought of where I would be if I didn't have you."

Padme smiled, "Let's go make the family some breakfast."

Anakin eagerly followed his wife into the house without another word.

At that moment, Anakin heard the doors of their home opening as 3PO entered the room, "Captain Solo is here with Chewbacca, Master Ani."

"Alright," Anakin replied.

Anakin looked past 3PO and noticed the young Alliance Officer entering the room.

Just three years earlier, Anakin and Obi-Wan had encountered the Former Imperial on one of their missions and they had eagerly recruited him and his Wookiee companion by convincing them that the Alliance was a far better life than a life of smuggling for Jabba the Hutt.

Anakin looked into the eyes of the twenty two year old as he spoke, "You're just in time for breakfast."

"That sounds good General," Han replied.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "What news do you bring from the Alliance?"

"They need you for another mission."

"It's been almost two months, I was expecting that," Anakin replied.

"And Mon Mothma hasn't told me a single thing."

"Of course she hasn't she doesn't ever share anything in confidence with a common soldier."

"But you and Viceroy Organa don't see me that way, and neither does your wife."

"Organa has actually fired a blaster and shared blood with his men. My wife and I, well we've been through it together with you haven't we?"

"Indeed," Han replied with a smile.

"And All Mon does is sit in her high chair on the Council giving orders without knowing a single man or woman that she sends out to fight for her."

Han nodded as he spoke, "I will have the ship ready by noon."

"Understood, I will contact Obi-Wan and Eli."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Eli Skywalker entered the house with Mia and Kayla at his side.

Anakin looked into his brother's eyes as he spoke, "It appears that Mon has another mission for us."

"Of course she does, I will have Mia remain here."

Kayla stepped towards her Uncle with a smile, "Where is Ahsoka?"

At that moment, the door opened as Ahsoka entered the house with Obi-Wan, "So another mission?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, Mon Mothma has requested our presence."

"She better be more respectful towards us than she was last time, I'm getting so sick of her attitude," Obi-Wan stated.

"She never liked me before the Rebellion and the fact that I was convicted of murder doesn't help."

"Where is my Padawan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Leia is outside dueling with Luke."

"I will go and get her," Ahsoka replied.

"Tell Luke to come on in," Obi-Wan added.

"Fetch your own Padawan," Ahsoka playfully replied.

Anakin and Eli looked at each other in amusement as they watched Obi-Wan raise his eyebrows in response.

A few minutes later, everyone gathered at the dining table as Eli spoke, "Our job is simple, we are heading straight to Corellia. We will leave tonight and arrive ahead of schedule."

"What exactly are we doing?" Padme asked.

"There is an agent of Emperor Palpatine's onboard a shuttle that is leaving Naboo tomorrow night. He has a copy of the Death Star Plans that he is hand delivering to him. The shuttle that he is onboard appears to be a simple supply shuttle, but that's not the case. There will be at least two squads of stormtroopers onboard and possibly Imperial Inquisitors. We will set up an ambush inside of the base in the middle of the night and attack them as they are unloading supplies on Corellia. We will board the shuttle and obtain the plans from the agent."

"Does it matter if he's dead or alive?" Luke asked.

Eli shook his head, "It doesn't matter, what matters is obtaining the plans."

Luke smiled as Anakin glared at him, "Don't even think about it. The only bodies that I want to see falling on this mission are men that we have to kill."

"What if I have to kill him?" Luke asked.

"You're assuming and wanting, those two things are far different than wanting, listen to your father," Obi-Wan interjected.

Luke glared at his Master before looking back at his Uncle, "I'm not saying a word."

"Neither am I," Padme added as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Who is staying with Grandmother during all of this?" Anakin asked.

"Your mother, and Mia," Eli replied.

Anakin nodded, it was a wonder that Lana Skywalker was alive after so many years, she was eighty five but she was still alive and in excellent health. Anakin almost wondered if it was because of her strong will that she had lived for so long. He didn't know for sure, but he also noticed how slowly she had aged, at this point she didn't even use a cane.

Two hours later, the entire strike team was loaded up on the Falcon as they prepared for their mission.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, as you may have noticed, I did a jump forward in time, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	22. Chapter 22

Naboo: one day later:

Eleven year old Mara Jade awoke in the middle of the night to the lights in her room being turned on. She looked to see her redheaded father rushing into the room along with her Mother.

Mara had always found it amusing when it came to her family, all three of them matched. All three of them were redheads and the only thing that was different about her Father was that instead of emerald eyes like her mother's he had blue eyes.

"Mara, you have to get up and get dressed now!" Aria Jade yelled.

Mara stood up in fear as she spoke, "What's going on?"

"We don't have time to explain, throw this bodysuit on and get your shoes," Mara heard her Father yell. Mara obeyed as she noticed that both of her parents were both dressed as well. She also noticed that both of her parents were holding blasters.

Mara dressed in fear as her Father stepped forward with a small belt which she realized was her personal blaster that she had been given for her eleventh birthday.

Her Father stepped forward and buckled on her belt as he spoke, "Listen very carefully, a friend of mine has told me that Imperials are coming in twenty minutes to kill your mother and I and to take you."

Mara shivered in fear as she spoke, "Why?"

"Because you're very special. You have the potential to be a Jedi Knight."

"But the Jedi are all dead," Mara replied.

"No they aren't," Aria quickly replied.

"There are some that are in hiding, a friend of mine knows where. So I'm going to tell you that friend's name and your Mother is going to go with you to that friend's house."

Aria shook her head, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Our daughter needs at least one parent."

"Palpatine was on the planet two weeks ago, he sensed her then. She's better off without me being there with her. It will just give Palpatine something extra to look for. They can easily take care of her and we can save her together."

"Do you expect me to leave you here to die Aria so that I can go with her? You're my wife, I love you more than the entire Galaxy."

"You're one hell of a shot with that blaster Kyle, but two blasters against a squad of stormtroopers will last longer than one.

Kyle frowned, "Aria I..."

"Our daughter is what matters, she is first. Her life comes even before mine. Does it not?"

Kyle nodded, "Of course her life is first."

"Than if we die, we die for her."

"I guess that we have..."

Kyle's words trailed off as he heard the sound of speeders approaching.

Kyle Jade breathed in deeply as Aria moved towards the window.

He moved towards Mara and spoke, "Here is what I want you to do, I want you to take the credits in this bag and go to Ruwee Naberrie's house and tell him what happened, don't look back."

Mara felt tears in her eyes as she spoke, "I love you daddy!"

Kyle reached for a data chip that he passed to Aria, "This chip has very important information, information that must get to the Rebellion at all costs. It must be in the hands of General Skywalker. Go now! I will hold them off. Getting that information to them is far more important than dying here with me," Kyle yelled.

Aria nodded as she stepped forward and captured her husband's lips in one final kiss, "I couldn't have asked for a better husband Kyle, you were a wonderful husband and father, thank you for all that you have done for Mara and I, I love you," Aria stated as she broke away from her husband.

Kyle kissed Aria one last time as he spoke, "Now go!"

Aria ran right after her husband without another word as she looked back at her beloved husband one last time with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kyle hated the fact that he had just lied to his wife, he had given her a prerecorded message that she had created for Anakin and Padme, that they would receive in the event of their death, along with a message of his own.

Kyle moved towards the stairway with a concussion grenade in hand.

He tossed the grenade down the stairway and felt the house shaking as Imperial troopers screamed.

He then tossed a smoke grenade down the stairs as he started to fire his blasters into the white ranks of Imperial stormtroopers who were now starting to storm into his house.

* * *

Mara and Aria climbed over the stone wall that was in their back yard and soon found themselves on the street.

Aria noticed three Imperials rushing towards them with blasters raised

She raised her blaster and fired one shot as two shots dropped the other two.

She looked at Mara with a smile, "Good job, let's keep going."

Mara nodded in agreement as she ran alongside her mother.

At the same time, she heard blasterfire as her mother hit the ground, "Mara, I'm hit!" Aria exclaimed.

Mara looked at her mother in horror.

She moved towards her in desperation as she fired her blaster at the four stormtroopers who were rushing down the street.

Aria fired her blaster in unison with her daughter.

The four stormtroopers fell to the ground dead as Aria spoke, "Mara, I-I will be a detriment to your survival. Just leave, I will try to distract any of the others that we see. Going to Ruwee Naberrie's would be too dangerous. Stow away on an Imperial shuttle. The supply shuttles come and go every single hour day and night, then get transportation to Alderaan and go to Bail Organa, he will help you if you tell him who you are and who you are..."

"No, I won't leave without you mother, I already lost dad, I'm not losing you."

Aria sighed, "You're just as stubborn as your father."

"So how will we get onto the shuttle unnoticed?" Mara asked.

"We will sneak into the cargo hold right before they leave. No one ever goes into the cargo hold until after they land. We can hide there and when we land, we can sneak off of the shuttle while they are unloading the cargo through one of the service hatches or something."

"Then let's go," Mara replied

Aria stood up and did her best to hide her pain from her daughter as they headed off into the night.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Leia looked at her mother and spoke, "Dad is meditating isn't he?"

"I think so," Padme replied.

"So what is the plan for when we arrive?" Leia asked.

"We are going to leave R2 onboard. He can pilot the Falcon if necessary. We are going to surround the landing pad in the night and attack the shuttle the moment that our inside agent gives the signal."

"Are we going to be taking the spy with us?" Leia asked.

Padme shook her head, "He has his own way off of the planet according to Mon."

"So we basically fight the Imperials, get the agent and the data from him and then fly off of the planet before we have an entire legion of stormtroopers chasing us?"

"That's right, and I know that we can handle it."

"I can't wait," Luke stated as he walked into the lounge.

Padme looked over at her son and noticed the smile on his face as he spoke, "I'll be sure to keep my score."

"Luke, you enjoy fighting too much," Anakin stated as he walked into the room.

Luke glared at his father in agitation, "You enjoyed it when you were young didn't you?"

"That was part of my problem," Anakin replied.

"And you think that I'm you. Listen to me Dad, I'm not you. I may look like you and Uncle Eli but I'm not you and I will never fall!" Luke yelled.

All eyes turned towards the volatile young man as Anakin spoke, "I never said that you're me but you need to cut the defiance and the arrogance and the ego unless you want to end up like me."

Luke glared at his father in agitation.

Anakin shook his head as his son stormed off towards the cockpit of the Falcon.

* * *

Han noticed Luke entering the cockpit as he spoke, "Something wrong kid?"

"My Dad," Luke replied.

Han shook his head, "At least you have one."

"Yeah but at least you weren't stuck in someone's shadow when you were thirteen," Luke replied.

Han frowned, "You're telling me that his fame bothers you?"

"I want to be as famous and well known as him," Luke replied.

"You're jealous of his fame and you want it don't you?"

Luke glared at Han in agitation as He spoke, "Your Father loves you kid, he's a great man and you have the potential to be just like him but not with the ego that you have."

"You have an ego that's the size of Coruscant!" Luke yelled.

"That may be, but at least you have a father. You don't realize just how fortunate you are."

Luke left the room without another word.

Anakin watched his son walk through the ship in anger as he thought of his younger self.

He looked towards Obi-Wan who was walking off to talk to Luke as he thought of one thing, how did he ever get through training me?

At the same time a memory surfaced, a memory that was just eleven years old.

* * *

Eleven years earlier: Yavin IV:

_Anakin walked into the room alongside Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Eli._

_He looked at the Jedi Masters who were gathered in the room, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Ti, Master Fisto, Master Mundi and Knight Aayla Secura, all survivors of Order Sixty Six. Anakin also noticed a white haired woman who was critically watching him, it took him a moment to realize that he was facing the Dark Woman, An'ya Kuro._

_Anakin was stunned, he had never met her but he had heard countless stories of her back at the Temple, and now here she was._

_Anakin hung his head as Yoda spoke, "Gathered here we are to discuss your wish to rejoin the Order."_

_"I will be the first to speak in opposition of this," Mace stated._

_Anakin faced the Korun Master as he spoke, "You murdered your own father and covered up his death with a scheme that caused two innocent men to lose ten years of their lives, that is why we expelled you, along with the fact that you ruthlessly murdered the entire Separatist Council."_

_"I was wrong, I admitted that I was wrong at my trial," Anakin replied._

"_Had the order not crumbled you would be in prison right now," Master Fisto added._

_"I served a few months before Palpatine came to me, and I was wrong to join him, I allowed my anger and bitterness to overcome me," Anakin replied._

_"In my opinion that we did more bad than good by expelling him and allowing him to go to prison," Obi-Wan added._

_"And the bitterness as well as the fact that he was so close to the Dark side is exactly why Master Mundi and I opposed the decision to expel him," Master Ti stated._

_Anakin met Shaak Ti's eyes as he remembered the Council trial, yes, Master Mundi and Master Ti were the only two members of the Council that voted against expelling him from the order._

_"Enough of his past, be fair we must. Neutral I will remain as I hear both sides, but discussing the massacre on Mustafar and the murder of Caleb Skywalker, I will not allow," Yoda stated._

_"There are already plenty of problems that I see with allowing him back in the Order, he has already violated the code, he has a wife and two children," stated An'ya Kuro._

_"That is one of the main reasons that he should remain outside of the order," Mace stated._

_Aayla glared at Anakin as she spoke, "How old is your wife Anakin?"_

_Anakin met Aayla's eyes as he spoke, "She just celebrated her eighteenth birthday last week."_

_"And she must keep you happy at night," Aayla added with disgust._

"_What are you implying Knight Secura?" Obi-Wan asked._

_"You know exactly what I'm implying General, we all know just how insatiable Anakin has always been. Several of the girls that I grew up with in the Temple spent nights with him. He seduced Journalists and Politicians, actresses and singers. As Vader his reputation for his affairs with various Senators and Senator's aides is something that most know very well about. Wilhuff Tarkin gave him a slave girl three years ago as a gift. That is fact is it not? That is what your report states," Aayla stated._

"_What are you trying to say?" Anakin asked._

_"That you..."_

_"What my Master did with his personal time is not of your concern. And I don't recall a part of the code demanding the Jedi to practice celibacy I only recall a part of the code forbidding attachments," Ahsoka stated in anger._

_Aayla glared at Ahsoka before looking back at Anakin, "Of course, but regardless of that, he cannot have an attachment and he's a married man with two children."_

_"In order for us to even consider allowing him into the Order, he should divorce his wife and leave his family," Master Windu stated._

"_Now I've heard it all," Ki-Adi Mundi countered as he spoke for the first time._

_All eyes turned towards Master Mundi as he spoke, "I was allowed to marry. During the days of the Old Republic, the Order made an exception for me. Master Skywalker is now married with one child and he hasn't been expelled from the Order, so why can't his brother also be allowed to be a part of the Order and also be allowed to remain married?"_

_"You're siding with him after all that he has done?" asked Master Kuro in disgust._

_Master Mundi ignored Kuro as he looked into Anakin's eyes._

_Silence filled the room until Obi-Wan broke it, "What is right in your eyes Knight Secura? Would it be right for him to stand up and walk out of the door and leave Queen Amidala with their two twins and forget that he ever had them? Or is it right for him to stay with her as her husband as he has chosen to do? If you ask me the code is wrong."_

_Ahsoka glared at Obi-Wan as she spoke, "I know the kind of man that he is, their marriage is probably more one sided than you think. That is obvious based on the twins. He still has the darkness in him, lust is the dark side and I'm certain that their marriage is all about..."_

_"Enough!" an angry voice screamed._

_All eyes turned towards Master Shaak Ti as she raised her voice, "Are we holding a grudge by condemning him for the past? And you Knight Secura what is wrong with you? You have no place to challenge his marriage as you are doing right now. You only think and assume things because of what Darth Vader has done."_

_Aayla was silent as Master Ti continued to scream not just at her but the entire Council, "His wife has changed him, he is a far better man than he ever was. I watched him tending to his twins when they landed an hour ago. I watched how he treated her, he's not the same man that he was six years ago and he's not the same man that he was as Vader. He is better than ever, I think that the way that everyone is treating him now is the way of the Dark side."_

_Silence filled the room after Master Ti's outburst. Yoda seemed to still be processing her words as he stared at Anakin._

_After what seemed like years he spoke, "Agree with Master Ti and Masters Skywalker and Kenobi I do, rejoin the Order you may as a Knight, young Skywalker."_

_Anakin looked at Yoda in shock as all eyes turned towards the Master, "You cannot do that!" Master Windu yelled._

"_We have our say in it and we say no!" Master Kuro added._

_Yoda shook his head, "Voted on it we did, Opposed it you did Master Kuro, opposed it Master Windu and Master Fisto did, and Knight Secura."_

_Yoda paused before he spoke, "But supported his reinstatement to the Order, Master's Skywalker, Kenobi, Ti and Mundi did, and Knight Tano..."_

_"That's four to four votes, I don't think that Master Tano should be allowed to speak on this issue."_

_"Not counting my vote are you. Five votes, my vote makes, six with Knight Tano's," Yoda replied with a chuckle._

_Yoda then looked back at Anakin as he spoke, "Return home with your family you will, raise your twins and take care of your wife, continue to heal, and remain with your family until you are called for."_

_"Yes Master, and thank you Master, I-I won't fail you again," Anakin replied with a bow._

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Anakin opened his eyes as the flashback ended.

He noticed Han entering the room as he spoke, "We just reverted to sublight. I'll get us docked immediately," Han stated.

"Good," Anakin replied.

"How long do we have before the shuttle arrives?" Leia asked.

"It's evening on Corellia and the shuttle will be here from Naboo at midnight tomorrow night. We will get some sleep in our hotel rooms and plan our attack in the early evening," Anakin replied.

"So Leia and I are going to occupy one room?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, we are all going to be in separate rooms and on separate floors. We will all enter the hotel separately while pretending to not know each other. We will meet in the room that Padme and I are sharing at about 0700 hours tonight."

"Understood," Ahsoka replied.

Anakin noticed Luke looking at him as he spoke, "Dad about earlier, I-I'm sorry that I got angry."

Anakin nodded as Luke spoke, "I-I'm just not you, I won't fall."

"I hope that you're right," Anakin replied.

Anakin sighed, Luke didn't know everything about his past. Luke didn't know that his mother had been given to him as a gift fourteen years ago. He didn't know that she had spent an entire year as his personal slave before he had married her. He didn't know that she used to cry at night because of the fact that he was abusing her verbally, physically and sexually without one ounce of remorse. He didn't know just how evil his Father once was. Luke needed to know that the monster that he had once been could easily be his future if he allowed his anger, hatred and arrogance to consume him.

Anakin looked towards his son in frustration, he knew what it was going to take to break Luke of his ways. It was going to take the full story of his past and how he was to Padme. All that Luke and Leia and their cousin Kayla knew was that he had once been a very abusive boyfriend to Padme before they had married but none of them knew the full story. And Anakin was far from a boyfriend in the time when their relationship was twisted and demented. He was many other names, he could have been called an Animal, a rapist, a slave owner, a pig, a monster, and many other harsh names. Anakin realized one thing, it didn't matter what his children thought of him, he had to tell them the truth if he truly wanted them to avoid the darkness. If Luke and or Leia fell, he hated the thought of what their lives would be like. He had lived in the darkness for years and the three years as Darth Vader were three years of misery that he never wanted to repeat.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that Anakin's flashback answered some questions about him and the Order since I made this jump in time.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	23. Chapter 23

Executor:

Admiral Firmus Piett stared out of the viewport of the Executor as he heard the footsteps of an approaching Officer. In many ways, Firmus was stunned that Palpatine had appointed him Commander of one of the most important ships in the Imperial Fleet, but at the same time, he was grateful because of the position that it left him in. Palpatine still had no idea as to just what exactly went on inside of the head of Firmus Piett, he never even suspected him of disloyalty.

As a younger Officer approached, Piett turned, "The prisoner from Naboo is in now onboard. Emperor Palpatine is sending Lord Reyas to interrogate him, but he wants our interrogation teams to begin interrogation and to drug him as well."

Piett nodded as he spoke, "I'll go and see him and prepare the team, you have the bridge."

"As you wish Admiral."

* * *

Kyle Jade noticed the cell door opening as one Imperial Officer entered the room alone.

No interrogation devices, how strange, Kyle thought.

The Officer breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I'm not who I appear to be, I defected to the Alliance over a decade ago after I saw the Empire for what it is, I'm Admiral Firmus Piett, Commander of the Executor."

Kyle frowned, "I never heard anyone mention you before."

"As far as I know, Mon Mothma is the only one who knows of my defection. I immediately reached out to her after seeing just how evil Darth Vader was. I couldn't serve the Empire after seeing what I saw, and she asked me to become her agent while promising protection for my family should the day come that my cover is blown."

Kyle nodded as he spoke, "If you're truly one of us, you will know the location of the Rebel Base."

"Yavin IV, as it has been for the last thirteen years," Firmus Piett replied.

"And what else do you know?" Kyle asked.

"The Alliance Council consists of Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, General Jan Dodonna, and General Carlist Rieekan, and various Jedi Masters who's names I will not mention."

Kyle nodded, "Enough said."

"What are we going to do to protect the information that you have in your head?" Piett asked.

"Termination," Kyle replied.

"What do you mean?" Piett asked.

"Escape isn't possible, I'm not strong enough to fight my way off of the Executor, I was shot in the leg twice and I've lost a lot of blood from the beam in my house that fell on my shoulder."

Piett looked at Kyle's bloody tunic with a frown, "The Sith torture men like you and break into your minds. They will rape your mind of any information that you know and what you know will be used against the Alliance."

"Do you have children Admiral?"

"Why yes, I have three daughters and a boy."

"Would you die for them? Would you die for your wife and children?"

"Gladly."

"The drugs that your IT-0 droids use, in a standard interrogation they would be injected into me right?"

Piett nodded as Kyle spoke, What if I got an overdose?"

"That would kill you, I have had a few prisoners die because of the technicians equipping the droids with large doses."

"What if that happened to me?" Kyle asked.

"You're asking me to murder you?"

"How many thousands of lives have been taken in this horrible war? How many good men and women are dead right now because of this war? The life of one Nabuian nobleman won't make much of a difference," Kyle stated.

Piett sighed as Kyle looked down at his bound hands.

Piett stepped forward and removed the binders as Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a holoimage.

"My wife and daughter."

Firmus reached out and took the image from Kyle and noticed a beautiful redheaded woman and a lovely girl of around ten years old standing in front of Kyle and his wife.

"And this little girl is going to be crying for her Father for a long time, I really don't want to do this."

"Would you not do anything for your daughter?"

"Of course I would," Firmus replied.

"Then do this for me, so that I can protect her," Kyle replied.

Piett breathed in deeply as Kyle spoke, "Assuming that an injured man like me got off of this ship, I would have to find medical care and I doubt that I could get to a good medical facility in an escape pod or shuttle soon enough to get the attention that I need. I'm fine with dying for my family. Please just take care of me Firmus."

Firmus nodded as he spoke, "I hate taking the life of a good man."

"Then just give me the needle so that my blood isn't on your hands."

"Ok, I will do that, but know that I hate it."

Kyle nodded as he spoke, "Can I please see the picture?"

Piett nodded as Kyle reached for his family crest that he wore around his neck.

"After the war, please return this to my daughter."

"Couldn't your family take if off of you?"

"No, they won't, I had to write the will out just so that she would get what belongs to me after I die because they will shun her," Kyle replied.

"What do you mean?"

"My Parents asked me to agree to give Mara in marriage to a friend of theirs when she was sixteen. They asked me to arrange the marriage with a man who is old enough to be her father, and I refused. They just wanted the money from it, and they never did like my wife. After that, I severed my ties with my entire family. I have Mara set up to be with my Mother in Law, in the event that Aria and I are unable to care for her. My Parents must never have any part of her life. They are likely enough to sue my Mother in Law for her custody that's why I'm glad that she's with the Jedi Order. Hopefully, after the war my parents will give up getting Mara because I don't want them to have anything to do with her."

Firmus nodded as he left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kyle saw the Admiral enter the room with an IT-0 droid in tow.

Piett turned around and deactivated the droid and removed the syringe as he spoke, "This contains a triple dose, you will be dead in a matter of hours if you inject it."

Kyle took the syringe from the Admiral as he looked down at the image of Mara and Aria. "I love Mara and Aria more than anything in the Galaxy. My Mara, she's such a sweet little girl and she has such a heart."

Firmus smiled, "Sounds like my little girls."

"How old are yours?" Kyle asked.

"My eldest is the same age as your daughter and I have an eight year old and a four year old, and my Son is thirteen,"

Kyle smiled as he spoke, "My Father and my Brothers were all stunned when I told them that I was as happy with a daughter as I would have been with a son if not happier. I don't get it, my sister was treated like trash by my Father just because she was a girl while we were always favored over her. Now she's the only one that I talk to. I don't understand how anyone can be a parent when they can't love the child that they are blessed with. I love her more than anything."

"Spoken like a true Father," Firmus replied.

"After the war, if you meet her, would you please tell her what I said? Will you please tell her how much I loved her and that I wouldn't have had it any other way?"

Firmus sadly nodded as Kyle spoke, "Thank you so much for your kindness."

"I wish that this could be different," Firmus replied.

"It's my child Admiral, and if Darth Reyas is going to rape my mind of information that will lead him to my wife and child, I'm content with dying for them. If my death saves my child, it's worth it. Especially since I know what planet she's going to."

Firmus nodded with a frown, Darth Reyas was a young Sith Lord who had just taken the position as Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet in the last year. Information on the Dark Lord was scarce and Piett had only met the man twice, but he knew that he was just as bad if not worse than Darth Vader.

Kyle laughed, "She was insisting on staying with me in the firefight and so was her mother. They didn't want to leave me, I had to lie just to get them to live through it all."

"Sounds like a woman who loves her husband and a little girl who loves her father."

"It meant a lot to me, but I had to protect them just as I am now."

"I hate watching you do this," Admiral Piett stated.

"We all have to make sacrifices for the future of the Galaxy, this is for my wife and daughter and for my daughter's children and for my people."

Kyle then thrusted the needle into his arm as he looked into Admiral Piett's eyes with gratitude.

* * *

Corellia:

Seven dark robed figures moved through the dark Corellian streets followed by a large furry creature, a man and a woman.

They moved slowly and quietly as they approached the Imperial base. One of the figures raised a hand and the security camera in front of them deactivated.

They used grappling hooks to scale the durasteel walls. The group then spread out and took positions on the rooftops of the barracks and warehouses that surrounded the empty landing pad.

Eli looked up towards the sky before looking back at his brother, "I can see them landing."

"I have my lightsaber ready, Padme, Han and Chewie will all start firing when we jump down."

"Good," Eli replied.

As the shuttle landed, Anakin noticed the ramp lowering as he noticed Luke who was standing alongside Obi-Wan fingering his lightsaber hilt with anticipation.

Anakin shook his head as he noticed a man in black robes walking down the shuttle as a lone Imperial Officer rushed towards him, "Lord Jade's wife and daughter aren't on Naboo, you need to search your shuttle."

"I thought that they were detained as I left," the inquisitor replied as several lines of stormtroopers filed down the boarding ramp."

"No Sir, they weren't."

"Eight of you go and search every part of that shuttle immediately!" The inquisitor yelled.

Anakin frowned, Jade? Aria and Kyle Jade? Padme's friends? The loyal nobleman who had stood with her as she was removed from power? Aria, the sweet girl that had befriended Padme over the course of their first summer on Praesitlyn?

Anakin reached out in the Force and was stunned, he sensed another fearful yet strong Force presence, and it wasn't the Inquisitor.

At that moment, he heard a scream as he saw the stormtroopers dragging a redheaded woman down the ramp. Behind them he saw a small redheaded girl who was around ten or eleven who was struggling against her captors.

Anakin noticed one trooper tossing two blasters to the ground, "We found them and the mother is wounded."

"That's fine," The inquisitor replied as he looked down at Aria with a smile.

"Tell me how it feels to know that your daughter is going to the Emperor as you die Lady Jade. Does it break your dying heart?"

Anakin noticed Luke looking down at the scene in anger as he unholstered his blaster.

Luke stormed towards the edge of the roof with his blaster.

"Meet your maker!" Luke screamed.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled as Luke fired his blaster.

The Inquisitor looked up as the shot slammed into his shoulder.

He fell back several feet as Luke holstered his blaster and activated his lightsaber.

The stormtroopers on the landing pad instantly started to fire their blasters towards Luke as Anakin, Obi-Wan and Eli activated their lightsabers.

Han, Padme and Chewie started to fire down at the Imperials.

* * *

Luke noticed the girl rushing towards her Mother as a stormtrooper and an officer stepped forward to seize her.

Luke quickly force jumped in the air and landed just a few feet behind the two Imperials.

He spun in a full circle on his heel and made one quick flash with his emerald blade before stopping.

He laughed as he saw the two heads rolling beside the two headless corpses.

Leia watched the fight from her position with Ahsoka and Kayla on the roof of a warehouse as an Inquisitor stormed towards her brother with his lightsaber drawn.

Leia wordlessly activated her blue blade as she force jumped to her brother's side.

Ahsoka looked at Kayla Skywalker as she spoke, "We can't let your cousins have all of the fun can we?"

Kayla shook her head as she pointed to a squad of stormtroopers that was rushing onto the landing pad, "We can take them, I'm sure that Dad and Uncle Anakin will join us too."

Ahsoka smiled at Kayla in response as the two Jedi force jumped towards the stormtroopers.

Anakin looked down at his son in frustration as he moved towards the incoming rush of stormtroopers, "Obi-Wan, Eli!"

The two older men joined Anakin without a word as they jumped off of the roof and into the middle of the formation of stormtroopers.

Luke and Leia continued to battle against the injured inquisitor as he retreated. He struggled against each of their strikes as Luke spoke, "You inquisitors are just wannabe Sith Lords that aren't strong enough to make it to the position as Palpatine's apprentice."

Leia smiled as she decided to join her brother in taunting the Imperial, "And you can't even use the Force you're so week."

The man's eyes went yellow as he raised his hand, Luke used that time to make one hard drive towards the man's chest with his lightsaber.

Before the Inquisitor could recover, Luke's lightsaber had gone through his chest as Luke chuckled, "It looks like we will be getting the Death Star Plans after all."

"I'll search his body, you cover me."

Obi-Wan had just cut down the last three stormtroopers when he turned to the Skywalker brothers, "Let's go see how everyone else is doing."

Anakin rushed back to the landing pad as he noticed Chewbacca picking up Aria Jade.

He noticed Padme comforting the small redheaded girl who stood at Chewbacca's side as Leia moved forward, "This has to be it," She stated as she passed a datachip to her father.

"Were there any other chips on his body?"

"No," Leia replied.

"Who killed him?" Anakin asked.

"Luke," Ahsoka replied.

Anakin frowned as he spoke, "Where is he?"

"Right here!" Luke yelled as he walked out of the nearby warehouse.

"I set a few charges in there," Luke replied with a smile.

"This whole base is going to be in flames in just a few minutes," Han stated.

"Is R2 bringing the Falcon over?" Anakin asked.

"He's on his way," Padme replied.

"He better be careful, if she has one scratch, I'll melt him down!" Han said.

"R2 isn't like 3PO," Anakin replied.

"I know," Han replied with a smile as a shadow fell over the landing pad.

Anakin noticed the boarding ramp for the Falcon lowering directly on the roof of the barracks as he spoke, "Let's go!"

Within minutes, the strike team had scaled the barrack walls. The boarding of the Falcon appeared to be almost instant.

Han rushed to the cockpit as Chewie carried Aria Jade into Han's personal cabin.

* * *

Padme rushed for the medical room as she noticed Anakin and Aria's daughter entering the room.

She rushed to Aria and placed a hand on her pulse, her pulse was still beating, a good sign Padme thought.

At the same time, she noticed Aria's emerald eyes opening as she looked at her in disbelief.

"My Queen!" Aria exclaimed.

Padme smiled as she spoke, "I'm glad that we found you when we did, let's take a look at you," Padme stated as she reached toward's the zipper of Aria's jumpsuit.

Aria reached for her Queen's hand as she spoke, "Just leave me, there's nothing that can be done for me, I-I've been shot in the chest twice. I just stayed alive long enough to get you to Mara."

Padme shook her head, "This is nonsense Aria, and you know better than that."

"Kyle has a message on the datachip in my pocket for you. Will you and Anakin please look after our little girl for us?"

"You're not going to die," Padme replied.

Aria sadly nodded, "I'm dying Padme, my work here is done. I thank you for being the friend that you were to me."

"Kayla!" Padme screamed.

At that moment, Padme's niece entered the room. She brushed her wavy blonde hair out of her eye and spoke, "Yes Aunt Padme?"

"Get your medical kit, and take a look at Aria Jade, this woman is very important to me and her child needs her."

Kayla left the room and returned with her medical kit as Padme spoke, "She is one of the best healers and medics in the Alliance."

"Not even the best can save people from fatal wounds," Aria sadly whispered as Kayla returned.

Kayla moved towards the older woman as she noticed the child crying at Padme's side.

She unzipped Aria's jumpsuit and placed her hand over Aria's chest in silence as she reached out with the Force.

She opened her eyes and looked at Padme as she spoke, "There's nothing that I can do for her Aunt Padme, she's been shot in the chest twice and she has severe internal bleeding from being kicked and beaten by the Imperials on the shuttle. She's dying," Aria stated.

"How long do I have?" Aria asked as she looked towards her eleven year old daughter who was crying as she helplessly stared at her mother.

"Not long," Kayla sadly replied as she reached into her medical bag.

Aria looked towards her tearful daughter as she spoke, "Come here Mara."

Mara came forward as Aria reached for her. She placed a hand on her as she spoke, "I knew that I was going to die after I was shot. I'm glad that I can die knowing that you're safe."

Mara felt tears in her eyes as she kissed her Mother's forehead, "Please don't die Mom."

"Mara, we all have to die sometime. I will always be with you, your Father and I will always watch over you together. We are so proud of you, we couldn't have asked for a better child," Aria stated as her life left her.

Mara felt tears pouring out of her eyes as Padme hugged her tightly.

Anakin stepped forward with a blanket that he used to cover up Aria's body.

Anakin then took the datachip from Padme and headed out of the room as Padme tightly hugged Aria's child.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. If you haven't please go to my profile and vote in the poll that I just posted.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	24. Chapter 24

Anakin noticed Luke and Leia watching him from outside of the room along with Eli and Obi-Wan.

"It's a mess in there."

"I felt her death," Luke stated.

Anakin nodded as he noticed his brother and Master following him.

The three men entered the empty lounge without a word to one another.

Anakin then placed the datachip inside of the holoprojector as an image of Kyle and Aria came to life.

He was stunned when he noticed that they were both bowed.

"My Queen, if you are viewing this, that means that Aria and I are dead," Kyle stated as he stood up.

Kyle then continued, "Mara is a special girl, I am slightly force sensitive but I didn't have a Midiclorian count that was high enough to get me into the Jedi Order. I suspect that Mara will be different."

"She can do and sense things that no one can, she's very coordinated and very skilled with a blaster," Aria added.

"We fear that the Imperials will come for her sooner or later, that is why we are prepared to die for her if we must."

Anakin sighed as Kyle continued, "I know that the Alliance will win the war against the Empire, once the war is over, my Parents may try to claim Mara, but they cannot have her. Don't give her to my Mother in law because my parents will simply sue her for custody of Mara and they will win. They wanted me to give her to Ian Lego in marriage. They wanted me to arrange a marriage between me and a man who is old enough to be her father and I refused. Because of that, I don't even communicate with my family. I cannot trust anyone with Mara besides you. I know that you and your husband will protect her so please train her in the ways of the Force. Teach her our values and please tell her how much we loved her. She was our pride," Kyle stated.

"Padme, thank you for being friends with me, and thank you for continuing to be faithful to your people after all of these years. We only hope that you will remember our loyalty to you in this dark hour, Mara needs someone."

Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan, "Let's get her tested, I can already sense that she is very strong."

"Her strength even rivals that of some of our best, I can sense it," Eli added.

Padme looked at Mara as she stared at her mother's lifeless body, "You look just like her."

Mara nodded as she spoke, "What will happen to me now?"

"You won't be alone, and you won't end up in the hands of the Emperor, I can promise you that."

Mara nodded as she looked back at her mother's body one last time in tears as Padme wrapped her arm around her.

Anakin noticed Padme leading Mara out of the room as he spoke, "Mara, why did the Imperials come for your parents?"

Mara wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke "I-I remember them talking about the Emperor visiting Naboo and how he wanted me, I-I really don't understand."

Anakin removed a small device from his belt as he spoke, "Let me see your arm."

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

"I want to get a sample of your blood, it will tell me how special you are."

"My Dad wasn't strong enough in the Force to be a Jedi, he told me so. Why would I be?"

"I met your dad once or twice and what I sensed in him was insignificant next to what I sense in you."

Mara was silent as Anakin took her arm. She felt a poke in her arm as he took a sample of her blood.

Anakin took the blood vial and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"Go ahead and see what the reading is."

Obi-Wan left the room with Eli as Anakin noticed Han entering the lounge, "We are on our way to the base, we will be there in about nine or ten hours."

"Alright," Anakin replied.

* * *

Yavin IV:

Anakin walked down the boarding ramp alongside Obi-Wan and Eli as he noticed Padme trailing behind with Mara.

He looked at Luke and spoke, "Go with your Sister to Viceroy Organa, give him the Death Star plans."

"As you wish Father," Luke replied.

Anakin then looked back at Padme, "We'll talk to the Council about everything and then we will meet with the rest of the Alliance Council."

"I understand," Padme replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin found himself inside of the Council Meeting room with the rest of the Council.

He was silent as his Brother and Obi-Wan gave their report of the mission.

As Eli finished discussing the mission Yoda spoke, "Knight Skywalker, anything to say have you?"

"The girl that we rescued," Anakin stated.

"What about her?" Mace asked from his position.

Anakin looked at the Masters in the room before looking back at Yoda, "I would like to take her as my Padawan learner."

"Mmm, test her first and speak on it we will," Yoda stated.

"Her count level?" Mace Windu asked.

"It's the same as mine and yours," Obi-Wan replied.

"So that's what we were sensing when you landed," Master Fisto commented.

"That's correct," Obi-Wan answered.

"Bring her before us then," Anakin heard Master Windu state.

* * *

Bail Organa smiled as Luke and Leia Skywalker entered the room, "What do you two have for me?"

"The plans are right here," Luke replied as he placed the datachip into Bail's hand.

Luke at the same time noticed Senator Mon Mothma entering the room, "Where are the Skywalker Brothers and General Kenobi?"

"They are meeting with the Jedi Council," Leia replied.

And they send you to deliver the plans?" Mon asked with an icy glare.

"Go ahead and treat us like children all you want, we actually fight for freedom and justice while you sit around here and argue with the Council," Luke yelled back with a sneer.

"I don't see you condemning Viceroy Organa," Mon replied.

Luke laughed, "He has seen a few battles he actually has fired his blaster and he actually eats lunch in the cafeteria with the men and women who fight for him."

"Viceroy can you..."

"Enough Senator!" Bail yelled as he glared at Mon.

Bail shook his head, "This bickering is pointless."

Mon glared at Bail and stormed out of the room without a word.

"Maybe she should apologize to my parents for how she treated them at the the last Alliance Council meeting," Luke stated.

"She has an issue with pride."

"I think that there is more to her, maybe it's just because I've never liked her," Luke stated.

"I know that you haven't please just try to avoid fighting with her, let your parents fight with her," Bail stated.

"As you wish," Luke replied.

* * *

Ahsoka stood up after meditating as Leia approached her. She smiled as she spoke, "Where did Luke go?"

"He's off with Han and Chewie," Leia replied.

"And your Mother?"

"She's talking with Bail about Aria's body, I guess that Mara is being tested by the Council right now, dad wants to train her."

"I knew that that would come up someday," Ahsoka stated.

"What?" Leia asked.

"Your father seeking out another padawan. When you and your brother were still little, he wanted to focus on raising you. Now that you're getting older, he can focus on doing other things like taking a padawan."

"Were we too much work?" Leia asked.

"Twins are quite the challenge," Ahsoka replied with a smile.

"How would you know?" Leia asked.

"I did some babysitting," Ahsoka replied.

Leia nodded as she spoke, "Want to spar?"

"Certainly," Ahsoka replied.

"I wonder where Kayla is," Leia commented.

"Knowing your cousin she's probably in the med center healing someone."

"She's so good at what she does," Leia said.

"It's a good thing because when we reform the Order, we will need a lot of new healers."

"And my Cousin will be one of them," Leia stated as she ignited her blue lightsaber.

Ahsoka laughed as she spoke, "And she will heal your lightsaber wounds from fights that you lose to your master."

Leia responded by advancing upon Ahsoka and making a strike towards her leg.

Ahsoka blocked the strike as she spun around and made a strike towards her Padawan's waist.

* * *

"The Force is strong with her," Ki-Adi Mundi stated as Anakin looked down at Mara before looking back at the circle of Masters.

"Is she to be trained then?"

"Yes, but by whom?" Master Fisto asked.

"I think that the question is answered, Anakin is more than capable of training her," Master Ti stated.

The Dark Woman stood up in anger as she spoke, "Let us not forget..."

"Enough about his past! Anakin's sins are not the discussion right now!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Everyone was silent as Yoda spoke, "If in agreement with Skywalker's request, raise your hand."

Anakin watched as Master Ti, Obi-Wan, Eli, and Master Mundi raised their hands. What shocked him most was the last hand that he saw raised, Master Windu slowly much to the shock of the entire room raised his hand.

Yoda then looked towards Anakin and spoke, "Your Apprentice, Jade will be."

Anakin bowed as he spoke, "Thank you Master."

"Dismissed you and your padawan are."

Anakin wordlessly left the room as Mara followed him.

"So will I live with you now Master?" Mara asked as she ran up alongside Anakin.

Anakin looked down at Mara and nodded, "Yes, and I will spend the next few years teaching everything I know until I say that you're ready for the trials of Knighthood."

"What did Master Windu mean when he said that my Midiclorian count was as high as his?"

"He meant that you're as powerful as he is, it's probably why Palpatine is so interested in you."

"He can't find me now can he?"

"He will never have you if I have anything to say about it," Anakin replied.

Master Kuro, Master Secura, Master Mundi, Master Fisto, Master Windu, Master Ti and Master Yoda remained in the room with Eli and Obi-Wan.

* * *

The room was silent as the nine members of the Jedi Council glared at each other with Yoda appearing as the mediator.

For the last thirteen years, the Jedi Council had always ended up divided the moment that anything regarding Anakin was brought to their attention.

"I think that giving him a padawan was very unwise," An'ya Kuro.

"How often does this need to continue?" Master Mundi suddenly asked.

All eyes turned towards the Cerean Jedi as he spoke, "Last time we all fought, it was Master Secura and Master Kuro throwing a tantrum over the fact that Skywalker was allowed to lead his own mission. Now it's us arguing over the fact that he wanted to take Jade's daughter as his padawan. I feel like half of you are acting like younglings."

"Look at our Order, we are the Jedi order, and we are very divided when it comes to Skywalker, and it seems like the only person who can keep us together is Master Yoda. He is the only neutral party on this issue," Eli stated.

"And I wonder how divided he is when it comes to Skywalker, he has ruled in his favor plenty of times in the last decade," Master Fisto added.

"Mmmm bitterness is a path to the dark side, on to many members of the the Council are, forgive him you must."

"The thought of all of the Jedi that he has murdered makes me sick," Kuro stated.

"If I can forgive him, you can too," Obi-Wan stated.

"He should be in prison for what he did to Queen Amidala," Aayla Secura stated.

"I suggest taking up your issues with his wife, she happens to be in love with him," Obi-Wan countered.

Aayla was silent as Yoda spoke, "Forgive I ask every member of this Council to do. If forgive him you cannot, step down from the Council you must!"

The room was silent as Yoda stood up and hobbled out of the room.

* * *

Luke walked away from the Falcon as he noticed a large dark skinned man in Jedi Robes watching him.

"Master Windu," Luke called out.

Mace Windu studied the young Jedi in silence for a moment before he spoke, "Padawan Skywalker."

Luke approached the older man as he spoke, "Can I help you with anything?"

"I was just heading off to train, I thought that you may like to join me, would your Father mind?"

"I really don't care what he thinks," Luke replied.

The older Jedi frowned as he heard Luke speak.

"Let's go," Luke stated.

Mace motioned for Luke to follow him.

As the two Jedi walked Mace spoke, "Do you get along with your parents?"

"For the most part, I get angry at my Dad sometimes though."

"Why?" Mace asked with interest.

"He's overly critical of me, it's like he never listens to me, he acts like I'm him. He treats me like I'm gonna be the next Darth Vader if I'm not careful. He's always saying, you're too arrogant Luke, you're too angry and hateful Luke, you enjoy fighting too much Luke. He never understands me it seems."

Mace was stunned, this boy was a clone of Anakin. This boy was just like the thirteen year old that he had instructed twenty years earlier. This boy had the potential to fall just like his Father.

Mace activated his purple blade as Luke activated his green blade.

"I'm going to see if you are capable of learning Vaapad today."

"Me?" Luke asked.

"Yes you," Mace replied with a smile.

* * *

Anakin watched Luke struggling to defeat Master Windu in amusement. After a few minutes, he noticed Luke's lightsaber landing in Mace's hand as Mace deactivated his lightsaber.

He noticed the Korun Master walking towards the door of the training room after saying a few words to Luke.

As Luke and the Korun Master parted ways, he noticed Master Windu approaching him, "I'm sorry, I should have asked you before I trained with him."

Anakin shook his head, "If you can teach him a skill that can save his life, I don't care about our differences, it's worth it."

"He's just like you."

"I've noticed," Anakin replied.

"He was telling me that you seem overly critical of him."

"Do I need to explain my side of the issue?" Anakin replied.

"There's no need, I see why you're so concerned about him, I can sense the dark side in him. It's not that strong but he has darkness in him."

Anakin looked at Master Windu in relief, "Thank the Force."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy because I'm the only one who noticed."

"Maybe it's because of your past, but I sense it in him just as I sensed it in you thirty years ago."

Anakin sighed, "And all it takes is one thing to set it off. For me it was my Father and what will set him off?"

"You're afraid that he will end up like you," Mace stated.

"I would die to make sure that the darkness never takes his soul like it did mine if I had to. You should have seen him in our last little skirmish on Corellia."

"Tell me," Mace replied.

"He was the first one to make the attack, he shot the inquisitor with his blaster before jumping off of the roof and beheading two Imperials and he was laughing as he did it."

Mace sighed, "Anakin you must have faith that he won't end up like you. It has taken me years to admit it, but I sense no darkness in you, but I still can't help but still be critical of you."

"Old habits die hard," Anakin replied in amusement.

"They certainly do," Mace replied.

"Why did you vote in favor of allowing me to take Mara today?"

"Because I think that it will be a good test for you. I'm hoping that it will eventually settle the division that is throughout the Council."

"The division that I've caused?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, if you can successfully bring her to Knighthood while doing what you're still doing as a husband and father, it will answer the questions that Kuro, Secura and the rest of us have. If Master Ti and the others are right about you it will mean changing the code."

"My Brother is married, what if Ahsoka married or if Obi-Wan married."

"Master Yoda would be happy. He's been harassing half of us and demanding us to go and have children. He's even suggested certain members of the Council getting together."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"So that we will have more children to train."

"There's plenty out there according to Qui-Gon, he said that they are well hidden."

"Yoda is just getting old," Master Windu stated.

* * *

Anakin and Padme entered the Alliance Council room where the entire Jedi Council was gathered as well as the Alliance leaders, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, General Carlist Rieekan and Jan Dodonna were all at the table.

Anakin noticed Obi-Wan and Eli entering the room as the two men took their respective seats.

Bail then activated a large image of the Death Star, "So it appears as though the Death Star is still in the system where you said it would be Knight Skywalker."

"My guess is that they haven't activated the hyperdrive yet, but they probably will do that soon," Anakin replied.

"What we need to do is prepare an assault on this Station, the entire fleet needs to attack at once!" Mon Mothma exclaimed.

Anakin glared at Mon as he looked towards Bail, "With your permission Viceroy, may I speak?"

"Of course," Bail replied.

"A direct assault at the scale that Lady Mothma is purposing would be catastrophic to our resources. We could possibly lose our entire fleet."

"How dare..." Mon's words trailed off as Bail raised his hand asking for silence.

"So what are you purposing General?" asked Jan Dodonna.

Anakin met General Dodonna's eyes with a smile, "The Empire currently doesn't consider a small one man starfigher to be a threat, otherwise they would have a tighter defense."

Anakin quickly focused the projection on the narrow trench that ran around the Death Star.

"I purpose a squadron of about thirty to forty starfighters, but no more."

"What? Are you insane? How could you think that starfighters could possibly do anything to that?" Mon screamed.

"As I recall, you were standing on the Senate floor while my husband was winning victory after victory during the Clone Wars Senator. I think that you should show him some more respect," Padme yelled.

"I think that you should show better respect for me Queen Amidala, I'm a lot older than you and..."

"Enough!" Bail yelled.

Bail glared at Mon, "I won't have this bickering in the Council, I want to hear what Skywalker is suggesting."

Anakin continued to navigate down the holographic trench until he reached what appeared to be a small port, "This is an exhaust port, it is ray shielded so we will have to use proton torpedos. Only a precise hit will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the entire station."

"That's impossible, even for a computer!" Mon exclaimed.

Anakin looked at Mon with a smirk, "We won't be using computers, we will be using the Force."

Mon was silent as Bail looked towards Yoda, "Master Yoda what do you have to say?"

"Mmmm, wise it would be to use Anakin's battle plan."

"As much as it hurts to say, I agree, we're talking about our capital ships trying to destroy a battle station that is too heavily armored, and even if they were capable of destroying this thing, they can't possibly repel the power that this thing is capable of unleashing," Master Secura stated."

"All in favor of General Skywalker's plan," Bail stated.

"I," each and every member of the Jedi Council stated.

"I," General Dodonna stated.

"I," General Rieekan stated.

"I," Admiral Ackbar stated.

"I," Eli and Obi-Wan stated in unison.

"I," Padme replied.

Mon was silent as Bail spoke, "It's settled then,"

Mon shook her head as she stormed out of the council room.

"What is her problem with you?" Padme asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Anakin replied.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. Please take some time to remember the men and women who made the ultimate sacrifice on this Memorial Day.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	25. Chapter 25

Executor:

Admiral Firmus Piett stood in the main hanger bay of the Executor as Darth Reyas walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle.

He looked at the Sith Lord and spoke, "What are our orders my Lord?"

"You will take me to the Death Star, when we arrive, you will remain in the system. I'm taking the Death Star to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Piett asked.

Reyas nodded as Piett met his dark eyes. Darth Reyas was around twenty years of age and his hair was as black as his eyes, Piett didn't know who was worse, Darth Vader? Or Reyas? All he knew was that both were equally evil in the end.

"We are going to demand Senator Organa to reveal the location of the Rebel Base. Weather he reveals the location or not, we will still destroy Alderaan as a demonstration of the power that the Empire now possesses."

"I understand," The Admiral replied.

"You can dismiss the pleasantries and return to your duties. I will see myself to my chambers, are they the same as last time?"

"Yes my Lord," Piett replied.

Reyas smiled and walked down the hallway without another word.

Darth Reyas smiled as he thought of the turn that his life had taken just seven years ago at age thirteen. Emperor Palpatine was dining at a restaurant that his wealthy family was also dining at. He had lost his temper with his parents and had used the Force to hurl the entire dining table into the nearby window. That was when Palpatine had seen him for what he was. He smiled as he thought of how he had ignored the pleas of both of his parents and had chosen to accept Palpatine's offer, now he was on the path to ultimate power, one day he would be Emperor.

* * *

Firmus Piett watched as an image of Mon Mothma appeared directly before him.

"What do you have to report Admiral? I just received the information on Kyle Jade's death."

Piett nodded, "Darth Reyas is onboard. We are taking him to the Death Star."

"And?" Mon asked.

"All I know is that they intend to destroy Alderaan. He is going to take the Death Star to Alderaan to destroy it."

"I understand, thank you for informing me, we cannot allow the Empire to commit such an atrocity. I will inform the Council immediately."

"Can it be destroyed?"

"The Jedi claim that it can be done with the Force thing, I wonder though."

"You don't believe in the Force do you?" Piett asked.

"I don't see proof," Mon replied.

"With respect Senator, your perspective would change after watching your superior officer die without being touched. Vader showed me that it existed in battle and in the way that he executed men. I saw him send men flying into bulkheads with the raise of his hand. I saw bulkheads bend under his power. I once saw him use the Force to hurl entire speeders into the ranks of incoming Alliance troopers."

Mon shivered as she spoke, "I-I see."

"I even have some footage if you want proof."

"No Admiral, your word is enough you never lie to me. I will talk to you next time."

"Very well," Firmus replied.

* * *

Yavin IV:

Padme looked at her agitated thirteen year old son in frustration.

She met his eyes as she spoke, "Luke, I really don't want you to fly in the attack on the Death Star, you're thirteen for Force sakes."

"Mom, I'm a Jedi and I'm a Skywalker, I can do it."

Padme sighed as she spoke, "I don't approve."

Anakin entered the room to the sight of the tension that was between his son and wife.

"What's going on?"

"Mom is being stupid," Luke replied.

Padme shook her head, "He wants to fly with you when you go against the Death Star, I just don't think that he should be allowed to be a part of that battle."

"And look at how many battles I've already been in," Luke stated in anger.

Anakin sighed, "I don't think that your mom is being stupid, I think that she's just being protective."

Anakin looked back at Padme and spoke, "I already set up my squad formation, it consists of me, Obi-Wan, Eli, Han," Anakin paused as he looked towards his son, "And Luke."

Padme sighed as Luke left the room in triumph, Anakin always let's them get away with things that I would never allow.

"Luke," Anakin yelled.

Luke turned around as Anakin spoke, "You owe an apology to your Mother, and don't let me catch you talking that way to her again."

Anakin then left the room as he spoke, "I'm going to go spar with Eli, I don't expect anymore fighting between you two."

Luke looked at his mother and spoke, "I'm sorry Mom, you know that I will be fine don't you?"

"Luke, I realize that you will probably be alright, but just because your father is allowing it doesn't mean that I approve of it."

Luke said nothing to his mother as she let out a sigh.

* * *

Anakin and Eli entered the Alliance Council room as quickly as possible. The two brothers had had their duel interrupted when they were called to the Council.

Anakin noticed that his wife and Obi-Wan were both already present as Bail spoke, "Thanks to Senator Mothma's well placed agents we have received word of the Emperor's current intentions for the Death Star."

"Let's hear them," Anakin replied.

"Darth Reyas is currently on his way to the Death Star. The Death Star will then head straight to Alderaan. They plan to..."

"Destroy it," Anakin finished.

Bail nodded as he spoke, "Admiral Ackbar has prepared Home One for immediate departure, All of Red Squadron will accompany you on this attack."

"We have thirty of the best pilots for the battle," General Dodonna finished.

"Good," Anakin replied.

"Who will be in your team for the trench run?" Bail asked.

"Myself,General Kenobi, my Brother, Captain Solo, and my son," Anakin replied.

Mon Mothma was stunned, "No thirteen year old should be..."

"Luke is a Jedi Apprentice and if he wasn't ready for such a battle, his Master would have said so."

"Let me remind you Senator that we have agreed to stay out of Jedi affairs, as long as this Alliance remains in place," Bail stated.

Mon was silent as she glared at Anakin.

* * *

Death Star:

Darth Reyas walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle as he noticed Grand Moff Panaka approaching him. Panaka looked at him and spoke, "Our course is set for Alderaan. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am," Reyas replied with a smile.

"I wish that Wilhuff was here to witness today," Panaka sadly stated.

"You were friends with him?" Reyas asked.

"The Emperor and I both were close to him."

"Who killed him anyway?"

"Some Jedi Knight that Vader was hunting for around the time that he was assassinated. We think that that Jedi Knight could be the one that has been leading the raids like the one that just took place on Corellia."

"Without Jade's daughter we had no way to make him talk so I don't even care if he's dead."

"I'm positive that they were on that shuttle. My guess is that they joined up with that Jedi after the battle."

"I'm not sure about that, well his daughter is still unaccounted for."

"What are you saying?" Panaka asked.

"His wife's body turned up on Naboo. She was shot in the chest twice, and she had severe internal injuries from obviously being beaten."

"By who?" Panaka asked.

"I think that she was probably shot before they got to that shuttle. I think that our men found her on the shuttle when they landed."

"And detained her right as they were attacked?" Panaka asked.

"That is correct, in any event, are we ready to depart?"

"Of course we are," Panaka replied with a smile.

* * *

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

Admiral Ackbar looked at Anakin and spoke, "They are at the edge of the system."

"Signal the planet wide evacuation in case we fail. I'm heading straight to the hanger and I will begin the attack immediately. Once our squadron has left the hanger, get the ship out of sight."

"As you wish General."

Anakin entered the hanger bay where his X-Wing fighter was waiting as he heard a familiar voice, "General Skywalker!"

Anakin turned to see Commander Garvin Dreis, a Clone Wars veteran rushing towards him.

He moved towards Dreis as he spoke, "It's been far too long Commander."

"It's an honor to fly alongside you again," Dreis stated.

"The same is for you, are your boys ready for battle?"

Dreis smiled in response as Anakin noticed several young teenagers heading towards their fighters.

"They are literally boys."

"They are great pilots though," Dreis replied.

"So is my son, he's going to be part of the trench run."

"Who's going to take that thing down?"

"We shall see," Anakin replied as he climbed into his X-Wing.

* * *

Luke Skywalker slipped his helmet over his head as he activated his comlink. With the unnecessary help of the technicians outside of his fighter, he made his way out of the hanger bay and joined over two dozen other starfighters.

He noticed Home One Drifting out of sight as he heard Red Squadron doing the final check up on their squadron.

He flew in formation with the squadron as his father had ordered. He looked out into space as he saw the approaching Death Star.

Suddenly, he heard his father speak, "Red Leader this is General Skywalker."

"I copy General Skywalker."

"We're starting for the target shaft now, we're in position."

Luke looked at the shaft that they were approaching as Dreis spoke, "I'm gonna try to cut across the axis and draw their fire."

As the majority of the fighters flew across the Death Star, Luke noticed the fire being diverted towards Red Squadron as he flew into the trench with his Father and Uncle as well as Solo and Obi-Wan.

"Switch all power to front deflector shields," Anakin stated.

Luke obeyed without a word.

* * *

Death Star:

Darth Reyas noticed an Officer approaching him as he spoke, "We've counted thirty five Rebel Ships Lord Reyas, but they are so small that they are evading our turbolasers."

Reyas smirked as he spoke, "We will have to destroy them from ship to ship, get the crews to their fighters."

Reyas then turned and headed off towards his personal hanger, he would make a few kills, he wouldn't miss the opportunity to have a little fun.

* * *

Space above Alderaan:

Anakin frowned as he spoke, "Red Leader, enemy fighters are coming your way, be on your guard."

"Copy that General."

"We've got almost fifteen minutes before they are in firing range," Luke stated.

"What are you suggesting son?"

"I can sense Reyas why don't you and Han go take him out while Uncle Eli and Obi-Wan and I continue the flight."

"Alright," Anakin replied.

Han flew out of the trench as he heard Red leader yell, "I can't shake him!"

Han looked to see a Tie Advanced X1 fighter closely tailing an X-Wing fighter.

"Solo, go take care of the other fighters, "I'm going to deal with Reyas," Anakin stated.

* * *

Anakin soon found himself on the tail of Darth Reyas as he smiled.

He had designed the Tie Advanced X1 and he knew every weakness in the fighter.

He started to pepper the fighter with cannonfire as Reyas was forced to fly away from his current target.

Anakin also sensed two fighters on his tail as he spoke, "Solo help me out!"

"I'm here," Han replied.

As the two fighters were destroyed Anakin smiled as he spoke, "Go ahead and try to shake me kid, you're going down!"

Anakin continued to pepper the starfighter with blasterfire as Darth Reyas struggled to outmaneuver him.

* * *

Death Star:

A young Officer approached Grand Moff Panaka and Admiral Conan Motti as General Cassio Tagge stepped onto the bridge.

The Officer approached Panaka and spoke, "We've analyzed their attack Sir and there is a danger, should I have your ship standing by?"

Panaka frowned, "I would like to see just what the danger is."

The Officer sighed, "It's a small exhaust port at the edge of the trench, it's ray shielded but theoretically, two proton torpedos precisely entering the port would cause a chain reaction that would destroy the entire station."

"That's impossible for even a computer to hit, this station is invincible," Motti stated with a smirk.

Panaka thought everything open as he spoke, "Where is Reyas?"

"He's being tailed by a starfighter."

"Are any fighters pursuing the fighters in the trench?"

"No Sir."

"They aren't a concern," Motti stated.

"The only type of pilot that could chase down Reyas is a Jedi Pilot and I'm from the old era Admiral."

"The Jedi and their sorcerer ways and ancient religious devotions are no match for our station."

"Silence!" Panaka roared.

Panaka looked at Motti as Tagge spoke, "I agree with you sir, this is a huge concern."

Panaka looked at the young Officer as he spoke, "Order an immediate evacuation of the ship and get off if you want to see tomorrow son."

"What about our gunners?"

"Our gunners have taken out two fighters, they are nothing besides targets for the rebels. I would rather have men than space dust!"

"I'm staying so I can tell his Majesty that you cowards ran out of fear for a few ancient sorcerers in our moment of triumph ," Motti stated.

"You're going to be space dust," Panaka replied as he noticed Tagge leaving the bridge.

As the bridge emptied and the evacuation sequence was initiated Panaka looked at Motti and spoke, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but for the last two years Emperor Palpatine has been suspicious of the mysterious Jedi attacks."

"Why is that?" Motti asked.

"These attacks are the work of Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker escaped prison a few months before the ending of the Clone Wars, and he hasn't been seen since. If he is the one leading the attack, this station will be space dust in just a few minutes."

Motti shook his head, "I'm not afraid of him,"

"You're a fool Conan, my friend Wilhuff would have stayed with you, come now or die."

Motti was silent as Panaka left the bridge without looking back.

* * *

Space above Alderaan:

Luke pulled his ship into a steady climb out of the trench. He noticed four tie fighters taking positions behind Obi-Wan and Eli as he flew back into the trench. He then started to target each of the four fighters as Eli and Obi-Wan spoke, "We're going to turn around and attempt to plow the road for you, stay on target," Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes Master," Luke replied.

Anakin smiled as he saw Darth Reyas lose control of his starfighter.

"His engines are gone," Han stated over the comlink.

"He will probably survive but we got to help Luke."

"I agree," Han replied.

Anakin flew back towards the trench as Red Leader spoke, "Sir there's a large concentration of shuttles leaving the hanger bays and escape pods permission to attack?"

"Permission granted," Anakin replied.

Luke reached out with the Force as he reached the trench

At the same time he realized that four tie fighters were on his tail.

He sighed as he heard his R4 unit explode from cannonfire.

At that moment, he heard an explosion behind as Han yelled a, "Yehoo!" into the comlink.

He could sense his father destroying the remaining starfighters as Han yelled, "You're all clear kid, now let's blow this thing so you can go home."

Luke reached out with the Force in a way that he never knew as he released the torpedos.

He then made a steady climb into the sky with Anakin, Han, Obi-Wan and Eli on his tail.

* * *

Death Star:

Admiral Conan Motti was stunned as he realized that the Death Star was about to explode. He had just moments to live. If only he had listened to Grand Moff Panaka. If only he hadn't allowed his arrogance and self ambition to completely blind him.

He had lost.

Motti's thoughts ended as the Death Star exploded in a beautiful yet horrific display of destruction.

* * *

"Great shot kid! that was one in a million!" Han yelled into the comlink as Luke eagerly flew towards Home One.

Luke climbed out of his cockpit and was greeted by the cheers of the entire hanger bay.

He noticed Alliance personal rushing towards his ship as he noticed them doing the same for Han, and his Father's vessel as well as Eli and Obi-Wan.

The five men were paraded throughout the ship as heros as the ship made the jump into hyperspace.

As the ship's celebration ended Luke noticed his Father standing up as he spoke, "I appreciate the enthusiasm ladies and gentlemen but let's face reality for a few minutes. This was a costly battle, half of my men are dead. They are the true heros, so let us have a few minutes of silence for them as we remember what they did for the people of Alderaan."

"With respect Sir, what you and your son did makes you worthy of an award," one young officer boldly stated.

"If I must get an award, than I expect each of those men to be awarded as well," Anakin replied as silence filled the room.

* * *

Alderaan:

Darth Reyas emerged from his sunken starfighter as he swam towards the shore. He had been forced to crash in the middle of the Alderaanian ocean.

He also noticed smoking shuttle that crashed into the ocean from the atmosphere.

He noticed the heavily damaged shuttle making it's way to the shore as he stood up.

He moved towards the shuttle as he realized that Moff Panaka had made it off of the ship.

"How did this happen?" Reyas asked in frustration.

"This battle has confirmed our suspicions, Skywalker is in fact in league with the Rebellion."

"It wasn't Skywalker who destroyed that thing, there was this other pilot, his power felt a lot like Skywalker's, he is the one who did it, Skywalker didn't do it, I know that he didn't he only took out the fighters who were tailing the other one."

"An Apprentice?" Panaka asked uneasily.

"Or a son," Reyas replied

"A son?"

Who could perhaps defeat his Majesty, Reyas mused as he met Panaka's eyes, "It's possible that the man could have children, but only the Force knows."

"We will post bounties on his head and make it impossible for him to hide from us," Panaka stated.

"How many others made it off?" Reyas asked.

"Not many," Cassio Tagge answered as he emerged from the shuttle.

"The Rebels destroyed most of the shuttles, we were just lucky."

"There's a base that's a few miles away, we will walk there and get a shuttle for Coruscant," Reyas replied as more survivors filed off of the destroyed shuttle.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. On a side note, if you haven't go and see the new Star Trek, it's awesome weather you go in 3D or regular.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	26. Chapter 26

Yavin IV:

Shmi Skywalker walked down the boarding ramp of the Millennium Falcon along with Lana and Mia Skywalker. Chewie had been sent back to get them during the battle over Alderaan so that they could be a part of the victory celebration.

Shmi looked at the older woman she spoke, "Are you sure that you can walk through this place Lana?"

"Shmi I'm not getting any younger, but I'm not getting any weaker."

Shmi smiled, "Ok Lana."

"Besides, my grandson and my great grandson are both being awarded by the Viceroy of Alderaan today, why would I go and sleep through that?"

Shmi noticed Mia laughing as she spoke, "I'm going to go find Eli and Kayla if that's alright."

"Go right ahead," Shmi replied.

Luke stood alongside his Father and Uncle as he noticed Han and Obi-Wan joining them.

Han's boots were polished, he was wearing a new vest and shirt. Luke's Father and Master were both wearing new robes. Luke noticed that his Uncle was dressed in a new set of white robes. Luke looked down at his new robes and smiled as they started their walk down the center aisle towards the stage where they were to be awarded. He noticed his family eagerly watching him from a distance as they approached the stage.

As the group took their places on the stage, Viceroy Organa awarded each of them with medals.

Organa then spoke, "I would like to thank these five men for saving my planet and for what they did for the Alliance yesterday. However, at General Skywalker's request, I have chosen to posthumously award our fallen from this great battle. Had they not died, Alderaan could very well be an astroid field right now. If the dead on the list outside include friends or family, please collect the medals so that they may be given to their loved ones after the war," Organa stated.

* * *

Anakin pulled his blankets back and climbed into bed alongside Padme.

He looked at her with a frown as he spoke, "Angel, what's bothering you?"

Padme looked towards her husband and spoke, "I-I don't know if you want to hear about it."

Anakin shook his head as he pulled Padme to his side, "It's about your fight with Luke isn't it? If you had a problem with me allowing him to fight in the battle, why didn't you speak with me in private after I agreed to allow him to fight? Why didn't you challenge me?"

"Do I ever challenge you Anakin?"

Anakin looked at Padme for a long moment as he spoke, "No, you haven't challenged me since the day that I was Vader."

"Anakin a slave never challenges her master."

"You're not a slave," Anakin replied.

"I was, I was your slave for an entire year. A part of me is still a slave," Padme added.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked.

"You wouldn't understand unless you had lived as a slave, you would have had to be sold and given away like you were nothing in order to understand the pain and the demoralization that comes with it."

Anakin looked down at Padme as he spoke, "And I didn't help that much did I?"

"No," Padme replied.

Anakin tightened his grip around her as he spoke, "I'm sorry."

"What happened to me fourteen years ago can't be changed. What you did can't be taken back," Padme stated.

"It's a wonder that you can stand me or that my mother was able to forgive me."

Padme said nothing as Anakin stroked her hair.

She looked at him and spoke, "let's not talk about it, just hold me," Padme stated as she closed her eyes.

Shmi Skywalker was sipping a cup of caf when she noticed her daughter in law sitting down next to her.

She looked at Padme and spoke, "What's on your mind Padme?"

"Did you ever get over being a slave?" Padme asked.

"Padme, we've talked about this before, of course not."

Padme sighed, "I-It's like a part of me still is."

"In what way?"

"Anakin lets the twins get away with doing things that I would never allow."

"Such as Luke fighting in the last battle?"

Padme nodded, "I-I just don't challenge him when he overrules me like I should, it's like a part of me forbids me from questioning him as..."

"As though you were still on the Exactor with him," Shmi finished.

"Yes," Padme replied.

A tear entered Padme's eye as she spoke, "Luke thinks that I didn't want him to fly against the Death Star for fear of his death, but the truth is that I see now why Anakin is so concerned about him."

"Anakin has been talking to me about it for months," Shmi replied.

"I don't understand why Luke is allowed to continue to fight, he enjoys killing people. I was watching him on Corellia on our last mission together."

"What was he doing?" Shmi asked.

"He was laughing as he killed those Imperials. Wouldn't that bother you if it was Anakin?"

"Anakin was that way and I lost years of sleep over it," Shmi replied.

"He's just like his father and he has the ego that he had at age thirteen too, I just want to break him of it."

"I think by keeping him out of battle that it would only make you appear as the bad parent to him. It would make him hate you," Shmi replied.

"And does Anakin realize this?" Padme asked.

"He knows how that boy thinks, he understands him far better than you and I would. That's because of the fact that Luke is just like Anakin and Caleb."

Padme sighed, "I understand."

"I would talk to Anakin about your concerns because Luke needs some watching."

"His brutality is my problem," Padme replied.

"Maybe I should be with you when you talk to him," Shmi stated.

"I would like that," Padme replied with a smile.

"You both fail to grasp one thing," stated an elderly voice.

Padme and Shmi turned to see Lana Skywalker taking the empty chair at the table with her cup of tea.

She settled down as she spoke, "There is one thing that runs in the Skywalker family, the infamous Skywalker stupidity. Both of my boys have it, well Caleb is gone and I haven't talked to Ardus in years because of it, Anakin has it and so does Luke."

"What about Caleb's Father?" Padme asked.

"He was the smartest out of all of them, Eli takes after him. Anakin has gotten wiser with his years but Luke is at the age when that stupidity really starts to become a problem. He is too stupid to listen to you Padme or to listen to Anakin and too stubborn and his ego is too large for his own good. The best thing that you and Anakin could do for him is to be loving parents and discipline him when he finally does the worst."

"And laughing as he beheads two men isn't bad?"

Both women cringed as Lana spoke, "At least it was in battle, discipline him and confront him after it's two unarmed men. Discipline him when the Skywalker anger and rage blocks his reasoning and his intelligence and makes him too stupid to know right from wrong. That is when he will need your strong authority the most."

"And why not get a better handle on him now?" Padme asked.

"Young lady, I have watched three generations of Skywalker's grow up, live and die when you count your twins and your niece. I know the exact tactics to use since I wrote the book in the art of dealing with men like my son and grandson, trust me."

"Very well," Padme replied.

* * *

Luke entered the cafeteria to see his great grandmother sipping a cup of tea alone.

He walked towards her and sat down shortly after grabbing breakfast from the service line.

"I'm proud Luke," Lana stated.

"Thank you grandma," Luke replied.

Lana frowned, "What's bothering you?"

"My parents," Luke replied.

Lana listened intently as Luke spoke, "They just treat me like I'm going to end up like my father. They are always acting so concerned about me. I just wish that they would stop."

"You've been fighting with them a lot," Lana stated.

"How'd you know?" Luke asked.

"Because your grandfather was the same way at this age."

"I won't end up like him," Luke replied.

"Do you see the future?" Lana asked.

"No," Luke replied.

"And who was worse your father or your grandfather?"

"I don't know," Luke replied.

Lana took a casual sip of her tea as she spoke, "Your father gained far more power than your grandfather, and he committed atrocities that made your grandfather look like a space kitten. In the end, I say that they were both equally evil, had Caleb been in Anakin's position, he would have been equally destructive. He actually committed several atrocities but was never prosecuted due to his friendship with Wilhuff Tarkin."

"What did he do?" Luke asked.

"He slaughtered an entire village of indigenous natives on one planet just for the sake of the mining resources that their village was built over. He hired pirates to raid a town on Tatooine so that he would have slaves to work in the spice mines that he had purchased on Kessel, there are other atrocities as well. He was a murderer."

Luke sighed, "And do you think that I will be like them?"

"If you're arrogant enough to think that you're better than both of them, you will. That's why your Father fell like he did, his arrogance. His justification also caused it, he fell into the darkness. He murdered his own father and he became Vader."

Luke was silent as he realized that he had no possible way to argue with his great grandmother.

* * *

Shmi Skywalker noticed her granddaughter entering the room.

She looked at her and spoke, "What's bothering you Leia?"

"It's Luke, I don't like how he's acting."

Leia sat down as she spoke, "His brutality is horrifying grandma."

Shmi frowned, "You've seen it too?"

"We fight together in almost every battle. Of course I've seen it, he enjoys killing people."

"He sounds like Anakin. I understand that he had a fight with your mother before the battle over Alderaan."

"They were both wrong, I don't think that my mother understands him has well as my dad does. I think that the problem is that dad knows exactly what's going on in his head, I just wish that he would stop him from turning into a monster."

Shmi nodded as she spoke, "I've seen your father as Vader and believe me, if Luke becomes like that you won't want to be around him."

"Did you?"

"I was reluctant to leave Tatooine when I did. I didn't want to be around him, but I had to help."

"What exactly happened between him and my mother? No one ever tells us kids about it. It's like the whole family knows except, Luke, Kayla and I."

"When your father decides to tell you what happened, I will elaborate more, but it's not my place to talk about it."

"Maybe it would help Luke."

"He's been trying to get your mother to agree to speak with Luke on it, but she doesn't want to tell Luke about it."

"What did he do that was so bad?" Leia asked.

"I will talk about it when the time comes," Shmi replied.

"Ok," Leia replied.

Leia was silent before she spoke again, "Do you think that Luke will become like them?"

Shmi breathed in deeply as she spoke, "It's a possibility, the same blood runs in him, but what helps is that he didn't have the life that Anakin had as a child, but then again, neither did Caleb."

"How did you fall for Caleb?" Leia asked.

"I was desperate for freedom. He talked to me before he bought me and he charmed me so much that I turned to him without understanding who he was."

"You trusted him?" Leia asked.

"I had no one, I was sixteen and I had been a slave since I was seven. I was ready for anyone to save me and he was the one, but had it not happened, you wouldn't be here and I don't regret having you alive or having your father."

"Even though I was a disappointment?"

Shmi turned to see her only son standing at the table.

"Where is everybody?"

"Eli and Obi-Wan are meeting with the Council. Luke was with grandmother last I saw, and I don't know where Ahsoka and Solo are or the Wookiee. I think that Mia and Kayla are both in the Med Center."

"How soon are we leaving?" Shmi asked.

"Just a few hours, we will have lunch first" Anakin replied as he sat down.

"That sounds good to me, so we will probably sleep on the ship, I'm guessing."

"Most likely," Anakin replied.

* * *

Two hours later, Anakin found himself walking through the cafeteria with his lunch.

He found a table that was large enough for his family and eagerly sat down as he heard several giggles.

He looked to see a group of four young girls sitting at the nearby table as they intently watched him. He read their minds in disgust, typical new recruits he thought. Anakin smirked when he noticed Padme getting out of the lunch line. He stood up and walked across the cafeteria as he noticed Luke, Leia and Mara joining her.

He took the trey form Padme and wrapped an arm around her and gave her a kiss as he walked her back to their table.

He placed Padme's tray next to his as he spoke, "I hope you're ready to go home."

"I' am," Padme replied as she sat down.

Anakin then looked towards the table of young recruits with a smirk.

He could see the dismay in the faces of the young women as they looked upon Padme and the twins. He was already married and he was a father.

He eagerly took a bite of his lunch as he ignored the girls.

"You're old enough to be their dad," Anakin suddenly heard Luke say.

"What did you say?" Anakin asked.

"The girls at that table," Luke replied.

"They don't care, and if I was their age I would still want him," Padme replied.

"You're only about ten years older than them if that," Anakin replied.

"I'm going to be thirty in a year Ani, and those girls aren't a day past eighteen."

"I guess that I'm not as good at noticing the age difference as you may be."

Padme smiled as she spoke, "Is it because you have me?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else," Anakin replied as he met Padme's lips.

"You're so cruel," Padme stated.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"You're doing this just so that they can sadly see that you're claimed and that you're a father. Those poor girls, they will never know what it's like to be yours."

"And you actually feel bad for them?" Anakin asked.

"Of course not, I wouldn't want anyone else to have the twins besides me and I don't want anyone else to touch you besides me," Padme replied.

"You just enjoy seeing them sulk once they see you and mom kissing don't you dad?"

"Of course I do," Anakin replied.

"And you probably will be the same way," Leia stated as she glared at her brother.

Luke merely smiled at his sister in response.

* * *

An hour later, Anakin found himself in the main hanger bay as his family boarded the Falcon.

He noticed Han approaching him as he spoke, "Is there anything that you would like me to do before we leave General?"

Anakin shook his head, "No Captain, just get us back to Praesitlyn, a break from Mon Mothma would be nice."

"I agree," Han replied.

* * *

Praesitlyn:

Anakin walked Mara into her new bedroom as he spoke, "You're welcome to use the refreshers and whatever else you need we will begin your training tomorrow."

"Yes Master," Mara replied.

Anakin noticed Mara placing an image of her parents on the nightstand as she spoke, "How long have you lived here for?"

"Since before you were born. We came here when Luke and Leia were newborns to live with my grandmother and we've lived here ever since."

"Oh," Mara replied.

Mara looked out the window towards the lake as she spoke, "I like it here, it reminds me of home."

"That's what Padme and I also like about living here."

"You're not from Naboo though are you?"

"No, but it was always my favorite planet to visit in my times as a Jedi for many reasons."

Mara looked at Anakin with a raised eyebrow as he spoke, "It's quiet, is calm and the beauty and the peace that you can find there makes the planet very inviting. Once the war is over, Padme and I plan to return."

"She has to, she is the Queen after all."

"You have a good point," Anakin replied.

"The people love her, and if she returned, they would fight for her."

"I don't think that she wants thousands of young Nabuian men and women to pick up blasters and die for her. If they are to fight it would have to be for freedom," Anakin replied.

"That's what my father once said about her," Mara replied.

"She hates the thought of anyone dying in her place, that's why she takes part in so many battles."

"Has she been wounded before?" Mara asked.

"Nothing major," Anakin replied.

Mara nodded as Anakin spoke, "I'm going to go check on my grandmother, you go ahead and get settled. Dinner is in a half hour."

"Master?"

Anakin turned towards Mara as she spoke, "When will I begin constructing my lightsaber?"

"I think in about a month or two. I will teach you with a training blade for at least a month before I have you begin construction."

"I understand," Mara replied.

Anakin gave his eager padawan a smile as he left the room.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. If you haven't please vote in my new poll that is on my profile.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	27. Chapter 27

Coruscant:

Darth Reyas entered his Master's throne room in silence.

As he approached the throne, he bowed.

"So you say that the three pilots had the greatest power that you have ever seen?"

"Yes Master," Reyas replied.

"So Skywalker has returned," Palpatine stated.

"I thought that he was dead," Reyas replied.

"So did I," Palpatine replied.

"He was the one that shot me down."

"So it must have been Eli Skywalker that destroyed the Death Star."

"It couldn't have been," Reyas replied.

"What do you mean?" Palpatine asked.

"I sensed this boy, he had power like I never felt and he flew with them, he had power that I have never felt."

Palpatine frowned, "That means that one of the Skywalker's has offspring."

"Yes," Reyas replied.

"If we can defeat the two elder Skywalker's, this boy would a powerful ally," Reyas replied.

"Yes, he would be a great asset, he will join us or die," Palpatine stated with a laugh.

"We have to find them."

"That shouldn't be too hard, all we have to do is find the Rebel base, devote your time to doing just that and we will find them," Palpatine stated.

"Yes Master," Reyas replied with a bow.

"How many survived the Death Star?" Palpatine asked.

"Once he realized who was leading the attack, Moff Panaka signaled a station wide evacuation, the majority of the shuttles and escape pods were destroyed by the Rebels though as they escaped, Panaka's shuttle crash landed on Alderaan and they had wounded when they crashed."

Palpatine shook his head, "This whole thing is a disaster, and now we have to contend with the fact that word has already gotten out about this. It will only cause more systems to side with the Rebellion."

"It helps that the Imperial Senate has been dissolved doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't matter at this point, the Rebellion is getting stronger, and if we don't crush this Rebellion, we will go down with our Empire."

"The Jedi can't defeat us."

"The Skywalker's can," Palpatine stated.

"I understand Master," Reyas nervously replied.

* * *

Executor: One Year Later:

Admiral Firmus Piett noticed his first officer, Captain Marc Venka, a young dark haired man who was about twenty two years of age.

Firmus frowned as he could sense the anger in the young man. "What's bothering you Captain?"

"I don't want to talk about it sir, I would probably get myself arrested if I spoke."

"Anything you discuss with me is confidential Marc, remember that I'm the one that's mentored to you since you stepped onto this ship because of the fact that I noticed your command talent."

Marc nodded as he spoke, "I'm honestly angry at the Empire. Not at you sir, you just follow orders, but I'm angry at the Emperor and Darth Reyas and extremely angry at Moff Panaka."

"Why is that?" Firmus asked.

"They intended to destroy Alderaan last year, they would have had that Death Star not been destroyed."

"Of course they did."

"My Mother is from Alderaan and she was actually visiting my cousins on the planet with my father when the battle took place. Once Moff Panaka was onboard the one Star Destroyer that was in the system he stormed onto the command bridge in anger. Do you know about this?"

"No, how do you know about whatever it is that you're going to tell me about?

"A friend of mine from the academy was on the bridge when it happened."

"When what happened?" Firmus asked.

"When he ordered them to destroy a charter ship that was carrying both of my parents.

As the ship was bombarded, my father got my mother to an escape pod, she survived, but he stayed behind so that he could get other families into escape pods. My father may have been rich but he still was willing to give his life and he did. My mother cried the day that I enlisted and it took me until last year to realize why. I thought that we were the good guys."

Firmus noticed tears in the young man's eyes as he spoke, "I wish that I had served with Vader like you the Empire wasn't near as evil back then."

"It was, and Vader wasn't much better than Darth Reyas," Firmus replied as he walked away. While he hated hearing Marc Venka's story he found himself smiling, he could very well have a new ally on his side.

At the same time, he noticed Captain Venka coming up to his side as he spoke, "I want you to find out how many other men are onboard that are from Alderaan, we will have a secret meeting set up with those men we have a lot to discuss."

"What are you intentions sir?"

"You will find out," Firmus replied with a smile.

* * *

Praesitlyn:

"Good, very good Mara," Anakin exclaimed as his twelve year old padawan dueled against him with her violet lightsaber blade.

As she crossed his blue blade, he smiled as she jumped over him.

Anakin then turned just in time to block her strike as he noticed Leia and Ahsoka training and Luke and Obi-Want training a distance away.

Behind him, his brother and niece sparred furiously.

Leia and Ahsoka continued to duel furiously as Ahsoka spoke, "You're getting better everyday."

"Am I?" Leia asked.

"I'm more than proud to be your master," Ahsoka stated.

Leia was stunned by Ahsoka's words. She deactivated her lightsaber as she looked at Ahsoka, she processed her Master's words as she spoke, "You mean it?"

Ahsoka stepped forward and hugged Leia as she spoke, "Of course I do."

Master and Apprentice looked into each other's eyes as Ahsoka spoke, "I think that your father wants to see you and Mara duel as we watch."

Leia nodded as she followed Ahsoka.

Anakin smiled as his daughter and former padawan approached him.

He looked at Mara and spoke, "Are you ready?"

"Yes Master," Mara replied as she activated her lightsaber.

Anakin stepped back as his padawan and daughter crossed blades.

He smiled as he noticed Luke dueling with his cousin as Obi-Wan and Eli watched.

Anakin watched his son in amusement as he advanced upon Kayla, he fights just like me, always advancing no matter what is thrown at him.

He looked at Mara who was continuing to duel Leia, both girls were struggling against the other although Leia did have the advantage of experience, experience that Mara didn't have.

Anakin turned his head back to Luke and Kayla as he noticed Obi-Wan walking up to his side, "He still has much to learn, but he's just as skilled as you were."

"Hopefully he will also prove himself to be smarter than his old man."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "After fourteen years, you're still too hard on yourself."

"I still regret so many things Master, there's so much that I would do different if I could."

Obi-Wan said nothing as he noticed the four padawans deactivating their lightsabers.

Anakin looked at his wrist chrono and then towards the setting sun as he spoke, "That is enough for today."

Anakin then turned to the sight of Padme.

Padme smiled as she spoke, "Dinner is ready."

"Let's eat then," Anakin replied as he captured her lips.

Padme allowed her husband to hold her as she spoke, "It's your favorite so be hungry."

Anakin smiled at his wife in response.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin found himself laying on the bed that he shared with Padme as he read the news on his datapad.

At the same time, Anakin noticed Padme walking out of the refresher. He noticed that she was wrapped in a towel with a smile on her face as she approached the bed.

"I hope that Luke and Leia are being good."

"I trusted them to go to the arcade tonight didn't I?"

"You let them get away with so much that I never would allow," Padme stated.

Anakin nodded as he stepped up and wrapped his arms around his Angel.

Padme smiled as she kissed his lips.

Anakin ran his hands up and down Padme's smooth skin as her towel fell to the floor.

She moved closer to him as she spoke, "Ani, have you ever thought of having another baby?"

"Having Another baby?" Anakin asked.

"Luke and Leia are almost fully grown and I'm only thirty. You are still young enough to handle a baby aren't you?"

"You're suggesting that you want another?" Anakin asked.

"Only if you want one," Padme replied.

"I-I always was focused on being a good father to the two of them, I honestly never thought of another, but now that you ask me, I'm thinking that it sounds wonderful.

I would love another child," Anakin stated as Padme felt a pinch on her rear.

Padme smiled, "Then why don't we start the process?" Padme asked.

Anakin laughed as he felt Padme pulling off his tunic.

As his tunic fell to the floor, he used the Force to pull the covers of the bed back and the couple then fell into the bed as Padme started to giggle in delight.

Anakin then captured her lips as he used the Force to turn the lights off.

* * *

Luke walked away from the game table with Leia and his cousin Kayla, as something caught his eye, a beautiful blonde haired woman who was watching him.

He noticed Mara approaching him as he walked towards the girl.

Leia at the same time stopped her brother, "Luke that girl's gotta be twenty. Stay away from her."

"She's hot," Luke replied.

"I'm telling dad, if you go after her," Leia replied.

Luke glared at his sister in anger as Kayla spoke, "Mara is finishing her game, and it's way past time to return home."

Luke nodded as he glared at his sister, "What do you mean you will tell dad?"

"I saw your thoughts," Leia replied.

"So you're going to act like a little baby and rat on me?"

"Only because I love you," Leia replied.

"Every guy thinks like me, you just see more because we're twins."

"It doesn't make trying to find a way to do it right. I love you Luke, that's why I'm watching you like I am."

"Some sister you are," Luke replied with a sneer.

"We will talk about this at home, I'm the senior padawan," Kayla Skywalker stated.

Luke looked towards his older cousin as she spoke, "I'm sixteen and if you want to be allowed to do these late night trips again without masters hovering over us you better not be trying to hook up with some twenty three year old woman."

Luke said nothing as he noticed Mara joining the group. He then followed his cousin in anger as he glared at his twin sister.

"Did I miss something?" Mara asked

Leia looked at her friend as she spoke, "Nothing important Mara."

"Whatever you say," Mara replied as the group left the night club and walked out onto the street.

As the group walked through the small town, Mara found herself looking at the closed grocery store, "That's where my mom and your mom met, I think that every time that I pass it," Mara stated.

Leia sadly looked at Mara as she spoke, "I bet you miss her."

Mara nodded as she looked away from Leia and straight towards Luke, "It makes me angry when I see how you feel when your father gives you rules or when your mother tells you no. You take them for granted way too much. I would give just about anything to have mine back."

Luke glared at Mara in agitation as Kayla spoke, "I will drive."

"I can," Luke interjected.

"I hate riding with an angry Skywalker in the drivers seat and I think everyone else does," Kayla stated.

Luke said nothing as he climbed into the front passengers seat.

* * *

Anakin held Padme in his arms as he spoke, "I'm glad that we haven't had to deal with Mon Mothma lately, although I suspect that we will be attending a meeting soon since the Alliance just abandoned Yavin IV."

Padme looked up at her husband as she spoke, "I get along with the entire Council, but I can't stand her, I don't understand why she treats you the way that she does."

"Look at the man that I was Angel, Mon Mothma is a woman that doesn't forgive or forget. It's as simple as that. Look at how I treated you in the beginning, you know why she hates me."

"Anakin, what you did in the past means nothing to me," Padme stated.

"I know that, but I still live with a lot of shame," Anakin replied as he kissed his wife.

"I'm not exactly tired yet," Padme stated.

"Neither am I," Anakin replied as he playfully climbed on top of Padme and pinned her to the bed.

She looked up at him with a smile, "I hope that the twins are behaving themselves."

"Leia is," Anakin replied.

"And Luke?" Padme asked.

"Not sure about him," Anakin replied.

"I don't like the sound of that," Padme replied as her lips were sealed by her husband in an additional kiss.

Anakin awoke the next morning with Padme still resting in his arms. He looked down at her and realized that her eyes were already open, "How long have you been up for?"

"Not long, I just wanted to watch you for a few minutes," Padme replied.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "I can sense Kayla and Leia downstairs with my mom, they want to talk with me."

"They can wait can't they?"

"Of course they can," Anakin replied.

"Let's have a shower, then we will deal with whatever is going on downstairs."

"That sounds perfect," Anakin stated.

* * *

Luke stared out towards the lake in frustration, he knew that his cousin and sister had already talked to his father. He sighed as he thought of the night before, if only he had been able to enjoy the night without Kayla and Leia watching him like he was a criminal.

"You know that it's because they love you," stated an all too familiar voice.

Luke turned to see his father sitting down in the grass beside him.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I just wish that they wouldn't be so watchful of me. You agree with them don't you?"

"You lusted after that girl, that's normal but you were going to try to seek her for the night."

"Why does it matter? It's my life and body isn't it?" Luke asked in anger.

Luke sighed, "I have mom always telling me, no drinking, no this no that, and save yourself until marriage. Force, I can't even count how many times she's told me that."

"Are you going to listen to me or are you going to vent on me for the next half hour before breakfast?"

Luke looked at his father and spoke, "You've already talked to mom about this haven't you?"

"No, and I asked Leia to stay out of your head and to keep this between us, I will talk to her about it tonight."

"And I'm guessing that she will tell me the same moral quote again. Maybe it's easier for her since she's such a moral person."

"You and I are a lot alike Luke, the only difference is that I'm a better father than my own, and I don't mean to brag when I say it."

"I know, grandma tells me all of the time" Luke stated.

"I wish that I had had someone besides Obi-Wan in my life when I was fourteen to tell me what to do and not do. I wish that I had saved myself for your mother. If I could go back to your age, I would do it the way that everyone that loves you is telling you to."

Luke sighed as he looked towards the lake, "And you were how old when you met my mother? Twenty five right?"

"I would have waited all of that time and it would have been worth it."

Luke glanced at his father and looked back at the lake as he spoke, "What's it like not to wait?"

"You realize that your virginity was given to the wrong woman and that you can never have it back or reclaim it. In some ways I even almost feel bitter towards that woman as I think of how I was unable to give to your mother what she has shared with me. It's because of the fact that I gave what was meant for your mother to her."

"Bitter?" Luke asked.

"I have forgiven her now, but there were times in the last decade when I did hate her and all of the others but I then realized that it was my own fault. I made the choice and I threw myself away and I got what I deserved for it."

Luke nodded as his father stood up and walked away.

Anakin at the same time looked back, "I was about your age and it wasn't long after the night that I murdered my father. I knew that that was wrong, and the shame set me off and made me much more vulnerable."

Anakin paused as he spoke, "And even if you don't care about damaging your marriage, think of the girl's marriage in the future. Do you want to leave her with a bunch of garbage to carry into marriage because of what you have done? I think of all that I brought in when your mother and I got together and it makes me ashamed as I think of the others and how similar their situations may be."

"They made the choice as you said," Luke replied.

"And does it make it right for you to exploit them for it?"

"Someone else..."

"Would have her, and so does that really justify you being as much of a slime ball as I was?"

Luke shook his head as he realized that he had lost the ability to argue with his father.

"I'll see you at breakfast."

Luke looked back at his father and spoke, "Thanks Dad."

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"For telling me the truth, you're right, I shouldn't have argued with you."

Anakin smiled as he walked away from his son.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	28. Chapter 28

Alliance Command Ship: Home One: Four weeks later:

Anakin entered the Council room alongside Eli and Obi-Wan.

He noticed the entire Council gathered as Padme entered the room behind him.

She took her place at his side as he noticed Mon Mothma entering the room and glaring at him.

He ignored her glare as Bail Organa took his place at the table and spoke, "We have a lot to discuss today."

Mon immediately looked towards Padme as she spoke, "You have loyalists on Naboo do you not?"

"Of course I do, what does that mean to you?"

"We have learned that the Emperor himself is going to be visiting the planet in just five weeks. I need you to take yourself and your psychotic family and thugs to Naboo to lay a trap for him. If we can arrest him, we can force the Empire to surrender."

"We will kill him, he's too dangerous to be left alive," Anakin replied.

Mon glared at Anakin as she spoke, "In this case Skywalker, he needs to be taken alive so that he can stand trial."

"Your request is a foolish one, the Emperor is too dangerous to be left alive, he will be killed not arrested," Master Windu interjected.

"He's a Sith Master, and the Dark Lord of the Sith, we have to kill him if he escapes the Sith Order survives," Master Ti stated.

Mon was silent as she sat down in frustration.

Jan Dodonna then spoke, "I don't know a lot about the Force, and I only know about the Sith from school and history books, but if the Jedi say kill him, I say kill him. It's obvious that even one is one too many based on the fact that it only took one Sith survivor from the battle of Ruusan to cause the mess that we are in now. That is why I say execute him on the spot."

Bail then spoke, "Is there anything else that you would like to add?"

"I would like to set a trap for Darth Reyas," Anakin stated.

"A trap for him?" Mon asked.

"He has a large price on my head, so Eli and I have decided to use it to our advantage."

Eli then spoke, "My daughter and I, General Kenobi and his padawan and Captain Solo and the Wookiee would be sufficient for destroying him."

"What part would Solo and Chewbacca play since they aren't Jedi?" Mon asked.

"They would pose as pirates selling the location of myself and my brother to Reyas."

Mon nodded as she spoke, "Very well."

"All in favor of the Skywalker's mission." Organa called out. Anakin noticed hands being raised. All looked upon Master Windu who spoke, "I would like to accompany you on this Mission Master Skywalker."

Eli looked towards Master Windu and nodded, "I'm honored by your request, you may join us anytime Master."

Mace smiled as he raised his hand.

"It's settled then," Bail stated.

* * *

As Anakin and Padme left the room Padme spoke, "How many Jedi Knights has Reyas killed?"

"We have no proof that he has killed any Angel, that's the fact, he's just an arrogant kid that thinks that he can be the next Emperor. He's not half as powerful or skilled as he thinks he is."

"You think that Luke can take him?"

"Eli will do the fighting Angel and so will Kayla and Obi-Wan, against those four he doesn't stand a chance. As that is going down, we will prepare for our trip to Naboo. If all goes according to planned, we will have them pick us up and head straight for Naboo."

Padme nodded as she noticed Mara walking behind them.

She looked back at Mara with a smile, "How are you today Mara?"

"I'm doing well," Mara replied.

Mara looked at Anakin as she spoke, "Master, why aren't you going with your brother and Master Kenobi on the mission?"

"Because I'm not needed, my brother will have Reyas on the ground in just minutes and I would do the same."

"I guess that you have a point," Mara replied.

* * *

Executor: One day later:

Admiral Firmus Piett stood on the command bridge of the Executor as he noticed a YT-1300 Corellian freighter flying into view.

"Sir, they are hailing us," called out Captain Venka.

Firmus Piett nodded, "Let's see what they want."

Within moments, an image of a young rough looking pilot appeared directly before him.

"This is Captain Solo of the Millennium Falcon, I have information for Darth Reyas that I would like to sell."

"What kind of information?" Piett asked.

"The location of General Skywalker's brother and son."

Firmus frowned as he noticed Reyas standing behind him as he listened to the conversation.

"Bring him onboard so that we can speak."

Firmus nodded as he spoke, "Lower your shields and prepare to be tractor beamed onboard, Lord Reyas will be with you immediately."

"Thank you sir!" Solo replied.

As Reyas left the bridge Firmus noticed Captain Venka standing at his side, "If he gets them, our..."

"Enough, Captain, I will warn them, just act normal and conceal your thoughts. If Reyas gets suspicious of us he will read our thoughts and destroy us."

"Understood sir."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Firmus noticed Reyas walking onto the bridge as he spoke, "Admiral, take one hundred thousand credits down to the good pilot and send him on his way. Then set a course for Tatooine, it is our gateway to apprehending Skywalker," Reyas stated.

"At once my Lord."

Twenty minutes later, Firmus found himself in his quarters as Mon Mothma appeared directly before him.

"What is it Admiral?"

"I don't have a lot of time Milady but I was just ordered to take the Executor to Tatooine, Reyas claims that it's the gateway to apprehending Skywalker and his son."

Mon smiled, "Everything is going as planned, it's a trap for Reyas."

"You mean that the smuggler that I paid is an agent?"

"Yes, and he will take the strike team off of the planet after Reyas has been terminated."

"Understood," Firmus replied.

"Just go about your business Admiral, and soon we will find ourselves without an Emperor to control the Empire."

"I look forward to seeing the Galaxy in the hands of the people again."

"So do I," Mon replied.

* * *

Tatooine:

Eli opened his eyes and sat up from his bunk bed as he felt a shiver, the Sith was in the system.

He immediately stood up as he noticed Kayla standing up from the nearby bunk and dressing.

"I feel him father."

Eli nodded, "Obi-Wan and Luke are already awake, let's get ready to check out of the inn within the next hour. He'll probably bring a brigade of stormtroopers to insure our arrests."

"If he only knew what he was going up against," Kayla stated with a smile.

"He won't know until it's too late," Eli replied.

Luke looked at Obi-Wan as he spoke, "Are you ready Master?"

Obi-Wan raised the hood of his robe with a smile, "Of course I am."

Luke noticed the door of their room opening to reveal Mace Windu.

"Master Windu," Luke said.

Mace smiled, "He has a good number of stormtroopers, I would guess at least five squads."

"That's enough for all," Luke stated.

Mace shook his head as Obi-Wan spoke, "We can put Luke and Kayla on the roof that is alongside the road that he is coming down and allow them to deal with the stormtroopers while we deal with him."

"Does Solo have the charges planted?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He does," Mace replied.

"Let's get going," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

Eli stood in the sandy intersection alongside Obi-Wan as he heard the sound of hundreds of stormtroopers marching.

He looked at Obi-Wan as Mace Windu walked up alongside the two of them, "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am," Obi-Wan replied.

Eli stared towards the large white column as he noticed the black figure that led the squad of stormtroopers.

As the dark figure moved closer, Eli found himself frowning as he realized just how young Reyas was. The boy couldn't be over twenty five, regardless of that fact, Reyas had to die as did Emperor Palpatine.

"Surrender now Jedi," Reyas demanded.

Obi-Wan casually spoke, "You're hardly in a position to make demands."

Eli noticed even Mace smiling as the Dark Lord's eyes turned yellow.

At the same time, a loud explosion sounded as Eli spoke, "Everything is going as planned."

At that moment Luke and Kayla force jumped off of the roof and into the middle of the crowd of unsuspecting stormtroopers as Reyas activated his lightsaber and engaged the three Jedi.

Three additional explosions were heard as a wall of rubble was made that cut Reyas off from the remaining squads of stormtroopers that hadn't perished in the streets from the charges that Han and Chewie had set.

Mace easily blocked a storm of lightning that Reyas sent his way as he noticed Eli and Obi-Wan circling the young Sith.

Reyas chuckled, "Children and old men to slay a Sith Lord? This has to be a joke."

"You should surrender while you have the chance son," Eli stated as Mace started to attack him.

At the same time, blasterfire was heard as Reyas spoke, "I had to make sure that you had no escape."

Mace looked up to see a squad of around forty stormtroopers rushing over the pile of rubble at one side of the intersection as he noticed Obi-Wan already engaging stormtroopers that were coming from another direction.

As Eli came to his side, he charged towards the Imperials.

Eli countered Darth Reyas's strike as Reyas spoke, "You're Vader's older brother aren't you? You're getting a little bit old for battle aren't you?"

"That's what my brother thought fourteen years ago."

Reyas responded by raising his hand and sending lighting towards Eli that Eli blocked with his hand as he sent it back towards Reyas.

The young Sith screamed as the lightning burned through his body, "All too easy, perhaps you're not as strong as your Emperor thought."

Reyas's eyes glowed yellow once again as he charged the older man making a series of rage filled strikes.

Eli merely back peddled as he allowed the younger man to exhaust himself.

After a few moments he ducked and brought his fist into the Sith Lord's gut as he kicked him several feet.

Reyas stood up only to see that Eli was already onto him. He back peddled as the Jedi Master made strike after strike.

Reyas struggled to survive Eli Skywalker's strikes as he realized one thing, he was outmatched and outnumbered. He looked to see the two Skywalker children standing behind him and thought of one thing, if he could fight his way past them he would be able to escape.

He turned from Eli and ran in fear.

Luke raised his blade in anticipation as the Sith Lord charged him.

He countered the man's strike as his cousin joined the attack alongside him.

Reyas Force jumped over the two padawans only to have Luke do the same.

At the same time he realized that he was being surrounded by the Jedi Masters.

He noticed Luke jumping onto a mountain of rubble that had been created by one of the charges as he realized that the boy was isolated from the others.

If he was lucky he could take Vader's son down with him.

"He has the high ground son," Eli yelled.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side!" Reyas exclaimed.

"Try it," Luke taunted with a smirk.

Reyas force jumped towards the boy with a murderous look on his face.

Luke smirked as he used the force to throw his lightsaber into the air.

He noticed the fear and horror that was in the eyes of the Sith Lord as he realized that his life was about to end.

Luke's blade spearheaded into the young Sith Lord's chest as Luke called his lightsaber back to his hand.

Reyas fell onto the mound of rubble and then rolled down to the sandy street to rest amongst the white bodies of the slain stormtroopers.

Eli walked towards Reyas and looked down at the fearful young man as he spoke, "Please help me, please help me Skywalker."

Eli shook his head, "There's nothing that I can do for you son, my nephew delivered a fatal blow, you're going to die."

Reyas looked at Eli in horror as the words of his father and mother started to enter his mind.

"If you live the way that you choose to son, you will sooner or later find yourself dead," he heard his father state.

"Do you really think that the Empire can last forever? They already have a lot of opposition, what's going to happen to you in the end? Does Palpatine care if you die on one of his battlefields?"

Reyas shook in horror as he spoke, "I'm afraid, I-I didn't expect this."

"When a man lives in evil he find himself paying sooner than later," Obi-Wan stated as he looked down at the dying man.

"I-If you ever encounter my parents, please tell them that I said that I was sorry. Tell them that I wish that I had listened to them. Tell them that I would listen to them if I had another chance," stated Reyas in tears.

Darth Reyas then died as Luke looked down at his body in amusement, "He wasn't so brave in the end," stated Luke with a chuckle.

"He was somebody's son, somebody's little boy and I feel for his parents," Eli countered as he glanced at his nephew.

Luke smirked as he noticed the Millennium Falcon flying towards their position.

Eli knelt down and closed Reyas's eyelids while using the Force to call the young man's discarded cloak to his hands.

He then covered the Sith Lord's body as he turned towards the Falcon.

* * *

Han noticed Luke entering the cockpit with a smile on his face as he spoke, "Is he gone?"

"And guess who killed him!" Luke exclaimed.

"You?" Han asked.

Luke nodded, "He tried to attack me when I was on the high ground so I just threw my lightsaber at him as he jumped. he didn't have a chance. The next thing you know, he's crying like a baby about how he should have listened to his mommy and daddy, that's what he gets," Luke stated with a laugh.

Han nodded uneasily as he noticed Eli entering the cockpit.

As Luke stood up and left he spoke, "That kid enjoys killing people way too much."

Eli shook his head, "He had no empathy or pity at all as he killed that boy and that's all he was. Reyas wasn't much older than you Solo."

Han shook his head, "You better talk to Anakin about it."

"Anakin and Padme are both very concerned about him but I will speak to them when we return to Praesitlyn."

"I think I will too sir because I'm getting the creeps just from how he was talking."

"I think that any sane man would," Eli replied.

Han frowned as the Falcon left the atmosphere. He looked at Eli and spoke, "Why aren't there any fighters on our tail?"

"Good question, I would have expected that, my guess is that Reyas didn't anticipate an ambush or needing an airstrike or anything besides the stormtroopers that he took down with him."

Han looked at Eli and spoke, "I don't know much about the Force, but is what Luke is doing the dark side?"

"I can sense the dark side in him right now, I'm afraid that he may fall into it," Eli replied.

* * *

Praesitlyn:

Anakin noticed a bright smile on Padme's face as they rested in their bed together.

"You seem rather happy."

"I went to see the doctor today," Padme stated.

"And does he say that our actions of late have been successful?"

"We did two tests and they came up positive."

Anakin placed a hand over Padme's stomach as he reached out with the Force, he looked back at her with a smile.

He then leaned forward and kissed her as he spoke, "This is such wonderful news."

"Another baby, I just hope that we can end the war," Padme stated.

"We can, without Palpatine the entire Empire will be lost and confused."

"And Reyas?" Padme asked.

"I just felt his death a few moments ago, he's gone," Anakin replied.

"He wasn't even my age was he?" Padme asked.

"He was just a kid," Anakin sadly replied.

Padme sighed, "I can only imagine how his mother is going to feel. Any mother would break down over such news."

"Let's try not to think about it, let's celebrate tonight."

"We've been spending our nights the same way for almost a month," Padme said with a laugh.

"Is that a problem?" Anakin asked.

Padme seductively smiled at her husband in response.

Anakin ran his hands up and down her sides as she spoke, "I don't think I could go very many nights without this. I need you as much as you need me."

"It's been that way for a long time, but the tables have certainly turned a lot."

Padme giggled, "It seems like I usually start things these days, back then it was...forget it."

"I hurt you in many ways, your mother hurt you in many ways. My Father hurt me in many ways and I hurt myself. Those scars will always remain."

"All that you did was forgiven a long time ago though," Padme replied.

"I was young, I was hurt and the reality is that I craved love. I craved it and that's why I exploited you for that entire year and why I behaved as I did in the past. I remember that time you said that was why I did what I did. You knew me better than I did myself."

"The moment that I saw your face over twenty five years ago, I realized what had happened to you as a child. I realized because you had the look in your eyes that I had when I saw myself in the mirror."

"You still remember that even though you were only four?" Anakin asked.

Padme smiled, "I remember saying someday I'm going to marry you, and you laughing as you said, "You're such a sweet little girl."

"That was after Obi-Wan and I walked through the parade with the Gungans and the Queen," Anakin stated.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Did you realize that you met your future wife?"

"I still can't believe that I encountered you twice before Tarkin gave you to me without connecting you to the past."

"Because I was just a child right?"

"I always loved children, that's why I interacted you and all of the other children after that parade and helped you on that street."

"It took you awhile to remember that but I was surprised that you did."

"I hate abusive parents and that encounter stuck with me for some reason."

Padme moved closer to her husband as she spoke, "Am I a good mother?"

"As good of a mother as my own. Am I a good father?" Anakin asked.

Padme felt a tear in her eye as she spoke, "You're as good of a father to our children as my father was to me."

Anakin kissed his angel as he closed his eyes and tightened his grasp around her small body.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I got really busy, but be assured any story I post, I commit to finishing and this story will be finished sooner or later.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	29. Chapter 29

Coruscant:

Emperor Palpatine looked at the image of Firmus Piett as he spoke, "So they escaped the system?"

"Lord Reyas was ambushed and we didn't have the chance to even get a description of the type of ship that the Jedi left the planet in. I have investigators visiting the locals as we speak to see if any evidence can be found."

"What about the stormtroopers?"

"Half of the force that he took down to the planet was destroyed in the explosions. The other half was prevented from getting to him because of a building blowing up and blocking the road that they were moving on."

Palpatine shook his head, "This was a trap, it is obvious that it was, have you gotten in touch with the smuggler that visited him?"

"I already put the word out to the Bounty Hunters Guild your Majesty."

"Good, do whatever you must I'm heading to Naboo soon to attend to things there. I'm leaving this investigation in your hands Admiral."

"Yes your majesty," Piett replied with a bow.

* * *

Praesitlyn:

Eli sat down at the large dining table with his brother as he spoke, "I'm thinking that I will remain here for the next few days with Kayla and Master Windu. You and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka take everyone there and we will join you once Viceroy Organa comes. I'll take Mia, Grandmother and Shmi with when I leave."

"So you stay here for about two days and then come?" Anakin asked.

"Correct," Eli replied.

"Sounds good enough to me, in the meantime we will get to Varykino and see if we can make contact with Padme's loyalists in the city."

"Anything that you haven't mentioned?" Eli asked as he noticed Padme entering the room with a bright smile on her face.

Anakin smiled, "We're expecting."

"Another little one?" Eli asked in disbelief.

"Is that a problem?" Anakin asked.

"Not at all, just a little bit surprised after all of these years," Eli replied.

"It was kind of my idea," Padme replied.

Eli smiled at his sister in law as he spoke, "Congragulations."

Anakin noticed the shock on his mother and grandmother's faces as they heard the news of the new family member.

He noticed Luke and Leia exchanging glances with one another as Kayla and Mia looked at him in shock.

After a few moments Anakin spoke, "We are still going to perform our mission on Naboo, Padme will just have to stay out of the fighting."

"Obviously," Mia replied.

"And I kind of hate that part of the deal honestly, I hate having people fight for me," Padme replied.

"They are fighting for their own freedom," Mia stated as she looked towards her sister in law.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "I still hate it. I just hate war."

"We've been fighting it for decades now, I think we all are ready to say enough!" Eli replied.

"I'm going to miss it when it's over," Luke interjected.

All eyes turned upon the young padawan as Mace Windu spoke, "There will always be another war young man, but I will say this, your love for war is not the way of the Jedi."

Luke sighed as Anakin spoke, "I agree."

Shmi Skywalker looked at her grandson and spoke, "I've seen millions die in just decades Luke, there is nothing enjoyable or glorious about anyone's child dying in war. That's what each man that you kill is, somebody's son, somebody's brother maybe even somebody's father. Have you ever thought of that?"

Luke responded by standing up and leaving the table.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and spoke, "He is acting more and more like you every blasted day."

"Why don't we confront him?" Padme asked.

"When he's done nothing it's the biggest mistake we can make," Anakin replied.

"It's the mistake that I made with Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

"He enjoys taking lives," Padme stated.

"Wait until he does something way out of line and we will confront him."

Padme said nothing to her husband in response.

* * *

Naboo:

Padme stared out of the viewports of the Millennium Falconas she entered the atmosphere of her homeworld in tears. It had been over a decade since she had seen her home.

She noticed that Mara also had a few tears in her eyes as she realized that Mara was reliving the loss of her parents.

She wrapped her arm around Mara as she spoke, "They are both missed."

Mara looked up at Padme and nodded.

"You two better sit down and strap in for landing," Han stated.

Padme sat down in the seat behind Han without question as Han spoke, "We were cleared to land in a docking bay in the city. When the time comes, we will take the ship to the mountains as you asked."

"Good," Padme replied.

A few minutes later, Padme found herself standing on Nabuian soil for the first time in over a decade.

She noticed Anakin walking down behind her as he spoke, "The hotel that I've chosen is just a few blocks away, we will walk to it and visit your family later."

"You should go to my father, I will remain with Luke and Leia."

"Your mother knows that there are two of them, I say that Obi-Wan takes Luke with him on a walk into the city and I'll go with Mara. Leia and Ahsoka can remain with you, don't go anywhere without at least one of them."

"Don't Leia and Ahsoka share a room in the hotel?"

"And so does Obi-Wan and Luke. Mara will room with us in our suite and Solo and the Wookiee have their own room."

"Just go see my father yourself and leave Mara and Leia with me, that's enough protection," Padme stated.

"So be it," Anakin replied.

Anakin entered the hotel a short time later with Padme and Mara.

He casually walked up to the clerk who immediately spoke, "Reservations?"

"Yes, under Starkiller."

"Ah yes, Mr Starkiller the room for your family is ready, you will be shown to it immediately stated a young woman of around twenty years of age.

Anakin smiled, "Thank you."

At the same time, Anakin looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Obi-Wan and Luke lining up behind him. The group had all agreed to enter the hotel separately in order to avoid causing suspicion. Each person had a room under a different name.

A few minutes later, Anakin and Padme found themselves in their large suite with Mara as she spoke, "Is this the largest room on the floor?"

"From what I heard it is, I chose it since it's isolated, our entire group will be able to meet here without being noticed."

"Am I going to remain here with Padme when you go to Mr Naberrie's apartment Master?" Mara asked.

"I would feel a lot better if you did," Anakin replied.

"As you wish," Mara replied.

Anakin smiled as he turned and left the room.

As Anakin walked down the hallway, he noticed Luke joining him.

He looked at his son and spoke, "Raise the hood your cloak we should remain concealed for now."

"As you wish dad," Luke replied.

Anakin then spoke, "I can imagine that you're going to be excited to see your grandfather, it's been a few years."

"It has, how do you think that Aunt Sola will handle seeing you?"

Anakin shook his head, "She never liked me much Luke, and neither did your Uncle, but they had good reasons."

"No they didn't what you did was the past."

"Not when it's your sister from Sola and Darred's perspective."

"It's not like you raped her," Luke replied.

Anakin hung his head, if only he knew, he thought.

"Luke, if you were there you would say that they have every right to hate me."

"Than why has Granddad accepted you?"

"Because of his relationship with your Uncle and because of the fact that he sympathized with me since I had a slime ball father."

"It seems like he gets along with Grandma extremely well."

"They do, they are very good friends they grew close all those years ago," Anakin replied.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie opened his apartment door to the site of his younger son in law.

"Anakin! Come in," Ruwee exclaimed as he noticed another dark figure following.

The figure unhooded as he realized that he was facing his grandson, "Luke! By force you have grown!" Ruwee exclaimed as he hugged his grandson. He then turned and hugged Anakin as he spoke, "So what brings you two to Naboo?"

"We need to get in touch with the resistance, Palpatine is visiting in a few weeks and we intend to kill him," Anakin replied.

"Kill Palpatine?" Ruwee asked.

"And take back the Galaxy," Luke added.

Ruwee glanced at his grandson and nodded, "I can get you in touch with some people this week. Where is Padme?"

"We are staying at the Sacred Forest Inn in downtown, visit us at the main suite on the fifth floor," Anakin replied.

Ruwee nodded, "That sounds good, shall I join you tonight?" The sun is going down soon, we can just steal away tonight."

"Do that, but leave separate from us in order to avoid raising suspicion," Anakin added.

"That sounds reasonable, why don't we catch up while we are waiting for nightfall?" Ruwee asked.

"That's why we're here," Anakin replied.

* * *

Padme and Mara walked into the hotel lobby as she noticed Leia approaching them. "Where is Ahsoka?"

"She's meditating with Obi-Wan."

"That's fine, how about the three of us go and get shurra smoothies down the street at the cafe? They always made the best ones in my time."

Leia smiled, "Ok, what are we waiting for?"

Within moments, Padme was walking on the streets with her daughter and Mara.

As they approached the cafe, Leia spoke, "Shouldn't you be wearing a hooded cloak?"

"I'm their Queen, they will not expose me and these Imperials are young horny boys that think of nothing but sex when they see me. There is nothing to worry about."

Leia nodded as she entered the cafe with her mother.

Within moments, Padme had made the order and was sitting down with her daughter and Mara.

It wasn't long before she heard a voice, "My Queen!"

Padme turned to see a dark haired man looking at her.

It took her a moment to realize that she was staring at Palo Reliaz.

"Palo," Padme casually replied.

"I was so happy to hear that you were alive and well. And even happier to hear that your mother never found you."

"Weren't you one of the suitors that she chose that night?"

Palo nodded, "Let me explain."

"I'm listening," Padme replied as a young waiter placed the three smoothies on the table.

"I didn't know what your mother wanted, and I was her first choice for marriage."

"Than why did she give my mother to Ian Lego?" Leia interjected in anger.

"Leia calm down," Padme replied.

Palo smiled, "She looks like you, but that volatile attitude isn't from you."

"My son is even worse, at least she controls it," Padme replied.

Palo nodded as he spoke, "The truth is that I was already married although hardly anyone realized it since it is a marriage that my parents are to this day against."

"Who would marry..."

"Leia please stop!" Padme exclaimed.

Leia nodded as Palo spoke, "Remember your handmaiden named Rabe?"

"Of course I do, she was the daughter of that nice farmer outside of the city, and I remember everyone who served alongside me in my Royal Council."

"We married secretly right before you were removed from the throne."

"I'm guessing your parents didn't approve since she already had her little boy," Padme replied.

"What I revealed to Jobal that night I had already just revealed to my parents, that boy is mine."

"You got her pregnant!" Padme exclaimed.

"Padme please, w-we were and still are deeply in love, we were young and I couldn't stand the thought of being without her, so we married, and I made things right."

"Against the wishes of your parents," Padme stated.

"We haven't talked in over a decade, but I'm a successful artist and I have more than enough to provide for my family."

"I see, I'm happy for you, give Rabe my best."

"I will," Palo replied as Padme noticed a beautiful young girl who was around the same age as Leia entering the room.

"This is my daughter, Sia, Sia meet your Queen."

The young girl looked at Padme in disbelief as she attempted to bow.

Padme reached out and took her hand as she spoke, "No need to bow to me sweetheart, you are as beautiful as your mother I see."

Padme turned to Palo and spoke, "And where is your son now?"

"He enlisted against our wishes two years ago. Force, the war has divided my whole family, my parents of course support Palpatine, one of my younger brothers joined the Empire and the other two joined the Rebellion and I of course am in the middle."

"You don't fight for either?" Leia asked in irritation.

"Palo is and always has been against war and violence," Padme replied.

Palo then spoke, "Let me tell you, you should be on your guard, your mother has already done her marriage arrangements with Lego. She's looking for you now that word has gotten out since the destruction of the Death Star."

Padme shook her head, "I hope she doesn't try anything, it's not her that I'm afraid of it's my son who has rage that no one seems to have the ability to control."

"Like Skywalker," Palo replied.

Padme nodded, "Anakin is a good man."

"I have no doubt that he is, just watch out for your mother she has friends everywhere."

"I'll do that," Padme replied as Palo turned and left the cafe.

She then turned to Leia, "What do you sense in him?"

"He's harmless, and he loves and is devoted to his wife, whoever she is based on what I've sensed."

Padme looked at Leia and spoke, "I always wondered why that boy looked so much like Palo, Rabe never would say a word."

"Why would you allow her to be a handmaiden if she has a child out of wedlock?" Leia asked in disgust.

"Because her family was extremely poor and she deserved to be able to feed her child. Don't be the judge it's safe to say that you and Luke were also born out of wedlock since your father and I weren't married until you were over a month old."

"Why would he marry a peasant?"

"Why do you have a crush on a smuggler?"

Leia blushed as Padme spoke, "One thing you need to learn about love is that society likes to keep everyone divided but who and what you and your family are should never matter. And the same for your lover. Don't be the fool that my mother is," Padme stated.

Leia nodded in response.

"What if you are noticed Padme? Aren't you afraid of your mother?"

"I'm not too concerned about her coming after me, if she does, I just hope that I can control Luke."

* * *

Anakin watched as his father in law hugged his wife.

He noticed Ruwee breaking away to hug Leia as his eyes rested on Mara.

"Mara Jade, thank the Force!" Ruwee exclaimed as he rushed towards Mara.

Mara embraced Ruwee as Ruwee spoke, "How did you find Mara?"

"We rescued her and Aria on Corellia, unfortunately, well you know the rest," Anakin sadly replied.

"Yes, I took care of burial arrangements for both of them, the Jade family was one of the most beautiful families that I ever saw," Ruwee replied.

"They were that, I still cry when I think of how she died in my arms," Padme replied.

At that moment, Anakin noticed Han entering the room with Chewbacca.

Han then spoke, "I talked to a man named Captain Typho."

"He was on my staff," Padme stated.

"He remembers you, he will not tell me anything but he has agreed that if we can prove that we work for you that he will bring me to the resistance."

"When is the next meeting?" Padme asked.

"We are meeting at noon tomorrow," Han replied.

"Good, I'll go with you," Padme replied.

"That sounds good, can I talk to you General?" Han asked as he turned towards Anakin.

"Of course Han."

Anakin looked back at his father in law as he spoke, "I'll be back."

A few moments later, Anakin looked into Han's eyes as he read the younger man's mind.

"Sir, I'm sorry to speak about..."

"Go ahead, I already know what it is."

Han uneasily looked into Anakin's eyes as he spoke, "I love Luke and frankly you're family is the only family I've got, but the way Luke is acting scares me."

"What bothered you about the mission?" Anakin asked.

"He just runs into the cockpit laughing about how he killed Reyas, he was bragging about how the kid cried for help and he was amused. I enjoy making kills in our dogfights, I enjoy a good fight, but to take pleasure in another man's suffering is sick."

"My son is sick," Anakin stated.

Han looked at Anakin as he spoke, "Watch him in all future engagements as best as you can. Whatever you do, do not get in his way. He is treading very close to the dark side, and once he embraces it you will not be able to reason with him."

"I-I don't know much about the Force sir, I didn't even believe in it until I met you. Y-You're saying just don't intervene?"

"You once asked me why I murdered my father. It was because I fell when I was Luke's age. It was the words and actions of my father that night that set me off. If you do the same to Luke, he will kill you."

Han nodded as he spoke, "I just can't see him doing that to me."

"When I had the dark side flowing through me, I did many things that I would have never done. Many of those things I will regret for the rest of my days."

"I understand," Han replied.

* * *

Jobal Thule watched as a young man was led into her parlor.

"What do you have to offer me."

"I-I was dining in this cafe with my girlfriend when I found some information that I'm willing to sell to you."

"What would interest me that you may have boy?" Jobal asked in irritation.

"It's in regards to your younger daughter."

"If it's useful I will give you three thousand credits, if not I will send you out of my house," Jobal stated.

"I saw her at the cafe with a dark haired girl who looked a lot like her and a redheaded girl."

Jobal smiled, "You are most useful, I will pay you and I know just how I can find her. It will take time but I'll find her."

"Thank you, milady," the boy replied.

Jobal smiled as she noticed one of her servants entering the room, "Get out that transmitter that Moff Panaka gave me a few years ago, I'm going to tap into Sola and Darred's comlink frequencies and listen and track my daughter down."

"Of course Milady," The young woman replied with a bow.

"I want my daughter to learn her place, she may have ran from me sixteen years ago, but she never will get away, and she will learn her place," Jobal stated.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	30. Chapter 30

Padme climbed out of the speeder alongside her husband and family as her father spoke, "I told Sola that I was coming by, I hope she will be happy to see you."

"Of course she will be," Padme replied with a smile as she stared towards her sister's house.

She noticed Luke and Leia standing beside her as she looked towards Anakin, "I hope that she's in a good mood."

"She's never liked me that much," Anakin replied.

"Sometimes she get's irritating," Luke muttered.

Anakin ignored his son's remark as Padme walked alongside her father towards the front door of the house. Padme rang the doorbell as Ruwee spoke, "Pooja is going to be excited to see you again, you know that you're her hero right?"

"What is she doing now?" Padme asked.

"She's at the legislative youth program. Ryoo is taking Sola's path I think," Ruwee replied.

Padme smiled as she saw the door open to reveal a beautiful teenage girl who she immediately realized was Pooja.

The girl's mouth dropped open as she stepped forward in delight," Auntie Padme!"

Padme hugged her niece as she stepped into the house.

She noticed her sister entering the room in disbelief.

She turned towards Sola with a smile, "It's been five years!" Sola exclaimed as she hugged her.

Padme smiled as Sola turned towards Luke and Leia, "Force you two have grown."

Padme noticed Darred entering the room as she rushed towards him and hugged him in delight.

"It's good to see my brother again!" Padme exclaimed.

Darred smiled at his sister in law as Padme noticed another teenage girl who she realized was Ryoo entering the room.

She hugged her niece with a smile as Darred spoke, "Your kids are growing too."

"That they are," Padme replied.

Sola looked towards Anakin as she spoke, "You are taking care of her right?"

"If he wasn't, Shmi would skin him alive," Ruwee stated from his position alongside Anakin.

"And hang my hide out to dry," Anakin added with a chuckle.

Luke watched the scene curiously as he watched Leia and Pooja run up the stairs towards Pooja's room. Luke often wondered just what had happened between his parents to anger his aunt so much, but no one had told him and his mother had seemed to insist on keeping everyone silent about whatever happened.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin found himself sitting on Sola and Darred's back porch with a glass of shurra lemonade as Sola spoke, "Is Luke doing well? You were saying how well Leia is doing."

"We worry about him so much Sola," Padme replied.

"Why?" Sola asked.

"He killed Darth Reyas," Anakin stated.

"And that's a problem?" Darred asked.

"It wouldn't be if it wasn't for the fact that he took pleasure in it. He enjoys killing people and it's a huge concern for me as a father," Anakin replied.

"And for me, I've seen him in battle I've fought alongside both of them and he scares me," Padme replied.

Sola frowned as she looked towards Anakin, "Were you the same way?"

"Exactly, and that's why I'm so afraid," Anakin replied.

"He's not Vader," Sola stated.

"That's what he keeps saying and the arrogance is what is talking him to the dark side."

At that moment Anakin felt his comlink buzzing. He pulled it off of his belt and walked away as he answered it.

Sola then spoke, "The fact that Vader is strict probably doesn't help."

"What do you mean strict?" Padme asked.

"Isn't he a pretty strict parent?" Darred asked.

Padme glared at her sister and then her brother in law as she rolled her eyes.

"No, you would be surprised. He let's them get away with things that I would never allow. We have had our moments in terms of how laid back he is, especially in the last year."

"Is it true that Luke flew at Alderaan?" Sola asked.

"Luke destroyed the Death Star, I wasn't going to allow him to be in that battle but Anakin allowed it."

"You can't be serious," Sola replied.

"I am, Anakin is very laid back, he allowed them to go out with Kayla and Mara to the arcade without any supervision not that long ago, late at night."

"We never allow our daughters to leave overly late, without someone that is at least twenty or older."

"Like look at the sky right now, it's two hours before midnight, they really shouldn't be out right now," Padme replied.

Anakin walked onto the porch as Padme spoke, "Have you seen Luke and Ryoo?"

Anakin frowned, "They left and went for a walk in downtown."

Sola and Darred both frowned as Anakin sat down.

Padme then spoke, "Let me guess, they asked you."

"Right as I got off of the comlink, they said that Sola and Darred were fine with it. I didn't exactly scan Luke's mind for deception since I was sending a message to Solo."

Padme shook her head as she looked towards her sister and brother in law in frustration, "See what I mean?"

"You're right, very laid back," Darred replied.

"You seem surprised," Anakin replied.

"Based on your reputation, it just isn't expected," Sola muttered.

"Aren't you concerned about their safety?" Darred asked.

"I would feel sorry for any guy that places his hands on Ryoo or Luke."

"Anakin, it's late at night and you just let the kids run out like wild animals. Can't you see that you are allowing them to do things that aren't appropriate?"

Anakin shrugged, "I guess I never thought that I was laid back."

"We have been through this before," Padme replied.

"Back to what you and Darred were saying," Anakin said.

"We just weren't expecting you to be laid back, Padme was just saying you let Luke and Leia get away with things that she would never allow. It appears as though you allow kids to get away with things that Darred and I would never allow as well," Sola said.

"Letting them go out isn't appropriate?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anakin, it's late at night, it's a Friday and look at the time! They could do anything."

"They'll be fine, I had a talk with Luke, he won't do anything like what he tried at home."

"I hope you're right, if he does, I'm blaming you," Padme replied.

"Ok fine, what will that mean?"

Padme smiled as she leaned closer to her husband, "Nothing serious, after all, I'm addicted to this part of you," Padme stated as she ran her hand through her husband's hair. She then spoke, "That's all that I want from you."

Sola's face reddened in embarrassment as she glanced at Darred. Darred had to admit that he was rather taken back by Padme's perverse remark but didn't want to say anything out loud about it.

* * *

Luke sipped on a shurra smoothie at a table with Ryoo as dozens of teenagers danced and socialized in the cafe that they were sitting in.

Ryoo then spoke, "I can't believe that your dad allowed us to do this."

"My dad is really laid back for the most part, he just gets on me about my actions in battle."

"Your actions?" Ryoo asked.

"He claims that I show too much brutality."

Ryoo frowned as she spoke, "Do you like fighting?"

"I love it," Luke replied with a smile.

"It doesn't bother you when you see people dying around you?"

"Not when they are Imperials, a lot of them deserve to die. My father has grown soft over the years. He often tells me that I enjoy killing too much or that I enjoy fighting too much or that my actions are a path to the dark side."

"You don't really enjoy killing people do you?"

"It depends," Luke replied with a smirk.

Neither Luke, nor Ryoo noticed the tiny figure sitting at a small table alone in the far corner of the room.

Mara Jade was sipping a soda as she thought of her visit to the graves of her two parents.

She still had tear streaks from the experience. While Anakin and Padme were there for her, they still had no way of comprehending the pain that she still endured from their deaths.

Luke and Ryoo left the cafe together while failing to notice that Mara was following.

"Luke, so what next?"

"I want to visit that one arcade that you were telling me about."

"Ok, we can play a few games there, they are open for most of the night."

Luke smiled as he walked alongside his cousin, "Is Pooja the rule follower in your family?"

"She is, it's probably why she gets along with Leia."

"Leia breaks some rules but she is usually more like my mother."

"Aunt Padme certainly is an inspiration to her, I think that she wants to be Queen someday or a Senator."

"I wonder what my mom will do after the war is over, reclaim the crown? Or look towards the Senate, she could easily win."

"She probably could win Chancellorship too," Ryoo added

"The only rival she has is Organa, and the Organa's are close to my family."

"Are they?" Ryoo asked.

Luke didn't respond as he heard the scream of a woman.

He ran towards a nearby alley without a word as Ryoo nervously followed him.

"P-please stop, I'm pregnant!" the woman screamed as she was beaten by three Imperial officers on the ground.

"Why has your husband been out so late? Who is he meeting with?" one angry Imperial asked.

Luke looked at the three Imperials in anger as he screamed, "Stop!"

The three officers turned to him in amusement.

"What are you going to do about it boy?" the commander asked in amusement.

"Kill all three of you," Luke replied.

"Ha, we will see about that. I'm going to beat this Rebel scum to death," the officer stated as he pulled the woman up from the ground.

Luke raised his hand in anger and made a fist.

Ryoo watched in horror as the Imperial started to claw at his throat. At the same time, the other two officers started to claw at their throats as the woman stood up in horror.

Ryoo didn't see what the three now horrified Imperials and their would be victim saw.

She didn't see the feral yellow eyes that shined in the dark from her position behind Luke.

"P-Please," the Officer pleaded.

"Y-You're Skywalker's kid," He replied in horror.

"I am," Luke replied in amusement.

"P-Please let me live I..."

Ryoo shivered in horror as she heard several loud snaps.

She noticed the woman running out of the alley as the three bodies hit the ground.

Luke smiled as he spoke," Are you ready Ryoo?"

"Y-Yes," Ryoo replied.

No one noticed Mara watching the scene as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Anakin noticed Pooja and Leia walking onto the porch with Mara.

He looked at Mara and spoke, "I thought that you had chosen to remain at the hotel Mara."

Mara shook her head, "I just used it as an excuse so that I could go visit my parents."

"Mara, you're far too young to be on those streets alone," Padme said in a protective tone.

"I had to go alone," Mara replied.

"Padme, age doesn't mean anything, these are her parents, she has the right to visit their graves privately."

"I need to talk to you about something alone Master," Mara added.

Anakin looked back at Padme, Sola and Darred before he stood up.

He motioned Mara to follow him back into his sister and brother in law's house.

Once Master and Padawan were alone Mara looked at her master uneasily, "I saw Luke and Ryoo downtown."

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"There were these three Imperials that were beating this woman Master, Luke saw it and he told them to stop."

"I'm guessing that they laughed at him," Anakin replied.

Mara nodded, "I can sense the dark side in him, he raised his hand and he strangled them to death with the force."

Anakin looked at Mara in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes. What are we going to do about it?"

"I will talk to Obi-Wan, Eli and Master Windu will be here soon, and then we will confront him. For now, don't tell anyone, not even Padme about this."

"Yes Master," Mara replied.

Anakin then spoke, "It is getting late, I think that I'm going to take you and Leia back to the hotel to get some sleep and leave Padme here to visit with Darred and Sola."

Mara nodded as Anakin left.

Padme noticed her husband approaching her as he spoke, "I have to head up to Varykino in the morning to meet Eli and the others, but I don't want to take you away from your sister. I'm taking Mara and Leia back, when Luke gets here we will head back to the Inn and I'll send Han for you later."

"She can just stay in our spare room," Darred stated.

Anakin looked towards his brother in law and nodded, "That sounds good enough, no one knows we're here and I'm not too concerned about our safety."

Padme smiled as she met her husband's eyes, "I'll pick you up after I have your grandmother and the others, my love."

Padme stood up and captured her husband's lips in response.

Anakin then broke away from her as he turned to leave the porch.

Sola looked at Padme in disbelief, "He doesn't seem too controlling."

"Those days are over Sola, and I'm just as possessive as he is of me."

"You should be, a man with his looks? Girls love him."

Padme laughed, "You should have seen how dismayed the young recruits were at the base when they saw me with the twins sitting down with him. He is taken, and that is the reality."

Sola laughed as she saw the smile on her sister's face.

* * *

Padme noticed Sola entering her guest room with a pitcher of water and a plate of food.

Sola then spoke, "Ryoo just went straight to bed without even talking to me after hanging out with Luke, I wonder why."

"I don't know, I worry about him," Padme replied.

Sola then spoke, "Padme, about our talks earlier, I-I'm sorry, all I want is for you to be happy."

"Can't you see that I am?" Padme asked in frustration.

"If you're happy with Vader, that is enough for me but if he ever does mistreat you again I will not forgive him."

"Do me a favor Sola, don't call him Vader anymore. Vader doesn't exist, call my husband Anakin."

"Ok," Sola replied.

* * *

Luke had just finished showering and dressing when Han and Chewie entered the room.

Han then spoke, "Your father, the old man and Ahsoka headed up to the mountains earlier. That means that we have the whole morning."

"We will get some breakfast at that one cafe that my mom went to the other night," Luke replied.

Han nodded as Luke heard his comlink buzzing.

He answered it as he spoke, "Yes mom?"

"I want you to come back over to your aunt's house after your father gets back. Bring Mara and Leia with you."

"Ok mom," Luke replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Luke replied.

* * *

Jobal Thule deactivated her comlink in delight.

She had just heard her grandson's voice and her daughter's. She had Padme.

She noticed Ian Lego entering the room as she spoke, "After breakfast we will go get her."

"Sounds great," Ian replied with a smile.

* * *

Palo Reliaz nervously entered the hotel lobby as he approached the desk clerk.

"Where is the Queen staying."

"The Queen is a fugitive of the Empire," The young man replied.

Palo shook his head as he looked the man in the eye Nabuian to Nabuian, "She is in endanger, every Nabuian knows their Queen, please take me to her."

"She stays on the top floor, in a room under the name of Starkiller. Not another word."

Palo nodded and moved towards the elevator as it opened up to reveal three teenagers, a young man and Wookiee.

He quickly recognized Leia and Mara and spoke, "Where is your mother?"

"Who is this?" the blonde haired boy who he realized was Luke Skywalker asked.

"Palo, a loyalist," Leia stated.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"Your mother is endanger my Prince."

"What did you call me?" Luke asked in anger.

Leia shrugged as she stepped forward, "Don't mind him, he hates royalty."

"I understand," Palo replied.

"What is going on?" Leia asked.

"This kid was bragging about how he made some credits off of Jobal Thule, your grandmother by selling the location of your mother off. She is onto her. You need to warn her."

"I'll contact her, thank you Palo," Leia replied.

Palo nodded as he noticed Luke walking past him.

The boy certainly has an attitude, Palo thought.

* * *

Padme looked at Sola and Darred as she had breakfast with her family, "Today is important."

"Aren't you connecting with Typho and the others tonight?" Darred asked.

"Yes," Padme replied with a smile.

At that moment, Padme heard an explosion and the sound of running boots as white armored stormtroopers entered the kitchen.

She merely dropped her blaster as she realized that she was outmatched.

"Well well, if it isn't my runaway daughter," stated an all too familiar voice.

Padme turned to see her mother entering the room alongside Ian Lego.

Jobal smirked as she turned towards the Imperials, "You wait here for her twins, we will take her to my house."

"That's not the best idea Jobal," Lego replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The twins are Force sensitive, and they will be able to track her. They will never come here, our best bet is going to be to take her to the house and catch them when they come to rescue her."

"I just hope that Skywalker isn't on the planet, if he is, we are doomed," Moff Panaka stated as he walked into the room.

Padme felt herself shaking, Force, please don't let anything happen to me and my baby, she thought as Ian Lego gazed upon her.

* * *

Luke set down his fork as he stood up. Leia and Mara joined him as Leia spoke, "Who has mom?"

"It must be Grandmother," Luke replied.

Han and Chewie stood up as Luke slammed credit chips down on the table.

"We better go find her before her and the baby get hurt," Luke stated.

* * *

Anakin stopped his conversation with Master Windu as he spoke, "My wife is in danger we have to go now!"

Anakin noticed Ryoo Thule looking at him as she spoke, "If my granddaughter is in danger, I'm coming too."

"Ryoo, you're in no position to be in the middle of a fight."

"Just let me ride in the speeder, I will stay away from the fighting, please Anakin!" Ryoo pleaded.

"No time to argue, follow me!" Anakin stated as the old woman did her best to keep up with him.

Ryoo had just celebrated her eightieth birthday, but she still was in excellent shape.

She almost ran alongside her granddaughter's husband as they approached the speeder.

Anakin noticed Eli and Kayla hopping into the other speeder with Ahsoka as Mace as Obi-Wan got into the backseat.

He noticed his mother approaching him as she spoke, "Lana and I are going to take the droids and go to Ruwee's apartment in the other speeder."

"Ok, we will call you when we have Padme."

Shmi nodded as Anakin started the speeder and drove off at the maximum speed.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	31. Chapter 31

Luke felt his comlink buzzing as he answered it, "Yes?"

"Luke, this is your Aunt, your mother was..."

"Yes, my grandmother I know."

"She had at least forty Imperials with her and Ian Lego and Panaka."

"Lego is the one that wants to marry her right?"

"Yes," Sola replied.

"They are going to her house are they not?"

"Do you know where the estate is?"

"I'm following my mother's force Presence, she appears to be outside of the city. I'm going to hang up and go find her."

"Be careful!" Sola exclaimed.

"Lego and Jobal Thule better be careful. If anything happens to her or that baby, they will be melted down in the fires of Mustafar."

Luke then jumped into the speeder as Han jumped into the front seat alongside him.

Leia and Mara nervously followed as Leia spoke, "Luke I can feel the dark side in you, be careful."

Luke ignored his sister as he started the speeder.

* * *

Padme was led into the large parlor as Jobal spoke, "After Skywalker is taken care of, we will marry you to Lego as planned and life will go on. Panaka will arrange for Palpatine to take the twins," Jobal added with a smile.

Padme shook in horror as Jobal slapped her and shoved her, "Don't ever defy me again!"

Padme placed her hands over her stomach as Jobal realized what her daughter was protecting.

"Oh, I will contact the hospital and get a healer out here to terminate the unwanted baby. Then you can start bearing Ian's children."

Padme shook in horror as Jobal looked at her with a smile, "Don't worry whore, no one will know about this unwanted pregnancy."

"It's my child, and Anakin's child, and I'm no whore."

"And I never did approve of the marriage," Jobal stated with a smile as she left the room.

Padme collapsed in horror as she realized how evil her mother was.

She noticed Ian Lego entering the room alongside Panaka as he spoke, "Moff Panaka is going to contact his Majesty in just a little bit. We are going to marry once your husband is dead."

"I would rather die," Padme spat.

Ian smiled, "I have waited for you for some time, and now I'm going to have me."

"You will never have me, if I were you, I would leave because my son is coming and he is going to kill you. You don't have a chance against him, pig." Padme stated.

Ian responded by slapping Padme and shoving her against the couch, Force, please don't let anything happen to my baby, Padme thought in fear.

Sola looked at Darred as they drove towards her Mother's estate, "I don't like this one bit."

"What can we accomplish?" Darred asked.

"Getting her out of there while Luke is doing whatever he does," Sola replied.

* * *

After surveying Jobal Thule's estate from the air, Luke climbed into the back seat of the airspeeder as he looked towards Mara, "You drive, Han will take the front seat. Fly me right up to the front steps and drop me off."

"What the hell are you doing?" Han asked.

"Saving my mother," Luke replied.

"I'm going with you," Leia stated.

"I knew you would."

"Land the speeder and then join us, once the Imperials are disposed of."

"I say,I drive and the three of you attack, three Jedi attacking at once is far better than two," Han stated.

"Fine," Luke replied.

A few minutes later, Luke gripped his lightsaber as they approached the mansion.

He noticed Imperials angling their blasters towards him as Chewie started to fire upon them.

As they neared the large house, Han turned the speeder around giving Luke the moment that he needed to make his jump. Leia and Mara joined him and the three padawans landed on their feet lightsaber's activated. They deflected the blue blasts of the stormtroopers that were surrounding them as they allowed the Imperials to surround them.

"Someone wants us alive," Leia stated.

Luke laughed, "Unfortunately I don't care if they live or die."

* * *

Padme heard the familiar sounds of blastefire, lightsabers and screams as she spoke, "Imperial troops are no match for my children."

"They are only children," Jobal stated.

"It was my son that destroyed the Death Star, and who killed Darth Reyas," Padme replied.

Ian looked at Padme in disbelief, "Your son did all of that?" Padme smirked as Ian looked towards the front of the house in horror.

He then spoke, "Close the blast door, that will keep them out until reinforcements come."

"I'll do that now," Jobal replied.

Padme stood up and laughed as her mother returned, "That won't keep my son out, you might want to surrender now."

Jobal shoved Padme onto the couch as she spoke, "I am going to beat you until you miscarry!"

Padme stepped back as Jobal advanced upon her.

She reached for the nearby couch pillows and did her best to shield herself from Jobal.

* * *

Luke had just beheaded the last two Imperials when he turned towards the house.

"They have the blast doors activated," Han stated.

Luke responded by reaching out with the Force in rage and hatred.

He called the Force to him as he sent a deadly energy wave towards the heavy door to the house.

Han watched in horror as the Durasteel door bent in and separated from the house in just a matter of seconds. He was even more horrified when he saw Luke's yellow eyes.

Moff Panaka was knocked off of his feet as his comlink was sent flying into the air along with his own self. The large blast door followed, and he soon found himself hitting the ground in disbelief as the door landed on top of him.

With blazing yellow eyes, Luke entered the house in rage as he headed towards the source of his mother's distressed presence.

Two Imperial Officers rushed towards him with blasters drawn. Luke merely raised his hand as he caused the throats of the two men to constrict.

As their bodies hit the ground he entered the parlor to the sight of his mother shielding her stomach as an old woman that he recognized as his grandmother attempted to beat her with a rod. His mother was struggling to shield herself as he realized that he had arrived just in time.

Jobal turned to Luke and stepped back in horror, why are his eyes yellow? she asked in fear.

Luke probed his grandmother's thoughts in rage, "You were going to murder my little brother or sister. How could you dare?"

Jobal shivered as Luke spoke, "You're going to die today."

He raised his hand and Jobal found herself being slammed into the wall as Luke raised his hand.

Luke then turned to the man that he recognized as Ian Lego. Ian immediately raised his hands as he spoke, "I surrender."

Luke raised his hand as the helpless man's throat started to constrict in response.

He smiled as Ian fell to his knees.

"P-Please, P-Please, L-Let me live," Ian pleaded.

Luke merely used the Force to levitate Ian who looked at him in horror. He tossed Lego several feet as Lego struggled to regain his footing. Lego looked at the Jedi in horror as he felt the invisible hands surrounding his throat a second time.

Luke smiled as he heard the familiar snapping sound followed by Ian falling to the floor.

He then turned to his grandmother as he raised his hand, "You are going to pay for attempting to murder my unborn brother or sister."

Luke then raised his hand as Jobal's throat started to constrict.

Padme looked at her son in horror as she saw his blazing yellow eyes.

"Let her go Luke!" Padme yelled.

Luke's response was a predator's snarl over it's prey.

"You abused my mother all of her life and you were going to kill her child!" Luke screamed.

"Let her go!" Padme screamed.

"Luke," Jobal pleaded as she collapsed to her knees.

Luke stepped forward as he ignored his mother's demands.

He picked Jobal up by the throat as she struggled to regain her breath.

He then delivered a punch to her face before tossing her several feet.

He wrapped his hands around her slender throat as he spoke, "I'm going to make sure your death is much slower than even Ian Lego's."

Jobal stared at her grandson in horror as she saw death in his yellow eyes.

She felt his hands leave her throat as he stepped back.

He raised his hands as blue lightning flowed from his fingertips and into his body.

She let out a scream of horror and agony as lightning burned into her body.

Padme noticed Han and Chewie entering the room and nervously looking at her as she spoke, "Where is Anakin?"

"He's right outside, the Imperials were all killed by the time that he got here. Your sister is here too."

Padme ran without another word.

* * *

Anakin ran to his Angel as he placed a hand on her stomach. He was reassured when he felt the safe secure presence of his unborn child touching his own.

"Anakin, Luke is going to kill my mother!" Padme screamed.

Anakin nodded as he rushed past his wife towards the source of his son's presence and the darkness that he sensed.

At the same time, Padme saw her grandmother rushing behind Anakin as she spoke, "Grandma, don't go in there!"

"I need to talk to my daughter!" Ryoo stubbornly replied.

"Than I'm coming with you," Padme replied.

Luke smiled down at Jobal, "Did you really think it was going to be this easy to control my mother? Did you really think that you would be able to kill her child or gain control of Leia and I?" Luke asked as he released another storm of lightning into Jobal's body.

Jobal looked at Luke in horror as she realized that her life was slipping away.

Luke smiled as he turned and walked past his father who quickly followed him.

At the same time, a memory surfaced Jobal's mind, a memory from an encounter with her mother just after her father's passing.

* * *

Eighteen years earlier:

_Ryoo looked at her daughter as she spoke, "Besides Varykino, your father and I never had a house that was as grand as yours. We never were rich like Ruwee, but we never were poor, and we had your brothers and we had Ruwee, and our grandchildren."_

_Jobal sighed, "What are you trying to say mother?"_

_"What do you have?" Ryoo asked. Ryoo reached forward and grabbed the expensive diamond necklace that hung around Jobal's neck and ripped it off._

_She tossed it to the ground and stomped on it as she spoke, "You have nothing!Everything you have breaks and burns. You have a house, that is worthless. Wealth that means nothing. You have daughters that despise you that you never see and one that you lost your parental rights to. You have nothing, you lost everything because of your infatuation with materials, wealth and control. I would give up all of this wealth any day for all that I had at your age and for what I have now even though your father is gone. Look at Padme, who you despise so much. She has everything, I pray that she will have an adoring husband like the one you gave up. Either way she will be a great woman, she will have children and a husband that love her. She will and does have everything and is destined to be a great woman. But you, you are nothing Jobal, you will always be nothing."_

_Ryoo scoffed as she continued, "You have friends that use you, friends that are going to prison. Friends that care nothing about you. You gave everything up for petty things and your ego, all of which burn and fade away with time. Your life is so short my daughter, look at Sola and Darred, they have everything just as Padme and her father do. Ruwee has everything, but you have nothing and nothing to show for your life. You will die alone and miserable because you chased everyone that you loved away with your abuse and your selfishness. Was it worth it?"_

End of flashback:

* * *

Tears flowed from Jobal's eyes as she realized that her mother's prophesy was becoming reality.

At the same time, she heard footsteps as she saw an old woman entering the room, she realized that she was seeing her mother for the first time in over a decade.

"Mother, mother please listen to me," Jobal pleaded in tears.

Jobal looked up at her mother as the old woman lovingly knelt down beside her.

Jobal reached up for her as she spoke, "Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for disgracing you. I'm sorry that I wasn't the daughter that I should have been. Please forgive me," Jobal begged in tears.

Padme watched her hysterical mother as Leia walked up to her side, "She is dying," Leia stated.

"Are you sure?" Padme asked.

"The lightning that Luke used has most likely caused some internal damage, I can feel the Midiclorians leaving her body now."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Luke is falling fast."

Ryoo kissed her daughter as she spoke, "You listen to me baby, you have done some very evil things, but I'm your mother. I have and I do and I always will love my precious little girl. I never stopped loving you even if I hated who you became."

Jobal looked at her mother in shock, "Do you mean it?"

"Do you not love your daughters?"

"I do," Jobal replied after a moment of silence.

Ryoo pointed towards Padme and a beautiful young girl who Jobal realized was Luke's twin.

* * *

Sola noticed Mara walking outside as she spoke, "Where is Padme?"

"Inside, your mother is dying, Luke killed her."

Sola looked at Mara in disbelief, "What?"

"You heard me, do you want to go in there? It's safe."

"I think I will," Sola replied.

* * *

Padme knelt down at her side as she spoke, "Padme, I-I was a terrible mother. Back when you were given to Vader by Tarkin, Sola said that I should have just given you and her to Ruwee when you were a child. S-She's right, I had no business raising children, I wasn't my mother. I abused you and hurt you so many times because I was jealous. I was jealous of the fact that you were smarter and greater and more beautiful and far more special than I could ever be. I hurt you and resented you because I saw too much of your father in you. I tried to murder your unborn child today and give you to Ian Lego, and it was all jealousy. I truly do deserve this fate," Jobal stated.

"Would you do anything differently?" Padme asked.

"Everything if I could."

"I never held any bitterness towards you, and I forgot everything a long time ago. I focused on one thing mother, on being the mother that you were not. I look at you with pity, I look at you and realize one thing, you deprived yourself of the gift of being a true mother because of your evil ways. If only you knew what you lost, there is no greater joy in my life than raising my children alongside the man I love."

"And Vader treats you well?"

"He takes care of me and my twins, he gives me everything and he loves us. I could be with no better man."

Jobal nodded as she looked towards her granddaughter, "Don't end up like me and more importantly don't let Luke end up like me, he is onto a good start, but no one deserves to be me."

Leia found herself stunned and haunted by her grandmother's words and advice as she sensed her aunt entering the room.

"Maybe you should have modeled yourself after your mother instead of thinking that you were so great since you managed to marry a wealthy noble," Sola stated as she entered the room.

Jobal looked at her elder daughter as she spoke, "Sola, thank the Force that you didn't module yourself after me. I hope that you take care of your girls."

"I do, and it helps that I didn't just start taking my anger out on my daughter even though I always wanted a boy, unlike you. My daughters are both pursuing their own lives. Ryoo will marry young like me, but Pooja will be more like her aunt and I encourage them both. They are everything to me. Like Padme, I was determined to be a good mother. You had your chance to never be alone and to have your family, but you gave it all away, and I will never do what you did."

Jobal looked at Sola one last time before looking towards her mother and Padme, "I'm so sorry, please I-I'm afraid," Jobal said as she reached out to her mother.

Ryoo took her daughter's hand as she spoke, "It's ok Jobal, I will stay with you. Remember that you were forgiven by your father and I a long time ago, and even Padme has forgiven you."

"It took me a long time, but I did finally forgive you," Sola stated.

Jobal looked into her mother's eyes as she spoke, "Tell Ruwee that I love him and that he was always right and I'm s-sorry," Jobal stated as her life left her.

Jobal needed peace before she could close her eyes, she closed her eyes as she looked at her mother and daughters one last time.

Sola looked at Padme as she spoke, "Why did you come in here and let her apologize like this? She didn't deserve all of this."

Padme felt tears in her eyes as Sola spoke, "What is wrong? You're safe aren't you? Why shed tears for her?"

Padme pointed to Jobal and Ian's corpses as she spoke, "Luke."

"What about him?" Sola asked.

Padme shook as she spoke, "Luke's eyes, they were yellow."

Sola looked at her sister in horror as she hugged her even tighter, "Yellow?"

"It's the dark side, Anakin's eyes used to turn yellow like his. His eyes turned yellow the night that I was given to him. My son Sola, my only son is falling to the dark side," Padme said as she sobbed in her sister's arms.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	32. Chapter 32

As Luke walked, he noticed Moff Panaka struggling from his position beneath the destroyed durasteel door.

He used the Force to remove the door as he reached for Panaka's throat. "My Grandmother and Ian are both gone, you're going to join them."

Panaka looked at Luke in horror as blood poured out of his mouth.

At the same time, Luke heard the sound of a lightsaber activating and turned to see his father's blue blade pointing at his arm, "How are you doing Dad?"

"Pretty good," Anakin replied as he looked towards Panaka.

"This pig and Lego both intended to murder my unborn brother or sister before Lego took mom as his wife. Can you believe that?"

"You murdered Lego and your grandmother," Anakin replied.

Luke said nothing as Anakin looked into his yellow eyes and spoke, "Let him go Luke!"

"Let him go?" Luke asked in anger.

"Let him go!" Anakin yelled as he used the Force to send his son hurling several feet off the ground

Anakin noticed Solo and Chewbacca entering the room as he spoke, "Get Panaka out of here and leave us."

"Yes sir," Han replied as he followed Anakin's command.

Anakin then stared at his son as he yelled, "What is wrong with you? You embraced the dark side and you are falling as I did. You murdered three Imperials last night. You murdered two Imperials today and you murdered Ian Lego and Jobal Thule," Anakin yelled.

Luke was taken back as he met his father's eyes.

He could see the anger in his father's eyes as he spoke, "It's no different than what you did to your father."

"And do you even know where that took me? Do you know how I met your mother?"

"You met her when she was removed from the Throne and you rescued her from her mother. That's when your relationship started," Luke replied as he quoted the story that he had grown up hearing from Padme.

"She wasn't willing to be in a relationship with me, and that is only the story that she told you. She was kidnapped and sold into slavery when she was fifteen years old. Grand Moff Tarkin bought her and gave her to me as a gift. She was taken to my bed and I raped her that night. Do you understand me? There was no love, my eyes were as feral as yours are now. Your mother was nothing but a sex slave to me for an entire year and remained so even after you and Leia were born. Then my mother came and she helped her escape with the help of your uncle. I went and fought your Uncle on Alderaan and I lost. It was right after that that I started to change and ended up marrying her in an effort to make things right."

Luke was taken back by his father's outburst, he had never heard that his mother and father's relationship was anything like what was being described.

"Our relationship was twisted, it was wrong. I started to fall to the dark side when I was fourteen. I lost my sense of morality, lives became game pieces for my own entertainment not lives to protect. Women became playthings and I never respected them like I should have. I threw my body out to girl after girl between the age of fourteen and the time that I had your mother. Including your mother, I exploited dozens of women for my own desires without any empathy, compassion or decency."

Anakin paused as he continued, "I damaged my relationships with Obi-Wan and my mother. My relationship with my mother was never the same after she found out all that I had done to Padme, and the reality is that it's all my fault. I live with more regret at age forty one than you can possibly imagine and it's all because of what I started doing when I was young like you. Do you want this? Are you going to grow up like me? Are you going to be in the kind of relationship where you rape, abuse and degrade the woman that bears your children?"

"No!" Luke screamed back.

"You're off to a good start to becoming the monster that I was. Did you know that I murdered Viceroy Gunray and all of the other Separatist Leaders? Did you know that I put two men in prison for eight years for crimes that I committed? I was evil. And you are becoming evil," Anakin stated.

Luke hung his head as his father left him.

* * *

Padme saw Luke entering the living room.

Padme moved away from her sister and Leia as she wiped her tears away.

She looked at her son as she spoke, "The way that you killed Ian Lego was wrong, you played with him, you tortured him and you did the same to my mother."

"They deserved it," Luke replied.

"Your eyes were yellow, you are falling to the dark side son, don't you see it?"

Luke shook his head as he spoke, "It's just in your head right?"

"Your eyes were yellow when you looked at me, and Han and Chewie say that they were yellow too," Anakin stated.

Luke turned and walked away from his parents in frustration as Padme spoke, "What will we do with him?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Anakin replied.

Luke turned as he spoke, "Mom, aren't you glad that Ian Lego is dead?"

Padme stepped forward as she spoke, "Do you want to watch his mother cry as she receives the news."

"I'll end her pathetic life since she's probably just like him."

"Actually, Lady Lego is a true Nabuian who loves her people, and her allegiance is to me. The same is for her husband and most of Ian's family, but he is her child, she will be hurt. Think about it Luke, everyone that you have killed, every man is somebody's son, somebody's brother, somebody's little baby boy, somebody's father and even somebody's husband. How many mothers, and wives weep for sons and husbands who they will never speak to or see or hold again while you laugh and feel your sick pleasure from taking their lives? How many children cry for fathers that they will never see again?"

At the same time, Luke saw his great grandmother Ryoo Thule stand up as she wiped her tears away. "Look at me, I raised my children right, and look at how your grandmother turned out. She didn't see her wickedness until the final moments of her life. Do you want this young man? Do you want to die young like this? Do you want to lose your life and your family?"

Luke looked down at his grandmother's body as he held up his hands. Luke left the room as he felt defeat and shame flowing through him.

Padme noticed Kayla approaching Anakin as she spoke, "Moff Panaka needs surgery if he is to live. Should we just allow him to die?"

Anakin looked at his niece as he spoke, "No, that would be inhuman."

Anakin turned to Padme before looking back at Kayla, "Mara and I will take him in, I want Padme and the baby checked on too just to be safe."

"I know someone in the hospital in Theed, I'll call him and get you in," Darred stated as he entered the room with Ryoo and Pooja.

"You join us," Anakin stated as he noticed Mace approaching him.

Mace then spoke, "What of your son?"

"You take him and back to Varykino. I think that I'm going to take you up on your offer. Keep him for a day."

Mace nodded as he spoke, "And lady Thule's mother?"

"She will probably go with you, and drop her body and Lego's body off at the nearest morgue."

"I'll do that," Mace replied.

"Luke!" Anakin yelled.

Luke approached his father as he spoke, "You will spend all of tomorrow in meditation and training with Master Windu as your punishment for today, when Master Yoda arrives you will also spend a day in meditation with him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"What offer?" Padme asked as Master Windu led their son away.

"Master Windu offered to have him spend a day in meditation due to what he did last night."

"What did he do?" Padme uneasily asked.

"I'll tell you later," Anakin replied.

"Ok," Padme replied.

"And after I have you examined and make sure our baby is fine," Anakin stated as he took Padme's hand.

Padme glared at her husband, "You're not letting me out of this are you?"

"No," Anakin replied.

"Ani, I'm fine, I promise..."

"No you are going and that's final."

Sola and Darred exchanged glances of amusement as Sola looked at her grandmother and spoke, "Why don't you stay with us today? We will contact Uncle Ken and you can spend some time with him if you would like."

Ryoo nodded as she spoke, "I would like that. I hope that none of you ever have to endure this," Ryoo stated as she looked towards her daughter's body.

Ryoo leaned forward as she placed fingers on her daughter's eyes.

She gently closed her daughter's eyes one last time in tears as she leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She then turned and left the room with her granddaughter.

Anakin then looked at Darred as he spoke, "Go ahead and call that friend of yours, let's get him taken care of."

"I will do so right now," Darred replied.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Anakin found himself entering the hospital through the back entrance as he noticed a man who was around his age approaching Darred, "Why do you want me to save Moff Panaka?"

"It's at the request of the Queen herself," Darred stated as he pointed towards Padme.

The man glanced at Padme and nodded, "Of course, is there anything else that I can do your Majesty?" The doctor replied with a gracious bow.

Padme shook her head as Anakin spoke, "She is pregnant and she was beaten and assaulted by Lady Thule, I want her checked out just to know that her and our baby are both safe."

Padme glared at her husband as Darred found himself covering his laughter with his hand.

"Of course General, Take the third room on the right down the hall, I will have someone tend to you immediately. In the meantime, I will take care of Panaka. Once he is healed, shall I hand him over to the loyalists?"

"Yes, leave him in the care and custody of any loyalists, he will stand trial once he has healed," Padme replied.

"As you wish."

Darred followed his sister and brother in law in silence as he noticed the anger in Padme's eyes.

As the couple entered the room, the door closed as Padme glared at her husband and spoke, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Padme, it's our baby," Anakin replied.

"I'm fine," Padme stated.

"With respect, I think that I agree with Anakin," Darred interjected as he looked towards his sister in law.

"Darred..."

"You had your mother attempt to murder your baby, you witnessed your son murder your mother, I think that it is good to be safe," Darred replied.

Padme sighed as she sat down on the hospital bed.

Anakin then spoke, "I was noticing this faint force presence that is in this building. Whatever it is, it is now approaching us."

At that moment, the doors opened as Anakin saw a doctor enter the room. What shocked him most was the revelation that he was staring into the eyes of a Skywalker.

It then dawned upon him, "Ardus Skywalker," Anakin said aloud.

The older Skywalker glared at Anakin as he spoke, "Yes, I know you Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin stared at his Uncle as the older man spoke, "You look just like your father, the man that you murdered."

"He deserved it," Darred interjected.

Ardus glared at the man as Anakin spoke, "I'm not going to defend my actions but I will say this, my grandmother, your mother longs to see you. She has waited for years."

Ardus said nothing as he spoke, "I will examine the Queen and then I will leave, I will not say another thing to you."

"What do you have against him?" Darred asked.

"He killed my brother, my best friend."

"He is your nephew, and your mother forgave him," Padme replied.

"I have yet to," Ardus replied as he started to examine the Queen.

After a few minutes, Ardus concluded his examination.

He looked at Anakin and spoke, "Keep her away from the fighting and stress and your baby will be fine, things are looking great so far."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "You can find my grandmother at The Naberrie estate at Varykino. She deserves to see her son, you owe it to her. Make peace with her."

Ardus Skywalker said nothing as he left the room.

Padme then spoke, "Do you think you have to worry about him reporting us to the Imperials?"

Anakin shook his head, "He may be embittered towards me for my father's death, but he does have a conscious, and he would never consciously turn any of his family over to the Empire."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "I hope that he visits her."

"I do too, I had no idea that he was working here on Naboo."

"I didn't even know that Caleb had a brother," Darred said.

"Probably due to the fact that he cut himself off from the family at the same time as Caleb," Anakin replied.

"So Lana basically had both of her sons desert her?" Darred asked.

"That's correct, all because they didn't want to hear how it was from her and my grandfather."

"What a shame," Darred said."

"Yes," Anakin replied.

* * *

Luke sighed as he found himself sitting in a room at Varykino alone with Master Windu.

He noticed the Jedi Master looking down at him as he spoke, "What you did was unacceptable young Skywalker. How often do you find yourself enjoying a battle?"

"Often, I-I know it's wrong."

"It is wrong, but you're not the only one," the old Jedi master replied.

"Others have felt this way?" Luke asked.

"I did, and so did your father."

"Did you have the anger that I felt?" Luke asked.

"I did, but I found a way to channel my dark emotions."

"In what way?" Luke asked.

"With Vapaad, perhaps Vapaad is also the answer for you," Mace added.

* * *

Anakin and Padme sat on the back porch of the Janren home hours after enjoying dinner with Sola and Darred. Ruwee had already taken Ryoo to see her son, and Ryoo and Pooja were both in bed.

Padme sighed, "It is rather late."

"Just stay with us again," Sola replied.

Padme nodded as she glanced at Anakin, "Is that ok?"

"Of course it is," Anakin replied.

"I think based on what happened today, it was wise to postpone your meeting with Captain Typho," Darred stated.

"We can't risk it," Anakin replied as he stood up with his wife.

"Get some sleep and please behave," Sola said.

"Who me?" Anakin asked.

"No, both of you," Sola replied in amusement.

"Who says that we don't?" Padme asked.

Sola merely laughed as the younger woman left the porch with her brother in law.

Anakin removed his tunic and sat down on the bed as he felt Padme kissing his neck.

He looked at her as she spoke, "I want you."

"Padme after today I..."

"No, after today, I must have you. After all that we endured today, I need you more than you know. I beg you," Padme stated as she looked into her husband's eyes.

Anakin knew that he couldn't resist Padme. He never had been able to.

He turned to her and affectionately kissed her as he turned the lights off.

* * *

Darred looked at Sola and spoke, "How do you feel about your mother being gone?"

Sola sighed, "It's strange, a part of me is disappointed, but another part of me says she deserved it. She wanted to steal Luke from Padme all of those years ago, and ironically he ended up being her death."

"Anakin sounded furious with him, I heard him screaming at him. He tried to kill Panaka too."

"He nearly did the way it sounds," Sola replied.

"He did, but Anakin wouldn't allow him to finish him."

"I think that there could be some mental problems in this family," Sola said.

"Our girls haven't shown any evidence of anything," Darred replied.

"Perhaps Anakin is right, perhaps Luke struggles with the dark side of the Force, and I know very little about the Force. Either way, I think that mental illness could be a contributing factor to his fall and to his father as well as Luke and my mother."

"It's possible, look at the childhood he had, he was telling me some of the stories and he went through some horrible things."

Sola nodded, "It's a wonder that he's as good as a father as he is, although he is far too laid back. I mean letting the kids wonder through the city alone, would you have done that?"

"Of course not, no father can be perfect though, and I've made some mistakes," Darred replied.

* * *

Anakin held Padme in his arms as she spoke, "Do you think that Master Windu will be able to help Luke?"

"I think that he may be our greatest hope at this point despite his harshness. I wish that I had listened to him more at age fifteen," Anakin added.

"Luke has always seemed to like him."

"And I never exactly got along with him, at least not until I was older.

In the last year or so, Master Windu and I have really been able to understand one another," Anakin said.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "I just don't want to lose our son."

"Neither do I," Anakin replied as he kissed Padme's cheek.

Padme smiled, "I can't imagine living without nights like this with you."

Anakin kissed Padme a second time as he spoke, "I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Anakin held Padme tightly as he spoke, "I'm just as afraid for our son as you are. He is our only son after all. I hate the thought of losing him."

"I just wish that he would know how much I love him, it's the only reason he feels like I'm so critical of him," Padme replied.

"You are critical of what he does wrong. Unfortunately, he can't be reasoned with when he is in the state that he was in today, he is in serious danger right now."

"What all did you tell him today?"

"The truth about us," Anakin replied.

Padme stared at her husband in disbelief as she spoke, "Anakin, what if Leia hears it? What about Luke? They will both feel different about you for it all."

"I don't care what it means, if it keeps one of them from falling to the dark side, it's worth it," Anakin stated.

"I didn't think that they needed to know," Padme replied.

"It's wrong to keep secrets from our children, I'm done with secrets being kept in our family. Tomorrow, we are telling Leia."

Padme sighed, "How did Luke take it?"

"He seemed stunned," Anakin replied.

"I'm done arguing with you about it, if you want to tell Leia, go ahead."

"I plan to," Anakin replied as Padme felt his hand resting on her stomach.

She looked at him as he spoke, "When this one is old enough the truth will be told then as well."

"Anakin do you think that you are up to the task of another child?"

"Of course I am, we are both young enough to handle it aren't we?"

"I'm thirty one, but you're over forty."

"I'm not that old yet, Obi-Wan and Eli, now they are old."

Padme giggled as she rested her head on Anakin's chest.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	33. Chapter 33

With his eyes closed in meditation, Luke found himself meditating alongside Master Windu for what seemed like hours.

He had been awoken at 0500 and ordered to meditate. Now he was doing just that with Master Windu and it was already well past noon. They hadn't taken any breaks or eaten anything.

Force, his father knew how to punish him, Luke thought with a sigh.

"That's enough young Skywalker."

Luke opened his eyes as he looked at Master Windu who spoke for the first time in eight hours.

The young Jedi looked at him as he spoke, "We are going to spar and see how you do."

"My Father told me things yesterday that I never knew."

"We've talked about it before, it was your mother's idea to keep that away from you. I believe it was foolish, perhaps yesterday wouldn't have happened."

"Don't you think that..."

"Even if your grandmother deserved to die it still isn't right," Mace replied as he stood up.

Luke stood up alongside the Jedi Master as he spoke, "Your Uncle was much more controlled than your father at your age. The day that your father walked into the temple, I knew that we were in for problems, he had way more of his father in him."

"He followed the same footsteps as Caleb didn't he?"

"He did things that even Caleb was incapable of. He murdered Caleb, and Caleb never once harmed his parents."

"Do you think that Vader was more evil than Caleb?"

"In some ways, maybe so, but it was the life that he had that was a factor. At the same time, you look at Eli, he had the same life, but he became something much better and the darkness never plagued him. He may be ruthless at times but he isn't plagued by darkness like Anakin and you are."

"I don't want to fall," Luke stated.

"Most that do fall say those exact words at some point," Mace grimly replied.

* * *

Ruwee took a bite of his late afternoon lunch as he looked at Padme and Anakin, "I still can't believe that Luke did what he did."

"I'm still horrified from all that I saw," Padme said from her position at the dining table.

"What punishment did you give him?" Sola asked.

"An entire day of meditation and training with Master Windu," Anakin replied.

"If that doesn't do the job what will?"

"Nothing," Anakin replied as Ahsoka, Mara and Leia entered the room.

Ahsoka then spoke, "Captain Typho will meet us tonight, I told him that Leia and I will come with you and your wife Skyguy, is that enough?"

"That sounds perfect," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka then looked at her padawan as she spoke, "Leia and I are going to go into town, is it ok if Mara joins you?"

"Of course it is," Anakin replied.

Mara shyly smiled as she sat down.

Darred then spoke, "Help yourself if you're hungry Mara."

"Thank you," Mara replied.

"After lunch Mara, we are going to spar for a little bit and do some meditation."

"As you wish," Mara replied.

"How strong is Mara in the Force?" Sola asked.

"Exceptionally strong, not quite as powerful as me, but her power is about equal to Obi-Wan's or Master Windu's."

"And they are powerful aren't they?"

"Yes," Anakin replied.

* * *

Anakin and Padme entered the dark warehouse alongside Ahsoka, Leia and Mara.

At the same time they heard a voice, "It relieves me to see you alive and well my Queen."

A light turned on as Captain Typho stepped forward.

"It's good to see you as well Captain," Padme replied.

"I understand that my cousin was injured yesterday when he tried to turn you over to Lady Thule."

"That is correct," Padme replied.

"On behalf of my family, I apologize for his betrayal."

"There is nothing to apologize for Captain."

It dawned upon Anakin as he spoke, "Moff Panaka is your cousin?"

"That is correct," Captain Typho replied.

Anakin also noticed the Captain's patched eye as Padme spoke, "How many men do you have?"

"Three hundred that are ready to fight altogether. What would our task be?"

"Master Tano would lead you with her padawan. Your task would be to reclaim the Palace. Captain Solo is going to take care of the Imperial Bases."

"What about the two Star Destroyers that orbit Naboo?"

"The fleet will be here at a moment's notice. Two Star Destroyers will be easily overwhelmed by the Rebel Fleet.

Our main focus would be eliminating Imperials on the planets."

"The Gungans are already massing, they are going to attack every outpost and city. I believe the planet would be liberated within a few hours."

"The remaining Imperial garrisons will surrender the moment they realize that they are alone," Padme replied.

"How soon will this attack take place?"

"The fleet is waiting, but I believe that two weeks from now will be the time to make it happen," Anakin replied.

"That is plenty of time for us to gather more recruits. Two weeks it is. We will talk again soon."

"Yes we will," Anakin replied.

* * *

Lana Skywalker watched her grandson struggle as he dueled against Jedi Master Windu.

She noticed Shmi standing at her side as she spoke, "I heard that he killed Padme's mother."

"I am going to talk to Ryoo soon, Force, I never got over losing my child. I pray that none of you younger people ever have to endure that horror."

"Do you think that it was easier for you to forgive Anakin since he is your grandson?" Shmi asked.

Lana was silent for a moment before she spoke, "Perhaps it was."

"How did you feel about the men that were convicted of murdering him."

"I met with them, I always knew that they were innocent, that is why I spent so much time trying to find the truth. The only reason that I started having those investigators dig was due to the fact that I hated the thought of innocent men losing their lives."

Shmi nodded as Lana continued, "Anakin didn't ask for the life that he was given. The difference between Anakin and Caleb is the fact that Caleb had two good loving parents but choose evil. The moment that I learned that Anakin was the killer, I knew what had happened."

"Just because of Eli?"

Lana looked down at the lake in tears as she spoke, "I still miss my son Shmi. I always will love him, I'm his mother and the fact that he has disappointed me so much means nothing. Force, even Ardus has been a disappointment and he has rejected his own mother but I still love him."

At that moment, Lana noticed Anakin standing at her side as he spoke, "He is in Theed."

"Ardus?" Lana asked.

"We talked, he still is angry at me for my father's death."

Lana shook her head, "My days are numbered, I want to see him again. I just want to. Force I have even seen his daughter more than he has, he has abandoned his entire family."

Anakin nodded as he thought of his cousin, she came to visit his grandmother with her family twice a year. She had a good husband and two beautiful daughters. She was the same age as Padme and her husband took good care of her.

"He must be one miserable man. Kelsa said that she hasn't seen him since she was thirteen and he has never even reached out to her."

"She's reached out to him though?" Shmi asked.

"Multiple times," Anakin replied.

Lana noticed Padme walking up to Anakin's side as she spoke, "How is the baby doing?"

"Perfectly safe and happy," Padme replied.

Lana reached forward and hugged Padme tightly.

Anakin at that moment turned to see his son approaching him.

He noticed Master Windu stepping away as he realized that he was giving him space to talk with Luke alone.

He motioned for Luke to follow him away from their family.

Luke obeyed his father without a word.

As they walked, Anakin spoke, "How was today?"

"It was tiring. After hours of meditation, I had to duel with him."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Son, do you realize that what you did to your grandmother and to Ian Lego was wrong?"

Luke sighed as his father asked him the question that he didn't want to hear, "Is it right to take pleasure in another beings demise?"

Luke hung his head, "No."

"Is it wrong?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"So what are you going to do about your actions?"

"I-I will change my ways so that I don't end up like you. I-I had no idea that you did all of those things," Luke replied.

"Do you want to cause the damage that I caused?"

"No," Luke replied.

Anakin smiled, "You look tired, go and get some sleep," Anakin stated as the Millennium Falcon flew directly over the lake house.

Luke frowned, "What's going on?"

"We thought it would be best to clear the city until we make our attack."

"Oh," Luke replied as he walked away.

Anakin noticed Mace standing at his side as he spoke, "It looks like he's rather tired."

"Do whatever you must, I don't want another me," Anakin replied.

"He's doing better just after today. I have hope that we can reverse his progression towards darkness, and I'll help as much as I can."

"Thank you," Anakin sincerely replied.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to meditate and get some sleep."

"Sounds good enough, Padme and I are going to talk with our daughter," Anakin replied.

"About what?"

"The truth about our past."

"It's about time," the old Jedi Master replied.

* * *

Anakin and Padme noticed Leia approaching them as she spoke, "Ahsoka said that you wanted me to see you."

Anakin pointed towards the far side of the balcony where three chairs were waiting.

Leia followed her parents wondering just what was going on.

A few minutes later, she found herself sitting with her parents as they spoke, "Remember the story that you were told about how your father and I met?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Leia replied.

"That story was a lie," Anakin stated.

"A lie?" Leia asked uneasily.

"Your father has wanted to tell you for over two years, but I haven't relented until now. He actually told Luke the truth after he murdered your grandmother."

"The truth?" Leia asked uneasily.

"After I was removed from the throne, I was placed in my mother's custody, that is because of the fact that she was friends with Panaka."

"But dad removed you right?"

Anakin shook his head as Padme continued, "With Aunt Sola and Uncle Darred's help, I ran from her house and took a transport for Alderaan. That transport was attacked by slavers and I was kidnapped."

"Slavers?" Leia asked uneasily.

"No one saw me again for a very long time," Padme replied.

"Three weeks after her disappearance, I returned the Death Star plans to Governor Tarkin. Tarkin brought me a gift since he would have died had the plans not been recovered," Anakin stated.

"A gift?" Leia asked.

Leia looked at her mother as she nervously spoke, "You?"

Padme nodded as Anakin continued, "That very night, your mother was taken to my bedroom. I-I forced myself on her," Anakin replied.

Leia looked at her father in anger as she spoke, "You what?"

"She was my personal slave for an entire year," Anakin replied.

Leia shivered as she looked towards her mother, " How many times did that happen?"

"It doesn't matter Leia, it is all the past, you just deserve to know the truth."

Anakin sighed, "There was no love in the beginning. Remember that I was Vader from age twenty two to age twenty five. From age fourteen, women were nothing but playthings to me. I had already used them countless times. Your mother was no different although she was in a way. Never had I fallen in love. We both started falling for one another in that first year."

"Our relationship wasn't healthy and your father made a lot of mistakes."

"How were you freed?" Leia asked.

"After your grandmother found out what was happening to me she helped me escape with your Uncle Eli."

"I caught up with them on Alderaan. Your Uncle and I fought, and I lost," Anakin replied.

"As time passed, I found myself realizing that you and Luke and your mother were more important than the Sith. We married, and I disappeared and you know the rest," Anakin replied.

Leia felt anger flowing through her body as she spoke, "I don't know what to think of all of this."

"We only told you because your father says you deserve to know the truth. If I had had my way you still wouldn't know," Padme replied.

Anakin stood up as Leia spoke, "Why didn't you want to tell me the truth mom?"

Anakin shook his head as Leia stood up and stormed off.

"Is she mad at me or you?" Padme asked.

* * *

"Both, she's angry at me for all that I did, but even more angry at you for not telling her sooner."

Leia found herself losing a third game of Sabbac to Ahsoka as she spoke, "I know that you're angry about something, let's hear it," Ahsoka stated.

"My parents just told me the truth awhile ago."

"About your mother being given to your father as a pleasure slave?" Ahsoka asked.

Leia nodded, "Why did she insist on lying to me for so many years? I'm more angry at her than my father."

"Because she loves you, what should she have done, told you everything from birth?" Ahsoka replied.

"I guess not."

"Your mother loves you and so does your father. They do what is right and they started arguing about when to tell you two years ago. Your father had no intention of telling you until you were at least thirteen. Does that make you angry at him too?"

"I'm angry for all that he did to her. How bad was it?"

"Ever notice the tense feeling you sometimes feel when he's in the room with your grandmother?"

"Yes," Leia replied.

"Their relationship was never the same, and the scars that it caused still remain. They got into a lot of fights because of it."

"I-I had no idea," Leia replied.

"Your parents love you Leia, that is all that matters. Let go of the anger, it is a path to the dark side."

"Yes Master," Leia replied.

"What do you say we get up early tomorrow and go swimming?"

"Just you and I, Master and Apprentice."

"That sounds great," Leia replied.

* * *

Anakin awoke with Padme resting in his arms.

He sat up as he sensed Padme also awaking.

He looked out of the window at the rising sun as he spoke, "Do you have the same idea that I have?"

"An early morning swim?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

Padme smiled, "We better get something on before we go out there."

Anakin nodded as he used the force to bring the suitcase to their bed.

"I'm too lazy to get up," Anakin stated.

Padme laughed as she reached into the suitcase for the pocket that contained her swimsuit.

"Ok Anakin, your turn now."

Anakin sent the suitcase back to the floor and called his own to the bed.

Leia's head popped up to the surface as she looked to the sandy beach that was just a few feet away.

She noticed Ahsoka standing at her side in the shallow water as she spoke, "This was a good idea wasn't it?"

"Yes it was," Leia replied.

"You have been a very good apprentice Leia."

"And I can't imagine having another master besides you Ahsoka," Leia replied.

Ahsoka wrapped an arm around her padawan as she gave her a tight hug.

Leia looked at Ahsoka as she spoke, "You are more than just a teacher Ahsoka, you're my best friend."

"And that's what your father intended for you when he asked me to take you as my apprentice."

"You were right about what you said last night," Leia said.

"About why your parents waited?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, I-I just got angry for a moment."

"Anger is a common trait in the Skywalker family," Ahsoka replied with a smile.

"That's true," Leia replied.

* * *

Anakin and Padme both stepped into the lake as Mara followed them.

As the trio waded in the cool water, Mara spoke, "Will Luke be a part of the fighting?"

Anakin frowned as he spoke, "I haven't thought of that, I would assume so. If Master Windu says otherwise, I will respect his decision but I think that Luke will do better in time."

"I worry about him, he just got so angry the other day," Mara said.

"It can't happen again," Anakin stated as he pushed himself off of his feet.

Mara and Padme joined him as he spoke, "I sense Leia and Ahsoka on the other side of the island. They appear to be swimming to the other side of the lake."

"What should we do?" Padme asked.

"We will enjoy some time on the island but come back when we sense them approaching. I sense that they want to be alone together as Master and Padawan."

"Oh," Padme replied.

"Ahsoka and Leia are rather close," Mara commented.

"When they come towards us, we will simply move away."

"Did you already tell Ahsoka that?" Padme asked in amusement.

"Of course I did, our bond is still strong after all these years, she can hear me inside of a cafeteria on a Star Destroyer as clearly as I hear you."

"Why was Leia mad at you last night?" Mara asked.

"We finally told her the truth," Anakin replied.

"I can imagine that she didn't take that so well," Mara replied.

"Not at all, but she was angrier at us for waiting for so long to tell her."

Mara nodded as Padme stared at her husband in disbelief, "You told Mara?"

"When a Master and Padawan truly bond, nothing is a secret. Our bond is how she knows everything," Anakin explained.

"Oh," Padme replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I haven't and won't tell anyone," Mara stated.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

Luke sat down in the grassy meadow with Master Windu as the older Jedi spoke, "Today we are going to take two gondolas over the lake and spar there."

"With Vaapad?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Mace replied.

"Now close your eyes, let our meditation begin."

Luke obediently nodded.

Obi-Wan sipped his cup of caf as he sat down alongside Eli, "I hope that Master Windu doesn't kill Luke in the process of this vigorous training," Eli stated.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Tomorrow I'm joining them for meditation to see how he's doing. He is doing a lot better," Obi-Wan replied.

"Time will tell, but I think that he will be just fine."

* * *

Alright, that's it for now thank you for reading and reviewing. If you haven't please vote in my current poll.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	34. Chapter 34

Two Weeks Later:

Luke walked away from his morning of meditation with his father, Obi-Wan and Master Windu as he looked towards the stream that led down to Theed.

He saw a gondola and a lone passenger approaching.

The young Jedi curiously walked towards the dock to meet the mysterious passenger.

By the time that he arrived, he saw a grey haired man stepping onto the dock as he stared at him.

Luke frowned, "Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Ardus Skywalker."

Luke was stunned, he had heard of Ardus Skywalker, but he had never expected to meet the man.

"Y-You look just like my brother did at your age. For a moment I thought that I was seeing Caleb again, but he was bigger and h-he's been dead for many years now."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "My great grandmother has said the same thing about my father and I."

"Is she here? My Mother?"

"She is," Luke replied.

"Please take me to her," Ardus stated.

"Follow me," Luke replied.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin as he spoke, "Who is that stranger that is following Luke?"

"My uncle," Anakin replied.

"Doctor Skywalker?" Mace asked in surprise.

"You know him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He treated some of our wounded during the last battle here on Naboo. That was right after you went to prison."

"Oh," Anakin replied.

* * *

Lana Skywalker was stunned when she saw him entering the room, her son. Her own son, her child whom she hadn't faced in over three decades.

"Hello mom," Ardus called out.

Lana stood up in tears as she quickly approached her son.

She hugged him tightly in tears as she spoke, "My boy, my son, you came back!" Lana exclaimed.

Luke felt his mother's hand on his shoulder as she spoke, "Let's give them some privacy."

"Ok," Luke replied.

As Lana broke away from her son she spoke, "Ardus, why have you shunned your family for so long?"

"I didn't think that I was wanted after everything," Ardus replied.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"I sided with Caleb, I-I was wrong. I knew that I was wrong a long time ago but I didn't want to admit it. By the time that I wanted to, I thought that it was too late. That was after you and dad took Eli away from him."

"And you were barely an adult at that point."

"We were close, we were best friends and look at all that he did for me, he was a good brother," Ardus stated.

"He may have been that but do you know what he did to his sons? What about his second wife? Did you know about Shmi?"

"I-I did," Ardus replied.

"And you even knew about Anakin?" Lana asked.

"I was the one that told Caleb about Anakin after the battle of Naboo. He had spent so many years searching for him after Shmi took him."

"And you are saying that you didn't know about the abuse that they endured?" Lana asked.

"I-I didn't think that it mattered."

"You didn't think that it mattered? Is that part of why you are also divorced?" Lana asked.

Ardus hung his head in shame as Lana spoke, "You need to make peace with your nephew too."

"Mom, he was my best friend. He took my best friend for me."

"The reality is that Caleb was a bad influence for you. He may have been a good brother but he was still an evil man. I still love him. I always will, but you must forgive your nephew. Had Caleb not abused him and done all that he had, he wouldn't have snapped that night and Caleb would still be alive."

"You're saying that it's Caleb's fault that he's dead," Ardus replied.

"He's the one that was a wife beater wasn't he? He was the abusive father wasn't he? He only suffered the consequences of his sins. Nothing excuses a man beating a woman let alone the mother of his child. Nothing excuses a man raping and beating his wife in front of his child or beating his child. Anakin endured all of those things."

Ardus hung his head as tears flowed down his cheek.

Lana placed hand on his shoulder as she spoke, "I know that it is hard, he was everything to you, but he was evil you cannot erase the truth. What he received was the price of evil. My heart still breaks from his death but I love my grandchildren, and my great grandchildren, and I'm glad that they don't have to know him or his abuse."

* * *

Padme looked at her husband and spoke, "What do you think they are doing?"

"I can sense a lot of pain from my uncle," Anakin replied.

"Pain?" Padme asked.

"He never got over my father's death, my father was his idol."

Padme shook her head, "That's why he hates you so much?"

"My father was his best friend, and it is hard for Ardus to face the truth about him."

"Do you think that your father would have changed if you had allowed him to live?" Padme asked.

Anakin sighed, "I wonder that whenever I think of that night. Perhaps he would have attempted to change. Perhaps he would have tried to right the wrongs. I don't know what he would have done, I wish I had spared him just so that I could see if he would have atoned for his sins at any point."

"My mother didn't show any regret until the last few moments of her life."

"I remember sensing a lot of regret from my father as I killed him, I think that he probably would have done things differently."

"You mean to say that you think that he saw the error in his ways too?"

"I know that he did. He begged me, looking back at it, I think he could have possibly changed after that if I had allowed him to leave that alley."

Padme nodded as she felt her husband's lips resting on her forehead.

Ardus Skywalker remained at Varykino all through the evening.

* * *

During the evening, Anakin found himself walking alone in a meadow as he thought of his younger self. Although Luke was complying with meditations and was doing well under Master Windu's training, he still was concerned for his son. As he walked he heard a voice, "Ani."

Anakin turned to see the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn standing in front of the lake.

Anakin smiled, "it's been awhile Master Qui-Gon."

"It has been quite awhile indeed. I understand your concern for your son. I also fear what will happen if he falls."

"What can you do?" Anakin asked.

"We will talk about that in a minute, right now someone from the Netherworld is returning, someone who wants to make amends with you. Someone who's life you ended as he saw the error in his ways and attempted to make amends."

"My Father?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied.

Anakin breathed in deeply as he saw the apparition of Caleb Skywalker forming alongside Qui-Gon. He was stunned by the site of his father, the man that he had murdered almost thirty years ago.

"Hello Anakin."

"Father," Anakin replied.

"I-I don't know how to say it, but I-I know that I wasn't the father that I should have been. I was a monster and the way that I treated you and your mother was wrong. I'm sorry for everything that I did to you as a child and to your mother, and I'm even more sorry that you carried the scars into your own marriage."

Anakin hung his head as his father spoke, "I wasn't surprised with all that you did to Padme. In fact, I was heartbroken, but shocked and relieved when you turned it all around."

"You're saying that you care?" Anakin asked.

"Did you sense my emotions in my final moments when my life ended?"

"I was too angry to probe them, I just remember fear."

"I saw the error in my ways when your eyes turned yellow that very night. I saw what I had caused and I was horrified that I could cause such darkness. The words of my mother and father flashed before me in that moment as I tried to make amends. I knew that you were going to kill me, but I wanted to make peace and make things right."

"What would have happened had you lived? You were facing prison time since you were due to be indicted the next day."

"I would have probably reached out to my mother and attempted to make peace. I caused a lot of damage, I was a very evil man, but I saw that in my final moments. There is also something that you don't realize about my death."

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"It was set up," Caleb replied.

"Set up?" Anakin replied.

"I befriended Palpatine a long time before you were born. He contacted me after the battle of Naboo and told me that I was welcome to file my lawsuit against the Jedi Order to reclaim you. He said that once the case was appealed before him that he would rule in my favor. He also told me to agree to meet you if you chose to do so in the city. He told me to only tell him when and where. That is when he set up the camera. He set me up so that you would murder me. He wanted you as Vader for your entire life and I was his tool for bringing you to the dark side. I regret that more than anything."

Anakin was filled with disbelief as he thought over his father's statement. He then looked into the blue eyes of his father as he spoke, "That makes sense, the fact that he manipulated us both just to get me, I-I was too stupid to think of that."

"It was brilliance and I was as close to him as you were at one point. He will do the same to Luke."

Anakin shivered as Caleb spoke, "If you say no I will respect your wishes, but I want to talk to him."

"To Luke about his darkness?" Anakin asked.

"If you say..."

"No, if there is a possibility of you preventing him from falling you can say whatever you want to him. You have my permission father."

"Very well, I will be leaving now," Caleb stated.

"You should visit Ardus, he needs to hear from you."

"I will do that," Caleb replied as he vanished.

Anakin turned towards Qui-Gon as he spoke, "Why wasn't I told of this before?"

"I thought that you would figure out Palpatine's scheme or that you would learn when you faced him," Qui-Gon replied.

"Of course," Anakin replied.

"I will see you again soon," Qui-Gon replied as he vanished.

* * *

Anakin walked into the lake house to see Ardus in tears as he spoke, "I can't believe it, I just talked to my father."

"What?" Caleb asked.

"He visited me," Anakin replied.

"How is this possible?" Ardus asked.

Ardus's question was answered within moments.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak as Ardus and Lana heard a familiar voice, "Hello."

Both turned to see the spirit of Caleb Skywalker as Lana spoke, "Caleb."

"Hello mom," Caleb replied as he hung his head.

"H-How is this possible?" Lana asked.

"The Force, I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" Lana asked.

"I apologize for becoming the disappointment that I became to you and father. I never thought about hurting you and father, or hurting anyone like I did. I never comprehended the pain that I caused or the destruction that I would cause. Forgive me for not being the son that I should have been."

"You know that I always loved you Caleb, you were forgiven a long time ago," Lana stated.

Caleb nodded as he turned to Ardus, "I misled you brother, I misled you many times in your life. It's time for me to make things right."

Ardus frowned, "What do you mean?"

Caleb sighed as he prepared to say what he knew his brother didn't want to hear, but needed to hear.

Luke strolled alongside the lake with nothing besides the moonlight to guide him.

At that moment, he heard a voice, "Luke."

* * *

Luke turned to see an apparition of a blonde hair blue eyed man that nearly identical to his father. It took him a moment to realize that he was staring at the spirit of his grandfather, Caleb Skywalker.

"I know your face from the images in my great grandmother's chambers," Luke stated.

Caleb nodded as he spoke, "I have watched you for a long time. The path that you are on right now is going to lead to the deaths of billions."

"After the way that you treated my grandmother and father and Uncle Eli, what right do you have to tell me such a thing?"

"Just to prevent you from ending up like me. Your life is a moment in time as Shmi once said. I live in the Netherworld now, I look back at who I was in my brief moment with regret. Regret that I will carry for eternity. Don't enter eternity with the regret that I carry."

Luke shook his head as Caleb pointed towards the small stream that flowed to the lake that was in front of Luke.

"Sit down and close your eyes."

"W-Why?" Luke asked.

"Because the Force is going to provide you with a vision."

Luke nodded as he sat down.

The young Jedi Closed his eyes without a word.

* * *

_At that moment, he saw his father turning around to face him, it was night and he could feel a dark presence as his father started to yell at him._

_At the same time, he found himself storming through a hallway of a palace alongside Leia and Mara._

_He stormed into a room where Mon Mothma stood._

_He charged towards her in rage with his lightsaber ignited and brought it to her throat._

_With his sister and Mara pleading with him to stop, his lightsaber touched her throat and she fell to the ground dead_.

_The next thing Luke knew, he saw what appeared to be the spirits of Sith Lords standing before him._

_He had yellow eyes, he was much older. He raised the hood of his black robe as he left the room._

_He approached Obi-Wan and killed him in an instant._

_He faced his own father and ended his life._

_The next thing he knew he had ended the life of his mother and the lives of many others, including his Uncle Eli and his Aunt Mia, and his cousin Kayla._

_White Armored stormtroopers marched behind him as they brought a redheaded woman that he recognized as Mara in chains to face him._

_He pointed towards a waiting shuttle with a smile as his eyes continued to blaze yellow._

_He saw a small blonde kneeling over the bodies of his parents and smiled as the child was dragged away from her dead parents in tears._

_He boarded his shuttle and left the atmosphere of the planet and entered space as he saw it all flash before him._

_Ships, planets, billions of lives burning right before his eyes._

_He boarded his massive Star Destroyer and headed for his chambers._

_Mara was waiting on his bed with her hands bound._

_Luke removed his robes and removed her binders as he forced himself upon her._

_She struggled in vain as he tore her dress and pushed her onto the bed._

_He easily had her subdued and he had his way with her._

_Luke then saw himself sitting on a throne as a bruised and heavily pregnant and tearful Mara sat at his knees._

_In the flash of a moment he saw his son, the son that he had forced her to bear standing before him along with his younger sister._

_He stood up as he looked into the yellow eyes of both Skywalker's._

_In that moment, his sister impaled him through the back as his son pledged his allegiance to her._

_Time went by as he saw his son slay his Master and ascend to the Throne. He saw his son laughing as he stood over Mara who held a small redheaded girl, his daughter? The next Apprentice in this dark rampage that was unfolding? He saw Mara pleading with the boy as he laughed. He then raised his hand as lightning burned into her._

_He ripped the now screaming child out of her arms as he stepped over her and impaled her._

_He then looked down at the child that still lived with a smile._

_It was then that Luke saw Leia enter the room, behind her came two teenage boys who resembled Han followed by a beautiful girl that looked just like her._

_Luke's son approached the four Jedi as their lightsabers activated._

_His son fought against all four Solos. He saw Leia fall to the ground as her lightsaber left her hand._

_It was in that moment that he saw his niece attack his son in a full fledged fury._

_She didn't stop she took off his arm and had pierced his heart with her violet blade._

_The girl ran to her dying mother as she pointed towards the tiny child that still stood over Mara's body._

_As Leia died her daughter walked up to the throne and scooped up Luke's daughter and left the room and the destruction behind._

_He saw a tearful Han carrying Leia's body out of the throne room with Chewbacca at his side._

_Luke saw his niece and a young man walking with his daughter in a beautiful meadow as he realized that they had adopted her. His child, his child wasn't going to be raised by her parents Luke realized in horror._

* * *

At that moment, Luke opened his eyes with his body shaking and sweat pouring down his face.

He found himself face to face with his grandfather who stood before him as he spoke, "I know what you saw. What you saw is the future." Caleb grimly stated. Luke felt himself shaking in horror as he heard his grandfather's words.

* * *

Next chapter will be up in a few days. Thank you for reading and reviewing

-Fallen Jedi 79


	35. Chapter 35

Luke looked at his grandfather in fear as he spoke, "What do I do? How do I stop it?"

Caleb sighed, "The only way that you can stop it is to prevent your fall to the dark side."

"I-I'm not..."

"Save it, you just saw your fall," Caleb stated.

"How do I stop it, please tell me," Luke pleaded.

Caleb nodded as he spoke, "Close your eyes."

Luke obeyed without hesitation.

* * *

_He soon found himself standing over Mon Mothma with his lightsaber. He pointed the blade at her throat in anger as she shook in fear._

_After a moment, he deactivated the blade and hurled his lightsaber to the far side of the room._

_He looked at Leia and Mara before he left the room._

_The next thing that Luke saw was Mara standing in front of him in a wedding gown._

_She was beautiful, and she had to be at least twenty. He saw himself in black Jedi robes, he soon realized that he was in his early twenties and he could see the joy in the eyes of his family who stood below the alter._

_He saw a small blonde haired child standing happily at his father and mother's side._

_He saw his Uncle Eli and his Aunt Mia and cousin Kayla and Obi-Wan who proudly stood below the alter. He saw his Aunt Sola and his Uncle Darred and their daughters. His grandmother was present along with his grandfather._

_He sealed Mara's lips with an affectionate kiss._

_He saw years go by, he saw his small redheaded son rushing to greet him._

_He picked his son up and kissed his forehead as he saw a heavily pregnant and happy Mara walking up to his side._

_He saw Leia entering the room alongside Han with a small boy and a small girl. He could see that Leia was also pregnant._

_He saw his mother and father enter the rooms with what he realized was his younger sister._

_His Father had a mix of blonde and grey hair, his mother also had a few grey hairs of her own._

_He saw nothing but love in the vision as he saw himself, he guessed himself to be in his early thirties. He could see that this man, this Luke Skywalker was an accomplished Jedi Knight who had everything and above all the Galaxy was at peace. He saw families growing, children roaming the streets of beautiful cities on planets throughout the Galaxy with their parents raising them. He saw no destruction, no sorrow, no tyranny and no oppressio_n.

* * *

He opened his eyes as he met Caleb's eyes.

He then spoke, "W-Why isn't that the future?"

"What was different at the beginning of each vision?"

Luke thought for a moment as he spoke, "I-I killed Senator Mothma and fell afterwards. In the other one I spared her. I-I don't understand, I've never liked her but why would I want to kill her?

"You will understand why in due time, she will do something to hurt someone that you love. You will react as your father would, but you must spare her if the future is to be as it was in the last vision._"_

"If I kill her I fall?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Caleb replied.

"W-Why did I marry Mara? Why did I rape her and abuse her in the first vision?"

"Your destiny and hers are entwined as one. Whatever path you take will affect her. Should you choose the light, you will have a long and happy life with her, she will love you, you will love her, and your children and their children will love you. Lives will be saved, and people will prosper and the Galaxy will enter a glorious time of peace."

Caleb paused as he continued, "Should you choose the dark side, you will hurt her, you will destroy her personality and you will destroy her. Your children will hate you and you will die as I did, at the hand of your son, and your son will die at the hand of his cousin after murdering his own mother. You will cause the deaths of billions only to satisfy your own demons. The Galaxy will know darkness and oppression until the fall of both you and your son and the Sith."

Luke shivered as Caleb spoke, "Look at the opportunity that you have Luke."

"The Opportunity?" Luke asked.

"Few have been given the opportunity to change the future."

Luke nodded as Caleb spoke, "I'll talk with you again."

Caleb then vanished as he left Luke to meditate on the two visions that he had just had.

* * *

Anakin noticed his mother and brother both talking as he approached them, "Did father visit you too?"

Eli and Shmi both nodded, "He did, and he certainly isn't the father that I remember," Caleb replied.

"He talked to me, I have to admit that it was strange seeing him after all of these years."

"I feel the same way," Eli replied.

Anakin breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I need to be alone for awhile, I'm going to go meditate in the grass. I'll be back later."

"We fight tomorrow," Eli stated.

"I know," Anakin replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Anakin found himself sitting down in the grass as he looked down at the dark lake and the lake house.

At the same time, he heard a familiar voice, "I spoke with Luke."

Anakin turned to see his father and spoke, "Do you think that you helped?"

"I hope so, I showed him the future that will come to pass if he doesn't let go of the dark side."

"I often wonder what things would have been like for me if I had refused Palpatine and killed him the day that he offered me power," Anakin stated.

"Things would have been different," Caleb replied.

"How different?" Anakin asked.

"Very different,' Caleb replied.

"Show me."

Caleb shook his head, "If you see the past as it could have been, you will feel only pain. Are you sure that you want this?"

"I have to know," Anakin replied.

"Close your eyes," Caleb replied in frustration.

Anakin obeyed his father without another word.

* * *

_Five of the mercenaries that had rescued Anakin from prison led him into the Chancellor's office where the Sith Lord was waiting._

_The bodies of Jedi Knights were scattered throughout his office as the Sith Lord told him of the Jedi's betrayal of the Republic._

_He told Anakin to join him and assist him in eradicating the Jedi Order._

_Anakin looked at the lightsaber that was resting on the nearby desk as he comprehended Sidious's offer._

_He called the lightsaber to his hand and impaled the Sith Master before he had time to draw his own weapon._

_Palpatine stared at him in shock and dismay as his life left him_

_The next thing Anakin knew, he was standing inside of a court room in front of the judge that had sentenced him to a decade of prison._

_He soon learned that his prison sentence was going to be reduced to only two years._

_As he was led out of the Court House and back to prison, he saw outraged citizens protesting who were appalled that he was required to still do time after saving the Galaxy from the Sith._

_It all went by in a flash, his grandmother visited him almost every month, his brother also visited him. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both visited him._

_After two years he was out of prison and walking onto the streets of Coruscant._

_He had credits in his hand, he headed for the hotel that his grandmother had arranged for him to stay in. He would stay until transportation arrived to take him off of the planet._

_Just as he entered his hotel room, he heard a knock on the door, he opened it to the sight of Padme._

_Padme, had found him due to the fact that she was staying in the hotel._

_He talked with her and they laughed._

_As the days went by, he found himself laughing and even spending time in public with the young Queen._

_At one point the two exchanged their first kiss._

_Anakin found himself being allowed to return to the Jedi Order. He found himself spending more time with Padme. At one point, he realized that they had spent several nights together._

_He soon found himself on Naboo with her family, excluding Jobal, and his entire family including Shmi. He saw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka present as the couple married. He could see Padme's slightly rounded stomach underneath the wedding gown._

_Shortly after, he saw the births of Luke and Leia._

_Suddenly, the future was fast forwarded to the birth of their third child as his teenage son and daughter watched._

_He saw his son and Mara standing together with Mara's parents as they met the youngest newborn Skywalker._

_It was then that they vision ended_.

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes in tears as Caleb spoke, "It was very different wasn't it?"

"I-I never hurt her. I-I never abused her or violated her like I did. I-I wish so much that I could change it."

"That reality is nothing but a fantasy of what could have been. We all make mistakes Anakin, and in some cases the consequences are far more than we are willing to accept. You must live with all that you have done. You must move forward for the sake of your wife and your children."

Anakin nodded as Caleb vanished.

He felt tears in his eyes as he buried his face with his hands.

* * *

Padme found her distraught husband sitting in the dark grassy meadow in tears.

She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his cheek.

Anakin opened his eyes as Padme spoke, "What's bothering you."

"Nothing really," Anakin replied.

Padme pulled her husband down to the grass and laid down alongside him.

She snuggled up closely to him as she spoke, "How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

Anakin stared up at the stars that were in the sky as he felt Padme's hands on his chest.

He sighed as he spoke, "I saw a vision."

"Of what?" Padme asked.

"Of how things could have been if I had killed Palpatine back when he freed me from prison."

"And what was different about it?"

"I had to do two years in prison, the two years that I spent as Vader.

I was released and then we met. You were eager to meet me. We fell in love."

Anakin looked at Padme in shame as he spoke, "I never hurt you, I never raised a hand to you. I never took you by force like I did in our first year together. We were always happy. Padme, I-I caused so much pain to so many besides myself, and I hurt you far too many times."

"Anakin it doesn't matter," Padme stated.

Anakin sighed, "I-I have done so much."

"Your regret is becoming agony. You must let it go."

"I can't comprehend how you could forget all that I did."

"I haven't forgotten, I have forgiven," Padme replied.

Anakin shook his head, "And you still carry the scars."

"Let's get some rest," Padme stated as she sat up.

Anakin nodded as he stood up.

He wrapped his arm around her and the couple silently walked down to the lake house.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin and Padme entered their room as she spoke, "You still would have had some scars."

"But you wouldn't have," Anakin replied.

"Do you not remember that I had an abusive mother? I still carry scars from all that she did, in the other reality I would have been just as hurt as you."

"But I..."

"We have two beautiful children and another on the way. We have our own family. What you did to me on the Exactor sixteen years ago you need to let go. Nothing can change or erase the past. You and I have healed each other slowly but surely. Let go of everything, it is the past you need to forgive yourself."

Anakin said nothing as Padme pulled him towards the bed.

"And you need love as much as I do."

* * *

Coruscant:

Emperor Palpatine looked at the young Officer that stood before him as he spoke, "Moff Panaka is missing you say?"

"That isn't all your Majesty, it appears as though Lord Ian Lego and Lady Jobal Thule were both murdered.

Their bodies were brought to the morgue.

An entire squad of stormtroopers is unaccounted for along with Panaka.

No one can seem to find them and it appears as though Lady Thule's estate was attacked."

Palpatine was silent as he spoke, "This is very strange. The Accuser hasn't left the system has it?"

"No Sir, she is going to leave to join the Executor and the rest of the fleet in a few hours."

"Cancel that, I want a few dozen of my guards onboard. It will take us a couple of days to arrive but I want to investigate all of this. Have the ship ready to depart for Naboo within two hours."

"What about Darth Reyas's death?" asked Sate Pestage as he entered the room."

"Skywalker killed him, that is obvious Sate. Just leave that alone, we need to find out what is going on on Naboo before we do anything else."

"As you wish your Majesty," Sate replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin awoke with Padme's warm body pressing against his.

He looked down at his sleeping wife with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

He climbed out of the bed and started to dress as he watched his wife sleep.

Today, Naboo was going to be liberated.

Anakin smiled as he slipped on his robes.

He left the room as he noticed Ahsoka walking up to his side, "Leia and I are ready,"

"Good, is Obi-Wan going to be a part of the attack on the Palace?"

"Yes, Luke will be joining us," Ahsoka added."

Anakin nodded as he noticed Eli entering the room, "We will take our Padawans and take the Nabuian fighters out of the hanger. We will then join the rest of the Alliance fleet."

"Sounds good to me," Anakin replied.

Anakin then looked at Mace Windu as he entered the room, "As soon as I give you the signal, bring my wife into the city, but not before it is secured."

"Of course," the old Jedi Master replied.

Anakin noticed Han and Chewie entering the room as he spoke, "Anything that you need Captain Solo?"

"I have everything, your father and brother in law both are taking the guns on the Falcon."

"What?" Anakin asked as he saw Ruwee entering the room with Darred.

"I will do my part to free my people and I may be old Anakin, but I still can fight," Ruwee stated.

"Be careful," Anakin replied.

Ruwee nodded as Han spoke, "We are going to hit the main base outside of Theed with our Concussion missiles. That is when the battle will start.

The gungans already have most of the cities surrounded and are waiting for our orders to attack. Captain Typho and his men are prepared to storm the Palace the moment that you arrive."

"Good," Anakin replied.

Anakin stepped forward as he took the younger man's hand," May the Force be with you."

"And with you General," Han replied as he left the room.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and spoke, "Let's get to the airspeeders with our padawans."

Obi-Wan nodded as Eli and Ahsoka walked up to Anakin's side.

* * *

Theed:

Han Solo flew straight towards the main Imperial base as he noticed the com buzzing.

"Chewie answer that!" Han yelled.

Chewie nodded as Anakin spoke, "General, we are in position."

"Good, go ahead and fire at will Solo. We are just ten minutes away from the Palace," Anakin replied.

Han smiled, "We are in range."

Han locked the concussion missiles onto the base as he prepared to fire the shot that would orchestrate chaos throughout the Imperial Ranks of Naboo.

He fired the missiles as he spoke, "Mr Janren and Mr Naberrie, fire at anything Imperial once these missiles hit their targets. Their main shields are our first target. Without them, they will be space dust."

"Understood," Han heard the two men reply in unison.

Han then fired the five missiles with a smile.

He flew away from the base as he heard the sound of an explosion.

He looked out of the rear viewport as he saw massive flames rising at least one thousand feet in the air. Perfect, the fuel tanks were ignited, nothing will be left from that, Han thought.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano jumped out of Eli's speeder alongside her padawan as they started to cut into the white ranks of Imperials that were within the streets below the Palace.

At the same time, Ahsoka saw Anakin and Mara fighting a few feet away from her and Leia.

She noticed Obi-Wan and Eli also joining the fight.

She soon found herself sandwiched between Obi-Wan and Anakin as they hacked their way towards the Royal Palace.

At the same time, eager young Nabuians in Royal Uniforms fought their way towards the Palace alongside their Jedi leaders.

"Just like old times, "Ahsoka stated as she impaled a young officer before Force shoving six stormtroopers.

"Just like old times is right, we're just a lot older," Anakin stated with a smile as he looked towards the Royal Palace.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	36. Chapter 36

Luke noticed around forty men and women in leather cloaks with helmets as he continued to advance towards the Palace.

He noticed Captain Typho yelling to him, "We need to secure the hanger!"

Luke looked to his back to see R2 moving as he spoke, "R2, lead me to the hanger once we're inside of the Palace."

Anakin moved up the Palace steps alongside Ahsoka as Luke and Leia charged forwards cutting down stormtroopers as he spoke, "The fleet is going to be here any minute."

Ahsoka nodded as she noticed Eli and Obi-Wan continuing their advance.

Mara Jade stabbed one stormtrooper as she Force shoved several others.

She noticed Kayla Skywalker at her side as she spoke, "Are you still watching my back?"

"Someone has to," Kayla replied with a smile as she pointed towards the main palace entrance.

Anakin ran into the Palace to the sight of Luke and Leia fighting back to back as they fought the stormtroopers that were surrounding them.

Anakin smiled as he used the Force to send ten of the stormtroopers into the nearby glass windows.

He noticed the remaining stormtroopers dropping their blasters in horror as they threw their hands up.

"You could have just done that," Anakin stated.

"That's no fun," Luke replied.

Anakin glared at his son in frustration. He then pointed to six young royal troopers as he spoke, "Take the prisoners out of here immediately."

Anakin turned to his twins as he spoke, "Now let's move to the hanger."

Luke followed his father through the elaborate palace with royal Nabuian soldiers following their Jedi leaders.

Luke noticed the one eyed Captain walking at his side as he spoke, "You're the Queen's son aren't you?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"You certainly are proving yourself to be worthy of that title. You fight as bravely as both of your parents."

Luke smiled as the older man spoke, "What rank has the Alliance given you?"

"They made me a Commander," Luke replied.

"Well, I eagerly await any of your orders."

"Thank you," Luke replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the hanger doors opened as the Jedi Commanders led the charge into the hanger.

A squad of twenty stormtroopers awaited the Jedi Knights.

They quickly surrendered when they saw just how many Jedi they were facing.

Luke turned to see the Nabuian pilots climbing into their starfighters as he turned to his father, "Looks like things are going as planned."

"Yes they are," Anakin replied.

* * *

Star Destroyer Avenger: In Orbit above Naboo:

Captain Lorth Needa stared out of his viewport at the massive number of Alliance starfighters in horror.

He noticed around a dozen capital ships as he realized that they were going to be overwhelmed.

"Sir, there are more starfighters flying out of the atmosphere."

"Have we been able to make contact with the ground forces?"

"We received one distress call. Shall we issue one?"

Captain Needa looked out of the viewport and nodded, "It looks like we don't have a chance."

"Sir, the Endeavor is gone!" One Officer yelled.

"We are the only Imperial ship in this system now!" Another Officer yelled.

"Evacuate!" The horrified Captain screamed as he felt the entire ship shake.

He could feel the bulkheads quaking and he looked just in time to see two proton torpedos. It was the last thing that Lorth Needa ever saw.

* * *

Naboo: Varykino:

Mace Windu walked into the dining room where Padme was dining with the rest of the Skywalker family.

He noticed Shmi smiling at him as she spoke, "Lunch is ready for you."

"Thank you Mrs Skywalker," Mace replied as he sat down.

He took a bite of his lunch as he spoke, "I just received word from Senator Organa and Admiral Ackbar, both Imperial Vessels have been destroyed."

"Any word from Anakin?" Padme asked.

"The Palace is secured. There are still pockets of resistance throughout Theed, but they are slowly giving way. The Gungans have a massive number of prisoners from Dee'ja Peak, the entire base surrendered. There was also a large number of Imperials that surrendered on the coasts."

"What are they doing with them?"

"Putting them in the local prisons. Resistance troopers are in the process of reviewing arrest records at the local detention centers."

"Of course, I can imagine that some people are in there for a good reason," Shmi said.

"A few, Naboo has never had a very high crime rate, not even in Theed," Padme said.

"Moff Panaka is being moved to the Royal Dungeon to await trial."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "I say we fly straight to the Palace after lunch. Once the city is completely secured, I will address the people," Padme added.

* * *

Anakin and Eli cut their way through an entire squad of stormtroopers within just seconds as the two brothers continued their liberation of Theed.

The city was mostly won, but a good number of Imperials weren't willing to give up.

He noticed young Imperial officers retreating from the blasterfire with bloody foreheads. He saw some of the young men limping and falling as they attempted to run to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

Luke, Leia, Mara and Ahsoka fought side by side as panicked Imperials attacked them. The four Jedi Knights were the soul obstacle for the routing Imperial armies.

Luke cut down Imperial after Imperial as he noticed Ahsoka leading the charge into a fresh phalanx of stormtroopers that were arriving to do battle.

He joined Ahsoka as Leia and Mara followed.

Amid the chaos, Luke was stunned that they were still finding entire squads of stormtroopers that were brave enough to challenge them.

After just five minutes, the squad of stormtroopers disappeared leaving a pile of white smoking mutilated corpses in it's place.

At the same time, Luke heard a scream, "We surrender!"

Luke turned to see around fifty men in black Imperial uniforms with their hands raised.

He looked at the men as Ahsoka spoke, "Line up in a single file line with your hands on your heads."

She turned to the Padawans and spoke, "Lead the way to the detention center, I'll take the back of the line. Leia, Mara, take the middle of the line."

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie looked at the bodies that littered the city streets with a sigh as he saw Royal troopers leading captured Imperials to detention.

Each man or boy was somebody's child, Ruwee thought with a sigh.

He thought of the young men that he had killed from the Millennium Falcon.

Both Ruwee and Darred had taken lives from the Turrets of the Falcon.

How many more had to die before the Galaxy would be free? Ruwee asked himself.

At the same time, Ruwee noticed his grandson leading a long line of captured Imperials.

He noticed the triaumphant smile on Luke's face as he walked by.

Ruwee shook his head, this boy enjoys war too much, Ruwee thought.

"Mr Naberrie!" Called out a voice.

Ruwee turned to the line of captured Imperials to see a young man calling out to him.

He ran up alongside the line as the boy spoke, "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, you're the Olie's boy," Ruwee replied.

The boy nodded as he shoved a piece of paper towards Ruwee, "Take that to my folks, tell them that I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Ruwee took the paper with a frown as he looked at the boy and spoke, "Don't worry son, you'll be out as soon as the war is over."

"I hope you're right," The boy replied as the line continued to move.

Ruwee slipped the letter into his pocket and headed off into the city with a sigh.

* * *

Padme stepped off out her speeder to see young Royal Officers in battered and bloodied uniforms standing in a line in complete respect to her.

She walked down the line of young soldiers with a sigh, some of these boys weren't that much older than her son. How many women cried for their sons today that died in the name of freedom? She looked the young soldiers over as she spoke, "You did a great job today, your efforts will help to free the Galaxy."

She noticed Captain Typho approaching her as he bowed, "Your Highness."

"What is the current status of the city?" Padme asked.

"The entire base was destroyed by Captain Solo The fires there consumed two AT-AT walkers along with hundreds of Imperial Personal. The fires are still so hot that no one can go anywhere near the base."

"Hot?"

"He set off a fuel tank."

"Oh," Padme replied with a sigh.

"The entire planet has been liberated. The Gungans haven't reported their casualties yet."

"What are ours?" Padme asked.

"So far it appears to be one hundred and fifty dead, and about one hundred and ten wounded."

Padme sighed, "That is too many."

"This is war."

"I know it is, I've been fighting for years, I'm just... I'm just tired of it," Padme replied.

The seasoned Captain nodded as Padme spoke, "You can dismiss the men, make sure they get good rest. Serve them whatever is in the Palace kitchen."

"As you wish."

* * *

Luke watched as his mother appeared dressed in her ceremonial dress and makeup with his Father, Obi-Wan, Eli and Master Windu standing before her.

"Noble Citizens as Naboo, it is my honor as Queen to announce our official liberation from Imperial oppression. I also honorably and officially declare war on the Galactic Empire. Our world is now the base and home of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Freedom will soon be returned to the entire Galaxy."

Cheers rang out as the Queen continued her speech.

Luke noticed Han standing at his side.

Twenty minutes later, Luke walked through the ecstatic crowd with Han at his side as he heard a voice, "You're Luke Skywalker aren't you?"

Luke turned to see a dark haired boy who was around his age standing with two others as he spoke, "I am."

"It's a pleasure to meet the Prince of Naboo."

Luke shook his head, "Please don't call me that. My mother is the elected Queen of Naboo, I am simply her son."

The boy frowned, "What would you like to be called then?"

"Just call me Commander Skywalker."

"Ok, where are you headed?"

"Just gonna take a walk in the city. Actually I could use a drink."

"The cafe over there should have some stuff, but wouldn't give it to someone who is under age."

"They will serve Alliance Officers," Han replied with a smile.

* * *

Five minutes later, Luke and Han entered the crowded cafe.

After using a simple mind trick, Luke had his bottle of Corellian Ale.

He sat down at a table with Han as the two took out glasses and poured out their ale.

* * *

Padme had to admit that she was surprised that all of her handmaidens had awaited her arrival at the Palace.

As they removed her dress and makeup, Dorme spoke, "Padme, we were told that Vader had you. What is the truth?"

Padme looked at the three women that were tending to her, Dorme, Sabe, and Rabe.

"This cannot leave the room."

"Of course," Dorme replied.

"Not even your husbands can know."

"Milady, we have kept secrets for you for decades we honor our code," Rabe stated.

Padme smiled as she spoke, "The truth is that I was kidnapped and sold into slavery. I was given to Vader as a gift."

"Y-You mean?"

"I was given to him as a pleasure slave," Padme stated as she noticed the horrified looks on the three women.

"Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are the same man."

Dorme, Rabe and Sabe looked at their Queen in disbelief as she continued, "After his prison sentencing, he was vulnerable. He felt, betrayed, and he was embittered and angry at both the Republic and the Jedi Order. Palpatine used that to lure him to the dark side."

"What did he do to you?" Dorme fearfully asked.

Padme shook her head, "Nothing that isn't forgivable. Once the twins were born, he started to change and our relationship started to become a healthier one."

"I can only imagine what it was like in the beginning."

"It was nothing that I couldn't handle after having the mother that I had."

"Who killed her?" Dorme asked.

"Luke," Padme grimly replied.

"That sweet boy did that?" Dorme asked in disbelief.

"Did you not see him in battle?" Padme asked.

"Palo said that he gave him the creeps," Rabe stated.

"Your husband has always known good people. The problem with my son is that he enjoys battle," Padme said with a sigh.

"I watched him in the Palace and I was very disturbed with how he laughed and fought, it looked like a complete game," Sabe said.

"You were the only one that fought right?"

"Correct."

Padme nodded as she stood up.

"We are missing Elle, Motee and Corde."

"Corde was killed a few years ago. I was with her, she said to tell you that she was still loyal to you. Motee and Elle were just released from detention. They were arrested a few weeks ago in a raid gone wrong that we conducted," Sabe replied.

Padme buried her face in her hands as a familiar voice spoke, "What's wrong?"

The four women turned to see Anakin looking at them.

"Corde is dead," Padme sadly replied.

"The one that was just a few years older than you right?" Anakin asked.

Padme sadly nodded as he leaned forward and hugged her.

Anakin turned to the other three handmaidens as one of them spoke, "You have us at your disposal General."

Anakin smiled, "I'll remember that."

"We also have a few handmaidens that we recruited to tend to your children."

"My son most likely will shove them away although my daughter may accept their help."

"Didn't they have nannies growing up?" Dorme asked.

Anakin shook his head, "There was never a need."

"We wanted to raise them ourselves with as little assistance as possible. We rarely left them alone, it was only with my mother in law or my brother in law when we did. Most of the time we took care of them ourselves though," Padme replied.

"I see."

"I'm going to check on our parents," Anakin stated as he left the room.

As he left Dorme spoke, "He must be a very strict father too."

Padme looked at Dorme in amusement, "I don't get why everyone keeps making this assumption about him just because of his past as Vader."

"You're saying that he isn't?" Rabe asked.

"He let's them get away with stuff that I would never allow," Padme stated.

"Stuff that you would never allow?"

"He has very few rules. I'm usually am the one responsible for order," Padme replied.

* * *

Anakin walked into the cafe where Luke and Han were socializing with a mix of royal pilots and soldiers.

He noticed his son drinking a glass of ale with the men as he walked up to the bar counter.

"What would you like General?" A middle aged man asked.

"I'll have a shot of Corellian Ale."

"It's what your son got from my waitress. No idea how he did though."

"He used the Force," Anakin casually replied as he took the shot.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Just let it go, I mean he could be doing worse," Anakin casually replied as he set the empty glass on the counter.

* * *

Anakin climbed into bed with his wife as he spoke, "Tomorrow, I'm leaving the city with the Masters to meet with the Gungan Leaders. I will leave Ahsoka and Leia here with you. Obi-Wan and I both have experience in dealing with them, so we thought it would be best."

"That's fine, I rarely dealt with them since the Empire caused them to hide. We fought one brief battle together and that was it," Padme replied.

Anakin nodded, "They had a high amount of respect for Qui-Gon and us."

"Do you think that you would have fallen if Qui-Gon had lived?"

"Absolutely not. Although he had chosen to have Obi-Wan train me, he still had a very active roll in both of our lives. He was very close to both of us. In the first five years of my training, I can't tell you how many nights we would spend in his quarters together for dinner or socializing. He was family," Anakin replied.

"You still got rather close to Obi-Wan it seems."

"We got even closer after he passed, because we had no one else.

When we returned from Naboo with his lightsaber, we spent hours alone in our chambers, we would watch holovids and drink ale. We wouldn't talk to anyone about it. It was hard for both of us," Anakin sadly replied.

Padme met Anakin's lips as she spoke, "I'm going to talk to Lady Lego tomorrow."

"I hope that you will be alright," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "I know what you need after today."

"You always read my mind perfectly Angel," Anakin replied.

* * *

Coruscant:

"A distress call from Naboo?" Sate Pestage uneasily asked.

"That is correct," the young Officer replied.

Sate shook his head, "That means that the Emperor is going to be in danger. Any messages we send won't be reached until we enter the system."

"By the time we get there he will have been there for at least an hour."

"Are there any ships closer than your's Captain?" Sate asked.

"No Sir, There is nothing we can do. Shall we head to the system?"

"Yes, I want you to proceed immediately at maximum speed."

"Yes Sir!" Sate replied.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry that I didn't get this posted sooner. First week of the Semester, I'm sure I'll get the hang of it in another few weeks. I always do.  
-Fallen Jedi 79


	37. Chapter 37

Naboo:

Padme sat on her Throne with Leia and Ahsoka flanking the Throne as the doors of the throne room opened.

She saw Lady Lego entering the room in tears as she stood up.

She left the Throne and hugged the tearful woman.

Lady Lego seemed rather surprised to see that she lacked her makeup and headpiece.

She smiled as the older woman spoke, "You certainly have grown into a beautiful woman Padme. How old are you now?"

"Thirty one," Padme replied.

The older woman smiled as she saw Leia and Ahsoka leaving the room, "And your daughter looks like you."

"She does, she takes after me, and my son takes after Anakin. Now now, what can I do for you Milady?"

"I-I came here because I have to know about my son. W-What happened to him? Did it have to do with your mother's death? I know that he was evil, but I have to know the truth."

"They kidnapped me from Darred and Sola's house. My son used the Force and found me. My Mother intended to give me to Ian once Anakin was dead. She had faith that Palpatine would be able to defeat him. My son led my daughter and Anakin's Apprentice and their friends to my mother's house. They slaughtered all of the stormtroopers and Luke came into the house. He was filled with rage because of my mother and Ian's thoughts. He killed Ian in his anger before he killed my mother."

Lady Lego looked at Padme in tears as hugged her, "I'm so sorry."

"I always told him that his ways would catch up with him. Don't apologize Padme."

"Luke was punished," Padme added.

"For protecting you?"

"For murder. He used the Force to kill Ian and he wasn't even armed. My mother was unarmed and he tortured her. He almost fell to the dark side."

"You're his mother and I heard Ruwee say that you were pregnant. Of course he was angry."

"It isn't that simple."

"I don't hold any grudge against your son. My son betrayed my Queen and my people. What he received was the price of evil. It hurts me because I love him, but he died because of who and what he became. Force, I'm angry at him for what he did. And what if something had happened to your baby? I would have never forgiven him."

"That doesn't make what Luke did right."

"No, but I doubt that any good mother with an equally good and loyal son would have results that are any different."

Padme nodded as the older woman stood up, "I don't want to keep you any longer Padme."

"Visit my grandmother, she is at Sola's and she is expecting you. She said that you can lean on her. And the same is for me. You can lean on my entire family any day."

"Thank you my Queen, you are too gracious."

Padme smiled as the older woman left the room.

At the same time she saw Leia and Ahsoka reentering as Leia spoke, "I can't believe that that is Ian Lego's mother."

"Look at your grandmother. Who your mother and father are doesn't define you. What you do and who you choose to become defines you. You can have the most perfect father and mother and the most perfect brother and sister. That still means nothing, you still have your own choices to make," Padme stated.

* * *

Star Destroyer Accuser:

Emperor Palpatine stared down at Naboo as the Accuser came into orbit above the Planet.

At the same time, he noticed the ship's captain approaching him, "We received a distress call from the planet's garrison as we arrived.

We also received a message from Coruscant. They state that we are in danger and that the Avenger and the Endeavor are unaccounted for."

Palpatine reached out with the Force with a smile.

"Because the traitor Skywalker is here. Have my guards and my shuttle ready. We are heading down to the planet!"

Palpatine smiled, even if you defeat me Vader, I will end the life of your precious wife.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin stopped in mid sentence with Boss Nass as he turned to Obi-Wan and Eli, "Do you feel that?"

"I can feel it," Eli replied.

Anakin turned to Mace Windu as he spoke, "Remain here and finish up negotiations. I have to get to my wife before he does!"

Anakin ran past several gungans and out of the swamp with Obi-Wan and Eli following.

He quickly jumped onto the speeder that Luke was waiting in as Eli yelled to Kayla and Mara, "Leave the swoop bike for Master Windu and take the other speeder!"

Anakin drove off as Eli hopped into the speeder, leaving the sacred gungan swamps behind as they rushed off in a desperate attempt to save Padme from death at the hands of the Galaxy's most evil man.

* * *

Alliance Command ship Home One:

Bail Organa answered his comlink as he spoke, "Yes Master Windu?"

"Destroy the Star Destroyer that just entered the system and blockade the planet. Palpatine is here."

"What?"

"He must have came after hearing about Panaka's disappearance. Just get the blockade in place immediately!"

"You've got it," Bail replied as he looked to Yoda who sat at his side.

Yoda looked at him and spoke, "If Palpatine escapes, failure in ending this war we will suffer."

Bail nodded as he hurried to follow the requests of the Jedi Masters.

* * *

Naboo:

Padme noticed Captain Typho rushing into the room with around thirty Royal troopers.

"Imperial Guards are here, the Emperor is coming!"

Padme looked at Leia and Ahsoka in horror as she stood up.

"Ah Queen Amidala, it has been far too long."

Padme turned to see the cackling Emperor entering the room as her guards raised their blasters.

Ahsoka shook her head as she spoke, "Lower your weapons."

She looked at Padme and spoke, "Get out of here now!"

"Not..."

"You have to think of your baby and your men who will not stand down. Go!"

Ahsoka turned to Leia as she spoke, "You will make me proud. I was honored to be your master."

She kissed her padawan's forehead as she turned and ignited her lightsaber.

Leia realized what her Master wanted her to do as she spoke, "Ahsoka, There was never a better Master."

Ahsoka gave Leia a sad smile as Leia dragged her mother out of the room.

"You will never lay a hand on either one of them Lord Sidious!" Ahsoka defiantly yelled.

Leia fought her way past around a dozen guards with the loyal Nabuian troopers backing her up as she led her mother to a speeder.

Padme climbed into the speeder with Captain Typho as Leia spoke, "I have to go back for Ahsoka."

"Leia..."

"Dad is coming, please let me help her."

_"Leia leave with your mother,"_ Leia heard Ahsoka whisper in her head.

Leia sighed as Padme spoke, "We will return when your father arrives."

Leia reluctantly climbed into the speeder without a word as it took off.

* * *

Ahsoka raised her lightsaber as she attacked the advancing Royal Guards.

She used the Force to send several of them flying back against the wall as she cut down guard after guard under Palpatine's watchful eye.

She turned to Palpatine as he activated his own lightsaber.

She advanced upon him in a lethal fury of strikes that forced the Sith Master to fall back.

Ahsoka wasn't fighting for her life, she was fighting for the family that she loved, her family, the Skywalker's who had taken her as their own. She made strike after strike against Palpatine as she advanced forward and thought of one thing, buying time for Padme and Leia to escape.

"Your Mastery is certainly impressive Tano," Palpatine stated as he dropped his lightsaber and raised his hands.

Ahsoka dropped her lightsaber and caught the lightning in mid air as she landed on her feet.

She realized that Palpatine was overpowering her with each passing minute.

She reached out with the Force as she focused on the love that she had for Leia and for Anakin and Padme.

She defiantly stared at Palpatine as she spoke, "She'll never be yours. You lost Sidious. Padme will live to give birth to her child. Leia will grow up to be a great Jedi Knight. You have simply failed because I got in the way."

"You getting in the way has costed you your life," Palpatine replied.

"My life for their lives is a sacrifice that I will gladly make any day," Ahsoka stated as she force pushed the lightning towards Palpatine.

She was pushed back several feet as Palpatine was hurled in the opposite direction.

She then stood up as she looked for her lightsaber.

At the same time the turned to see him charging her.

He had found his lightsaber.

Ahsoka called her own to her hand as Palpatine slammed his lightsaber into her chest.

She ignited her own blade as it brushed into his cloak.

Palpatine let out a scream as Ahsoka fell to her knees.

She looked up at Palpatine with a smile, "Your life will soon end."

* * *

Anakin looked at Luke as he spoke, "Fly me over the rotunda."

"Yes Father," Luke replied.

Anakin looked down at the Rotunda as he felt Ahsoka's life fading away.

He jumped as he activated his lightsaber.

He cut into the rotunda as he sensed Luke, Obi-Wan and Eli following.

He jumped into the hole that he made without looking back.

Palpatine turned around in time to see Anakin Skywalker standing before him.

"My young Apprentice, you have finally been found."

"Your Star Destroyer is gone. The planet is blockaded you can either surrender or die."

Palpatine responded by raising his hand as Anakin raised his own hand to absorb the lethal lightning.

At the same time, Palpatine saw Eli and Kenobi arriving along with the boy that he recognized as Luke Skywalker.

The Three Jedi quickly started to encircle him as Eli advanced upon him, "We never did finish our last fight did we Sidious?"

"No we didn't. It's nice to see that you have returned to finish it. I'm glad that you're willing to die with your treacherous brother Master Skywalker.

He raised his hand as Eli quickly countered the lightning with his lightsaber.

At the same time, Luke and Kenobi advanced upon him.

Palpatine quickly activated his lightsaber as the four Jedi started to attack him.

He struggled to get out of the lethal circle that they had created as he pushed the youngest Skywalker with a touch of the Force.

He turned to Kenobi and gave him a push as Anakin and Eli continued to fight.

Before he could push Eli, he felt a push and turned his head just in time to see Tano's orange hand raised.

He slammed into the nearby wall as he could see blue and green lightsabers striking from all angles. Luke and Kenobi had rejoined the fight and it was all that he could do to parry each strike.

At that moment, he felt Both Anakin and Eli Skywalker's blades touching his right thigh.

His left leg already was injured from Ahsoka and now, he felt a burning sensation in his leg as he struggled to parry the youngest Skywalker's strike.

At the same time, it was too late for him to block Anakin's strike, the strike that entered his throat.

Anakin deactivated his blade and dropped his lightsaber as he rushed to Ahsoka's side.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin with a smile as she spoke, "Hello Skyguy, it looks like you finished him."

"Snips, I-I can't lose you."

"I had to keep her safe. He was going to kill Padme and the baby. he would have probably killed Leia too. He knew that he was going to lose. He was going to destroy your family."

"But you are my family Ahsoka," Anakin stated in tears as he saw Leia rushing to her Master's side.

"P-Please Master don't do this," Leia pleaded.

Ahsoka looked at Leia as she spoke, "Move forward my young Padawan. Make me proud, you will be as great as your father someday. You and your brother are both going to be great Jedi. Jedi that will overshadow even your Father. Giving my life for you and your little sister is an honor that any Jedi would seek."

Leia sobbed as Ahsoka turned to Anakin, "Anakin, you were the best Master I could have asked for.".

"A-And you made your Master proud Ahsoka," Anakin stated in tears.

Ahsoka smiled as she looked at her Master one last time before looking at her padawan.

"Remember all that I taught you Leia, you are my pride make me..."

Ahsoka's life left her in that moment as Anakin and Leia sobbed together.

Father and Daughter hugged the dead togruta in tears as Padme watched the scene.

She stared towards Palpatine's corpse in disgust as she turned to Captain Typho.

"Take that body, and toss it into the sun."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

Padme turned to Ahsoka's body as she felt tears in her eyes.

She knelt down with her husband and daughter as Luke and Mara joined them.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	38. Chapter 38

Home One:

Yoda felt Ahsoka's death as he turned to Organa and spoke, "A ship I need. Take me to the surface immediately, afford to lose another young Jedi we cannot."

"If Tano is dead, how can she be saved?"

Master Ti asked.

"An old method there is, ancient and unknown to most Jedi it is. Known it I have but used it I have not. At an end my life is. Use it now because limited my time is."

"Why not use it sooner?" Master Ti asked.

"Join me and see you will," Yoda replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin and Leia both cried as they held Ahsoka's lifeless body in their hands.

Leia couldn't believe it, this was the best friend that she had ever had, and her master. Her master was dead, her beloved Master was dead.

Anakin turned his head as he heard the sound of Yoda's cane touching the floor.

The Ancient Jedi Master hobbled into the room as Master Windu, Master Ti and the rest of the Council followed.

Yoda then turned to Mace as he spoke, "Grand Master of the new Order you now are."

"Master?" Mace asked.

Yoda wordlessly hobbled towards Ahsoka's body as he tossed his cane aside and climbed on top of her.

He looked at Anakin and Leia as he spoke, "Step aside."

Anakin and Leia reluctantly moved away as Yoda fell to his knees and placed his hands on Ahsoka's chest wound.

The Ancient Jedi Master gathered the Force around him as he reached out with it.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Padme and Leia as he saw a bright light entering Ahsoka's body.

At that moment, Ahsoka started to breathe as he saw Yoda's cloak fall to the ground.

He saw Yoda transform into an apparition as he realized that the old Jedi Master was one with the Force.

"Transferred my midiclorians into her body I have," Yoda stated.

Anakin frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Preventing her from transforming into the Force I have. Using my energy, revived her and given her life I have. In exchange, became one with the Force I have."

"You're saying that you bargained with the Force?" Anakin asked.

Yoda nodded with a smile as Ahsoka opened her eyes.

Anakin looked at Yoda's spirit as he noticed Leia delightfully hugging her Master.

"Thank you Master," Anakin stated.

"Necessary this was, the future Ahsoka is. Too young was she to die like this."

* * *

Luke left the Throne Room and walked through the palace in silence as he thought of the battle that had just taken place.

At the same time, he noticed a nervous woman in an expensive dress looking at him, "Commander Skywalker is your mother safe?"

"Yes, Palpatine is dead," Luke replied.

"Thank the Force," The woman exclaimed.

"Who might you be?" Luke asked.

"Lady Lego and friend to your mother."

Luke was stunned, "Ian Lego's mother?"

"Yes, and I know that you killed him."

Luke sighed, "He..."

"There is nothing to explain young one, I doubt that I would have been any different if it was my my mother that he had taken prisoner. He only paid the price of evil."

"My mother was right, you're nothing like him."

"It doesn't matter who your parents are, you still can and will make your own choices. Hopefully you end up honoring yours and being the good man that they want you to be. If you choose to be something like my son, you will die young just like he did,"

Luke grew uneasy as the woman walked away. He thought of one thing, the vision that his grandfather had provided him with. If he fell, he would die at the hands of his own family. His child would fall into darkness and die.

He shivered at the reality as he walked through the Palace.

* * *

Home One:

Mon Mothma watched as the image of a middle aged woman appeared before her.

"Milady, your suspicions were confirmed. I managed to match the DNA files that you sent me on Vader to Skywalker's DNA that is in the Alliance Database, they are the same."

"If he gains power, even Palpatine's death will mean nothing. We need to trap him, I have a simple plan that is already in place. Thank you for confirming things for me," Mon replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin walked into the royal chambers where Padme was waiting as he spoke, "I'm so sorry that I took so much from you Padme."

"You gave me everything in the last decade and a half Anakin," Padme replied as Anakin kicked off his boots.

Padme looked at her husband as she spoke, "I just don't want anyone else caring for our next baby besides us. If I cannot take her on and be Queen, I will have to resign. If I can do both, then great."

"What if I took care of the baby?"

"We are married, we can do it together. Our family is far more important to me than this Palace or the Throne. I will give it up to have my family a thousand times."

Anakin shook his head, "I can make some sacrifices."

Padme nodded in agreement as she held a rectangular device up, "What is this?" Anakin asked.

"The control to my slave transmitter. Do you remember it?"

Anakin stared at the device in disbelief, "I thought that you destroyed it," he stated as he took the device in his hand.

Padme shook her head as she spoke, "Keep it."

Anakin was stunned, "Padme what do you mean keep it?"

"I am yours and you are mine. Our family matters above all else."

"Padme, What if I wasn't who I said I was? What If I was still Vader on the inside? What if I reactivated this tonight?"

"I don't care, and I know that you won't, I have fully trusted you for many years. I wanted to give this to you when Luke and Leia were one, but I was so tired that I spaced it out. They were so hard to take care of back then."

"You can say that again," Anakin replied.

"Now you have it."

"Padme, you've been free for many years, and this isn't necessary."

"Our relationship wasn't perfect back then, and we both carry our own scars, now that Palpatine is dead, we can move on. No more hiding, no more politics or war. Just the two of us and our family."

"Is that what you want?" Anakin asked.

"It's all that I want," Padme replied.

"If you wish to step down from the throne, I'll step out of the Jedi Order as well."

"No, Mara needs you, train her, she can remain with us. I just want to be a good mother and wife. Maybe once all of our children are grown, I'll make my return to politics."

Anakin nodded as he affectionately kissed his beloved wife.

* * *

Anakin and Padme took their places in the Palace Council room where the rest of the Alliance Council was gathered.

They sat down as Bail spoke, "Anakin, we have a plan."

"A plan?" Anakin asked.

"The plan will require you resuming the title of Darth Vader," Mace Windu stated as Anakin let loose a visible frown, how did the entire Alliance Council know about his past as Vader?

"The past doesn't matter," Mace stated.

"How can I do this?" Anakin asked.

"We have a cover story already created," Jan Dodonna stated.

"Let's hear it," Obi-Wan interjected as he exchanged an uneasy look with Eli.

"You will state that your death was staged by the Alliance in order to prevent your rescue and that you have been held prisoner on one of their hidden bases by Jedi for the day that you would be tried as a war criminal."

Anakin sighed, "Let's hear more about this."

Mon Mothma smiled as she watched the scene unfold, everything was going as planned. Bail had bought the lie that she had been told the truth about Anakin and Padme by Mace and Mace was playing into things assuming that Bail was behind everything. Neither of the two men had thought of her feud with the Skywalker's or of the fact that she was going to use things to administrate justice on the only Sith Lord who still lived, Darth Vader. She would also be free of Amidala, she loathed the Queen for standing so loyally alongside her husband.

Anakin sighed as he packed his travel bag and turned to Padme, "You really insist on coming along?"

"You can just say that I'm your slave," Padme replied.

Anakin shook his head, "That'll go over real well with Admiral Piett, back when I told him that all of those years ago, he was disgusted."

"Anakin, you're posing as Darth Vader, Vader wasn't very moral."

Anakin hung his head, "No he wasn't, in fact he was evil. I was evil, look at how I treated you. I remember falling asleep with my arms wrapped around you as you sobbed. I remember taking pleasure in your brokenness and pain. I remember the satisfaction that it gave me. I was a monster."

"You were hurt, why else did you bury your emotions each night with me?"

"To bury the pain that I felt, I was evil but I was also a very hurt person," Anakin replied.

"Let go of it all," Padme replied.

Anakin nodded as he saw one of Padme's handmaidens entering the room.

"Sola and Darred are both here."

"Let them in," Padme replied.

Anakin smiled, "I think that they are going to hate us after experiencing our children."

"They probably are," Padme replied.

Anakin laughed as he saw the couple enter the room.

"You wanted to see us?" Sola asked.

Padme nodded, "Did dad say anything about the mission that Anakin and I are leaving for?"

"He was just discussing it with us before you called, but we were sworn to secrecy," Darred replied.

"We want to give Obi-Wan and Ahsoka a break from... Well from our children," Anakin said.

"And you need someone to keep them in line right?" Sola asked.

"Would you two step up with Dad? Solo and Chewie will also be at your disposal should you need anything," Padme added.

"And Mara too I'm guessing," Sola said.

Anakin shook his head, "She insists on going. We have already figured out a way to explain her presence. She is my apprentice after all. The twins will be enough for you to handle anyways," Anakin said.

"We'll take them but how do we keep them in line?" Sola asked.

"If they pull anything, they have to answer to me," Anakin replied.

"B-but you have no rules," Sola said in amusement.

"I have a few," Anakin replied with a smile.

* * *

Executor:

Firmus Piett stood alongside his first Officer, Marc Venka as he spoke, "Is the Crew prepared?"

"They are, and they are eager for the freedom that is coming."

Firmus nodded as he saw the shuttle that carried Lord Vader successfully landing.

He sighed, it was his first time in over a decade that he would be face to face with the man. The man that had once been his commander. The man who was the only living Sith in the entire Galaxy.

He watched as the boarding ramp lowered to reveal a dark robed man followed by a dark haired woman and a blue astromech droid.

He bowed as he spoke, "Welcome back Lord Vader, we are shocked that you survived the rebels all of those years ago."

"The Rebels believe in mercy, they believe in trials and they believe in corrupt courts that is why I'm alive. That is why I will remain alive. That and the fact hat I wasn't properly contained by them. I escaped not long after they captured me. Now, we have a lot of work to do. We need to reorganize the fleet and focus on reforming the Empire."

"I agree, I have the data that Lord Reyas and his Majesty entrusted me with in your office. Shall my first Officer show you to your chambers first?"

"Yes," Vader replied.

"Captain, proceed at once."

The young man nodded as Vader and Padme followed the officer through the ship.

Marc Venka found himself wondering how he could have ever chosen to enlist in the Imperial Navy. Darth Vader, the Galaxy's most evil man alive was at his side. He was taking the man to chambers with a woman who appeared to be more than reluctant to be onboard the ship and in his presence.

Anakin sighed as he realized that something wasn't right about their current situation. he couldn't figure it out but something was very wrong.

As he was led into his chambers by the young officer, he took in the surroundings as he continued his act with Padme.

He looked at her as the young Captain finished telling him where the refresher was and what foods were available and what buttons to push for his assistance on the computer. He looked at her as he spoke, "You know the rules, do not leave this room unless you are granted permission to do so."

"Y-Yes," Padme replied as she replied with a convincing look of dread and shame.

* * *

Mara Jade slowly crawled through the service tunnels that were throughout the Executor dressed in her black jumpsuit. She had her lightsaber clipped to her belt along with a blaster and comlink and any other tools that she may be in need of.

She reached out with the Force as she continued to move towards the source of her Master's force signature.

She was onboard the Executor, the ship where her father had died. She had seen the Imperial Reports on her father's death. Her father had died during his detention.

Meaning in basic that her father had been tortured to death for information that he had refused to share. He had taken Rebel secrets as well as the location of herself and her dead mother with him as he died. A part of her wished that she could find out just who had taken part in her father's murder so that she could avenge him. She wanted to take the men that murdered him and show them the pain that he had felt in his final moments. She wanted them to know that they had taken away her father and her mother from her, her family. She had been orphaned in a matter of hours because of them.

At the same time, she thought of what her Master had taught her, her Master had taught her that seeking revenge was a path to the Dark side. His desire for revenge had driven him to murder his own father and had driven him to the dark side inside of ten years. She couldn't risk falling like her Master. Mara sighed as she thought of all of the damage that her Master had caused, she couldn't risk causing such damage and pain. Mara didn't know why her parents had to die so suddenly as they had, but Mara knew one thing, she had Anakin Skywalker as her mentor. Anakin Skywalker was the greatest teacher that anyone could ask for. She couldn't imagine being trained by anyone else besides Anakin.

Anakin smiled as Mara climbed through the vent in the ceiling and into their chambers.

"There is a spare bed and room for you Mara. Make yourself at home in there. Padme and I are going to have dinner."

"Ok," Mara replied.

"R2 is at your disposal Mara, I'm just as suspicious of everything as you are," Anakin stated.

* * *

Naboo:

Ahsoka Tano sat inside of the simple cafe as she sipped her tea as she thought of one thing, Yoda. The Jedi Master who had died just so she could have a little bit more time in life. She knew one thing, her death had given her a far broader perspective on life. She was never taking it for granted and she was never going to waste it. She would make sure that she was an even greater Jedi and servant of the Force, and an even greater Master to her padawan. Her Padawan, Leia needed her as much as Anakin did if not more. Leia had formed an extremely close bond with her. One that couldn't easily be broken. She had to make sure that she was there to complete her training although she would die to protect her family any day.

She stood up and walked out of the cafe after paying the bill. She noticed the setting Nabuian sun and decided that she would quietly meditate in her Palace chambers for the rest of the night.

* * *

Luke and Leia both exchanged brief glances with each other as Sola sat down at the dinner table and spoke, "We are going to watch a holofilm at the theater tonight. When was the last time that you went?"

"It's been awhile," Leia replied.

"Well, you're going tonight after dinner," Pooja stated from the other side of the table.

"Your grandfather is going to join us," Sola added.

"Good, I'm glad that he's coming," Luke replied.

"He knows you far better than we do," Sola said.

"I don't get why my parents didn't ask him to take us," Leia replied.

"I think that they are trying to give Uncle Eli, Aunt Mia, and Grandmother and everyone a break from us," Luke said.

"You mean from you," Leia replied.

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed.

Leia shook her head as Sola glanced at her nephew, "Yes, I'm going to watch you very carefully."

"He's sneaky," Leia said.

"Stop being a rat," Luke said in irritation.

Sola smirked, "Your parents already warned me about you."

"Oh," Luke replied.

* * *

Mace Windu stood alongside Bail Organa as Mon Mothma left the room.

"I don't know what that woman is hiding, but I currently do not trust her."

"Mon has never liked Anakin and Padme. It's all that I can do to keep her from tearing at their throats."

"Yes, but she is up to something. I don't like what I'm sensing from her Viceroy."

Bail nodded as he spoke, "I don't like that she just got onto my datapad and found out about Anakin. I talked to her about that. She is going to keep it to herself."

"Yes, but you need to realize that she has already hidden a lot from us. Why does she have her own network of spies that even you don't know about? Who told us about the Death Star and Tarkin's intent to destroy Alderaan?"

"Mon's sources," Bail replied.

"Exactly, to be fair, you aren't like any Politician that I have ever known, but she is a politician and Politicians and I don't go too well," Mace stated.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
